Lazos de Sangre
by MariSeverus
Summary: Para salvarse de las implicaciones de la mayoría de edad, Harry se casa con Snape. En un mundo de aurores perseguidos, de mortífagos con poder y un Hogwarts decadente, Voldemort no será el único enemigo a combatir en este fan fic. SSHP Slash
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fan fic, realmente me ha tomado por sorpresa. Comenzó con una idea estúpida y terminó con algo más de dos mil palabras (Esbocé un capítulo borrador y parece que serán aproximadamente unas cuatro mil y tantas) Espero no decepcionarles y que les guste. Está dedicado a las siguientes personas, por orden de gusto:

Chesale, que adora estos fics. Noir, Sarcastic, Violated y por supuesto a Invisible_Man. Espero, que les guste a ustedes también. Está caracterizado para ser "adulto" el fan fic, pese a la edad que tengo yo. Más que todo por algunas cosas violentas, no tanto por lo sexual, que no me gusta detallar siquiera. De todas formas, creo más en el amor expresado de una forma dulce que de una forma, gráfica y muy explícita. Así que, encuentros sexuales meramente dichos, no habrá por acá.

Summary:

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter ahogaba un bostezo, mientras observaba con aburrimiento, la calle que circundaba su vecindario en Privet Drive. Había en todo el ambiente, una quietud imperturbable que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Se levantó y con un movimiento lento, caminó hacia su cama y escudriñó el profeta. ¿Por qué no había noticias nuevas? Qué estaba ocurriendo con el mundo mágico. ¿Acaso, todo estaba congelado? ¿Dónde estaba Lord Voldemort? ¿Habría desaparecido completamente? Eso era prácticamente imposible.

Sintió el débil olor del tocino y el huevo, que emergía por la puerta que él intentaba mantener cerrada. De tanto patearla, su primo Dudley, la había descuadrado por completo. El olor, era gratificante y no podía mentir. Estaba muerto de hambre. Sus tripas sonaron en el peor momento, y eso generó en él una rabia increíble. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar la jaula dorada de Hedwing. Su lechuza solía estar allí, pero no había vuelto. ¿Por qué su lechuza no volvía? Estaba ya paranoico con todas esas extrañas señales. ¿Al mundo, ya no le interesaba? No había recibido ni una sola carta de sus mejores amigos, ni siquiera una del director de Hogwarts. Sí, como si él escribiera cartas.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de su varita y se iluminó. Su cuarto estaba desecho. Apenas, había desempacado y guardado sus cosas en dobleces desastrosos. Había llegado a casa una noche fría de mayo. De resto, no había sido contactado por nadie. Las vacaciones se acercaban y no había ni una sola muestra de que sus amigos y familiares, hablando por Sirius, existieran.

Apartó de su cama la ropa y los libros, y se arrojó en ella con una mueca de aburrimiento. Ese día, no le tocaba comer. En la visita de Charles, el mejor amigo de Dudley, él había hecho magia sin querer. Se había molestado cuando Charles había mencionado que tenía pinta de marica y que usaba vaqueros ajustados para buscar una pareja. Aquel chico, había tenido una pústula tan grande, que su cabeza pesaba mucho más de lo que usualmente el aire lograba conseguir. Fue enviado a su habitación y desde ese instante, estaba encerrado con los miles de candados. No le dio mucha importancia, ya estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, el apetito era terrible.

Esa noche, las cosas parecían ser las mismas. Dudley gritaba en la cocina, por más huevos y amablemente, su madre se los colocaba en el plato. Vernon, fumaba una pipa mientras leía el diario con mucha calma. Era hora de dormir y pasar hambre una vez más. Suspirando, deshizo las sábanas y se acomodó en la cama. Se retiró los lentes y negó lentamente, cuando su estómago seguía quejándose. No comerían, así que era mejor tranquilizarse y dormir un poco.

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana. Había mucha brisa y los árboles, tenían un silbido relajante que muy pronto, lo embelezó totalmente. Al cerrar sus ojos, las primeras imágenes que vinieron a su cabeza, eran de sus amigos. De esas maravillosas vacaciones que había pasado con ellos. ¿Acaso, se quedaría solo por toda esa temporada?

Mientras dormía, una curiosa luz en la calle, iba creciendo conforme se acercaba a la casa. Con un relampagueante fulgor, fue creciendo, hasta que hizo un débil chispazo. Alguien, se detenía en la puerta de la casa y con su varita, la hacía abrir con mucha calma. Helaba y aquella figura, parecía muerta. Caminaba lentamente sin arrastrar sus pies. Se detuvo en el salón de aquella casa, frente a los muggles que estaban menos que impactados.

Aquella mortal y larga figura, les miró con mucha sosegación. Los presentes, asintieron imperceptiblemente y las gruesas pisadas de Vernon, se sintieron por las escaleras de madera. Los cerrojos eran quitados a la fuerza, uno por uno, mientras Harry no se percataba del asunto. Con un gesto amenazante y una sonrisa contrahecha, Vernon, caminó a zancadas hacia el muchacho y tiró de las cobijas con un gesto maníaco. Sus regordetes brazos, sostuvieron uno de los enclenques brazos de Harry y lo levantó con una fuerza descomunal. Harry Potter, apenas pudo entender qué pasaba y sus lentes, cayeron al suelo. Retrocediendo, Vernon, los pisaba.

Lo arrastró escaleras abajo, mientras Harry intentaba soltarse de su agarre. Trastabilló y su tobillo golpeó con la punta de la escalera. Quiso gemir de dolor, pero Vernon cubrió su boca, con su gruesa y carnosa mano regordeta. Abajo, Petunia Dursley y Dudley le miraban con una sonrisa escueta. Se apartaron lentamente, dejando entrever a la figura encapuchada que estaba tras ellos. Vernon se detuvo, sin soltar el brazo de Harry que ya se tornaba blanquecino.

Aquella figura negra, siguió deslizándose como si no tuviera pies. Harry no podía ver, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Intentó focalizar su vista y parpadeó varias veces, ante la luz enceguecedora de una varita. Sus tíos, no parecían nerviosos acerca del asunto de que, parecía haber un mago dentro de la casa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Era ya la hora, de que salieras de la cama. Flojo...

No reconoció la voz que le hablaba. Apenas observó el gesto que hizo la figura y Vernon, le soltó de mala gana. Su brazo estaba dormido y no respondía a ningún mensaje cerebral. Intentó caminar, pero una mano fría y huesuda se posó en su hombro. No sabía quién era y solo podía ver la negrura tras su capa.

- ¿Quién... quién es usted y qué está pasando?

- Estás cumpliendo diecisiete años. ¡El gran Potter ya es mayor de edad!- la voz sonaba burlesca tras aquella gruesa túnica. Harry, intentó caminar una vez más, pero no veía nada.

- Es todo como yo te lo dije- confesó Vernon, con la voz exaltada y el pulso acelerado- aquí tienes al muchacho, como pediste.

- Has hecho bien, muggle- mencionó la oscura voz, como si estuviera cantando algo. Harry, sintió el vaivén de las luces de colores sobre sus ojos. La varita del mago, aún apuntaba su frente.

Vernon asintió en silencio y con su mano, empujó al muchacho para que diera un paso hacia adelante. La figura frente a él, esbozó una sonrisa suave y volvió a posar su mano sobre su hombro. En ese preciso instante, el cerebro de Harry maquinó una idea. ¡Ya sabía lo que estaban intentando hacer con él!

Se movió violentamente y perdió el equilibrio ligeramente. El mago, gritó algo que sonaba como: "¡Vayan tras él!", mientras él salía de aquella casa, corriendo. No podía ver, solo algunas cosas borrosas. Sin embargo, eso no le evitaba que continuara corriendo. Estaba en medio de la calle y podía oír, los quejidos de los autos. Resbaló torpemente y su cuerpo, dio contra el suelo de una forma brusca. Estaba húmedo y parecía que había llovido.

Permaneció quieto en el suelo. Su cabeza tenía un chichón en la frente y su rodilla borboteaba sangre en grandes cantidades. Estando en el suelo, su cabeza se llenó de ideas. Sus tíos, querían entregarle a alguien. Alguien que quería matarlo. Alzó la cabeza con dificultad y se limpió los ojos del agua de lluvia. No veía absolutamente nada.

Mientras cavilaba o hacía el intento, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y en ese instante sintió, que estaba nuevamente en dificultades. Esa mano lo levantó y muy pronto, sintió como su cuerpo viajaba a través del espacio tiempo. Se reagrupó en otra instancia del universo, puesto que ya no llovía. ¡Lo habían capturado!

Sintió, como lo guiaban a través de una estrecha pared y luego, como subía unos escalones con mucha lentitud. Quien fuera su captor, parecía que no quería que se hiciera daño. Se rió internamente de las estupideces que pensaba, cuando tenía un chichón en su frente. Ladeó la cabeza, cuando un rostro se le hizo ligeramente familiar.

Se frotó los ojos y de un momento a otro, alguien colocaba un par de lentes sobre su cara. Se echó hacia atrás y se preparó para luchar, aunque ya no había peligro para eso. Estaba frente a Remus Lupin el licántropo y Sirius Black, el perro negro. Parpadeó un par de veces, para entender si la contusión le generaba visiones. Remus, sonrió con nerviosismo. Parecía preocupado, mientras que Sirius solo estaba molesto. Eso, era muy habitual en el hombre de pelambre tan gruesa como en su forma canina.

- ¿Estás bien?- fue el comentario de Remus, pero la terrible jaqueca de Harry, habló por él. Soltó un quejido y se llevó las manos a la frente- tienes un feo morado allí.

- Me resbalé- dijo Harry con una voz suave. Tenía que comenzar a entender el asunto- Por cierto ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Supimos a tiempo, que tus tíos tenían planificado venderte como un Snorlack- mencionó Sirius con un gesto brusco. Harry, le miró con cierto recelo. ¿A tiempo? ¡Ese hombre o lo que fuera, casi lo mataba! ¡Y esos autos...!

- ¿A tiempo?- rugió- No sé si notaste mi aspecto, pero casi muero allí afuera.

- Lo sé, sin embargo no podíamos acercarnos hasta estar seguros. Bendito Dumbledore y sus estúpidas leyes- mencionó el perro, pateando un pedazo de carbón que cayó en la chimenea y soltó una débil chispa. Remus suspiró con pesar y cubrió al joven con una capa raída. Hacía un frío glacial afuera.

- Lo importante es, que pudimos sacarte a tiempo. Últimamente, las cosas están muy mal por estos lares y por ende, Dumbledore prefirió mantenerte alejado de todo eso.

- ¿Qué cosas están mal?- preguntó Harry, cuyo tono de voz aumentaba con su enojo.

- Resulta, que las familias ricas se están dando su puesto en las jerarquías- mencionó Sirius, intentando avivar el fuego que seguía débil.

- No comprendo.

- Sí. Ahora, hay una nueva imposición ministerial...- rugió Sirius con mucha impaciencia- El ministerio, está dándole poder a todas las familias de alta alcurnia. Lo que significa, que esas familias ahora disponen las ordenanzas del mundo mágico. Bien siempre ha sido así, pero eso no es lo más importante del asunto. Lo más importante, es que ahora no podemos apresar a los mortífagos que pertenecen a esta familia (la mayoría) por que están protegidos por una maldita ley.

- Eso quiere decir...

- Sí, oficialmente los aurores ya no existimos. Estamos fuera de nuestros puestos. Somos vistos como enemigos, y tenemos que escondernos en donde podamos, o nos entregarán.

- ¡Pero eso es estúpido! ¡La orden del fénix!

- La orden del fénix ya no existe. Está infiltrada por todos lados. A Dumbledore, no dejan de citarlo para esto y aquello. ¡Somos unas malditas ratas!

- Ya cálmate Sirius- intervino Remus con una sonrisa apaciguadora. Harry, parecía tan enfadado como su padrino, que dejó de jugar con el fuego y se sentó en un banquillo de la cocina. Abatido, así se sentía- Seguramente, Dumbledore nos traerá noticias muy pronto.

Harry, permaneció estupefacto, mientras pensaba escuchó unos débiles pasos en la escalera. Alzó la cabeza y observó a una nerviosa Hermione, que bajaba con una sonrisa casi tiesa. Se le veía pálida y ligeramente ojerosa.

- ¡Harry!- gritó y se abalanzó sobre él con un gesto preocupado. Apenas tuvo tiempo el muchacho, de pensar que Hermione se le abalanzaría encima- ¡Oh Harry, creí que te habían matado o algo parecido!

- Gracias- se defendió el muchacho con los ojos en blanco y ella, sostuvo su rostro con mucha calma.

- Estás herido. Déjame ayudarte- susurró la bruja, sacando su varita. Con un toque suave, sus heridas estuvieron cerradas en poco tiempo. Harry emitió un suspiro y miró a su amiga- ¡No sabes lo estresante que fue, no poder enviarte cartas, toda esta temporada!- suspiró la joven y Harry, comenzaba a entender por qué se le veía tan nerviosa.

- ¿Y Ron?

- Ron está arriba, asegurando las ventanas. ¡Harry, si saben que estás aquí, vendrán a buscarte!

- Tranquila, ya fueron a mi casa y...

- ¡No, hablo enserio! Ha salido un artículo donde indican que están buscando un nuevo ministro de magia. Será ministro, aquel que tenga poder sobre ti, posesión absoluta de ti y de tu nombre.

- ¿Qué rayos...?

Hermione no pudo continuar con su explicación, Ginny y Ron, bajaban las escaleras con pasos apresurados y le miraban con mucha preocupación. Ginny, fue la primera en abrazarle. Ron, estrechó su mano y le miró.

- Parece que te diste un gran golpe.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- ¿Has oído ya? Dicen, que hasta Snape tendría grandes cualidades de ministro.

- ¿Snape?

- Sí. Podrían hacerlo ministro. Sus posesiones son Antiquísimas. Al igual que su familia. Su madre por ejemplo, era una mujer de alta alcurnia aunque pocos lo sabían.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Tenía un hermano. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero una vez Charlie me lo dijo. Creo que se llamaba Dorian Snape y lo conoció, cuando en sus inicios, quería un Dragón siberiano húngaro. Un dragón muy raro.

- ¿Snape tiene hermanos?

- Sí- mencionó Ginny- Según mi papá, en el registro de nacimientos muggles y mágicos que llevan, aparece que Snape está relacionado con dos parientes que vienen de otras familias también. Lucius y Snape, están muy emparentados entre sí. Narcisa, podría ser la pariente de Snape también.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Snape?

- Alguien será ministro y parece, que él tiene buenos votos. Y votantes.

- Me pregunto quienes- dijo Harry imaginándose la enorme insignia de "Malfoy" en su cabeza.

- Lucius no. Él, también tiene sus aspiraciones. Hemos visto, cuando regresábamos del expreso, que Draco y Snape estaban discutiendo- continuó Ron, acariciándose el cabello inconscientemente- parecían muy enfadados y Draco, le estaba gritando algo.

Harry meditó con mucha calma, los acontecimientos. Con un suspiro exaltado, Hermione ladeaba la cabeza y tomaba su mano para que subiera las escaleras con ellos. Los cuatro, se encerraron en la habitación y Hermione, se dio la vuelta para miarle. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y le miró como si fuese a echarse a llorar. Harry se preguntó si estaba preocupada por él o si le pasaba algo diferente.

- Harry, mis papás están capturados. Forma parte de las pesquisas. De los juegos y trofeos de pesca que los de sangre pura están haciendo. Estoy sola y tengo mucho miedo.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó el muchacho, atónito. Se le resbalaron los lentes hasta la nariz.

- Sí- continuó Ginny- nos enteramos hace poco y enseguida fuimos por Hermione.

La joven, lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras Ron le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda como gesto consolador. Ella se aferró a su abrazo y continuó llorando con fuerza. Harry, se levantó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. Ella, alzó la cabeza y le miró con una especie de sonrisa nerviosa.

- No quería, que eso te sucediera a ti. ¡Estaba tan angustiada!

- Descuida, todo estará bien. Estoy seguro, de que Dumbledore podrá rescatarlos.

- Ese es el detalle- continuó Ron y Harry, se preguntó si habrían más quejas e información que no conocía- Dumbledore fue relevado de su cargo como director de Hogwarts y de la orden del fénix. Parece, que este año tendremos un nuevo director. El asunto es, que estamos escondidos a la espera de una sentencia.

- ¿Sentencia?

- Sí. A mi padre, se le imputarán cargos por sublevación. Incluso, al padre de Luna, a los padres de Seamus y de Dean Thomas. Todo aquel, que pertenezca a la orden.

- ¿Y...?

- A ti también, Harry.

- ¿A mí?

- Usaste magia en el tercer curso, contra tu tía. Contra un dementor y te has escapado de Hogwarts numerosas veces. Todo eso que Dumbledore evitó, te caerá encima muy pronto.

- ¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Fue en defensa propia!

- Sí y los que hayan atacado a mortífagos en defensa propia, caerán bajo Azkaban también.

Harry suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Iba a continuar, pero la puerta del dormitorio se abría con mucho cuidado. El rostro redondo de Molly Weasley, se asomó por la misma. Caminó a zancadas hacia Harry y lo fundió en un abrazo.

- ¡Oh Harry, qué bueno que ya estás aquí!- suspiró, abrazándolo con fuerza. Harry, intentó hablar entre sus brazos.

- Sí... estoy, bien...- mencionó y la mujer le soltó con mucho cuidado.

- ¡Oh, temíamos lo peor! ¡Arthur y yo, creíamos que no te ibas a salvar! ¡Pero qué bueno que nos equivocamos! ¿Están bien, niños?

El resto, asintió en silencio y Molly, observó los húmedos ojos de Hermione. Caminó hacia ella y sostuvo su rostro con sus manos. Le limpió las lágrimas con un delantal rosa pastel que llevaba puesto.

- ¡Querida mía, no llores más! ¡Estoy segura de que están bien, yo lo sé y tengo fe en ello!

- ¡Ellos son inocentes!

- Lo sé cariño, pero que seas amiga de Harry...

- ¿Perdone? ¿Entonces, es mi culpa?- preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad. Bueno, era su amiga pero él no tenía que ver. ¿O sí?

- Bueno, eso es lo que dice el periódico. Toda sangre sucia tendrá un valor y mucho más, si una vez fue tu amigo o te conoció.- Molly se escuchó a sí misma llamar Sangre sucia a Hermione y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. Harry, estaba confundido.

- Entonces, ¿nos apresarán a todos?

- Muy pronto vendrán por todos nosotros. Todos somos culpables de participar, de conocerte y sublevarnos.

- ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo!

- Bueno, Albus dejó un mensaje antes de irse. Dijo, que si las cosas salían mal había una opción. Minerva, trajo el mensaje esta tarde. Ella, también tuvo que huir.

- ¿Qué dice el mensaje?

- Bien, el mensaje dice...

Antes de que continuara hablando, una voz carraspeaba en la oscuridad. Era un rostro cetrino y delgado. Lentamente, alguien entró en la pequeña habitación. Hermione, se apartó lentamente. El rostro cetrino, giró rápidamente hacia Harry Potter y Harry, se preguntó si podía tener una suerte mucho peor que esa.

- El mensaje dice, que estás en problemas Potter.

- Profesor Snape- sentenció Harry con la voz tan suave como si ronroneara. Odiaba tanto a ese hombre.

- ¡Señor director!- chilló Molly al verlo, junto a su esposo. Ella, caminó hacia su esposo y lo miró. Sonrió al notar que no tenía ni un solo rasguño y luego, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Albus- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

- Solucionar el problema- dijo Albus con una sonrisa suave- Dime Harry, ¿Has visto algo raro, mientras venías hasta esta casa?

- No nada, aparte de que no tenía lentes.

- Entonces, nadie nos siguió. Bien, el asunto es grave y se sale de nuestro control. Todos los aurores están bajo amenaza y algunos, están presos.

- ¡Tonks, Kinsgley... Moody!

- Todos ellos están a salvo, Harry. Por fortuna, todos ellos saben como esconderse y bajo qué circunstancias. Pero lo que más nos preocupa, eres tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. Verás... Mañana cumples tus diecisiete años formalmente ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, los cumplo.

- Eso solo significa una cosa. La protección que te rodea se acabará y el ministerio podrá implementar muchas de sus técnicas de tortura.

- ¿Y qué va a ocurrir, cuando yo sea mayor de edad?

- Muy fácil, Potter. Hasta un niño lo deduce. Irás preso o incluso bajo la jurisdicción del ministro de turno. Al ser mayor, ya Albus no podrá protegerte y todo tendrá un final infeliz.

- Exacto.- suspiró el director- Y por ello, hemos maquinado un plan para protegerte.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál, señor?

- Matrimonio.

Harry se mantuvo pasmado, ante lo que escuchaba. Albus, se introdujo las manos en el bolsillo y sacó un curioso anillo de oro, que Hermione creyó conocer. Tenía muchos números y símbolos raros, que Harry apenas entendía. Dumbledore lo alzó y lo contempló con mucho cuidado. Luego, miró a Harry.

- ¿Cómo que matrimonio?

- Sí, así no te harán daño.

- ¿Y con quién se supone que debo casarme?

- Pues es una buena pregunta. Pero me temo, que la respuesta no es muy compleja. Hemos estado mirando este anillo por largo rato. Resulta, que este anillo, lo usó Lily el día de su boda. James, tu padre, se lo regaló- Ante ese comentario, Severus hizo un gesto curioso con la garganta, como si se quejara sin hablar. Albus sonrió- Pero este anillo no es solo eso, un anillo.

- ¿Y para qué sirve?- preguntó Hermione con una mirada curiosa pero calculadora.

- Aprecio su curiosidad, señorita Granger- musitó Dumbledore- Este anillo no solo sirve como pieza ornamental, sino que también protege a la posible pareja que lo esté usando. Desafortunadamente solo tengo uno. Es algo muy raro.

- ¿Y...?- comenzó Harry y Dumbledore se le adelantó con un gesto amable.

- Entrará perfectamente, en la mano de la pareja que te corresponda. Y sucederá por que ambos, estarán conectados por el mismo amor. Por un amor, que ha sido jurado desde el pasado. Desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

- Hermione y yo... no...- comenzó Harry y Hermione, se sorprendió ligeramente.

- No, no hablo de la Srta. Granger. Estoy hablando de otra persona. Severus, tómalo.

- ¿Para qué? No me vas a poner a buscarle pareja a Potter ¿o sí?

- No, por que solo hay una persona que ha jurado protegerlo y lo ha querido, como si fuese su hijo desde que supo que Lily Evans Potter, iba a tenerlo.

- Pues yo no lo conozco.

- Está en esta habitación.

Ron iba a hablar, pero era absurdo, puesto que Ginny no lo conocía desde esa época. Severus, suspiró con mucho cuidado. Estaba maquinando, cuando llegó un pensamiento rápido a su cabeza.

- No no...No debes estar hablando enserio.

- Sí Severus, esa pareja eres tú.


	2. Chapter 2

Actualizado, espero les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Severus Snape, estaba sentado en un sofá alto y miraba a Harry con extrema cautela. Harry Potter, no podía entenderlo. El anillo indicaba que su mejor pareja, era un hombre. Que le triplicaba la edad y que incluso lo odiaba hasta la muerte. ¿En qué mundo había ido a parar? ¿Acaso se había caído de la cama, cuando su tío lo había zarandeado? Meditó por un instante y recordó lo sucedido en su hogar. Sus tíos iban a venderlo como un animal. Como cualquier ganado y al mejor precio. Se lo esperaba de ellos, pero... ¿De Albus Dumbledore? Venderlo a su "némesis", por decirlo de alguna forma coherente. Severus alzó la mirada y la posó sobre los verduzcos ojos de su "pareja", por unos cortos segundos. Eso era el colmo. Ser la pareja de Harry Potter.

- Es absurdo, Potter- escuchó la voz de su profesor y parpadeó. Sus lentes estaban por resbalar de su nariz, así que se acomodó en el sofá, frente a él y le miró. Severus carraspeó y continuó con su oratoria- Es absurdo que Albus Dumbledore nos case. No sé cuál de los dos, imagina que es la mujer.

- No lo sé, señor- dijo, obligándose a tomar el tono más amable que pudo adoptar. Estaba pasmado, sus manos estaban heladas y el fuego no era suficiente, para calentarlos.

- Por supuesto, a todos les interesa el gran Potter. Que los demás se arrodillen ante sus pies y hagan lo que él quiere- indicó Snape, provocándolo. Sin embargo, Harry no se inmutó. No tenía razones para hacerlo. Aún estaba procesando el hecho, de que se casaría. Que se casaría con su profesor de pociones. Lo demás, no importaba. Mientras entendía las palabras. Recordó la afirmación de Ron. Snape tenía hermanos.

- Profesor Snape- se atrevió a interrumpirlo y aquel hombre, tensó la boca, esperando alguna queja por parte del muchacho, para ofenderlo. Harry inspiró e intentó mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, esa mirada no le gustaba. Era como mirar a los confines de un laberinto sin salida. O como mirar a una criatura nocturna. Ladeó la cabeza en el instante, en el que recordó que era pésimo para resistirse a la legeremancia- El señor Weasley mencionaba que usted...Que usted tenía hermanos.

Snape hizo un gesto de desdén y enseguida, se pasó un dedo por los labios, lentamente. Parpadeó y por un momento, Harry sintió temor. Frente a las llamas, su profesor de pociones, parecía más pálido y muerto a la vez. Su piel le brillaba con el fuego que emergía de los carbones en aquella chimenea. Le contempló y se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse demasiado por la pregunta.

- Lo tenía- dijo. Y Harry le miró con atención- murió hace mucho tiempo ya. Claro que a mi madre nunca le importó que estuviera muerto y continuó prefiriendo su...- Se detuvo y se silenció de inmediato. Harry supuso, que lo que iba a decir no debía saberlo, que le causaba remordimiento de alguna forma. Torció el gesto y miró hacia la puerta. Remus Lupin entraba en la sala y los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa contrahecha.

- Albus Dumbledore ya arregló todo- dijo, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención- De todas formas, permaneceremos aquí por unos días, hasta que la situación se calme.

- Entonces, el profesor Snape... ¿Él pasará a ser ministro?

- No lo sé, Harry- dijo y Snape, ladeó la cabeza hacia Remus. Desde que había comenzado su historia, había estado inmerso en sus pensamientos. Harry se sorprendió nuevamente, de escuchar su voz, en aquel silencio nocturno.

- Ministro. Cómo si realmente quisiera ser el ministro de magia.

- Sería una gran oportunidad. Podrías detener todo esto, Severus- hizo hincapié Remus, más sin embargo Snape, le ignoró.

Harry miró en dirección a la ventana desvencijada, que estaba sobre la escalera. El sonido del viento era lo suficientemente aterrador, como para asustar a cualquiera. Se frotó las manos, que se le humedecían y enfriaban, de una forma terrorífica. El viento era inclemente. Severus se levantó del sofá y caminó alrededor de un viejo armario con puertas de vidrio. Intentó abrirlo, pero sus puertas eran demasiado endebles. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento suave de la misma, las puertas se abrieron sin chistar. Tomó un vaso y un tarro de vidrio, con un líquido color ámbar. Lo sirvió meticulosamente y lo miró. ¿Qué tan añejo, podía estar ese brandy? Un poco de alcohol rancio, no le haría mal. Calentaría sus viejos huesos y quizá, le despertaría en el mundo que le correspondía. Lejos de ser, la esposa de Harry Potter.

- Ten, Harry- dijo Lupin, dándole un par de guantes de piel de dragón africano- Son los más calientes, en todo el mundo mágico y sus adyacentes.

- Gracias, Remus- suspiró Harry y Snape, regresó a su puesto. Miró a Harry, a través de su vaso y terminó de beberse su contenido. Mientras estaba sentado, las puertas de aquella casa, de aquel cuartel, se abrieron. Nymphadora entró en ese preciso momento y Remus, caminó a zancadas hacia ella. Con una sonrisa que no supo disimular, la contempló. Ella se deshizo de las bufandas que le cubrían y observó a su alrededor. Remus sostuvo sus manos. Hacía tanto que no la veía. Hizo un ademán de querer abrazarla, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Severus hizo un chasquido con la lengua y movió la cabeza, en otra dirección. No necesitaba demostraciones cursis de cariño.

- Todo está bien. Estoy bien, Remus- sonrió ella y Lupin, se apartó para que pudiera pasar- Traigo noticias de Dumbledore.

Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia la bruja y bajó las escaleras que había subido, para mirar por la ventanilla. Nymphadora le miró y muy pronto, se vio envuelto en un abrazo, por parte de la bruja. Con un respingo, ella se separó de él y continuó con la información. Snape, esperaba pacientemente.

- Albus dice, que tenemos un par de días para planificar la boda- dijo con voz suave e instintivamente, esperó por escuchar a Snape, de fondo. Pero eso no sucedió. Ella le contempló por unos vagos segundos y luego, continuó con la conversación- El anillo de James, está en su tumba. Tenemos que ir a buscarlos. Según Albus, les ayudaría a hacerse "invulnerables" a ciertos acontecimientos.

- La muerte, no es invulnerable- espetó Snape, sin volver la cabeza, desde el sillón en donde estaba.

- Bueno...

- Nada nos salvará de ella. Ni siquiera, dos absurdas piezas de metal.

- No quise decir...- intentó hablar la bruja, pero Remus zanjó el asunto con un gesto amable.

Harry supuso, que iban a excavar en la tumba de su padre. Aunque tuvieran magia, no conocía otra forma lógica de hacer algo semejante. Miró a su alrededor y entendió, que las cosas iban muy enserio. La situación, se ponía cada vez más compleja. Y él, no era el único en notarlo. Severus parecía disgustado. Más de lo normal. Contempló a Remus, de mala gana y luego, se levantó del sofá. Usar el anillo que Potter le había dado a Lily. Ahora estaba condenado. Se lo daba a su hijo, ni siquiera a su madre. Intuyó que algo peor no podía estarle sucediendo e intentó pedir por que mejorara. No se encontraba en ningún lugar, siendo la pareja de Harry Potter. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo, sin sentir repulsión. Suspiró y sirvió otro trago, mientras Remus y Tonks, discutían el plan de acción. Eso, parecía ser para largo.

Remus subió las escaleras, en dirección a las habitaciones. Sus pies, hacían rechinar las escaleras de madera, así que Harry caminó rápidamente hacia la cama y fingió que estaba dormido. Severus estaba en una cama cercana, dándole la espalda. Ya estaba dormido o eso parecía. Remus entre abrió la puerta y les miró con mucho detalle. Suspirando, volvió a cerrar la puerta y miró a Tonks. Ella le miraba con un gesto de preocupación.

A lo que habían llegado, por intentar conciliar al mundo mágico y al mundo muggle.

La mañana, comenzaba con un temporal, bastante frío. Nevaba, el invierno estaba próximo. Harry se frotaba las manos, en los guantes de dragón, mientras Remus cerraba las puertas de aquella enorme casa. De la casona de Sirius Black.

- Se supone que él estaría aquí, desde hace horas- meditó Tonks, cuyo aliento al hablar, formaba graciosas formas en el frío aire. El halo, se desvanecía lentamente. Snape se encogió de hombros, con un gesto de desdén.

- No me extraña, que Black falle. No sé por qué Dumbledore...

- Porque él sabe, que soy mucho mejor que tú- le indicó una gruesa voz a su espalda y Snape, se sorprendió ligeramente. Ni se había fijado, en el perro que detrás de él, se convertía en un hombre alto y barbudo- andando.

La caminata sería larga, así que Harry prefirió no pensar y abstraerse en la emoción de ver a sus padres. Bueno, iba a mirar una gran cantidad de tierra, pero al menos sabría algo de ellos. Con un rechinido de dientes, Sirius miró una enorme colina que estaba a las afueras de aquella ciudadela. No había forma de cruzarla a pie y debían usar sus escobas. Los aurores estaban preparados, pero temían que los encontraran.

- Bien, este es el plan- inspiró Sirius- Harry, tú iras con Tonks. Remus y yo iremos atrás y Snape...- le miró, pero Snape no dijo ni una sola palabra- Bien...Somos un número impar. Harry, irás con Snape, en su escoba.

Intentó encontrar una palabra, que dijera algo que sonara como un "No, gracias.". Sin embargo, supuso que no habría queja que valiera la pena. Incluso, pensó que Snape tenía una idea similar, puesto que no había opinado en todo el viaje. Los aurores prepararon las escobas. Harry hizo lo mismo y su corazón temblaba. Daba tumbos, mientras saltaba hasta su garganta. Sus manos temblaban, cuando se aferró a la escoba de Snape.

El viaje era bastante incómodo si se quería, definir así. La nieve caía de una forma dolorosa, cuando el viento se encargaba de soplar muy fuerte. Harry tuvo que retirarse los lentes por un instante, para limpiárselos. Mientras lo hacía, sus manos resbalaron del húmedo palo de escoba y se desbalanceó. Tonks soltó un gemido fuerte y Sirius apresuró la marcha. Severus ladeó la cabeza y notó que el muchacho, apenas se podía sostener.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Potter? ¿No eras, el as de las escobas?

Harry se acomodó las gafas y miró hacia adelante. Mientras miraba, divisó un enorme muro y señaló hacia el frente. Severus se estrellaría, si no giraba. Y eso hizo. Giró en trescientos sesenta grados y Harry, tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza. Luego de aquel susto, su corazón se sentía como un tambor. Snape, se apartó los cabellos del rostro y miró a su alrededor. Habían volado varios kilómetros y la noche, amenazaba con darle paso a la luz del sol. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, cuando el sol, imponente, emergía de la colina. Estaban fuera de Londres.

- ¿Están bien?- dijo Remus y Snape, movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo- ¿Qué sucedió, Harry?

- Limpiaba mis gafas y me resbalé- dijo el muchacho y Remus, sonrió suavemente.

- Bueno, necesitaremos al menos, un día de viaje- analizó Tonks- Así que, tenemos mucho camino por delante.

Severus no dijo nada, mientras descendían. Al sentir el frío pasto, bajo sus pies, Harry alzó la cabeza. De haberse caído, seguramente habría muerto en un instante. Bien, eso quizá era mejor que morir en manos de Snape. Mientras pensaba, Tonks caminó a su lado y le dio unas suaves palmadas en su hombro. Irían al valle de Godric y seguramente, Harry sentiría un retorcijón en sus sentimientos. Ver a sus padres en ese lugar. Eso, le traería un montón de recuerdos deprimentes. Ella lo sabía, puesto que ya lo estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, Sirius se sentía peor.

Sirius, se sentía traidor. Se sentía culpable de la posición en la que estaban ellos dos. Si él hubiese entendido que aquella rata...Pero no, él jamás hubiese previsto que Peter, les traicionaría de esa forma tan vil. Miró hacia Harry e intentó no pensar, en los sentimientos que él debía estar teniendo.

Las cosas en aquel lugar, estaban muy calladas. LLevaban tiempo en camino, cuando Tonks se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor. Remus, hizo lo mismo y caminó hacia ella. Por alguna extraña razón, todo parecía muy normal. ¿Por qué estaba todo tan callado, si estaban cazando aurores? ¿Por qué no había gritos? ¿Por qué no había incendios ni plegarias de compasión? Estaban transitando libremente y nadie lo notaba.

- Todo esto es muy extraño- meditó ella- nadie se mueve. Nada lo hace. Todo está tan callado.

- Las guerras, no siempre son ruidosas- dijo Remus- no todo lo que suena, es ruido.

- Aún así. ¿Por qué nadie se ha enterado de nosotros? Harry. ¿Él no tenía una conexión con...?

Harry pensó en eso. Se suponía que debían estar compartiendo justo ahora, sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no estaba sintiendo nada. No había ni siquiera, una señal de que quién tú sabes, estaba en acción también. ¿De qué se trataba todo ese asunto?

- Entonces, Snape será ministro- dijo Sirius, que charlaba con Remus- aquel que capture a Harry Potter.

Remus asintió con lástima y miró hacia Harry. La caminata se detuvo y tuvieron que acampar. Sentado frente al fuego, Harry miró a Snape, que estaba parado a lo lejos. Miraba hacia la luna y soltaba un gruñido de vez en cuando. Remus y Tonks estaban sentados en el césped y trataban de mantenerse al pie de las circunstancias. Sirius, ni siquiera quería hablar. Harry se retiró las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Necesitaba dormir un poco. La noche anterior, la había pasado pensando. No hizo otra cosa.

- ¿Somnoliento, Potter?- preguntó Snape y Harry, no dijo nada- ¿Por qué no se va a dormir? Dudo que un lobo hambriento, desee tragárselo.

- Buenas noches, señor- fue la respuesta de Harry, mientras se devolvía hacia la tienda que habían improvisado. Severus no le contestó.

Muy pronto, todos estaban dormidos. Harry había sido el primero. A mitad de la noche, escuchaba los sonidos de los animales. Los aullidos de los lobos salvajes. Estaban en pleno bosque, en frontera de algún condado o lo que fuera. Iban al valle de Godric. Todo estaba mortalmente silencioso y eso, no le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Abrió los ojos y luego de frotárselos, se colocó los lentes y caminó fuera de la tienda. Debían ser más de las dos de la mañana, ya que la luz comenzaba a vislumbrarse. La luz del amanecer cercano.

Miró los restos de fogata y de comida, que habían estado utilizando. Mientras caminaba, algo le rozó los pies y se apartó rápidamente. Intuyó que se trataba de alguna rata o algún animal, que deseaba los restos de comida. Mientras estaba en ello, observó una figura negra. Estaba erguida, frente a un árbol y movía algo en la oscuridad. Caminó con lentitud, ya que no podía verle bien. Al llegar, notó que era un enorme perro negro. Lanudo, que jadeaba.

- ¿Sirius?- dijo y aquel enorme perro, le miró con mucho detalle. Luego de ello, comenzó a cambiar de formas. Evidentemente, Sirius tampoco podía dormir. Harry suspiró y le contempló. Parecía preocupado.

- Buenas noches, Harry. ¿Por qué no estás en la tienda?

- Demasiado silencio. Muchos ruidos naturales. No pude conciliar más, el sueño.

- Entiendo. Te pasa lo mismo que a mí. El silencio te hace pensar y sentir cosas, que quieres suprimir con el ruido- indicó Sirius y se sentó en el césped- siéntate.

Harry lo hizo y miró a su padrino. Entendía lo que se sentía, visitar la tumba de tus mejores amigos. Bueno, creía que podía entenderlo, puesto que él sentía lo mismo. O quizá, se sentía mucho peor para él. El hecho era, que sentía. Y eso, no le gustaba. Era un sentimiento doloroso. Intuyó, que Snape sentía también. Sirius le contempló y colocó su mano tras la nuca de Harry, con un gesto cariñoso. Ambos se miraron en silencio.

- Supongo que estás emocionado de saber, dónde están tus padres.

- Un poco. El valle de Godric. Eso es muy importante. Uno de los fundadores.

- Sí. Allí los enterraron, cuando supieron que estaban muertos. Me hubiese gustado estar allí, pero tal vez James me hubiese odiado por eso.

- Mi padre no te habría odiado por eso- dijo Harry, sin saberlo a ciencia cierta- Mi padre te apreciaba.

- Tal vez, Harry. Tal vez.


	3. El valle de Godric

Edito: Arreglé los errores ortográficos del anterior y terminaré este. Saludos entonces.

M&S

* * *

Al amanecer, el viaje continuó. Las cosas parecían verse más claras, en el día y Harry pensaba que se había preocupado por necedades. El bosque parecía tranquilo y hasta bastante seguro. Además, ellos eran magos y con sus varitas, nada se les podía atravesar. Bueno, nada más Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Eso, ya era una cuestión aparte. Severus como siempre, amanecía de mal humor.

- Se supone, que debemos caminar hacia el norte- cuestionó y Sirius, le miró de mala gana. Remus, intentaba calmar los ánimos caldeados. Pero para eso, pensaba Harry, iba a necesitar abolir esa propuesta de matrimonio.

- Siento que ya hemos pasado ese árbol. ¿Qué acaso, tu sentido de orientación...? ¿Tu olfato, está dañado?- se burló y Sirius, hizo ademán de querer batirse en duelo. Remus le detuvo. Mientras pensaba qué iba a hacer, Tonks resurgió entre unos matorrales, sobre una colina.

- Es por aquí. No estamos tan lejos. Podríamos usar las escobas y llegaríamos a tiempo.

Snape y Sirius, se gruñeron el uno al otro y dejaron de mirarse. Cada cual, emprendió su camino y Harry, les contempló. Remus inspiró hondamente y agradeció que Tonks, estuviera bien orientada. Todos tomaron sus escobas y Harry, volvió a volar con Snape.

- Los matorrales y árboles, son muy altos. No podremos ver un carajo- gritó Sirius y Remus, que volaba a su lado, tuvo que darle la razón.

- Podríamos golpear con cualquier cosa. Aunque presiento, que el valle no está lejos.

- Si vamos a mirar las tumbas, en busca del anillo... ¿Cómo se supone, que lo conseguiremos?- preguntó Snape a lo lejos y Sirius, ladeó la cabeza para mirarle. Harry, se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

- En teoría, bajaremos escaleras- le contestó Sirius.

Harry estuvo meditando en eso, todo el trayecto. Mientras pensaba, el viaje estaba por terminar. El imponente valle estaba a lo lejos. Estaba cubierto de nieve y de césped, excesivamente crecido, por el paso del tiempo. Aterrizaron con mucha calma y contemplaron el vasto lugar. Harry nunca había imaginado algo similar. Había una estatua, en la que Remus señalaba, como la tumba de sus padres. Caminaron hacia ella, hundiendo sus pisadas en la nieve.

- Bien, aquí estamos. La tumba de James y Lily- dijo y tanto Snape, como Sirius y Harry, se mantuvieron en silencio. Remus entendió que los tres, tenían un poco de pasado, juntos. Tonks miró a su alrededor y luego, hacia el licántropo.

- ¿Cómo conseguimos la escalera?

- No conseguiremos una- mencionó Sirius- En teoría, el valle de Godric, tiene unas catacumbas. Deberían estar justamente...- dijo, mirando hacia el suelo. Caminando en el valle- aquí- dijo, regresando a su punto de partida.

- ¿La tumba de James y Lily?- preguntó Tonks y Sirius asintió.

Remus y Sirius, comenzaron a buscar una posible entrada. Harry miraba la inscripción en la tumba de sus padres, que estaba oculta por la nieve. Mientras estaba en ello, Severus miraba de reojo, la tumba de Lily Evans. Si no hubiese cometido aquel pecado, quizá eso no hubiese sucedido. Observó a Harry, que limpiaba la inscripción e intentaba leer lo que estaba escrito, en ese metal oxidado. Caminó hacia Harry, para leerlo también.

- No hay forma de encontrar eso, a no ser que excavemos- dijo Sirius, rindiéndose. Remus asintió, exhausto de tanto caminar. Harry continuó leyendo la inscripción.

- "Los de corazón puro" "Aquellos que en su alma, lleven un pedazo de los que aquí yacen".

Tonks analizó el mensaje, Snape también. Bien, era un lindo membrete para la tumba. Mientras Harry leía, se apoyó en la estatua. Quería mirar mejor, pero lo que obtuvo, fue una cosa diferente. La tumba, bajó de nivel y él, se resbaló. Mientras caía a un lado, el suelo comenzó a moverse. Sirius miró hacia los lados. Parecía una estampida, como si miles de personas brincaran en el mismo lugar. El suelo estaba cediendo y el polvo caía en lo que parecía, algo duro y de piedra.

- Será mejor, que se preparen para caer- analizó Remus- por que parece, que nos caeremos.

Harry observó como literalmente el suelo, se abría ante sus pies. De pronto, supuso que no tenía otra alternativa que dejarse caer. Pensó en su dolorosa caída. Mientras lo meditaba rápidamente, los aurores tenían sus varitas alzadas y listas para evitar el descenso doloroso. Harry cayó y cerró los ojos, imaginándose el duro golpe y el moretón. Pero no, no cayó en el suelo. No cayó en nada.

- Qué bueno que inventaron las varitas- dijo Sirius. Harry abrió los ojos y notó que flotaba en algo imaginario, a pocos centímetros del suelo.

- Sirius, no lo dejes caer- dijo Tonks, cuando notó que el hombre estaba distraído y Harry, flotaba gracias a su varita.

Sirius pareció distraído y la punta de la nariz de Harry, rozaba el suelo. Muy pronto, el hechizo se detuvo y él, quedó boca abajo sobre el suelo húmedo y duro. Remus le ayudó a levantarse, mientras Snape le contemplaba desde arriba.

- Arriba muchacho…- dijo Remus, dándole la mano. Harry no dijo nada y se dejó ayudar. Sirius miraba el lugar.

- Esto es enorme- dijo y Tonks miró lo que él, estaba contemplando.

- Estamos bajo la tumba. ¿Dónde está el anillo?

- Debería estar cerca. James está enterrado aquí…Quizá…

Remus, miró a su alrededor. Si Sirius tenía razón, el anillo no estaba lejos. Sí era incómodo, buscar algo que tenía un tamaño tan pequeño. Snape, acariciaba las antiguas piedras de esas catacumbas. Seguro, estaba intentando fundirse con ellas y entender su historia. Pensaba Harry. Ese hombre necesitaba algo mejor en su vida.

Mientras estaba mirando, Remus divisó una salida de aquel pasillo en el que estaban. Había al final, una sala circular, con una enorme estatua en el fondo. La estatua de Godric. Allí sepultada. Supuso, que era una antigüedad que le perteneció a Hogwarts alguna vez en su vida.

- Una enorme estatua bajo la tierra. Interesante- dijo Tonks- y…

Alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Algo brillaba en su espada. Era una especie de cristal. Con mucho cuidado, para no romper los cimientos de aquel lugar, sacó su varita y conjuró un hechizo que le permitía levitar por un corto tiempo. Parecía que la piedra, estaba incrustada en el mango de la estatua.

- Qué curiosa forma de ocultar algo.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Sirius, con aburrimiento- demasiado fácil.

- ¿Y qué esperabas?- le contestó Snape de mala gana- ¿Qué se destruyera el lugar? ¿O una amenaza de mortífagos?

Pues, Harry esperaba que ninguna de esas circunstancias se cumpliera. Con mucho detalle, observó a Tonks, que intentaba sacar la piedra de la espada. No podía, estaba atorada y no la sacaría.

- No puedo hacerlo. Está muy atorada- dijo la mujer y Harry, volvió a inclinarse, para mirar la inscripción que yacía a los pies de Godric.

_"Solo aquel acto que más miedo nos da, es aquel que nos da la valentía para seguir adelante"_

Harry supuso que sucedería algo similar con la entrada de las tumbas. Con mucho cuidado, trató de desfragmentar la información y entenderla. "Aquel acto que más miedo nos da, es el que da la valentía para seguir adelante". Aquella estatua le estaba diciendo algo, que quizá le ayudaría a sacar el anillo. Si era ese, el que estaba en el mango de esa enorme espada.

- Aquí dice…- dijo, señalando el escrito. Sirius le contempló- que lo que más miedo nos da…

- Es lo que nos da el valor de seguir adelante- le complementó su padrino- ¿Qué es? ¿Una especie de prueba?

- ¿Qué es lo que más miedo nos da?- preguntó Remus.

- ¿Qué Quién tú Sabes, gane?- preguntó Tonks y Remus, no pudo evitar coincidir con ella. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que preocupaba a Harry.

- ¿Algo más? ¿Qué tal tú, Harry?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Qué es lo que más miedo te da?

Harry miró a los presentes y observó la mirada atenta de Severus Snape. Supuso, que le interesaba saberlo, para torturarlo luego. Con mucho cuidado, se tomó su tiempo de escoger las palabras ideales. Su temor era…

- Lo que más miedo me da, es…- inspiró y continuó- es besar al profesor Snape.

Bien, incluso Remus, se esperaba cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, se quedó pasmado al escuchar aquella afirmación. Incluso Snape se pasmó al oírle decir, semejante cosa. Con una inspiración lenta, nuevamente, Harry miró a los presentes. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un corto instante, hasta que Sirius ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape. No le habían preguntado a qué le temía más.

- ¿Y tú, Quejicus?- le dijo y aquel hombre, continuaba mirando a Harry. Suspiró y con un gesto de desdén, comenzó a hablar de una forma suave, que bien podía confundirse con un suspiro de aquella cueva.

- Yo no le tengo miedo a nada- le dijo el hombre y Sirius, hizo un gesto desdeñoso. Claro, el súper hombre. O más bien, la súper rata de alcantarilla, sin quitarle el trabajo a Peter.

- Este no es el momento de comentarios como esos- refirió Tonks con mucho cuidado- a algo debes temerle. Todos le tememos a algo.

- Pues yo no…

Harry meditó y trató de pensar en algo que asustara a Snape. Bueno, era cierto que muy pocas cosas le sacaban de sus casillas. Caminó hacia la estatua y leyó la inscripción. Fue entonces, cuando entendió, qué asustaba a Snape.

- Le tiene miedo, al miedo- dijo de pronto y todos, le miraron- lo que usted teme, es el mismo miedo. Eso que lo haría débil y desprotegido.

Severus dio un paso hacia delante, desde la esquina en donde estaba y Harry, creyó que lo hechizaría allí mismo. Con una mueca, Severus Snape, se dispuso a contestar a la afirmación que Harry, había hecho.

- Eres un insolente… ¡Un…!

- No te atrevas a insultarlo- dijo Sirius- ¡O aquí vas a quedar!- le gritó, con voz amenazante, interponiéndose- Eres un cobarde… ¡Un sucio cobarde, un animal rastrero!

- ¡Ya basta!- intercedió Remus- ¡Cállense, ambos!

Harry miró a su padrino y a su profesor. Ambos estaban enfadados con el otro y no se miraban. Con un suspiro, trató de pensar en qué le iba a servir, saber los temores de todos. Ya sabía que Remus le temía a la luna llena, Tonks… ¿A qué le temía? En fin, ¿Qué iba a hacer con toda esa información? Remus, le contempló.

- Si es como imagino, cada quién deberá hacer eso a lo que le teme.

Sirius captó más rápido que el propio Harry y se negó al asunto. Harry luego, entendió que le indicaban que debía besar a Snape. ¿Por qué había dicho semejante tontería? No podía entenderlo. Aunque eso, sí que le asustaba en demasía. Severus también entendió el mensaje que Remus había dejado entre líneas.

- Harry… ¡Él no va a besar a Snape!

- Debo coincidir con Black- indicó Snape- desafortunadamente. No quiero besar a Potter, ni en una terrible pesadilla.

- Yo tampoco- aclaró Harry y Tonks, le contempló con cierta curiosidad. Harry la miró y ella, dejó de hacerlo.

- Pues, ese es el requisito para que el anillo salga de la funda de la espada- comunicó Remus y Sirius, estaba lívido. Con los labios apretados en una mueca de negación. Harry, estaba asustado. Sus manos le sudaban. Severus en cambio, estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

- ¿Y cómo se supone, según tu, que debería besar a Potter? ¿Debería besarlo, con mucho amor?- se quejó el hombre y al instante, sus ojos viajaron hacia los verduzcos ojos de Harry.

- No lo sé…quizá un roce y…- dijo Remus, pero se sintió estúpido al intentar continuar. Severus hizo un gesto de triunfo con la voz.

- Ni tú te lo puedes imaginar. ¿No, Lupin?

- Bueno, pero tenemos que hacer algo.

Harry se preguntó, si ese algo iba a solucionar su problema. Severus contempló a los presentes, al igual que Harry. Tenían que estar bromeando. De todas formas, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Harry. ¡Besarlo! ¡Qué tontería!

- Sabe que es un tonto, Potter- le dijo, a manera de reproche. Él, no dijo nada. Ya se había dicho tonto mil veces. Mentalmente, claro.

Los presentes se mantuvieron adustos, esperando por algo que no sabían cómo iba a llegar. Harry miró a su profesor y trató de pensar en algo, que no le dijera que estaba a punto de besarlo. Severus en cambio, estaba más cerca que antes y podía sentir Harry, el aroma masculino que expedía su ropa, su piel. Sintió una mano que sostenía su rostro y luego, que lo alzaban lentamente. Iban a besarlo…

- No puedo ver eso- dijo Sirius con rabia y comenzó a caminar hacia la estatua. Harry se mantuvo expectante.

No sintió nada por un minuto y supuso, que Snape se había arrepentido. Más, sin embargo, sintió otra cosa. Algo suave que se imprimía sobre sus labios, de una forma particular. Algo torpe. Lo otro que sintió, fue algo enorme que caía no tan lejos de ellos. Algo metálico y ruidoso.


	4. El anillo

Agrego un poquito más. Descuiden, ya volveré a casa. Queda poco tiempo para eso. Saludos y besos. El anterior está terminado.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Harry recordó que estaba en el mundo, cuando lo que acariciaba sus labios, dejó de tocarlo. El ruido sordo, dejó de oírse también y parecía que todo había terminado en un milisegundo. Con mucho cuidado, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se encontró con dos sombras negras, que lo analizaban. Su profesor de pociones, lo había besado en realidad. Antes de separarse, susurró algo que apenas llegó a sus oídos.

- Para que no siga diciendo tonterías, Potter- le dijo y se separó de él, con un gesto brusco. Remus miró la gruesa y enorme espada en el suelo.

Curiosamente, había cedido luego de que Snape tomara la decisión de besar a Harry y éste, de dejarse besar. Con mucho cuidado, caminó hacia ella y miró su mango. La piedra ya no estaba allí, estaba en el suelo. Lo único malo, era que su soporte original, estaba roto.

- Necesitaremos un nuevo metal, que soporte a la piedra. Sin embargo, ya la tenemos y eso no es muy difícil.

Sirius, quien estaba a un lado de aquel lugar, se dio la vuelta. No había podido evitar mirarlos, mientras se "besaban". Bueno, lo que fuera que Snape hubiese hecho, se sentía aún en su estómago. Ladeó la cabeza, para mirar a Harry. Seguía de pie, mirando a la nada. Estaba asombrado. Snape había pasado a un lado de él y había comenzado a caminar hacia el pasillo del que provenían.

- Bueno...creo que nos vamos- intentó decir Remus, pero su voz estaba aún, atorada en su garganta. Sirius estaba furioso. Le fulminó con la mirada y caminó a zancadas hacia Snape. Severus se detuvo, al escuchar sus ruidosos pasos. Bien, que peleara si quería. Nada era peor que besar a un estudiante. A un estudiante hombre.

- ¡Supongo que te has divertido, besando a Harry!- le gritó y Snape, permaneció tranquilo. Sirius respiraba con ira, las aletas nasales, vibraban con su violenta respiración. Snape, sonrió levemente y le contempló sin hacer mucho alarde, de estar preocupado. Pero lo estaba.

- ¿Tú crees, Black? ¿Crees que es divertido, besar a un estudiante? ¿A un estudiante, que odias y que se parece tanto a su padre, que sentí unas terribles arcadas de solo imaginarlo? ¿Crees que me divertí, aún?

Sirius quiso hablar, pero no encontró palabra que definiera lo que sentía. Ladeó nuevamente la cabeza, con violencia y miró a Harry que comenzaba a caminar junto a Remus y Tonks. Se plantó frente a él y sostuvo sus brazos. Lo zarandeó con fuerza y sus gafas resbalaron hasta su nariz.

- Dime si él te ha hecho algo. ¡Dímelo y juro, que lo mataré!

- ¡Ya déjalo, Sirius!- chistó Remus y Sirius, le soltó. Apenas lo hizo, Tonks se detuvo a un lado de él y con un suspiro suave, colocó sus gafas en su lugar. Harry se sentía estúpido, anonadado. Remus, aún tenía la imagen de Snape, besando a Harry. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos todo el tiempo y lucía como una serpiente, que quería tragarse a su enemigo. Dejó de pensar y sacó su varita- Bien, vamos hacia arriba.

Pronto estuvieron fuera. Harry contempló la piedra en manos de Remus. Brillaba y parecía muy rara. Muy valiosa. Snape estaba a lo lejos, dispuesto a regresar y acabar con esa necedad, de una buena vez. Tonks preparó las escobas y estaban listos para partir.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- le preguntó ella, cuando le miró distraído- Volaremos juntos. Remus, lo cree mejor así.

- Sí- afirmó él, sin decir nada más. No se atrevía ni a pensar en algo coherente, que decirle. Tonks asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la escoba, esperando por él. El tiempo parecía, que empeoraría.

Regresar al cuartel fue algo muy osado y dificultoso. Harry miró la piedra, que Lupin debía hacer encajar en un anillo. Eso no fue muy difícil. Sirius tenía antigüedades en casa, que le permitirían introducir la piedra en ellas. Con mucho cuidado, Remus y su varita, trabajaron en ello. No sabían qué tipo de magia regía a los anillos y no querían arruinarlo. Mientras trabajaban en el asunto, Severus había subido las escaleras y se detuvo a mirar la habitación que le correspondía. La que compartía con Potter.

Harry subió al poco tiempo. Con mucho cuidado, procuró no molestar al hombre. Severus estaba sentado en un escritorio desvencijado y estaba escribiendo algo. Supo que alguien estaba junto a él, cuando escuchó las sábanas y un cuerpo que caía en una cama contigua. Eran tan viejas, que cualquier cosa las hacía sonar con fuerza. Harry se retiró los lentes y los colocó a un lado de él. Con un suspiro suave, se cubrió con las sábanas y miró al techo, antes de dormir. Estaba consciente, de que Snape mantenía la vista sobre él, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se dio la vuelta y trató de dormir.

Severus escribía. Sabía muy bien que su madre, debía enterarse de su hermosa boda con un joven que le restaba muchos años. ¡Ni siquiera, era una mujer! Bien, tenía que soportar las necedades de su madre. Sinceramente, ella y él, tenían puntos de vista muy distintos. Y desde que había muerto su hermano.

Aún podía recordar ese día.

Regresó a la cama y contempló a Harry por última vez, antes de dejarse caer en los brazos del sueño. Estando en la cama, su mente se llenó de una gran cantidad de cosas. Divagaba entre los sucesos, que habían surgido en su infancia. En la época más infeliz que había tenido en su vida. Bueno, en una de ellas.

_Severus corría rápidamente, tratando de alcanzar a su hermano. Su hermano, Dorian, era menor que él por tres años. Mientras corría, Dorian no quería escucharle. Le había informado, que no era seguro correr fuera de la casa. Su madre se enfadaría y él, tenía que soportar sus reclamos._

_Estando en ello, pudo alcanzarlo. Se había cruzado con unos árboles, que habían detenido su camino. Al final de aquel lugar, había una enorme cañada. Dorian se detuvo casi al borde y sintió, como sus piernas podían resbalarse. Severus llegó a tiempo y se plantó frente a él._

_- Ya basta, Dorian. Regresa a casa._

_- No voy a regresar a ninguna parte- dijo, sosteniendo una larga vara de madera- ¡Quiero seguir jugando, Snape!_

_- No te muevas. Te caerás- dictaminó Snape, con un suspiro. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse. La cañada parecía poco profunda. Podía golpearse con algo._

_Sin embargo, Dorian era demasiado risueño para entenderlo. Severus caminó hacia él para halarlo del brazo y regresarlo a casa. Sin embargo, Dorian olvidó que estaba cerca de un acantilado y la cañada, y retrocedió. Severus apenas pudo sostener su mano. Pero Dorian cayó y luego de eso. Solo vio su cuerpo golpear con una roca, en el agua._

Despertó violentamente y con un gemido muy fuerte. Harry despertó también, sobresaltado. Sus lentes resbalaron, cuando intentó tomarlos. Cuando se los puso, encendió su varita e iluminó a su alrededor. Severus estaba allí, pálido y respiraba entrecortadamente. Sudaba frío y las manos le temblaban.

Siempre se había sentido culpable por la muerte de su hermano menor.

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas no mejoraron. Severus, colocó el anillo en la mano de Harry y parecía que entonces, el contrato estaba sellado de una forma que le era imposible ambos, quebrantarlo. Suspirando, Harry esperaba en el recibidor, por Minerva McGonagall. Hermione también venía con ella. Se habían ido, se estaban refugiando.

- Harry- dijo la mujer con mucho cuidado. No sabía, cómo estaban los ánimos en aquel sitio- He venido por orden de Albus.

- Sí, lo entiendo- contestó el muchacho, mientras miraba a Moody, que colocaba la protección en aquella casa.

- Albus quiere darte algo. Un presente, que dice que necesitan Severus y tú. No sé qué es, no lo he abierto ya que está dirigido a ti. Supongo, que ha de ser algo bueno.

La mujer, parecía cansada. Exhausta. Con mucho cuidado, Harry observó las canas que surcaban el moño en el que siempre estaba convertido, su cabello. Ella le miró con una sonrisa amable y luego de eso, colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

- Cuídate, ¿Sí? Sé que Severus, no te hará nada malo. Y sé, que ambos no se llevan del todo bien.

Harry asintió con mucho silencio y quiso hablar, pero Hermione se le adelantaba. Corría hacia él y le abrazaba como si hubiese sido la primera vez en años, que se estaban viendo. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, le contempló y luego, a lo que tenía en sus manos. Por alguna razón, Harry sentía que ella ya sabía qué había adentro.

- Ron te envía saludos. Su madre no quiso que se arriesgara. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Yo? ¿No me ves? Perfecto- le dijo él, acomodándose las gafas. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y antes de abrazar a Harry, observó a Snape, que bajaba las escaleras. Le contempló y pensó que quizá podía saludarle.

- Buenos días profesor Snape- le dijo y aquel hombre, se detuvo en seco y comenzó a darse la vuelta con parsimonia- Eh...Yo espero que todo, que todo esté bien.

Snape no dijo nada y le miró. Su vista viajó de Harry, hacia el paquete y de vuelta hacia Hermione. Minerva carraspeó suavemente y caminó hacia el hombre.

- Yo espero lo mismo.

Remus salió de una de las habitaciones con Moody y se acercó a Minerva. Le susurró algunas cosas al oído, que Harry no pudo entender. Luego de ello, la mujer se acomodó la capa de viaje que llevaba.

- Nos vamos, señorita Granger. Será mejor que lo hagamos de prisa.

- Sí. Hasta pronto, Harry- le dijo la chica, abrazándolo- Suerte.

- Gracias, la voy a necesitar- indicó él, mirando a Snape, a lo lejos.

Hermione suspiró y asintió, caminando hacia la chimenea con Minerva. Cuidadosamente, Harry contempló el paquete que tenía entre sus manos y trató de entender, qué era tan importante. Esperaba que no fuese nada cursi, de esas cosas que Dumbledore solía enseñarle. Snape, supuso, no soportaría más bochornos.

Harry cuidadosamente, comenzó a abrir el paquete. En él había dos curiosos objetos. Pero ¿Para qué servían esos objetos? Suspirando, decidió que debía consultárselo a Snape. Con mucho cuidado, caminó hacia la habitación que ocupaba Snape y le contempló. Le daba la espalda y parecía enojado. Leía un pedazo de pergamino. En su ganchuda nariz, brotaba algo que parecía una lágrima. ¿Qué sería lo que estaba leyendo, que era capaz de arrancarle una lágrima?


	5. La varita completa

Bueno, les dejo otro poquito que es tardísimo y me estoy quedando súper dormida. Espero que les guste. Luego relleno y reviso el capítulo. Saludos y besos para todos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Severus pasó la mayor parte del tiempo, meditando. Dentro de la habitación, Harry miraba los objetos que contenía el paquete, con aprehensión. ¿Para qué podrían ser? Ladeó uno de ellos y trató de escuchar. Mientras escuchaba, algo rebotó dentro del mismo. Lo soltó de inmediato y se apartó. ¿Habría algo malo, adentro? Sería mejor que lo averiguara.

Colocó sus manos sobre el primer objeto, envuelto en una gran cantidad de papel y comenzó a rasgarlo con mucha parsimonia. A mitad de su trabajo, comenzó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo, en su espina dorsal. Dumbledore. Lo conocía por sus regalos estrafalarios. Que Merlín lo protegiese, de todo peligro dentro de ese papel.

Al terminar de abrir el papel, el primero de ellos, Harry se sorprendió. Lo que había en su interior, era muy inofensivo. Suspiró y lo tomó, entre sus manos. Tenía que ser una especie de pedido o algo, por que ninguno de ellos dos, ni Snape ni él, necesitaba una varita nueva. Miró con atención, hacia la caja, pero no había ningún mensaje del director de Hogwarts.

Decidió tomar la varita y llevársela a Remus. Quizá, él podría darle algunas respuestas. Mientras caminaba, pasó frente a un espejo y contempló lo que tenía en sus manos. Era el anillo, totalmente reparado. Ya había colocado el soporte y la piedra, se había acoplado perfectamente. Harry se preguntó...Si esos anillos eran protectores, ¿por qué sus padres estaban muertos? No le dio mayor importancia y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón. A mitad de camino, escuchó una ruidosa discusión. Severus y Remus, estaban discutiendo. Era muy extraño, nunca había oído a Remus, alzar la voz más de unos pocos grados y de felicidad. Además, hablaba con Snape, de forma despectiva. Él no solía hacerlo. Sirius, sí.

- ¡Necesitamos que al menos, lo intentes!- gritó Remus, pero Snape no le prestó atención- Nos preocupa la seguridad, de ambos.

- ¿Intentar aparecer en el ministerio, como futuro candidato ministerial?- preguntó Severus, con voz sedosa- ¿Crees, Lupin, que eso solucionará nuestros problemas? Yo podría autorizar a los aurores, pero muy pronto ellos, los mortífagos, encontrarían una forma de ganar esta batalla.

- Tienes que hacerlo, por Harry.

- ¿Por Potter? ¿No crees que me debe algunas?- le dijo Snape, con malicia. Harry no entendía que quiso decir, pero parecía que Remus sí.

- ¡Es inocente de las bromas que te hubiésemos jugado!- se quejó Remus y Severus, se encogió de hombros.

- Quizá solo es inocente de eso. Pero como dice ese dicho, cría fama y acuéstate a dormir. Y Potter, él tiene mucha fama como para seguir durmiendo por toda la eternidad o el tiempo que le reste.

Harry miró a Remus. La vena en su sien, palpitaba de una forma desagradable. Estaba pálido y ligeramente turbado. Le temblaban las manos y su labio inferior. Severus pasó a un lado, pero antes de poder irse, Remus sostuvo su hombro con una de sus manos. Se había cerrado como una fuerte pinza. Snape se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a golpearle o algo parecido a eso. Severus le miró con mucha parsimonia.

- Si le eres fiel a Dumbledore, tienes que cooperar.

- ¿Me obligarás?- preguntó Snape, con un tono insidioso. Remus le miró de mala gana. Harry nunca le había visto tan molesto en lo que llevaba de conocerle.

Remus le dejó ir y se preguntó si algo podía ir peor, que eso. Mientras meditaba, Harry bajaba las escaleras. Estaba en medio de ambos hombres, sosteniendo una varita. Remus fue el primero en caminar hacia él. Snape, simplemente esperó.

- ¿Qué es esto, Harry?- dijo, intentando serenarse. Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a Snape, con mucho cuidado.

- Creo que es una varita- dijo, haciéndose el tonto. Severus alzó la cabeza, cuando estuviera mirando el fuego. Ladeó la cabeza hacia lo que Remus estaba observando

- Sí, es una varita- le confesó, con mucha sorpresa. Era larga y de un color blancuzco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo una varita, dentro de aquel lugar? ¿De quién podía ser?- ¿Quién te trajo esto?

- La profesora Minerva, junto con Hermione. Dijo que era un regalo del director.

- ¿Un regalo?

- ¿Vas a hacer preguntas por todo?- dijo Snape, exasperándose. Remus no le hizo caso y miró la varita. ¿Para qué estaba Dumbledore, entregándola si ambos tenían una?

- Hay un mensaje.

Remus tomó el mensaje y lo leyó con un suspiro suave. Dumbledore en aquel mensaje estaba indicando que esa varita era la fusión, de tres varitas diferentes. Harry se sorprendió y se preguntó si eso era posible. La llamaban, la varita completa. Ella tenía el poder de tres varitas con un núcleo gemelo. El núcleo de Harry, un núcleo similar al de Voldemort y uno similar a… ¡La varita de Sauco!

- ¿Eso es posible?- preguntó Harry y Remus le contempló con una expresión de absoluta concentración.

- Posiblemente, Olivanders encontró una nueva forma de hacer varitas, Harry.

- Pero, ¿Eso no lo pondría en peligro?

- Posiblemente.

Severus estuvo mirando lo que Harry sostenía en sus manos. Si era una varita, ¿Quién iba a usarla? Con un suspiro, se imaginó que todo iba a correr por su cuenta. Potter era un niño torpe que no servía para nada en absoluto. Seguramente iba a terminar lesionado, con una varita así. Al final de cuentas, la magia la ponía él. Ladeó la cabeza y se preguntó, por qué el señor tenebroso no le había dado ningún aviso. A esas alturas debía recordar, que él era miembro de la orden. Quizá esperaba que se volviera ministro, para poder mandar a sus anchas. Miró hacia las habitaciones y se preguntó, si la carta de su madre ya estaba sobre su mesa. Detestaba tener que responderle, pero aparte de indicarle su situación conyugal, tenía que asistir al.

_Cumpleaños de su hermano_.

Harry regresó a la habitación, para irse a dormir. Sirius entraba, cuando él ya se había acostado y no podía mostrarle lo que había conseguido. Severus y él, tuvieron un intercambio acostumbrado de palabras, grotescas claro y luego, se fueron a sus habitaciones respectivas. Snape, pasó a un lado de Harry y se acostó en su cama. Harry estaba dormido, cuando él miró la nueva carta que tenía sobre el escritorio. Su madre insistía en que debía asistir al cumpleaños de su hermano. ¿Por qué demonios, le celebraba el cumpleaños a un muerto? Bueno, el cumpleaños de muerto. ¿Y qué? No le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Apagó su varita y se dejó caer en la cama. Apenas podía pensar en dormir y esperaba, no continuar con los sueños sobre su hermano.

Mientras dormían, Harry era el que soñaba. Por una extraña razón, caminaba por un largo y oscuro pasillo. Al final, había dos personas en el suelo y gemían de miedo. Él estaba feliz, adoraba que le temieran. Continuó su camino y con mucha parsimonia, los miró. Harry supo enseguida, quienes eran. Se levantó, gritando y gimoteando. Severus despertó violentamente y miró a su alrededor, con la varita en alto. No podía encenderla y Harry, continuaba gimiendo de dolor.

- ¿Qué diablos...?- dijo, cuando tenía la varita encendida. Sirius entró en la habitación y observó al muchacho.

- Harry..¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Va a..! ¡Va a...!- dijo, asfixiándose con su propio miedo. Remus caminó hacia él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Harry trató de respirar y se colocó los lentes de inmediato. Se levantó enseguida y miró a su padrino.

- ¡Van a matarlos! ¡Tenemos que ayudarles!

- ¿A quienes?

- A los padres de Hermione. Ellos... ¡Ellos van a morir!

- ¿Tienes acaso idea Potter, de dónde están ellos?- dijo Snape, con un dejo de malicia- Pueden estar a kilómetros de aquí.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta y bajó las escaleras con prisa. Se detuvo junto a la chimenea y meditó con mucha rápidez. Sus pensamientos subían y bajaban en su mente. Él conocía ese lugar, estaba seguro de que había estado allí antes. Sirius y Remus le siguieron, Snape bajó tiempo después. Harry seguía parado en el lugar.

- Yo conozco el lugar, ya estuve allí. Estuve allí por error, cuando la copa en el torneo me llevó a ese lugar.

- Estás diciendo...

- Sí, la mansión Riddle. Yo puedo ir y tal vez.

- No podrías- le detuvo Snape y Harry ladeó la cabeza para mirarle- Te matarían en un santiamén. Sin embargo...

- ¡Pero puede ir un auror!- dijo Harry, interrumpiéndolo. Remus meditó.

- Veré qué puedo hacer, pero me prometerás que te calmarás y te quedarás con Severus, pase lo que pase.

- Pero...

- Te quedarás...

Sirius señaló sus ojos con dos de sus dedos y luego a Snape, en señal de que lo vigilaba. Al salir, Harry se quedó con un vacío y un sentimiento muy tenebroso. Severus se sentó en el sofá más próximo a la chimenea. Contempló a Harry que aún respiraba ansioso y luego de eso, carraspeó con suavidad, atrayendo la atención del joven mago.

- ¿Sabe que quizá, para esta hora, ya estén muertos?

Harry tragó fuertemente y trató de no dejarse incitar por el hombre. Severus disfrutaba cada palabra en sus labios, que le permitía torturar al muchacho. Él mismo lo sabía y por ende, no iba a ceder a sus tontos juegos infantiles. Severus negó con la cabeza y juntó dos dedos bajo su quijada, sus manos formaban una posición de rezo.

- No me crea, pero se lo puedo asegurar.

- Ellos estarán bien- le desafió Harry- mi visión era antes de que los mataran.

- ¿Eras el señor tenebroso, cierto?- dijo Snape, medianamente fascinado por la conexión y a la vez nervioso por ella.

- Sí, lo era.

- Entonces, han de estar muertos. Si iba a matarlos, ya deben estarlo.

- ¿Sabe qué?- dijo Harry, alzando la voz- No me importan sus opiniones- le dijo y caminó hacia la escalera- ¿Podría dejar su resentimiento a un lado y pensar en ellos, como seres humanos?- dijo y Severus no le miró. Le daba la espalda en aquel sofá hondo. Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras y Severus le habló.

- Nada de escaparse, Potter.

Pasaron las horas y Harry, trataba de no dejarse vencer por el sueño. Sin embargo, las cosas estaban dadas para que simplemente, se quedara dormido. Severus pasó, luego de no tener noticias de él por unas horas. Al verlo dormido, se dejó caer en la cama y meditó profúndamente, acerca del asunto. Al poco tiempo, terminó por dormirse también. No supo nada más, hasta el amanecer. Se levantó de golpe y supo que había amanecido, por la poca claridad que se colaba en una enorme cortina raída por las polillas. Bajó las escaleras luego de arreglarse y trató de escuchar algo. No había nadie allí.

Harry despertó unos minutos después. Al bajar, solo estaba Snape en ese lugar. Ladeó la cabeza y se preguntó si su padrino y su profesor o ex profesor, estaban bien. Su respuesta llegó, cuando la puerta se abrió y una mota castaña, brincó sobre él. Estaba llena de lágrimas y sonreía como nunca. Era Hermione. Severus contempló la escena desde la cocina y caminó hacia el salón.

- ¡Harry!- chilló ella sin poderse contener- ¡Harry, gracias! ¡Gracias!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué sucede?

El joven ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta y observó a dos personas, idénticas a las de su sueño. Tenían cortadas en la frente y algunas raspaduras en las muñecas. Ron estaba allí y el Sr. Weasley también. Aquellas personas le sonrieron y Hermione, no dejaba de abrazarle. Con un suspiro, él trató de entender.

- ¿Qué...?

- Salvaste a mis padres...- dijo Hermione, que se limpiaba la cara con las manos. Ron caminó hasta ella y colocó una mano alrededor de su cintura. Harry miró ese gesto y se preguntó si estaban saliendo o algo parecido.

- ¿Tan fácil?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo sé que los salvaste!

Harry se sorprendió al ver semejante cosa. Los padres de Hermione le agradecieron infinitamente y le aseguraron que estaban en deuda con él. Hermione también, pero él no quería nada. En cuanto estuvo solo con Snape, mientras Dumbledore hablaba con los padres de Hermione, pasó a su lado y le susurró algunas palabras.

- Eso fue un regalo- le dijo y sin más, desapareció por las escaleras.


	6. Severus, candidato

Un poco más. Espero que les guste.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Ese día, Harry confirmó dos cosas. Una: Hermione y Ron estaban saliendo y Dos: Snape quizá tenía razón. Eso había sido demasiado fácil. Simplemente los vio y luego los rescató. Algo estaba debajo de todo ese asunto. Mientras lo pensaba, el desayuno estaba en la mesa, en manos de la Sra. Weasley. No podían estar todos los aurores concentrados en el mismo sitio, ya que podían llamar la atención. Así que se turnaban. Ese día, Harry se quedaba con la señora Weasley. Severus sabía cuidarse solo.

Hermione estaba radiante, no dejaba de darle las gracias por haber rescatado a sus padres. Ellos estaban más unidos que nunca y hasta dormían en una misma habitación. Harry se preguntó cuántos niños más, estaban en una situación similar. Trató de no pensar y miró sus tostadas, con desgano. Hambre no tenía. No demasiada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry querido?- preguntó Molly, mirándole con preocupación- ¿No te gusta el desayuno?

- Simplemente no tengo hambre, gracias.

- Tienes que comer, si quieres mantenerte fuerte- dijo Bill y su hermano Charlie asintió con fuerza. Era una de las pocas veces, que veía a la familia Weasley, reunida.

- No puedo dejar de pensar, en todos aquellos que están en peligro. En manos de la oscuridad.

- Bueno querido, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Hacemos lo que podemos, pero es poco. ¿Qué más podríamos intentar?- dijo Molly con pesar y Bill asintió. A su lado, Fleur, sostenía su mano con mucha preocupación.

Al terminar el desayuno, Harry sintió en su estómago un vacío enorme. Ron le interceptó al bajar las escaleras. Parecía que algo le molestaba y no tardaría en decírselo. Y así fue.

- No le digas nada a Hermione, ya sabes como se pone- dijo y Harry asintió- Me voy a fugar de la casa.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry y Ron, le pidió que bajara la voz.

- Sí, no puedo verte lidiar con todos esos problemas y quedarme sentado, sin hacer nada. Así que, me voy a fugar esta noche. Fred y George dicen que vienen conmigo. Dicen que te deben lo suficiente como para luchar contra Snape, hasta la muerte.

En otro momento, otra situación, eso hubiese sido gracioso. Harry negó con la cabeza y Ron le miró con sorpresa. ¿Por qué no quería que le ayudaran? ¿Era acaso, que solo el elegido podía con todo eso? Ron le miró con estupefacción y antes de contestarle, Hermione cruzaba el umbral y se detenía junto a ellos.

- Chicos, ¿han leído el profeta? Aparece que el profesor Snape, se lanzará a ministro y tiene mucha aceptación.

- ¿Qué?- chilló Ron, tomando el pedazo de periódico- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Sí. Incluso Malfoy trata de decir rumores sobre él, que lo saquen de la campaña.

Harry se preguntó, cuánto les podía durar la amistad a ese par. Mientras pensaba, Tonks no pudo evitar escuchar aquello y con un suspiro suave, miró el periódico, junto a Ron. Ladeó la cabeza hacia los jóvenes y negó lentamente. Ya sabía que eso solo serían problemas para Harry y para la orden. Severus podía ser muy miembro, pero fiel, no lo era del todo.

- Creo que quizá, necesitaremos un poco de ayuda- dijo Tonks- habrá alguna forma de que Severus haga lo que se necesita.

- No le importa- dijo Remus, que escuchaba desde la cocina- por él, podemos morirnos todos.

- Pero se ha lanzado como candidato.

- Sus razones tendrá. Otras- dijo Lupin, con su quijada sobre una mano, con tedio.

Nymphadora decidió tener esperanzas. Ron pensaba como Lupin. Eso no iba a servir. ¡Snape ministro! ¡Eso era una soberana tontería! Si ni siquiera podía optar por el cargo a profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y miró la fotografía de prensa. Severus parecía amargado, como siempre. Aunque a Harry no se le escapaba, que parecía más irónico y orgulloso de lo que estaba normalmente.

- Para cuando estemos descuidados, tendremos a Snape de ministro y a Voldemort de presidente muggle- dijo Ron, como si fuera un chiste. Harry y Hermione, pensaron que podría suceder.

Harry pasó la noche entera, pensando en la horrenda figura de Snape, como ministro de magia. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana. Hedwig traía una carta en su pata y arañaba el vidrio, para que él le permitiera el paso. Se levantó con rapidez y buscó sus lentes, en la mesilla de noche. Se apresuró a abrirle.

- ¿Qué traes allí?- dijo mirándole la carta. Hedwig ululó con mucho alboroto y tembló con fuerza. Hacía un frío terrible, afuera. Harry cerró la ventana y la contempló.

Una carta de Severus Snape. Colocó a su lechuza dentro de su jaula y miró la carta, acercándose a la pequeña luz, que le brindaba la lámpara de noche. Estaba escrita de forma apresurada. Había errores en el membrete.

Parecía, que no estaba dirigida a él. Miró con mucho cuidado y comenzó a rasgar el papel, para encontrar el pergamino. Como predijo, estaba escrito con muchos errores. Una carta apresurada.

_"Se aproximan...Llegarán pronto al lugar",_ decía. Entre lo que pudo leer. Inspiró y se preguntó de qué estaba hablando. Mientras se lo preguntaba, Entendió el mensaje. Su mente trabajó como una máquina. ¡Claro! Ya habían descubierto su ubicación. Se tropezó al levantarse y chocó con la jaula de Hedwig. La lechuza ululó ofendida y él, se levantó del suelo, para seguir corriendo. Bajó las escaleras y se detuvo en frente de los aurores presentes. Apenas podía respirar y se sostenía el pecho con fuerza.

- Nos...Nos descubrieron...- dijo y Lupin, se levantó del asiento en donde estaba sentado, charlando con Hermione. Caminó hacia él y lo miró con extrañeza. Harry insistió en su argumento- Snape dice...dice...- dijo, extendiéndole la carta con la mano temblorosa.

Lupin apenas leyó la carta y su semblante, se ensombreció. Tonks bajó las escaleras, al igual que Ronald. Hermione le contempló con mucho miedo. ¿Los habían descubierto? ¿Qué significaba eso? Suspirando, Lupin contempló a Harry y a los demás jóvenes. Tonks sabía lo que significaba ese semblante.

- Busquen sus cosas, todo lo que puedan reunir.

- Pero mis padres no están, se han ido a...- dijo Ron, tenso. Lupin no le escuchó y tomó su abrigo y le lanzó a Tonks el suyo. Tenían que irse, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Hermione fue la primera en apremiarlos a todos. La familia Weasley se había ido. Gracias al cielo, solo estaban ellos o de lo contrario, hubiese sido muy engorroso. Ron recogió todo lo que pudo y miró a Harry, con una expresión de nerviosismo. ¿Por qué Snape les avisaba semejante cosa? Hasta el mismísimo Lupin, estaba asombrado con el aviso. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algún indicio sospechoso, mientras abandonaban Grinmmauld Place.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos, Remus?- dijo Tonks, con una voz suave que en el fondo, estaba cargada de nervios. No sabía, a qué se enfrentaban.

- Simplemente, tenemos que proteger a Harry. Cueste lo que cueste. A todos...

Remus mantuvo su varita en alto, a la espera de algún ataque. Harry sentía que el frío y el silencio, eran excesivamente peligrosos. Los mortífagos, que viajaban en la oscuridad, como sombras. Ron estaba a su lado y mantenía su mano, cerrada alrededor de su varita. Con un suspiro suave, Lupin comenzó la caminata y a guiarlos, a través del lugar.

- Será mejor, que seamos sigilosos- dijo mirando a Hermione, que caminaba a su lado- No debemos levantar sospechas. Ya deben estar aquí. Ya deben saber, que escapamos- les dijo, con rabia.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione resbaló torpemente, ante la oscuridad. Sintió bajo sus pies, una curiosa fuerza que le halaba hacia el suelo. Ron se inclinó para ayudarle, pero aún así, no podía levantarla. La oscuridad no le permitía ver, qué estaba reteniéndola en aquel frío y húmedo suelo, nocturno.

Pues lo supieron muy ponto, cuando Harry encendía su varita. Miró dos largos brazos y luego, una sonrisa escueta. Conocía ese rostro en todas partes. Fenrir Greyback.

Remus retrocedió y Hermione, soltó un grito agudo. Ron intentó ayudarle, pero aquél hombre era mucho más fuerte. Tonks sustrajo su varita con sorprendente rapidez y lanzó un hechizo, hacia el hombre. El zapato de Hermione, quedó atrás, ella cojeó hasta Ron y Harry, que se mantenían con sus varitas en alto.

- Al final, los encuentro- dijo, ladeando la cabeza, hacia cada uno de ellos- Al final de tanta búsqueda, podré terminar con sus vidas de una forma muy placentera.

- ¡Aléjate!- le espetó Tonks, cerca de los chicos. Greyback rió, cortando el silencio frío, que estaba en el ambiente. Remus estaba pálido, tembloroso.

Fenrir corrió hacia ellos y Tonks, lanzó el primer hechizo, que hábilmente pudo esquivar. Harry miraba a Lupin, que estaba pálido y seguía temblando. Alzó la cabeza, cuando Hermione haló una de sus mangas y señaló al cielo. Luna llena, claro. Eso era peligroso, era tan malo como aquel mortífago, con el que luchaban.

- ¡Tonks!- gritó Harry, a todo pulmón y la mujer alzó la cabeza para mirar en dirección al cielo.

- No cariño...Recuerda...- dijo, mirándolo. Pero ya era muy tarde, Remus Lupin, comenzaba su transformación. Aunque estaba a tiempo, para enviar a Fenrir, por los aires.

Era una pelea de hombres lobo. Tonks les apremió a correr, que se le alejaran. Ella contendría a ambas criaturas. Harry negó con fuerza y a mitad del camino, con su varita en mano, se devolvió a la escena de batalla. Ambos lobos se alzaban por los aires, se mordían y arañaban, de una forma sangrienta. Hermione estaba encogida de miedo, mientras Ron la sostenía entre sus brazos.

- ¡Harry, no vayas! ¡Es peligroso!

Harry no escuchó, apenas llegó, apuntó con su varita hacia Fenrir. Sin embargo, aquellos lobos se movían tanto, que le era imposible distinguirlos. Meditó y pensó la mejor forma de terminar con eso.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!- exclamó y un enorme ciervo, emergió de la punta de su varita. Sus cuernos, se dirigieron hacia ambos lobos. Salieron despedidos a pocos metros del lugar. Harry inspiró y su aliento, formó una capa de humo, sobre sus lentes.

- ¡Harry!- chilló Hermione y él se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Tonks estaba allí, intentando respirar. ¿Había sido suficiente, con un patronus? - ¡Cuidado, Harry!- chilló ella de nuevo y Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar.

Uno de los lobos, estaba detrás de él. Alzó una de sus enormes patas y lo arrojó contra un árbol en el parque que atravesaban. Al poco tiempo, Harry había perdido la consciencia.

- ¡Harry!- chilló Hermione, Tonks caminó hacia él para ayudarle. Estaba sangrando y sus lentes, estaban rotos.

- Creo que estamos en problemas- vaticinó Ron, mirando a ambas criaturas, que se rondaban.

La pelea había comenzado de nuevo, pero parecía que ambos lobos entendían, que tenían comida con la cual divertirse. Estaban solos y a la deriva. Tonks trataba de ayudar a Harry, cuando los lobos se acercaban.

- Perfecto...

Pues, justo antes de que alguno se acercara, otro patronus llegó hasta ellos. Tenía forma de cierva y cruzó el cielo, como una estrella fugaz. Se encargó de asustar a los licántropos, mientras galopaba por los aires, con una gracia tan fina como si fuera, una estrella más del firmamento.


	7. Posesión

Terminado. Saludos y besos a todos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Para cuando Harry despertó, Hermione estaba curando su labio inferior, bajo la molesta mirada de Severus Snape. No sabía dónde estaba, pero parecía que lo anterior había sido una especie de sueño. Un sueño que dolía y un dolor en las costillas, que le indicaba que había soñado despierto. Severus parecía molesto. "Qué curioso". Pensó Harry, con sarcasmo.

- Se suponía que iban a escapar- dijo y alzó una ceja, en señal de reproche- Pero no me imaginé que iban a ser tan...

- ¡Lo intentamos! Pero encontrarnos con Greyback, que Remus se transformara- dijo Tonks y Snape, no le hizo caso. Miraba a Harry, mientras Hermione curaba su labio inferior.

- ¡Debieron haber informado de esto!

- ¿¡Y tú crees, que alguien iba a llegar a tiempo!?- le espetó Tonks. Severus no insistió y ladeó la cabeza, para mirar nuevamente hacia Harry. Mientras le miraba, hizo un gesto de odio profundo.

- Y estos estúpidos anillos. ¿Con qué te has golpeado Potter? ¿Con el equipo completo de Quiddicth?- Se burló- ¡Eso se ha sentido, terrible!

- ¿Se ha sentido?- repitió él sin entenderle y Snape, asintió con rabia. Su rostro estaba crispado y su nariz, vibraba al ritmo de su intranquila y enfadada, respiración.

- Sí. Resulta que todo lo que usted ha sufrido, yo lo he sentido. ¿Qué le parece?- indicó, alzando la mano en la que tenía, el anillo- Estos anillos, no son tan inofensivos como parecen.

Harry lo contempló, asombrado. ¿Para qué necesitaba su padre, saber qué sentía su madre a cada momento? Mientras pensaba, Hermione se había apoyado en su hombro, sin quererlo. Soltó un quejido y ella, apenada, alzó la cabeza de su tarea.

- ¡Ay!- dijo y ella lo miró.

- Lo siento, Harry. Discúlpame- Severus había hecho un gesto similar y Harry entendió que lo de compartir dolores, era verdad. Tonks inspiró, nerviosa. Esperando que Remus, estuviese bien. Severus caminó hacia la chimenea y se detuvo a mirar el fuego y las brasas. Mientras le contemplaba, recordó algo. La varita completa.

- ¿Por qué demonios, no usó la varita que el director le envió?- le preguntó y Harry, se llamó tonto. Eso debía ser para la defensa, no para estar guardada dentro de su mochila. Ante su silencio, Severus obtuvo su respuesta.

- Es usted, un idiota- dijo y los presentes le observaron- No protegerse, ser el héroe y arriesgarlo todo. Y a todos.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún héroe!- masculló Harry y Snape, curveó sus labios en una mueca de triunfo.

- Sí, me alegro que sepa eso...

Nymphadora suspiraba nerviosa, mientras miraba por una pequeña ventana. ¿Dónde estaba Remus? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría herido? Mientras meditaba, escuchó un ligero plop en el salón y luego, observó como Albus Dumbledore se materializaba. Se preguntó si se trataba de algo grave, pero no lo dudó en ningún momento. Por como estaba la situación, seguramente lo era. Albus Dumbledore, caminó por el pasillo, seguido de Sirius Black.

- ¡Se suponía que no debían encontrarnos allí!

- La mayoría conoce el cuartel de Orden del Fénix- comentó Dumbledore. Se detuvo al mirar a Tonks, que se acercaba a él con un gesto de súplica. Tenía que decirle, que habían encontrado a Remus.

- Él está bien- le dijo y la mujer sintió el aliento, en sus pulmones. Pudo respirar nuevamente- es cierto que está herido, pero está bien. De hecho está muy lúcido y ha preguntado por ti y los chicos. Le dije que estaban bien, con Severus.

Tonks quiso hablar, pero Harry Potter se le adelantaba. Llegó a rastras hacia el salón y alzó la mirada para contemplar la reunión. Si los encontraban allí a todos ellos, congregados, iba a ser muy peligroso. Quiso decirlo, pero nuevamente Dumbledore, hacía uso de sus "poderes" para leerle la mente.

- Estaremos bien, siempre y cuando no demos muestra de nuestra existencia. El ministerio revisa el viejo cuartel y si nadie se aparece o se traslada, estaremos bien.

- Pero usted acaba de hacerlo- se quejó Harry, mirándolo fijamente. Dumbledore meditó y luego, asintió en silencio. Harry sintió que su corazón iba a estallar, al verlo decirlo de una forma tan tranquila.

- Sí, pero también aparecí cerca de Grinmmauld Place. Un pequeño truco. Muy útil. Cuando crezcas más y no haya algún peligro de que pierdas una parte de tu cuerpo, te lo explicaré.

Se hubiese echado a reír, de no ser la situación muy atenuante. Lo miró con confusión y luego miró a su padrino. Sirius se encogió de hombros y cruzó el salón hacia la cocina. Tonks y Snape, discutían de nuevo.

- ¡Se suponía que debías estar con Harry!- chilló ella- ¿Cómo esperabas que saliera de todo eso, si ni siquiera estabas allí?

- Para eso los entrenaron a ustedes, intuyo.

- De hecho... ¡Estoy hablando de ti! Ambos son una pareja, aunque suene muy extraño. Se supone que debes procurar por la seguridad de Harry. Está mucho menos calificado que tú, para una batalla frontal...

- Pues deberían entrenarlo- dijo Snape, mirándose las manos con desdén. El cabello de Nymphadora, se tornaba rosa pálido.

- ¿Y por qué no lo intentas, si tan valiente y poderoso te crees?- musitó la mujer, pálida. Sirius caminó hacia ella, cuando la situación parecía tornarse álgida. Severus esbozó una sonrisa suave y se acomodó en la silla de aquella cocina, en su propio hogar. Nymphadora quiso hablar nuevamente, pero hizo un súbito movimiento y se sostuvo del marco de la puerta. Sirius tomó ese motivo, como aval para actuar. Severus la miró con detalle.

En poco tiempo, Nymphadora Tonks, se desmayó. Sirius la sostuvo a tiempo y resbaló con ella. Severus parpadeó al escuchar el sonido de sus pies en el suelo y se levantó de la silla. Harry escuchó cuando Dumbledore afirmaba, que quizá estaba nerviosa. Que quizá estaba tensa por Remus, mientras Sirius subía las escaleras con su cuerpo inconsciente.

Hermione observó con preocupación, mientras Sirius la recostaba en la cama y la contemplaba. Le echaba la culpa a Snape, que no reaccionaba ante el suceso. Como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Al menos, nada importante.

Al poco tiempo, Hermione mencionó que había despertado y que estaba recuperándose. Ron también le echaba la culpa a Snape y lo miraba con rabia, mientras él estaba sentado en un sofá hondo.

- Hubiésemos usado la varita completa y...

- No, Harry. Por ahora no deben saber que tenemos posesión de ella.

- Pero Voldemort seguramente.

- No, Voldemort desconoce de todo eso. Aún está muy ocupado, planificando su regreso.

- ¿Quiere decir, que los miembros del ministerio y...?- Dijo, tragando con fuerza. Dumbledore asintió y trajo su peor temor, a la vida.

- Sí, trabajan por su cuenta. Ellos crearon esto, seguramente por temor. Pero no debes preocuparte, trabajamos en su control.

Harry no dijo nada, la situación no lo ameritaba. Dumbledore tenía prisa y parecía que Severus Snape, también. Se detuvo a su lado y lo miró con detalle. Había algo que él debía hacer, si quería ganar las elecciones a ministro de magia.

Exponer a Harry Potter como su trofeo.

Tenía que ir con él y tenía que encontrar tribuna para decirlo. La mejor forma era atraer a medios cotillas, como "El profeta" o "El quisquilloso". Rita Skeeter era perfecta para el tema. Tanto Snape como Hermione, la odiaban. Hermione suspiró, dejando caer sus cosas en una de las habitaciones y pensando en ella, con cierta incomodidad.

- Esa mujer es detestable- dijo, sosteniendo sus cosas y acomodándolas en la habitación. Ron tuvo que esquivar un cuaderno, que salió despedido, mientras ella hablaba.

- Solo será una entrevista- comentó- además, si queremos que el plan funcione, todos deben creer que Snape quiere conseguir el puesto. Cosa que no es muy difícil de imaginar.

Harry le dio la razón y Ron suspiró en asentimiento. Sin embargo, Hermione no quería convencerse del asunto. Al final, Harry pensó que no iba a necesitar preocuparse. Severus ya preocupaba por el simple hecho, de ser su pareja. Llamaron a la puerta y le pidieron que bajara las escaleras. Severus Snape lo esperaba, para ese viaje tan macabro.

- Ponte tu capa Potter y vámonos- dijo. Antes de comenzar a caminar, se dio la vuelta y lo miró por un instante- ah y trae tu capa invisible. Seguro nos será útil.

Harry no dijo nada y regresó a su habitación compartida con Ron, por su capa. Al bajar, Severus lo examinó con la mirada. Harry sintió un fuerte escalofrío y desvió la misma. Sintió como si lo estudiara, como si encontrara algo en él, que mereciera toda su atención. Caminó hasta donde estaba él y lo miró por un segundo. Severus se echó al hombro su capa de viaje y abrió la puerta.

- Póntela y camina.

Harry quiso saber a donde iban, pero Severus no dijo nada en absoluto. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, se imaginó la cantidad de idioteces, que Rita Skeeter estaba pensando. Seguramente, haría preguntas que no tuviera nada que ver con el tema a tratar. Así era esa desquiciable mujer. Pero, no tenía alternativa.

Dumbledore lo presionaba nuevamente.

Se detuvieron frente al ministerio. Cada candidato iba a ser entrevistado, cada candidato iba a ser analizado por el pueblo al que iba a servirle. Lucius Malfoy y Draco estaban allí. Harry se preguntó si iba a hacer acto de aparición, de manera sorpresiva. Severus caminó hacia un rincón en una calle y miró a su alrededor.

- Potter, quítate la capa...

Harry lo hizo y sintió miedo. Bajo la sombra de la noche, su profesor se veía más grande y amenazante, pese a que Sirius era mucho más alto que él. Tomó la capa y pensaba ocultarla, cuando Severus Snape, estiró una mano para exigírsela.

- Démela Potter.

- Pero, señor...

- Démela.

Hizo lo que le pidieron y tuvo la horrorosa sensación de que Snape iba a dejarlo allí y se iba con su capa. Severus salió del lugar y con un gesto desagradable, danzándole en los labios, caminó hacia el podium donde estaban los candidatos. Harry se mantuvo detrás de él, nadie lo vio ante aquella oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando se encendieron los reflectores y cámaras, que Harry entendió la magnitud del evento.

No estaban solos en todo eso.

- Entonces el candidato Severus Snape, tiene algo importante que decir- anunció Rita Skeeter y su pluma danzó en el aire- Supongo que no le bastó con ser profesor en Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué le hace creer que ganará?- dijo un hombre en el público y Snape, hizo un gesto de desdén. Harry tembló, detrás de él.

- Tengo a Potter. A Harry Potter...

Harry se imaginó que tenía que hacer acto en escena. Suspiró y dio un paso hacia los reflectores. El mundo hizo un gran "ohh" mientras él se cubría el rostro de las luces brillantes. Incluso Lucius Malfoy, perdió el habla y simplemente miró a Snape. Harry estaba ocupado en mirar a Draco que parecía enfadado.

Por una extraña razón que no pudo predecir, se sentía bien arruinar sus planes de conquista.


	8. Una sorpresa

Creo que este lo terminaré, el anterior está listo. Mis muñecas andan geniales, a ver qué aguantan. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Bien, Harry predijo que sería difícil, pero no tanto como lo lucía en ese preciso momento. Severus Snape, se veía como el hombre más poderoso de esa era. Las personas estaban asombradas. La gran captura de Potter, estaba en marcha. Varios entes ministeriales estaban al acecho, cuando Severus meditó.

¿Por qué no dejarlo ir y decirle a Dumbledore, que fue un pequeño error? Esa idea se hizo muy tentadora, hasta que los entes estuvieron en el mismo podium. Bien, luego debía oír las quejas de Black y compañía, mientras trataban de demostrar cuánto querían morir junto a Potter, por ilusos. Suspiró y rápidamente echó la capa sobre Harry. El joven no entendió lo que ocurría.

Pues, ambos desaparecieron bajo la capa y las luces del reflector. Extraño decir que era un acto de magia, puesto que ellos ya tenían magia propia. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir palabra alguna, con su varita, Severus ya había apagado los reflectores. El público presente, soltó un grito, cuando cada farolilla comenzaba a romperse. Harry intentaba caminar, pero no veía nada del camino.

- Potter, ¡Muévase si no quiere que lo apresen ahora mismo!

- Pero señor... ¿Para qué aparecer y luego simplemente, desaparecer?

- Por que el aparecer, implica que nos atraparán. O bueno, a usted.

Harry no podía caminar. Severus era muy alto para la capa y él quedaba medianamente expuesto. Mientras caminaban torpemente, Snape tuvo una mejor idea. Idea que detestaba, pero que iba a sacarlos del aprieto. No podían aparecerse o los localizarían, pero al menos podía intentar aquello que pensaba.

Abrazó a Harry, quien simplemente por su salud mental, prefirió no decir nada y comenzó a arrástralo con su propio peso. Mantenerlo contra su cuerpo, era la mejor forma de que al moverse ambos, ninguno sobresaliera de aquella capa. Había una estación de trenes al final de la calle. Si conseguían entrar en el subterráneo, podrían trasladarse o hacer algún señuelo, que confundiera a los que quizá estaban por perseguirlos. Apenas pudo bajar las escaleras, con el cuerpo de Harry adherido al suyo. Podía el muchacho, sentir su aliento, sobre su cabeza. Lo soltó en cuanto llegaron a la estación de trenes. Las luces estaban por quemarse. Se quitó la capa e inspiró con cierto asco.

- Supongo que el preciado cuerpo del héroe, debe ser protegido a toda costa- inspiró, apartando sus grasosos cabellos adheridos a su rostro. Harry negó con la cabeza, sin poder siquiera, mantener el respeto.

- No soy ningún héroe- dijo, comenzando a caminar por el subterráneo. Severus le alcanzó al poco tiempo y lo miró por un rato. Luego miró a los vagones, cuyos maquinistas iban a descansar. ¿Cómo diablos iban a regresar, si no podían aparecerse, trasladarse o usar algún tipo de magia? Meditándolo con detalle, miró uno de los vagones vacíos, que estaba detenido a un lado de ellos.

Su cerebro se iluminó en un dos por tres. Eso debía servir. Harry lo miró, mientras Severus se subía al vagón vacío. ¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer? Bueno, supuso que ya era adulto para jugar a los trenes. Inspiró y decidió que lo mejor era seguirlo. Severus mantenía su varita en alto y miraba a su alrededor.

- Siéntate, Potter- le ordenó y Harry tuvo un gracioso presentimiento de lo que ocurriría. Severus apuntó su varita al techo de aquel vagón y muy pronto, las luces se encendieron. Pues, su gracioso presentimiento, quedó sepultado por otro presentimiento. Un cosquilleo que indicaba que el vagón se estaba moviendo.

Y muy rápido.

¡Un vagón trasladador! ¿Quién iba a notarlo, si andaba a su normal velocidad? Bueno, ligeramente más rápido. Definitivamente, Snape comenzaba a asustarle en cierta forma. Para cuando el vagón se detuvo, sintió que su estómago y su páncreas, estaban en lugares diferentes. En lugares intercambiados. Y no sabía con exactitud, dónde estaba su páncreas. Sintió náuseas terribles.

Severus estaba exhausto. El vagón misteriosamente se detuvo en la estación correspondiente y el hombre, se tomó un tiempo para descansar. Supuso que mover maquinaria pesada. O hacer que una cosa enorme, casi tan pesada como una casa, se moviera de un lado al otro, requería mucha magia. Severus empalideció más de lo que solía estar.

- Lo que hace uno y usted lo desperdicia, Potter- dijo, suavemente y Harry permaneció callado. Si hubiese estado Hermione junto a ellos, ya hubiese querido aprender ese conjuro. Auque Severus Snape, no se lo hubiese enseñado- Camine de una buena vez.

Pues el resto del camino estuvo en silencio. Harry aún sentía los brazos de su profesor de pociones, alrededor de su cuerpo. Eran como dos grandes pinzas, cerradas sobre él y no pudiendo escapar, se asfixiaba como un tonto. Además de sentir su "aroma" masculino. Todo eso que no percibía normalmente. Mientras pensaba, lo miraba. Severus lo notó y devolvió la mirada, cargada de odio que solía reservarle. Harry parpadeó y despegó la vista. Muy pronto estaban fuera del subterráneo en ese feo lugar, donde Snape solía vivir.

¿Cómo había sido tan fácil, un escape tan apresuradamente planificado? Severus Snape podía ser el maestro de las mentiras, pero dudaba que siquiera él, fuese tan diestro. Ahora veía, por qué Dumbledore ni se inmutaba cuando hacía algún pedido peligroso. Lo podía entender, más no aceptar. Seguía siendo un traidor de primera mano.

Entrar en aquella casa, era como entrar en un ambiente muerto y sin colores de ningún tipo. Severus rodeó el salón y se dejó caer en el primer sillón que soportó su cuerpo. Al oír aquella puerta, Hermione Granger bajó apresuradamente, con el profeta en la mano. ¿Cómo era posible que ya fuesen noticia?

"Misteriosa huida y Potter, se nos escapa de las manos". Leyó, antes de que Hermione llegara hasta él y le abrazara como si fuese una especie, de resurrección. De milagro. Snape también miró el periódico en sus manos. Miró los tabloides.

- ¿Eso no es mala publicidad?- preguntó Hermione, mirando el periódico- ¿Eso no le haría perder la elección?

- El ministerio es tan estúpido, que me hará ganar para acercarse a Potter- vaticinó Snape, mientras Hermione respiraba con agitación- Me tenderán una trampa, para que ambos caigamos en sus redes.

- ¿Eso es posible?- preguntó ella con estupefacción y Snape, asintió sin más.

- Los conocemos. Son capaces de cualquier cosa y sus cabezas descerebradas, no piensan en planes mejores. Si el señor tenebroso estuviera...- Se silenció, al mirar a Harry.

Sí ya iba a decir lo que Harry imaginaba. "Si el señor tenebroso estuviese en el poder, ya nunca..." o algo similar a ello. Hermione carraspeó levemente, cuando Nymphadora bajaba las escaleras. Seguía luciendo pálida y Harry se preguntó, cuál de los dos lucía peor. La mujer se detuvo en el salón y miró a Snape con una curiosa expresión. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de un fuego opaco, débil. Hermione siguió carraspeando y sostuvo el brazo de Harry, pero él no quiso moverse.

- No, no he visto a Lupin- dijo Snape, sin darle mucha importancia.

- Hay algo importante que tengo que decirle. ¿No has sabido nada de...?

- No Nymphadora. Y es muy probable que dado el encuentro sostenido...Esté.

- No tienes que decirlo- dijo ella, con la voz más fría que Harry le había oído en varios días o meses. Severus simplemente guardó silencio, mientras ella se llevó una mano a la frente. Hermione brincó suavemente ante ese gesto y en poco tiempo, estuvo a su lado. Sentía que se desmayaría de nuevo.

- Deberías descansar, recostarte, Tonks- argumentó, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa- de todas formas no estamos seguros de que él o que tú...

- No lo digas- dijo la mujer y eso acarreó en Snape, un movimiento de cejas. Harry presintió, que Hermione sabía más de lo que quería contar y se moría por mencionarlo.

Así fue, cuando él subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- ¡Harry, tenemos que hacer algo!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Tonks quiere acometer una locura!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ella está...Bueno está, tú sabes.

Harry negó con la cabeza y Hermione se preguntó, por qué los chicos eran tan tontos que no veían los síntomas. Incluso Snape, que parecía no verlo.

- ¡Tonks está embarazada!- le dijo con un susurro forzado- Y planifica ir tras Remus. Eso podría hacerle daño a su bebé.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Emba qué...?

- Embarazada de Remus...- mencionó ella con un dejo de preocupación- Su desmayo...Ella se enteró en el momento en el cual, discutía con Snape. Dijo que no vio nada claro y luego, se desmayó. Ella cree que está embarazada...

- Pero ¿No lo ha confirmado?

- No es tan fácil así- dijo la muchacha- y tenemos que hacer algo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, Hermione se había mordido el labio y miraba hacia atrás, donde estaba él parado. Tonks estaba en medio del pasillo de las habitaciones y miraba a su alrededor con un gesto de tristeza. Otra hora más sin saber nada sobre Remus Lupin, el licántropo. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse en demasía.

- Es probable que Nymphadora esté embarazada- dijo Snape, mientras Remus le miraba con mucho detalle- Supongo que ya imaginabas eso.

Dumbledore suspiró levemente. Un bebé era una buena alegría para el mundo sumido en oscuridad. Remus soltó un gemido lastimero y se cubrió el rostro con sus dos manos. ¿Qué había hecho? Lo más probable era que aquel niño, terminase licántropo como él. ¿Por qué le había arruinado la vida a alguien como Nymphadora Tonks? Severus esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- Sí, ya lo sabes. ¿Y sabes que eso significa que podría tener una linda cría de lobo?- comentó y Remus lo miró con cierto resentimiento. Severus no se detuvo allí- aunque es claro que terminaría indefinido. El pobre terminaría siendo licántropo y metamórfago. Pobre, tendría un conflicto de indentidad tal que...

No continuó hablando. Remus se había levantado y sostenía su túnica con violencia. Dumbledore se interpuso entre ambos, pero Remus lucía desquiciado.

- No te atrevas a seguir adelante, Severus Snape...

- Es tu culpa...No mía- Intentó decir, bajo el sostén de Remus. El mismo, lo soltó con violencia. Severus tenía razón, la culpa había sido suya. Inspiró y trató de pensar. ¿Y si le pedía a Tonks que...? No, no era tan mezquino como para hacerle perder el bebé o pedírselo. No podía matar a una vida inocente. Dumbledore trató de calmar los ánimos.

- Tener hijos no es una desgracia. Es la puerta a nuevos momentos en la vida.

- Será un licántropo

- No está demostrado aún. Y podríamos hacer algunas salvedades.

- ¿Vivir de pociones toda su vida, como yo?- preguntó- No tendría el valor de verlo.

- Es ya muy tarde para lamentarse, Remus- dijo Dumbledore, colocándole una mano en el hombro- Nymphadora será una gran madre y tú estarás allí para ayudarle y aconsejarle. Ya has vivido mucho.

Remus sabía que eso era cierto, al igual que Harry. Recostado en su cama, sentía que había estado caminando por meses. Inspiró y meditó lo nuevo que había sucedido. Nymphadora Tonks, embarazada. Eso era nuevo. La orden podría contentarse de recibir una noticia como esa, una novedad nunca hacía mal.

Pero mientras estaba recostado, no podía dejar de pensar. Pensar en como Severus Snape, había salvado su vida. En como había sostenido su cuerpo a través del viaje. En como no lo había entregado al ministerio.

¿Por qué?


	9. Una visita

Bueno, pese a que hoy es mi cumpleaños (¿Necesitaba decirlo?) (¿Quizá?) Subiré un nuevo capítulo, por que tengo muchos deseos y no sé por qué. Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos a todos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Al amanecer, Harry sentía que había dormido muy poco. Entre abrió los ojos y notó, que no estaba solo en la habitación. Su profesor de pociones, su esposo, estaba dormido en su cama. Parecía que había regresado tarde, puesto que no traía pijamas puestas. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en eso y decidió salir de la habitación. El olor a tocino y a tostadas, no escapaba de su nariz y su hambriento estómago, pronto le hizo saber que necesitaba alimento. Se preguntó quién cocinaba, puesto que Snape era receloso con ese tipo de cosas.

Tuvo una idea en la cabeza, pero desechó el pensamiento. ¿Podría ser?

Pues no se equivocó. Al bajar las escaleras, miró el rojizo cabello de la Sra. Weasley. Mientras estaba allí, sirviendo el desayuno, Tonks le acompañaba. La mujer tenía a todo un equipo de limpieza, organizando y acomodando aquella casa. Si el profesor Snape lo notaba, quizá se enojaría. Pero estaba seguro de que a Molly Weasley, no le interesaba. Se oían sollozos suaves y Harry, nunca imaginó ver a Nymphadora Tonks, llorando. Molly dejó el delantal y las cacerolas, para acercarse a ella y darle palmadas suaves en el hombro, en señal de cariño.

- Tranquila querida, él va a regresar. Él va a volver y lo entenderá. Remus es un buen hombre, él no te dejará sola.

- No lo sé- escuchó, que Nymphadora Tonks murmuraba. Su cabello opaco, sin gracia, era lo único que podía mirar desde donde estaba. Molly sonrió maternalmente y colocó ambas manos, sobre los hombros de la bruja.

- Estará aquí más pronto de lo que imaginas y entonces, todo estará solucionado. Necesitas comer, para que tu bebé nazca sano y fuerte.

Nymphadora asintió con la cabeza y Molly Weasley, volvió a sonreír. Colocó un par de tostadas en la mesa y un poco de huevo, y tocino. Tonks, hacía un gran esfuerzo por comer, pero se le notaba nerviosa, deprimida. Harry decidió, que lo mejor que podía hacer, era entrar y animar un poco la situación.

Aunque en realidad, no tenía idea de cómo conseguirlo.

- ¡Harry, querido!- anunció la Sra. Weasley, al verlo entrar. Harry se quedó parado en la puerta, preguntándose qué era lo mejor que debía decir, para no alterar el curso de las circunstancias.

- Buenos días- dijo y Nymphadora alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Sonrió, pero su intento fue menos que feliz. Harry simplemente se sentó en un puesto adyacente a ella.

- Buenos días Harry.

- Buenos días, Tonks. ¿Ni una noticia, acerca de Remus?

Molly Weasley habría preferido que Harry no preguntara eso. Nymphadora negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más, masticando una tostada con mermelada, con desgano. Harry asintió en silencio y miró en dirección a las escaleras. Hermione bajaba, detrás del librero que ocultaba, una habitación extra. ¿Cabían todos en esa pequeña casa?

Hermione suspiró y miró a los presentes. Su vista permaneció más tiempo, sobre Tonks. Harry imaginó que siendo mujer, o del mismo sexo, ella sentía mucha preocupación. Cosas de chicas, que no solía entender. Se sentó a su lado y luego de un suave "Buenos días", procedió a desayunar.

El desayuno estuvo ligeramente tranquilo. Tonks terminó muy pronto y miró su plato, con un suspiro de soslayo. Hermione estaba más callada de lo normal y no despegaba la vista de la mesa. Si Remus Lupin no regresaba pronto, la situación en ese lugar, iban a tornarse difíciles. Pensando en ello, Harry oyó un ligero "crack" en el salón, el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba. Por la expresión de la Sra. Weasley, parecía ser alguien muy importante.

- ¡Remus!- dijo la mujer, en un gemido de sorpresa y tanto Hermione como Harry, se miraron. Nymphadora suspiró, no hizo mayor cosa que esbozar una sonrisa suave.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos...?- preguntó Harry, pero Hermione le dio un codazo leve y negó con la cabeza. Sostuvo uno de sus brazos y le obligó a levantarse.

Remus apenas sonrió, mientras la mujer le preguntó muchas veces, si estaba bien. Asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina. Tonks aún le daba la espalda y no se había levantado de la silla. Harry y Hermione saludaron con un fugaz "Hola" y partieron con rumbo a las escaleras. La cocina quedó vacía en poco tiempo.

- ¿Qué se supone que...?- dijo Harry, pero Hermione trancaba la puerta.

- No debemos oír nada de lo que comentan. No nos incumbe.

Pues nadie se atrevió a acercarse a la cocina. Hermione esperaba, sentada en su cama, con los brazos sobre su regazo. Estaba tensa y no dejaba de morderse el labio. ¿Qué podía pasar? ¿Que Remus la rechazara? Iba a ser padre, no podía rechazar a su propio hijo. ¿O sí? Mientras lo pensaba, escuchó las voces que comenzaban a aumentar de tono. Parecía que estaban discutiendo.

- ¡Será un licántropo!- se quejó Remus Lupin, abatido.

- ¡Pero es ya muy tarde para pensar en eso! Remus, yo te amo y te necesito. ¿¡Qué puedo hacer, para que lo comprendas!?

El hombre no dijo nada, mientras observaba las gruesas lágrimas de dolor, sobre el rostro de Nymphadora Tonks. Estaba enfadado, pero no con ella. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por haber sido tan tonto. Por haberla involucrado en su vida. Suspiró con fuerza y simplemente abrazó a la mujer, que se aferró a él. Depositó un beso en su frente y colocó su barbilla, sobre su cabeza.

- Lo siento- suspiró Remus y la mujer negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa, su cabello comenzaba a tener su color natural. Rosa chicle.

- No importa- sonrió ella, su respiración regresaba a ella. Él estaba bien. Acarició las marcas de su transformación, las besó todas y cada una de ellas.

Harry se preguntó si la situación en el comedor, estaba bien. Caminó hacia la puerta, aunque Hermione seguía insistiendo en que debían permanecer dentro de la habitación. Al salir, se encontró con Severus Snape, quién estaba en el pasillo. Miraba en dirección al salón y se preguntaba si ocurría algo abajo. Al encontrarse, sus miradas se encontraron también. La de Severus, con antipatía y cargada de odio. La de Harry, en las mismas condiciones.

- ¿Quién está abajo?- preguntó con suavidad y Harry, inspiró antes de responder.

- Tonks y Remus...

- Seguramente diciéndose cuánto se aman y demostrándoselo, de una forma tan cursi- se quejó Snape y Harry lo miró con un gesto de odio profundo.

Severus bajó las escaleras, pero ya no había nada que mirar. Tonks y Remus no estaban abrazados, no estaban besándose. Solo estaban sentados, aunque a Severus no se le escapaba el detalle de que Nymphadora Tonks sostenía la mano de Remus, con mucha felicidad. Deprimente, seres sin sentido...

- ¡Oh, me alegra verlos felices!- anunció la Sra. Weasley y Snape la miró como si nunca antes hubiese visto, a una persona. La mujer sonrió, al ver a Snape.

- Buenos días, profesor Snape. Creí que no se levantaría.

- No estaba dormido- dijo Snape con desdén y Remus se levantó del sofá en donde estaba sentado. Nymphadora no lo miró y permaneció en silencio.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Si estamos todos reunidos en el mismo lugar, podría ser sospechoso- comunicó, acomodándose su capa de viaje- que tengas un buen día Harry. Tú también, Hermione. Severus. Hasta pronto, Sra. Weasley.

- ¿Ya te vas, Remus?- preguntó la mujer, mirando a Tonks- Supuse que...

- Es mejor así. Volveré en otra ocasión- dijo y casi de forma imperceptible, miró a Nymphadora. Snape hizo un gesto, una mueca con los labios y hecho esto, Lupin desapareció tras la puerta.

Hermione estaba feliz de que todo estuviese resuelto, pero Harry intuyó que todo apenas comenzaba. Con una sonrisa suave, que apenas pudo disimular, Tonks se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras junto a Molly Weasley. La mujer insistía en que debía descansar un poco. Severus miró el salón, que estaba muy limpio. Excesivamente limpio. Él no lo había hecho. Iba a preguntar, pero lo intuyó de inmediato. ¡Esa mujer y sus extrañas costumbres! Claro, ya entendía por qué todos los Weasleys se parecían. Bien, algunos eran más torpes que otros, pero básicamente, eran similares. Miró el desayuno en la cocina y prefirió, no hacer preguntas.

Mientras estaba parado en el salón de su "hogar", una lechuza entró volando y revoloteó, sobre una de las repisas llenas de libros. Hermione se cubrió la cabeza, cuando las cartas se cayeron de su pico, mientras ella ululaba. Severus contempló las cartas, que Hermione sostenía entre sus manos y reconoció la letra.

Eso solo iba a terminar en problemas.

Le arrancó una de ellas y la contempló con tal fijeza, que pareció una estatua. Harry se preguntó, qué era lo que le hacía sentir tan nervioso, que empalideció notablemente y comenzó a sentirse, como si mirara una especie de fantasma. Severus inspiró y abrió el sobre. Apenas leyó unas cuantas líneas e hizo una mueca de enojo.

- Le tengo noticias, Potter- dijo, con la voz más envenenada que nunca. Harry prefirió esperar que él mismo, contestara su propio mensaje- Irá a conocer a mi madre.

Harry se preguntó si hablaba enserio o si estaba jugándole una broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo, conociéndolo, Severus Snape no estaba bromeando y comenzó a preocuparse. Conocer a su madre. Severus hizo un gesto de desdén y esbozó una sonrisa suave. Harry se preguntó, qué parte de todo eso, era la que causaba más gracia.

- Mi madre quiere conocer a mi "esposo". ¿No le parece gracioso?

El chico permaneció en silencio, mientras Hermione hacía un curioso gesto con la mirada. Imaginaba qué iba a decir y no quería escuchárselo. Con un asentimiento de su cabeza, Severus simplemente lo dejó allí. Caminó militarmente, hacia las escaleras y se perdió de vista. ¿Algo podía salir peor que eso?

- Al menos solo será una visita. ¿Qué puede pasar?

- ¿Que me maten? ¿Que eso esté infestado de mortífagos, dispuestos a jugar Quiddicth con mi cabeza?

- Creo que exageras- dijo Hermione con un tono de voz serio y Harry negó con la cabeza. Como si fuera ella, quién vivía la situación. ¿Cómo hablaba si ni siquiera entendía el tópico tratado? Estaba por ir a la casa de Snape. A conocer a su madre y quizá, a firmar su sentencia de muerte. Hermione dio un respingo y contempló las demás cartas.

Cartas del ministerio. Cartas acerca de la candidatura. ¿Por qué Snape, ni las miraba? Si quería ser candidato, debía estar pendiente de todos los movimientos. Las elecciones se realizarían en unas pocas semanas.

Harry estaba en su "habitación", que compartía con Snape, dado que la casa no estaba ajustada a más de una persona, cuando el hombre entró y miró a su alrededor con una curiosa expresión, como si esperara que misteriosos testigos saltaran de la nada. Luego de eso, caminó hacia Harry.

- Nos vamos- le dijo y el joven, temió preguntar- es mejor que terminemos esto de una buena vez. Pero he de advertirle algo, Potter. Mi madre no es como todas las madres. Mi madre tiene un curioso defecto que a ciencia cierta, aún no entiendo el por qué- dijo y Harry asintió en silencio- mientras menos hable, menos se compromete.

- Sí, señor- dijo y miró sus cosas.

- No, Potter. No va a necesitar nada de eso a donde vamos- comentó Snape- solamente una muda de su ropa y su varita. Ni siquiera la capa invisible le servirá para ocultarse.


	10. Curiosa familia

Bueno. Más de este fan fic. Espero que les guste y gracias por todo lo que han dicho. Saludos y besos entonces.

Corregidos los errores del capítulo anterior.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Severus sabía que el viaje a casa, era asfixiantemente largo. Suspiró, incómodo. Viajar en carreta hasta el hogar de su madre, no era lo que le apetecía. Si podía aparecerse, seguramente lo haría hasta más "entretenido". Harry Potter, pensaba diferente. Una sentencia, estaba por ser servida en una bandeja de plata.

Ron regresó a aquella casa, enterándose de aquello. Estaba condenado, no podía evitar pensar en eso, aunque Hermione discrepara con él. Solo era una simple visita y ambos, iban a salir ilesos del asunto. Bueno, Harry. No sabía qué le preparaba el destino, al profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

El viaje estuvo muy callado. Severus como siempre, vivía abstraído. Harry en cambio, sentía que no podría mantenerse en sus cabales, por mucho tiempo. Estaba por perder la cordura, por desesperarse. Se sentía asfixiado, aunque su jersey negro, no le quedaba ajustado. Sus manos le sudaban frío y sus lentes se resbalaban constantemente, de su nariz.

- Potter, ¿Podría calmarse y dejar de actuar, como una niña?- le preguntó Snape, cuando sus gestos intranquilos, comenzaban a incomodarle en sumo grado. Harry no dijo nada y juntó sus manos, sobre su regazo. Ni siquiera él, actuaba así, cuando iba a ver a su madre.

El carruaje se detuvo, luego de tres horas de agonizante viaje. Severus Snape fue el primero en bajarse, mientras que Harry, permaneció dentro del vehículo. El profesor de pociones, introdujo su brazo en el carruaje y sacó a Harry, halándolo por el jersey.

Lo primero que encontró, fue a uno de los ayudantes de la casa. No quería saber quién era y simplemente pasó de largo. Harry lo miró. Era alto y delgado, de tez blanca y de cabello corto y surcado por canas. ¿Era una obsesión que tenía esa familia, por hombres altos, delgados y blancos? Por que Severus Snape, se le parecía en demasía.

Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Su madre estaba al final de un enorme salón, lleno de tapizado viejo, que se caía por trozos. Tenía figuras de ángeles y enormes telarañas, en el tejado. Había una enorme escalera de madera, que se conectaba al final de un pasillo, en el piso superior. Severus caminó hasta su madre y se detuvo frente a ella.

- Pensé que no vendrías, Dorian.

- No soy Dorian. Soy Severus.

- ¡Oh, es cierto cariño!- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Severus era más alto que su madre. Considerablemente más alto. Harry se imaginó a su hermano. Seguramente idéntico a él. Mientras pensaba, la mujer miró en dirección a Harry y le sonrió de una forma, que lo atemorizó en sumo grado- ¿Y quién es él, cariño?

- Él... Él es Potter.

- ¡No puede ser cierto! ¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter? El niñito ese que se salvó de la maldición que...- la madre de Snape, lo miró como si fuese una especie de antigüedad y caminó hacia él, encorvada. Era una mujer de cabellos negros, con algunas canas producto de la edad y con la piel arrugada. Era increíble, pero se imaginó que así iba a terminar Snape.

- Buenas tardes...Señora.

- No. Señorita. Hace tanto que no tengo pareja. Desde que su padre murió. ¡Y qué bueno que se ha muerto, ese cochino hombre!

Harry inspiró, tenso. Por la expresión seria de Snape, lo mejor era no opinar. La mujer tomó uno de sus brazos y lo tocó, como si se tratase de una especie de coleccionista de pieles, que comprobaba si su producto tenía calidad o no. Harry permaneció quieto, mientras la mujer lo contemplaba.

- ¿No es muy joven para ti, cariño?- preguntó y Snape no contestó- Aunque siempre creí que te gustaban las mujeres. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que...?

- No es mi decisión- se adelantó Snape, antes de que ella continuara. Su madre, soltó a Harry, de forma violenta y contempló a Snape por un rato. La tensión se podía sentir, entre el hombre y lo que estaba presenciando.

- ¿En qué te has estado metiendo esta vez? La vez pasada, leí en el profeta, que estabas por ser enviado a Azkaban.

- Eso fue hace muchos años, madre- dijo él, con un gesto de incomodidad.

- ¡No me lleves la contraria, Dorian Snape!

Harry hizo un gesto de curiosidad, pero Snape colocó un dedo en su boca, en señal de que debía guardar silencio. Mientras caminaba hacia el enorme salón, la mujer se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry.

- Anda Severus, trae a tu amigo a la mesa. Vamos a cenar.

Severus caminó militarmente, hacia el salón y Harry, dudó si debía seguirlo. Con un suspiro temeroso, se sentó en la enorme mesa donde iban a cenar. La mujer lo miró y de improvisto, sostuvo una de sus mejillas y negó con la cabeza. Severus se mantuvo adusto, en su lugar. Luego de mirarlo a él, la mujer miró a su hijo.

- Dorian, deja de sentarte en el puesto de Severus.

- Dorian ya murió- dijo Snape, en silencio. Harry técnicamente, brincó de la silla, al escuchar una especie de chillido agudo. La mujer se echaba a llorar, como si nada y Severus, apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano. Harry se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo, era normal. Era parte de su comportamiento.

- ¡Dorian! ¡Tú lo mataste! No lo rescataste y por eso se cayó.

- Yo no maté a Dorian. Él se resbaló.

- ¡Tú odiabas a Dorian, por que era mi bebé!

Harry apresuró la sopa que estaba en su plato y esperaba que no hubiese más platillos. Mientras tanto, Severus escuchaba la interminable queja de su madre, sobre su maltrato hacia su hermano Dorian. La cena más extraña en la que había estado. Y creía que las cenas con la familia Weasley, eran particulares.

Después de la cena, Severus y su madre, subieron a las habitaciones. Al piso superior. Harry la seguía muy de cerca, pero la mujer caminaba muy apresurada. Su profesor de pociones, en cambio, prefería mantenerse al pie de las circunstancias. Había sido extraño, escuchar a la mujer, relatar las tres cuartas partes del pasado de Snape, en esa cena.

Bueno, al menos sabía que Snape sí tuvo una mala infancia. Ya no tenía que hacer conjeturas, al respecto.

- Este será su dormitorio- dijo la mujer y Snape asintió-Pero... Un momento. Ambos son esposos. ¿Cierto?

- Sí, lo somos. Por desgracia- contestó Snape y Harry, asintió en silencio.

- Entonces, podrán dormir los dos aquí.

Harry echó una vista rápida hacia su profesor de pociones. Severus despegó los labios, pero se imaginó que su madre diría otra de sus famosas frases célebres, así que decidió rendirse. Ante el silencio de su profesor, Harry decidió que lo mejor era hablar. Quizá ella le escucharía. No tenían nada en común, como para dormir juntos.

- Señora. Con el debido respecto.

- Eileen, cariño- dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Harry asintió en silencio.

- Eileen. No creo que sea una buena idea, que el profesor y yo...

- ¿No es tu pareja cariño? ¿También es tu profesor? Qué corrompedor eres, Severus. Profesor y aparte, ¡Te has enamorado de él!

Harry quiso hablar, pero Snape negó con la cabeza. El muchacho se rindió también. Miró hacia adentro. La habitación tenía apariencia de ser de un niño de nueve años. Llena de planeadores de madera, de juguetes diversos.

- Espero estén cómodos. Y no quiero ningún tipo de demostración de cariño, en esta casa.

El muchacho creyó comprender el mensaje y Snape, pensó igual que él. En silencio, Harry se introdujo en la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Eileen sonrió con suavidad.

- Que descanses Harry. Que descanses Dorian.

Severus agradeció poder cerrar la puerta, una vez que su madre se había ido. En un momento no atenuante, eso hubiese desternillado a Ronald, de la risa. Pero no era momento de reírse. Era momento de dormir con su profesor.

Mala idea.

Su profesor, no dijo mayor cosa y se sentó en la cama, al otro lado. Harry meditó y se preguntó si su madre tenía algún tipo de problema mental. Severus se encargó de aclararle ese tópico.

- Desde que murió mi hermano, ella desarrolló un curioso comportamiento. Pero puede actuar en sus cabales, cuando quiere.

Una familia de locos. Ya sabía por qué Snape, parecía el más cuerdo de todos ellos. Se preguntó, qué particularidad, tenía su hermano.

- Coleccionaba juguetes- dijo Snape mirando a Harry, que no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor. Sí, fetichista.

- Entiendo. Buenas noches, señor Snape.

Harry se recostó. Lo mejor era dormir y apresurar el día. Las horas. Snape no dijo mayor cosa y se tumbó a su lado, con un respingo. ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué amaneciera dormido junto a Potter, pero abrazándolo? Inspiró y alejó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Lo mejor era dormir con los cabales bien ubicados.

A media noche, mientras "dormían", Severus tuvo un extraño sueño. Entraba corriendo a la habitación de su hermano. Quería saber si estaba vivo. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. Algo estaba detrás de él. Pero él había visto caer a Dorian. Él lo había visto morir.

Se encerró en su habitación, lleno de miedo y temblando. Algo se detuvo junto a su puerta y la golpeaba con violencia. Iba a abrirse. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Se abrió y un rostro ensangrentado, estaba frente a él. Con una enorme sonrisa y los dientes destrozados.

Despertó agitado. Sudoroso y ladeó la cabeza hacia sus alrededor. Odiaba estar en esa habitación. Inspiró y tomó su saco. Se cubrió con él y abrió la puerta de la habitación, sin importarle mucho, que Harry estuviese dormido o no.

Se detuvo en el mirador del enorme pasillo. Un ala diferente de la casa, un ala donde siempre meditaba. Donde miraba al oscuro bosque, que circundaba su casa.

O la que fue su casa.

Mientras estuvo allí, meditó acerca de su hermano. El fantasma de su muerte, nunca dejó de acosarle, por más que lo intentó. Bien, se sentía culpable de haberle visto caer y de no haber hecho algo al respecto.

¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?

- ¿Profesor Snape?- escuchó detrás de él. El hombre temblaba, hacía un frío terrible. Giró su rostro y se encontró con el molesto Potter.

- Vuelva a dormir, Potter.

- No puedo. Esa habitación tiene algo que no me gusta.

- Ni a mí- dijo él, al parecer para sí mismo- ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

- No lo sé. Solo caminé...

Severus inspiró, mientras Harry temblaba, estando detrás de él. Con un quejido y una mirada envenenada, se retiró el saco y lo extendió, hacia él. Harry no entendió el gesto, pero su profesor insistió. Lo tomó y se lo colocó alrededor de los hombros. Estaba cálido, impregnado con ese aroma que ya había percibido antes.

Y se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la fría oscuridad.


	11. Desesperanza

Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y les dejo besos también.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Harry entendió que estaba solo en el dormitorio. Se había quedado dormido, con el saco de su profesor. Lo apartó lentamente y por un momento temió, que lo hubiese dejado allí y se hubiese marchado, muy feliz.

Pero él no sería capaz. Dumbledore no se lo permitiría. ¿O sí? Se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Antes de irse, tomó el saco y luego, simplemente apresuró el paso, hacia las escaleras.

- Ah mira, allí está el muchacho dormilón- dijo la mujer y Severus, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry, que parecía haber corrido en un maratón. Eileen sonrió y juntó sus manos, con una expresión de felicidad- ¡Ya podemos desayunar! No seas asocial, Severus. Ayúdale. El pobre parece que vio un fantasma.

Severus no dijo nada y caminó hacia la escalera, mientras Harry bajaba hacia él. Extendió su saco hacia el hombre, quién lo tomó con mucho cuidado, como si fuese una serpiente venenosa. Inspiró y ambos se miraron por un rato.

- ¡Vamos a desayunar! Vengan queridos...Dorian tú te sientas allá.

- ¿Enserio nunca...?

- No pregunte- dijo Snape, caminando hacia la cena. Eileen los miró con felicidad, mientras ellos se sentaban en sus respectivos puestos, del día anterior.

- ¿Por qué tan secos? ¿No son esposos?- le preguntó a Snape y él tuvo miedo de pensar, en lo que estaba pidiendo- ¿Un beso de buenos días?

Harry se revolvió incómodo en la silla y Snape, hizo un gesto de enojo con la boca. No iba a besarlo, solo por contentar a su madre. Harry miraba a su profesor, con un gesto nervioso. Bien ya lo había besado antes, pero esperaba que esa opción, no se repitiera en un largo tiempo. Severus carraspeó y negó con la cabeza.

- El amor no necesita besos, todo el tiempo- dijo y Harry, se preguntó de qué estaba hablando. Su madre lo contempló en silencio y luego le dio la razón.

- Sí, Severus. Tienes mucha razón en eso, cariño.

El desayuno estuvo mucho mejor de lo que Harry esperaba. Con una sonrisa, ella insitía en que comiera más y más tostadas, que estaba muy delgado. Para cuando pudo terminar, se sentía como un pavo de acción de gracias. Severus estaba deseoso de salir de esa casa de locos.

- Entonces, ya se van- dijo su madre, con una expresión de tristeza, que no pudo convencer a Harry. Snape asintió.

- Sí. Tenemos que irnos.

- No te metas en problemas, muchacho. Severus te cuidará, aunque yo que tú tendría cuidado. Mi amado Dorian pasó a mejor vida ya...

- Entendido- comentó Harry, inseguro. Snape inspiró, mirando el carruaje y al cochero, que subía el equipaje, con mucho cuidado. Estaba deseoso de salir de toda esa locura, en la que siempre terminaba, cuando su madre solicitaba verlo.

- Adiós, cariño- dijo ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro- Que te vaya bien en el viaje. Igual que a ti, Harry Potter.

- Bien, vámonos, Potter.

- Cuídate de los mortífagos. El señor tenebroso dice que quiere dominar al mundo.

- Como sea. Camine, Potter.

Harry caminó junto a su profesor y agradeció poder respirar el aire puro, fuera de esa casa. Severus pensaba igual, en cuanto el cochero dio la vuelta en un camino. Inspiró y contempló el camino. Se sentía vulnerable, mostrándole la mayor parte de su pasado a su némesis, a su "esposo" que era un niño con suerte y amigos con "dotes".

- Ni una palabra, de lo que vio allí, Potter.

- Sí, señor.

En el regreso, los esperaba Sirius. Amistosamente, el perro caminó junto a Harry, mientras pasaba a su alrededor. Severus sentía que estaba siendo muy obvio. Sirius Black, no tenía seso alguno.

- Compórtate Black...- le dijo- deja de parecer un perro. Espera un momento, eso eres.

El perro, soltó un gruñido y Snape sonrió con malicia. Regresar a la pequeña y desaliñada casa, solo significaba problemas. Ron estaba allí, para confirmar, las suposiciones de Harry, al respecto.

- Harry. Mira lo que dice el profeta. Snape va liderando las encuestas...

¿Por qué era todo, como Severus Snape había afirmado? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan fríamente calculado? Conocían mucho al ministerio. Pero ¿Y si todo era una trampa? No dudaba que lo fuera, pero no los creía tan estúpidos, como Snape afirmaba que eran. Miró el titular del tabloide.

- De pociones a ministro. Un ingrediente nuevo...

Severus se dejó caer en el sofá y escuchó lo que Harry Potter estaba leyendo. Si era todo como lo imaginaba, muy pronto ganaría todo lo que quisiera. Incluso lo más insulso. Dumbledore ya lo habría previsto.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Se fue con sus padres. No debemos estar todos reunidos.

Por una curiosa razón, Ronald parecía sonrojado. Harry se preguntó, si había sido una despedida muy emotiva, la que ambos se habían dado. Bueno, no era misterio que ambos se gustaban entre sí.

- ¿Qué tal la visita?

- Lo siento. Le prometí al profesor Snape, que no comentaría nada al respecto.

Ron lo miró con decepción y se encogió de hombros. Mientras, Severus miraba a Nymphadora Tonks. Estaba pálida y parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Se lo hizo saber con su usual tono de voz.

- Sé que te encanta la idea de tener, una cría de lobo en tu interior. Pero, podrías darle paz y dejar de caminar.

- Tú no entiendes, así que te ruego que no emitas una opinión.

- ¿Ah sí? Es que cualquiera tiene dos dedos de frente, para saber que lo que saldrá, será una amenaza.

- Severus Snape, no te atrevas a continuar- dijo la bruja, cuyo tono de voz se alzaba con su enojo. El hombre sonrió con malicia y continuó provocándola.

- Mírate, pareces un inferi. Apenas puedes caminar. ¿Qué diablos puedes hacer si Lupin está jugando con lobos allá afuera?

La mujer lo miró con resentimiento y Harry sintió, que se había propasado. Ella no dijo nada y continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Se detuvo allí por un poco de agua. Ronald miraba a Snape con rabia, mientras él seguía indiferente. Antes de que pudiera soltar un insulto en su contra, escucharon un vaso que se caía al suelo y se partía en muchos pedazos, que se diseminaban por toda la habitación. Harry caminó hacia la cocina, alarmado. Nymphadora Tonks, estaba en el suelo.

- Apártate Potter, yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto- dijo Snape con mucha calma y Harry, se vio obligado a apartarse.

Severus terminó, recostando a Tonks en una habitación polvorienta. La miró con desdén, mientras ella regresaba en sí. Simplemente les cerró la puerta en la cara y se quedó dentro de la habitación.

Tonks abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Creyendo que aún se encontraba en la cocina. Severus sin embargo, no esperó a que ella entrara en conocimiento de mayores detalles. La abordó enseguida.

- Deberías entenderlo, cuando te lo estoy diciendo- se quejó y ella, parpadeó, confundida.

- ¿De qué...?

- Ya veo que quieres suicidarte, en dado caso yo no te detendría. Pero, ¿De qué te sirve maltratarte de la forma en que lo haces?

- ¿Qué puedes saber tú de...?

- Mucho.

- Tú no lo entiendes, por que nunca has estado interesado en alguien. Nunca has entendido lo importante, que es otro ser humano, para ti.

Severus no dijo nada. No iba a caer en detalles, al respecto. Pero sí estaba seguro de una cosa. Ella iba a hacerse mucho daño, si seguía en ese tipo de acciones. Bueno, mujer al fin. ¿Cómo convencerla de lo contrario?

- Medita lo que acabas de decir. Puesto que si eso fuera cierto, no estarías encontrando formas fáciles, de asesinar a ese bebé que llevas en tú interior.

- ¡Estoy cansada de estar aquí, esperando noticias suyas, mientras ustedes juegan a los héroes!

- Y por eso pensabas salir de aquí, a ver si te mataban. Pero al menos podrías decir "hice algo útil".

Nymphadora no dijo nada y suspiró. Severus dio por entendido su mensaje y se dispuso a levantarse, cuando la mujer lo detuvo, con una expresión de preocupación. Él bajó la vista y contempló su mano, sosteniendo una de las mangas de su túnica.

- ¿Al menos procurarán cuidar de él? Ya no me escucha y es capaz de hacer cualquier tontería.

- Lupin es como Black. Terco como un animal. Y lo gracioso de todo esto, es que son animales.

- Temo por su vida.

- Albus Dumbledore, no permitiría que lastimen a sus estimados "niños". Así que, puedes estar segura de que...

- No. A él ya no le importa lo que Albus piense hacer. Me lo ha dicho. Está decidido a arriesgarse y sé que no lo conseguirá.

- El que no arriesga, no gana.

- No lo conseguirá...

Severus suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta, mientras la mujer lo miraba con mucha atención. Antes de irse, simplemente negó con la cabeza y apagó las luces del dormitorio. Con un susurro suave, comentó lo último de ese día.

- Si tanto deseas que lo proteja, entonces veré si sus enormes orejas, le dejan escuchar algún mensaje.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Harry estaba allí. Miraba a Snape, con un gesto de curiosidad. Él se lo confesó. No había nada que ver allí y lo mejor era que se fuesen, a dormir. Sin embargo, Ron no podía pensar en dormir.

- ¿Y si Tonks se escapa esta noche?

- Lo dudo, señor Weasley. A no ser que quiera vérselas con el mismísimo infierno.

Y no mentía. Severus regresó a la habitación y se quedó allí dentro, cuidándola. No se movería. El futuro del plan, estaba en juego. Ella dormía, cuando él alzó la cabeza para mirar su estado. Lo mejor sería que no lo intentara. Sin duda alguna, eso sería lanzarse a la muerte segura, de una forma imbécil.

Ninguno en ese lugar, podía dormir. Harry no dejaba de soñar, lo que había experimentado en aquella casa Snape. No dejaba de pensar en la muerte del hermano menor de Snape y el cómo pudo haber sido.

Ron, estaba tan preocupado por Tonks, como su amigo. Pensaba en Hermione y cómo debía estarse sintiendo. La situación aparentemente, no tendría una solución por la vía pacífica. Comenzaban a ponerse las cartas, sobre la mesa.


	12. Anillos

Me he demorado en publicar, a causa de los estudios. A este le dedico su tiempo, pese a que no sea un fic perfecto. En fin. Paso a dejar el nuevo y a corregirle los errores al viejo capítulo. Saludos y besos. Terminado.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Esa mañana helada, Severus estaba dormido, en la silla. Alzó la cabeza y se llevó una mano al cuello. Se había dormido en una mala postura y toda su cabeza, le dolía de una forma catastrófica. Miró en dirección a la cama y Tonks, seguía allí, durmiendo. Suspiró y se levantó, lentamente. Antes de salir, escuchó un ruido en el salón de abajo. Parecía que discutían.

- Es tu última oportunidad de rendirte- escuchó, una voz arrastrada que por lo poco que escuchaba, no pudo entender.

- Y es tu última oportunidad, para entender que no tienes oportunidad.

- Juegan su mejor carta, pero el juego no termina, hasta que termina. Hasta que todos hemos puesto las nuestras- dijo aquella voz y escuchó pasos que se encaminaban hacia la salida. Escuchó la puerta y cómo se cerraba de forma violenta.

¿Quién habría sido, esa misteriosa visita? Abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero no salió. Tonks despertaba en ese preciso momento.

Con un suspiro y una mirada de preocupación, Tonks despertaba de un largo sueño. Sentía que había algo mal, en ese preciso momento, aunque ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra o interactuado con alguien.

- Severus...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Has visto a Lupin?- preguntó, nerviosa. Snape, negó con la cabeza.

- No he salido de aquí.

- Quisiera que...Si lo vieras...Le pidieses que viniera a verme- dijo y se llevó las manos a la boca. Severus supuso de qué se trataba. Náuseas matinales. Tonks, se levantó de un saltó y se encerró en el baño.

Esperó por ella, aunque tenía curiosidad de saber, quiénes eran esas dos personas que discutían en el salón. Al salir, Tonks lucía pálida y apenas caminaba. Se sentó en la cama y Snape la contempló en silencio. Luego de un par de minutos mirándola, simplemente decidió hablarle.

- ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó. No sabía mucho sobre asuntos de mujeres. Tonks asintió en silencio y se recostó en aquella cama- Le pediré a Potter que...

Dejó de hablar, cuando escuchó pisadas que se dirigían a la habitación. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar y notó, como el picaporte giraba, en señal de que abrirían la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser, que entraba sin anunciarse?

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, el rostro de Nymphadora, se iluminó. Remus había regresado. Ella sonrió, mientras él entraba.

- Vaya. Hasta que te has dignado, a tomar las responsabilidades que te corresponden- siseó Snape con un gesto Débil. Remus lo ignoró y caminó hasta acercarse a la cama.- Por si no te han dicho aún, Nymphadora ha intentado escaparse y camina como un inferi por toda la casa. No sé qué clase de hijo quieren tener, si no...

- Lo sé- le cortó Remus, con una inspiración- Gracias por cuidarla.

Severus no dijo nada y abandonó la habitación. Con una sonrisa, Tonks miró a Remus y suspiró. El hombre se sentó a su lado y ella, tomó su mano. Feliz.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó, en voz baja, temeroso. Ella sonrió y colocó su mano, sobre la de Remus.

- Mejor, ahora que has venido a verme.

- No dejaría de hacerlo. Aunque veo que según Snape, has estado teniendo comportamientos extraños. ¿Son esos cambios de humor que le dan a las mujeres embarazadas o realmente, estabas intentando atentar contra tu vida?

- Pensé que no lo querías- dijo ella, con un gesto lastimero- Pero no sé qué le pasa a él...

- Solo está preocupado. Así suele actuar, cuando algo le preocupa- sonrió Remus y su mano, terminó sobre su vientre- ¿Cómo podría rechazarlo? No soy tan inhumano.

- Pues hubieses comenzado por ese tópico y quizá, no hubiera ocurrido todo esto, en primer lugar.

- Lo lamento, Nymphadora. En verdad lo lamento.

- Está bien. Simplemente, no me des tantos dolores de cabeza. Con los mareos, es suficiente.

Remus sonrió, mientras besaba la frente de aquella, que sería la madre de su hijo. Mientras estaba allí, Severus bajaba las escaleras para investigar, sobre el suceso anterior. Según había escuchado, alguien le pedía a otra persona, que se rindiera. Pero... ¿Quién podría ser ese alguien, que no quería rendirse?

Al entrar en el salón, Albus Dumbledore estaba allí. Miraba sus viejos libros y pasaba un dedo, por sus cubiertas. Severus, carraspeó para hacerse notar. Dumbledore no se dio la vuelta y acomodó sus gafas de media luna, para mirar la descripción de los libros.

- Sé que estás allí parado, Severus. Aún siendo tan viejo, tengo mis reflejos bien calibrados y... ¡Ah! Remus ya subió a verla. Le dije que algunas veces, las mujeres se ponían mañosas con esos temas. Tú sabes, lo entiendes. Y lo mejor es no disgustarlas por que...

- ¿Qué ocurrió antes, Albus?- interrumpió Snape y Dumbledore bajó la cabeza, para mirarlo a través de sus gafas.

- ¿Antes? ¿Te refieres a...?

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí abajo? Sonaba que alguien le pedía a otro, que se rindiera.

- Ah, tu amigo Lucius, vino de visita- confesó, sin mirarlo. Mirando un libro antiguo, con bordes dorados y revestido de terciopelo rojo- Tienes una colección muy interesante. Madame Pince, estaría orgullosa, de recibir algunos.

- ¿Qué quería Lucius?

- Lo mismo que quieren todos tus rivales. Sacarte del camino. Incluso Fudge o...

- El ministro actual.

- Exacto. Apropósito. Harry está en la cocina. Le haría bien, un par de tus clases sobre Oclumancia.

- ¿Oclumancia? Si ni siquiera puede cerrar la boca, no cerrará la mente.

- Puedes intentarlo, probar un poco.

Severus inspiró, meditando el asunto. Potter era tan listo en Oclumancia, como Granger con una escoba. Dumbledore sonrió y devolvió el libro a su lugar. Mientras limpiaba sus anteojos, Harry salió de la cocina.

- Hola, Harry. Le decía al profesor Snape, que debería enseñarte Oclumancia. ¿Qué te parece?

Harry sintió, que todo lo que había comido, bailó en su interior. Que su estómago se redujo en tamaño y sus ácidos estomacales, se esparcían por todo su cuerpo. Estaba exagerando un poco tal vez, pero no quería recordar y repetir, esas fatídicas clases con su profesor y ahora pareja.

- Mientras no aprenda a controlarse, no podré hacer milagros. Y lo sabes, Albus.

- Creo que ambos no saben controlarse- dijo y Severus, compuso un rostro de estar ofendido. Albus caminó a través de la sala y de pronto, ya había desaparecido. Snape inspiró y contempló a Harry, con ese enojo que solo tenía su nombre impreso, entre ceja y ceja.

Subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Se sentó a meditar los acontecimientos. Lucius había llegado a decirle, que desistiera de su campaña. Y en realidad, ya quería renunciar al asunto, pero estaba inmerso hasta los pies.

Mientras pensaba, se miró las manos y contempló el anillo. ¿Por qué por todos los dioses, Circe y Merlín, tenía que usar algo que aparte de afeminado y no sólo por el concepto, sino lo que representaba, que los hacía sentir lo mismo, al llevarlo puesto?

Y eso era sin sentido y estúpido. Contempló el anillo y las inscripciones que había en él. Seguramente Potter lo había hecho así, para sentir el embarazo de su esposa y decir que le servía de algo.

Cómo lo detestaba. Miró el anillo y se preguntó, qué clase de cosas podía sentir, usándolo. Bien, sentía las heridas...Pero, ¿Qué más podría sentir con usarlo? Imaginó un par de cosas que podía sentir y tembló. Sobretodo con asuntos sexuales, que no supo por qué llegaron hasta su mente.

Harry miraba las brasas en la chimenea y pensaba igual que su profesor de pociones. El anillo. ¿Para qué servía estar conectados, las veinticuatro horas? Dudaba de que su padre simplemente lo hubiese regalado por su atractivo. ¿O podría ser así? Algo ocultaban esos anillos y él ya tenía deseos de descubrirlo.

De quitárselo.

- ¿Qué pasaría si?- preguntó, alzando la cabeza. Con mucho cuidado acercó dos dedos hacia su mano derecha, donde reposaba el anillo y se pellizcó ligeramente.

Severus lo sintió. Como si hubiese recibido una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Ladeó la mirada hacia la puerta y se preguntó, qué rayos estaba haciendo Harry.

Pero el joven no se detuvo. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho y con suavidad, trazó un pequeño círculo, sobre su piel. Severus también sintió eso. Bien, ya comenzaba a inquietarse.

La mano de Harry descendió por su pecho, trazando una línea recta. Severus inspiró, preguntándose si acaso Harry se estaba acostando con Ginny Weasley, que de seguro estaba deseando que se le subiera a la cama, para hacer algo útil. Harry no dejó la línea que había estado trazando, por su pecho. Quería saber si su profesor sentía todo eso, que él sentía. Trazó figuras en su pecho, era divertido. Por una razón que no pudo entender, Severus ya había cerrado los ojos, ante el cosquilleo que sentía.

Fuera lo que fuera, lo había hecho e involuntariamente. Harry se detuvo, inspirando. Seguramente todo eso se había sentido. Severus abrió los ojos y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y abrió la puerta. Harry estaba parado junto a la chimenea. Quiso bajar y preguntarle qué carajo estaba haciendo, pero Ron caminó hacia él.

- Remus dice que deberíamos irnos a dormir.

- Está bien...Pero...

- Él se quedará con Tonks. Según lo que ha mencionado, él no están importante como otros aurores y no lo han buscado con tanta insistencia.

Harry dudó del asunto y comenzó a subir las escaleras, con su amigo Ron. Mientras subía, admiró el rostro de Snape, que lo contemplaba con seriedad. Con su enojo acostumbrado.

- Buenas noches, profesor Snape- dijo Ron, perdiéndose en su habitación. Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, cuando éste, lo rodeó. Se imaginó que iba a brindarle un comentario envenenado.

- ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo, allá abajo?- preguntó y Harry inspiró con fuerza- Olvida que puedo sentir...Pero yo no.

Harry no dijo nada y suspiró, caminando hacia la habitación. Para Snape, la conversación no había terminado. Lo contempló, mientras él se dejaba caer en la cama. Majadero e insolente, como su padre. Pero no, él lo haría entrar en cintura.

- Solamente...

- No, Potter. Se acabaron los "solamente" y los "no hice nada". Ahora que estará bajo mi protección, tendrá que seguir mis reglas.

- ¿Y quién le dijo, que quiero su protección?- dijo Harry, sentándose en la cama. Severus lo contempló, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Harry se acomodó los lentes y miró el anillo. Colocó sus dedos sobre él y pretendía quitárselo.

Como sea, no pudo hacerlo. Estaba prácticamente pegado a su dedo. Inspiró y soltó un quejido, cuando el esfuerzo, solo significó dolor. Severus lo sintió y también se inquieto.

- Deje de tirar de su dedo. Es muy obvio que no va a salirse. El director sabía muy bien, lo que hacía- espetó, dejándose caer en la cama. Duérmase y deje de jugar de una buena vez, Potter.

- Usted también- dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta. Severus lo miró y muy pronto, las luces dejaron de iluminar, para darle paso a la más profunda oscuridad. Harry sentía, que Snape le ahorcaría, mientras dormía.

Esperaba que no se cumpliera. Aunque con los anillos, era probable que se ahorcara a sí mismo.


	13. Movimientos

Actualizado y corregido el anterior. Creo que podré traerles este, completo. Saludos y besos, para todos. Se cuidan.

**MariSeverus**

* * *

Severus despertó con la sensación, de que simplemente se había acostado y no había hecho más que eso. Se despertó con la sensación de que iba a ser un mal día para él. La realidad era, que desde que estaba "casado", todos los días lo era.

Pero empeoraba, cuando escuchó lo que discutían en el salón. Albus Dumbledore le indicaba a Molly Weasley, que debían preparar una boda con todas las de la ley. Que una cosa era colocarse los anillos y otra, era casarse.

Estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Comenzando a detestar lo que estaba viviendo. Más aún de lo que ya lo hacía. Se preguntó si Harry y su cerebro de héroe, habían oído la noticia.

Seguramente se quejaría. Al menos en eso estaban de acuerdo. Los dos no debían estar juntos, ni en un libro. Ni en un escrito.

Harry en cambio, estaba pasmado, escuchándolo. Ese día, Hermione estaba en el nuevo cuartel. Miraba con ligera preocupación a Molly. La mujer asentía, mientras Dumbledore le daba las últimas instrucciones, antes de irse. Era realmente inquietante, tener que vivir como fugitivos y escapar de todos los puntos de reunión. Eso comenzaba a irritar a Harry. Cada día, pensaba que la situación no podía ponerse peor, pero se quedaba corto como un tonto.

Se ponía peor. La Sra. Weasley, lo contempló con un suspiro, incómoda. No se imaginaba a ambos, dentro de una boda. El objetivo de Dumbledore era hacer lo más público que pudiera, que Severus Snape tenía posesión, sobre Harry Potter. Por supuesto, escondiendo los verdaderos propósitos de la boda.

Tenían todas las de ganar.

Severus bajó las escaleras y contempló la reunión que se estaba gestando allí. Paseó su vista hacia los presentes y con un gruñido suave, comenzó sus quejas diarias.

- Acabo escuchar lo que has dicho- dijo Snape y Dumbledore asintió en silencio- ha de parecerte gracioso. Pero, noticia, a mí no me parece.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Harry. Por alguna razón, ese iba a ser un momento incómodo. Inspiró y caminó hacia la cocina, mientras Albus y Snape, se miraban en silencio. Harry estaba en medio de ellos.

- Bueno, es la única forma de...

- ¿Te ha pasado por tu brillante cerebro deductor, que quizá yo no quiera seguir con este jueguito?

- No tienes el poder para escoger.

- Cuando sea ministro...- susurró Snape, pero Harry sí pudo oírlo. Tembló ante la idea de que Snape pudiera decidir, el destino de cada uno de ellos. Eso era inquietante en todo sentido. Y parecía que su profesor, había notado que le perturbaba, puesto que sonrió de forma sarcástica.

- No puedes hacer otra cosa, más que apegarte al plan. Y no discutiremos las razones- dijo Dumbledore, con una voz suave pero ligeramente dura. Snape no dijo nada más y ladeó la cabeza. Tonks bajaba las escaleras y miraba a su alrededor.

- Lupin... ¿Querida?

- No es a Lupin, a quién busco. Es a Snape...

Severus la miró, ceñudo. Con un suspiro, ella asintió en silencio y él, caminó detrás de ella. Se dirigió a la habitación que ella ocupaba en aquella casa. Snape inspiró, mientras ella cerraba la puerta y se giraba para mirarlo.

- Estoy sangrando- dijo, con una voz suave. Severus parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido- No se lo he dicho a Lupin, puesto que...- inspiró, nerviosa. Su rostro empalideció notablemente- Pensará que es mi culpa que...Pierda al bebé...

- ¿Qué demonios, haces levantada?- fue lo único que dijo- ¡Recuéstate y quédate allí!

Tonks hizo lo que él le había gritado. Pudo mirar la sangre, que estaba en el suelo y en las sábanas. Esperaba por amor a Circe, que no perdiera a ese bebé. Una tragedia mundial, en el cuartel. Ya lo imaginaba.

- No quiero perderlo. ¡Severus, ayúdame!

Bien... ¿Qué hacía? Dos cosas.

Una: Ir a San Mungo con ella. Dos: quedarse allí e intentar hacer algo por ella que conllevara, mirar sus partes privadas, para buscar algo que no sabía qué era...

La primera opción sonaba perfecto, pero la duda era si ella podría aparecerse para llegar hasta el hospital.

- ¿Puedes aparecerte?

La respuesta no fue ni afirmativa ni negativa, pero igual se trasladó hasta el lugar acordado. San Mungo tenía que resolver ese problema. Mientras estaban allí, Harry y los demás en el hogar, ya comenzaban a preguntarse, qué ocurría.

Ellos nunca charlaban y mucho menos, pasaban horas encerrados en una habitación. Harry inspiró, preguntándose si Severus, estaba hiriendo a Nymphadora Tonks, con sus comentarios sin sentido y cargados de sarcasmo.

Nymphadora terminó en una cama de aquel hospital. Severus corrió las cortinas y miró a la mujer, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con lentitud. Le habían dicho que de no haber llegado a tiempo, hubiese perdido a su bebé. Contaba con dos meses y medio de gestación.

Se había dado cuenta, ligeramente tarde. Bueno, ¿qué sabía él, de organismos femeninos y todo eso? Nada.

Estaba sentado, mirándola. Mantenía sus manos sobre la cama y la contemplaba, mientras dormía. Pensó que estaría largo tiempo allí y prefirió estarlo, que recordar todo lo que le esperaba en el cuartel.

Mientras dormía, la mano de Nymphadora, de improvisto, tocó la suya. Le habían recomendado un buen descanso y él supuso, que en el cuartel, no lo tendría. Sin saberlo, su mano estaba cubierta por una más grande.

Iba a necesitar, un informe para la orden. Un informe de que estaban descuidando a su miembro más débil. A uno de ellos.

Lupin abrió las puertas de las habitaciones, pero ellos no estaban allí dentro. Inspiró y bajó las escaleras. De regreso, nadie tenía una respuesta.

¿Dónde podrían estar?

- En realidad...- comentó Hermione, preguntándose si era una buena idea decirlo- El profesor Snape, prepara pociones. ¿Cierto?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Quizá le pidió algo y fueron a buscarlo o quizá...Se sentía enferma y la llevó a algún lugar.

Bendita su mente, que estaba en lo cierto. Sirius apretó los dientes e inspiró con fuerza. A dónde fuera que estuviesen, seguramente Snape, no le haría nada bueno. Harry no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo que su padrino, en cuanto éste lo comentó.

Lupin parecía nervioso, desquiciado. Quería encontrarla. Había notado la sangre en la cama y comenzaba a creer que Snape y ella, habían discutido o algo parecido.

Severus permaneció sentado, mientras Tonks se despertaba con lentitud. Lo contempló e inspiró, casi sonrió. Él no dijo nada, se mantuvo adusto, en su lugar.

- Severus...

- Está bien, el bebé está sano- fue lo que contestó, adelantándose.

- Quisiera hacerte una pregunta- dijo y el hombre parpadeó, nuevamente sorprendido.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué me proteges? ¿Es que acaso?...

- Me pediste ayuda y te la di. ¿Y qué esperaba? Que me quedara allí parado, mientras miraba como te "diluías" tú misma. Aunque a ciencia cierta...

- Ya, eso me sirve- dijo ella con una sonrisa- gracias...

Mientras Tonks descansaba, Severus escribía una carta. Tenían que saber de su estado. Lupin en cambio, prefería lanzarse a la búsqueda. ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Comenzaba a preocuparse. Severus no tardó en redactarla y enviarla.

Esperaba que se percataran del dilema. O que al menos, entendieran que ella necesitaba descansar. Aunque... ¿Quién podría?

Lupin, agotó todos sus recursos. Estaba comenzando a pensar negativo. Comenzando a inquietarse por Snape.

Lo mataría, de hacerle daño a Tonks. Aunque Albus insistía, en que debían mantener la calma, que conociendo a Snape, las respuestas llegarían.

Y llegaron. Una carta.

Al poco tiempo, Lupin caminaba hacia su "pareja". Severus emergió, de las cortinas y Dumbledore lo miró con una sonrisa suave.

- Has hecho bien, Severus...- dijo y Snape, simplemente inspiró- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Está a salvo, solo necesita descansar y será mejor que le des un buen descanso. A no ser, que quieras oír sus quejidos.

- Sí, ya lo había pensando. Lupin se quedará con ella, mientras gesta a su hijo. No es conveniente, que pase tanto estrés.

Harry inspiraba, mirando a su profesor de pociones. Mientras esperaban por el veredicto de Lupin, acerca del estado de Tonks, el muchacho creyó ver algo. Creyó ver a una persona que no pensaba encontrar, en ese lugar. Caminó, casi corrió hacia ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí adentro?

La contempló, mientras recorría el lugar, con mucha calma. Se detuvo detrás de ella y ese ser, se detuvo también. ¿Por qué estaba allí, qué estaba buscando?

- Hola, Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, con resentimiento.

- Visitaba a unos amigos. Los Longbottom. ¿Los conoces? Claro que los conoces...

- ¿Te has divertido mirando, cómo has destruido sus vidas?- gruñó Harry, con su varita en alto. La sombra sonrió.

Las curvas de aquella mujer, se perdieron en la oscuridad de un pasillo. Harry soltó un gruñido. ¿Qué hacía Bellatrix Lestrange, en San Mungo?

- Lucius- dijo Albus y Snape, lo contempló- ¿Qué haces aquí? Supuse que no podías poner un pie en lugares como este. Lleno de enfermos...

Lucius no dijo nada y para cuando Harry regresó, se sorprendió de encontrárselo. Severus alzó la mirada, para contemplar a Harry y Lucius, se dio la vuelta. Claro, ¿Cómo olvidar al famoso Potter?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lucius? Si se puede saber, por supuesto.

- He venido con mi hijo- dijo, con su usual voz arrastrada- Lo atacaron.

- ¿Quienes?- dijo Albus y Snape, lo miró, ceñudo.

- Unos aurores. Y como hay una orden para apresarlos. ¿No es cierto? ¿Albus?

Severus despegó los labios, pero Albus movió una mano, para que no siguiera. Lucius sonreía, pero Harry sabía que mentía.

- ¿Aurores?

- Sí. Dos. Y los identificamos.

- ¿Los?

- Bellatrix y yo...Los identificamos.

- Ah, entonces me alegro de que Bellatrix siga siendo tan audaz, como siempre lo ha sido. Un poco loca, si me permites decíterlo.

Lucius no dijo nada y torció el gesto. Snape se preguntaba si los aurores que iban a enlodar, eran muy importantes para la orden. Conociéndolos, seguramente buscarían a sus presas más jugosas.

- Los aurores irrumpieron en nuestro hogar y atacaron, a mi familia.

- ¿Quienes?

- Alastor Moody y Kinsgley...Intuyo que los conoces.


	14. La boda

Bien. Aquí está mi respuesta al comentario de ValethSnape:

_La razón por la que no contesto los comentarios, actualmente, es la siguiente:_

_Tengo un problema con el computador. A veces mientras escribo, aparece una pantalla azul, que me indica que resguarda los archivos para que no se dañen y debo reiniciar. A veces no se prende, diciéndome que no existe la carpeta system32. Ya la he formateado, no tiene ni un mes de formateada y ya tiene nuevos problemas, pero mi padre no quiere darme el dinero para una nueva y yo aún, no he salido a trabajar puesto que no me han dado mi título. Entonces, paso solo a escribir y respondo por privados._

_En cuanto a Tonks y Lupin, como has visto, ya no van a aparecer por un buen tiempo. Al menos, no Tonks. Y a Harry, le toca mucho que hacer últimamente. Solamente, me despedía de Tonks y de Lupin y si te pones a ver, Severus no es un hombre malo según JK, solamente era un poco imbécil._

_En fin, saludos y besos. Espero sirva. Lamento lo del computador, pero es ajeno a mi persona._

_MariSeverus ^^_

Bueno, después de esto. Sigo con el fan fic, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Saludos y besos.

* * *

Remus iba de un lado al otro, mientras Alastor gruñía con fuerza. Iba a terminar en la cárcel, al igual que Kinsgley. Aunque ambos aurores aseguraran, que no habían tenido nada que ver con el supuesto "ataque".

- ¡Estoy seguro de que ese maldito infeliz, ha inventado todo!- dijo Alastor Moody y su bastón resonó en la fría piedra de aquel lugar.

- Tenemos que calmarnos, atenernos a lo que ocurre. No podemos simplemente tomar una mala reacción. Quién sabe, qué podría suceder.

- ¿Qué carajo crees tú que pase?- dijo Moody con otro gruñido- Ya vas a casar al chico con Snape, para intentar rebatir un maldito plan que simplemente no tiene sentido para nadie.

- Severus cuidará de Harry.

- ¡Sigue creyendo en cuentos de hadas! Ese hombre ha de estar más enlodado en el asunto, que mis botas, cuando termino en un pantano.

- Confiemos en Severus- continuó Dumbledore, mirando a Kinsgley- Luego de que él sea ministro, podríamos cambiar las cosas.

- El curso de Hogwarts está por comenzar- analizó Kinsgley- ¿Quién será el nuevo director?

- Me temo que será, directora

Harry miraba a Snape, mientras Molly hablaba de la boda que llevarían a cabo. Tenía entre sus manos un pedazo de pergamino y temblaba, mientras lo sostenía. Snape negaba con la cabeza, ante la estúpida propuesta que sostenía.

Un matrimonio forzado, la mejor forma de salvar al mundo. Harry ladeó la cabeza y se preguntó, si sus amigos, allí presentes, estaban pensando algo extraño de él. Bien, eran sus mejores amigos, pero eso no evitaba que tuviesen pensamientos impropios. En realidad, no iba a servirle, saber si Ron lo consideraba más allá de lo permitido o si Hermione, se sorprendía al saber lo que iba a ocurrir.

Iba a ocurrir.

- La boda tiene que concretarse pronto- dijo Albus y tanto Harry como Snape, lo miraron. Remus estaba en silencio, pero Sirius no dejaba de quejarse.

Para Sirius, no era necesario, pero Dumbledore no lo escuchaba. Albus se detuvo junto a Harry y bajó la vista hacia el muchacho. Harry supuso, que el mensaje no iba a gustarle, aunque la expresión del director, era muy calmada.

- Harry, necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías venir conmigo? Hay algo que debo decirte.

Harry asintió en silencio y caminó junto al director. Severus los siguió con la mirada, hasta que se perdieron por las escaleras. Dumbledore entró en una habitación y se sentó en una de las viejas camas, probándola. Luego de ello, le pidió a Harry, que se sentara a su lado. Eso hizo.

- Harry, quisiera que me hicieras una promesa. Sin importar la circunstancia, la tienes que cumplir, al pie de la letra.

- Sí señor...

- Quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que pase, harás todo lo que el profesor Snape te pida. Todo eso que él ordene, lo harás. Sobretodo, si te pide que te quedes, que te ocultes.

- ¿Qué cosa?- repitió, confundido- ¿Hacer...?

- Sí. Por favor, solo quiero pedirte eso. Él sabe lo que hace y necesito que le brindes todo el apoyo que sea necesario.

- ¡Pero señor!- se defendió Harry- a Snape no le agrado, ni siquiera es uno de los nuestros...Es un...

- Harry...

El muchacho guardó silencio, en cuanto los azules ojos de Albus, lo analizaron. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo lo que ese hombre le pidiera? Si por él fuese, le diría que se lanzara de la primera ventana que encontrara y ¿tendría que escucharlo? Negó con la cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento de la misma. Albus sonrió suavemente y volvió a mirar hacia el colchón viejo y sus resortes, a punto de saltar por los aires.

- Sé que será difícil, pero ambos lograrán encontrar el verdadero camino. La solución a todos nuestros problemas.

No dijo nada, lo mejor era no contrariar al director. Con un suspiro suave, Albus se levantó de la cama y contempló a Harry, con una sonrisa amplia. Inspiró y luego, colocó una de sus manos, sobre el hombro del muchacho.

- Será mejor que te alistes, hay una boda en camino.

¿Cómo podía decirlo tan fácilmente y no inmutarse al respecto? Asintió, sin saber qué decir y lo observó salirse de la habitación. Se sintió vacío, estúpido. Estaba por casarse, con un hombre que le cuadruplicaba la edad y sin embargo, el mundo no veía el fallo en el asunto. El mundo solo veía lo que iba a salvar, gracias a ello.

Al bajar las escaleras, Severus Snape, estaba irritado. Escupía saliva, mientras Sirius gritaba muchos insultos a la vez. No podía escucharlo, pero tampoco podía entender a Snape. Albus estaba en medio de ambos hombres. Seguramente estaban por pelear y creía que para Sirius, no había varita que valiera. Y eso era peligroso para Snape, puesto que Sirius era considerablemente, más fuerte que él.

- ¡No le harás daño a Harry o juro que voy a matarte, Quejicus! ¡Voy a matarte y no...!

- ¡Potter es tan parecido a su padre, que cualquier comentario que haga en su contra, se diluirá como el agua!

- ¡Vuelve a insultar a James y te haré tragar tus palabras!

- ¡Señores, por favor!- pidió Molly Weasley, pero ninguno de los dos le escuchó. Dumbledore alzó una mano hacia los dos y trató de hacerlos razonar.

- No podemos hacer nada, Sirius. La boda debe llevarse a cabo.

- Él estará feliz, así podrá llevarle a Harry a su querido señor. Para que se enamore de él y pueda lamerle los zapatos.

- Me honra tu análisis. Muy sesudo, Black.

- Por ahora, necesitamos más uniones que desuniones. Necesito que vigiles lo que ocurrirá con Alastor y con Kinsgley, Sirius- le pidió Dumbledore, con una mirada severa, ya que Sirius daba apariencia de querer insistir.

Sirius soltó un gruñido y con paso militar, rodeó el salón y caminó hacia la salida. Hermione miró al hombre, que respiraba como si hubiese corrido un maratón y estaba pálido. Severus no se diferenciaba lo suficiente, excepto que era más bajo y mucho más blanco que el propio Sirius. Miró a su alrededor y luego, se perdió en una de las habitaciones, del piso inferior. Molly suspiró, mientras Dumbledore sonreía.

- Está nervioso. Una boda, no es cualquier cosa.

Ron negó con la cabeza y Harry se preguntó, cuál era el chiste de todo eso. Mientras pensaba, pasó largo rato, mirando a la nada, por una ventana. Todo estaba oscuro, las luces poco funcionaba y la situación también.

Estando allí, sintió algo muy curioso. Su cuerpo se sintió diferente, se sintió...Deprimido. Tenía sensaciones que no estaba experimentando, ciertamente. ¿Por qué? Ladeó la cabeza, al mirar un pasillo a oscuras. Severus Snape, se había quedado allí, por un largo rato. ¿Por qué estaba experimentando...?

Ira...Tristeza, rabia...Una sensación que no podía describir en realidad. ¿Acaso? No, no estaba volviéndose loco. Pero las sensaciones parecían ser...

De pronto, su cabeza se llenó de sentimientos tristes, de pensamientos diferentes. Sensaciones de desespero, de asfixia. Eso en definitiva, no era suyo.

Se levantó del alfeizar y se dirigió a la cocina. La sensación asfixiante sobre su garganta, no le permitía respirar, en lo más mínimo. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua, acercándolo hasta sus labios, que estaban secos. Bebió unas pocas gotas, apenas podía pensar. Seguía sintiendo tristeza, rabia...Que su cabeza daba vueltas de un lado al otro.

Y entonces lo entendió y sus ojos terminaron sobre su muñeca. Su mano, el anillo y las sensaciones compartidas. Un embate muy poderoso. Pero... ¿No solo compartían los dolores físicos? Ahora también... ¿Las sensaciones?

Eso comenzó a preocuparle. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y caminó hacia el pasillo a oscuras. Se suponía que Severus Snape, estaba teniendo todas esas sensaciones juntas y su anillo, estaba reflejándoselas a él.

No podía ver muy bien, en realidad estaba oscuro, lleno de telarañas y de polvo. Inspiró, tratando de no estornudar y delatarse. Era un largo pasillo y al final, una puerta. Él debía estar allí, encerrado.

Caminó con mucha calma hacia ella, no quería delatarse. Lentamente, posó su oreja sobre la puerta y trató de escuchar algo. Sin embargo, no había ni un solo ruido. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, estaba tenso y las manos le sudaban de una forma increíble. ¿Qué podría estar ocurriendo?

Estuvo allí por largos minutos, pero no escuchó nada más. Tampoco sintió otra cosa. Todo estaba en paz, en su cuerpo, excepto por el hecho de que estaba muy nervioso. Despegó la cabeza de la puerta y pensó en regresarse. No había nada que buscar allí y Severus podía enfadarse si se enteraba que lo seguía.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, de regreso al salón. Mientras caminaba, escuchó un sonido fuerte y sintió un terrible ardor en su mano derecha. Soltó un quejido y se sostuvo la mano, que visiblemente, no tenía ninguna herida. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta y regresó sobre sus pasos.

La abrió con la otra mano y miró hacia adentro. Severus estaba parado al final, le daba la espalda y algo caía en el suelo. Era rojo y oscuro, olía muy fuerte y él sabía lo que era. Snape comenzó a darse la vuelta y Harry notó con horror, lo que había estado tratando de hacer.

Su dedo estaba herido, lleno de sangre. Había tratado de quitarse el anillo, pero había fallado. Harry, sentía un dolor terrible e insoportable, pero Severus no se inmutaba. Inspiró con rabia y rápidamente, cubrió su dedo con su túnica. Pensaba caminar hacia el lugar donde Harry estaba oculto. El muchacho se apartó rápidamente y se cubrió con la oscuridad.

Severus miró a su alrededor y luego, caminó hacia el salón, con paso redoblado. Harry se quedó allí, inspirando y tenso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese hombre por la cabeza?

El dolor cedió tan pronto, Severus entró en la cocina. Imaginó que había hecho algo para curárselo y que sabía que Harry sentía ese mismo ardor. Una buena forma de torturarlo, intuyó él mismo.

- Profesor...La boda- dijo Molly- estamos listos para comenzar.

Snape soltó un gruñido y se levantó del sofá en donde estaba sentado. Harry, mientras, estaba en su habitación compartida con él, junto a Ronald. Miraban el "traje" que debía usar para la famosa boda.

- Se supone que esto debería resolver el problema, pero no le veo la pizca de ayuda que hará por todos nosotros- se quejó Ron y pese a que el que se casaba era Harry, él no dijo anda al respecto.

- Al menos sabemos que el profesor Snape, no le hará daño a Harry- dijo Hermione y Ron se permitió reír en su rostro.

- Sigues creyendo eso, al igual que él...

Eso no le reconfortaba en lo más mínimo.

- Vamos Harry, se nos hará tarde- dijo Molly Weasley, acomodándole el cuello de el traje- te ves muy guapo en él.

- ¿Por qué tengo que usar esto?- preguntó él, con confusión y Molly inspiró.

- Bueno, Albus quiere que todos sepan que te casarás con el profesor y cree que la presencia hará todo, muy creíble.

- Claro...Es que esto parece un cuento de terror- dijo Ron, caminando hacia la salida- te veremos luego, Harry.

Antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en contestar, la señora Weasley se inclinó para estar del tamaño del muchacho y plantó un beso en su frente. Con un suspiro, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y con una sonrisa nerviosa, se dirigió a él.

- Pase lo que pase, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, Harry.

Harry asintió y no supo en qué parte de ese mensaje, agradecerle a la señora Weasley. Con un suspiro suave, la mujer planchó con su mano, las últimas arrugas de su traje y caminó hacia la puerta. Al bajar las escaleras, Severus Snape estaba en el salón, parado junto a la chimenea. Miró el aspecto de Harry y negó con la cabeza.

- Estamos preparados- dijo Albus- será mejor que se vayan.

- ¿Qué pasará luego de esto?

- No lo sé- dijo Dumbledore- quizá Severus, despierte ministro.

Eso tampoco calmaba a Harry, ni le importaba a Snape. Con un suspiro, Sirius los miró a ambos y luego, colocó su mano en el hombro de Harry. Estaban listos para aparecerse. Dumbledore ya lo había planificado. Nada fallaría.

- La boda está en proceso- dijo, el anciano director.

Desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se reagruparon en una curiosa edificación. Harry miró sus paredes de piedra y sus enormes columnas. ¿Dónde estaban? Eso no era una iglesia, como solían acostumbrar los muggles. Snape inspiró y caminó hacia el frente.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el ministerio de magia- dijo Sirius- en su departamento de casamientos.

- ¿Hay un...?

- Acá hay de todo, Harry... Y mortífagos también.

Obviamente, el comentario era para Snape. Harry lo contempló en silencio, hasta que escuchó la voz del Sr. Weasley, que hizo un profundo eco entre aquellas paredes de piedra.

- Acércate Harry, para que demos inicio.

Harry se preguntó si no podía salir corriendo por el lado contrario. Con un caminar lento, se detuvo junto a Snape y se sentía estúpido. Con una sonrisa suave, Molly contempló a Harry.

- Deben sostener las manos que tienen los anillos- dijo el Sr. Weasley, con su varita en alto. Harry se preguntó, en qué parte de lo ocurrido en ese lugar, alguien iba a enterarse.

Se arrepintió de escuchar, cuando a sus oídos llegó una voz que conocía muy bien. Rita Skeeter y sus periodistas, estaban allí. Albus Dumbledore ladeó la cabeza, para mirar a la mujer, que parecía sorprendida.

- Bienvenida a la boda, Rita- dijo, con una sonrisa y la mujer se sorprendió una vez más.

- Ahora, Harry. ¿Juras que harás todo lo que esté en tus manos, para mantener esta unión y protegerla de cualquier eventualidad, mientras aún te quede vida para cumplir con esta tarea?

Harry meditó. ¿Jurar o no jurar? Miró en dirección a Snape y su insondable mirada. Sus oscuros ojos, si era posible, estaban más oscuros que antes. Con una especie de inspiración profunda, asintió en silencio.

- ¿Qué? No pude oírte.

- Lo juro...

No esperaba que lo jurara. Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia el Sr. Weasley, que trazaba una larga lengua rojiza, alrededor de sus manos.

- Profesor Snape, ¿Jura que hará todo lo que esté en tus manos, para mantener esta unión y protegerla de cualquier eventualidad, mientras aún te quede vida para cumplir con esta tarea?

Severus tardó en responder, meditaba. Realmente no deseaba casarse y mucho menos, con alguien como Potter. Ron estaba sorprendido y Hermione, simplemente miraba el asunto, sin parpadear. Dumbledore suspiró, mientras Snape se mantenía en silencio. Era crucial para el plan, que aceptara casarse.

- Lo juro.- confesó y Harry se sorprendió abiertamente. Albus inspiró en silencio.

- Por el poder que se me ha conferido, he decidido declararlos en matrimonio- comunicó, cuando la segunda lengua, se apagó entre sus muñecas- No habrán quejas que puedan sepáralos, en este preciso momento. Ya están unidos el uno al otro.

Harry esperaba que se terminara, pero lo peor estaba por ocurrir. El Sr. Weasley había inspirado y los miró a ambos.

- Harry, debes besar al profesor, para sellar la última lengua en sus manos.

No muy útil y nada práctico. Su peor temor, salió a la luz, en cuanto ambos se miraron. Harry no hizo ni dijo nada. Severus suspiró, soltando un quejido de frustración y tomó la quijada de Harry con una de sus manos. Sus dedos largos, se sintieron fríos, bajo la túnica.

Lo besó, sin siquiera dejarle espacio para el pensamiento. Sus labios se imprimieron sobre él, secos y ásperos, mientras la última lengua de fuego se cerraba sobre sus muñecas y la anonadada Rita Skeeter, escribía con rapidez.


	15. La marca

Bien...Pasé medio día sin Internet y me estoy durmiendo. Espero que resulte algo bueno de todo eso (?). Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

El mundo se paralizó a su alrededor. Ser besado por Snape, seguía siendo muy inquietante. Por una fracción de segundo, sus labios se rozaron contra los suyos y luego, todo se terminó. Al terminarse, notó que había mantenido los ojos cerrados. Severus sonrió con malicia, ante ese gesto. Rita estaba confundida. ¿Por qué casarse con Harry Potter? ¿Estaba acaso...? ¿Enamorado del muchacho? Una cosa era haber sido su profesor y otra, haberse enamorado perdidamente de él.

¿Qué credibilidad, le daba esa debilidad? ¿Debilidad por un joven mucho menor que él? Pero si había algo que le daría toda la oportunidad.

- Harry Potter- dijo ella misma, firmando el pedazo de pergamino. Su noticia.

"Jugoso acuerdo. Candidato a elección hace más que votos de campaña. Hace votos matrimoniales"

Hermione inspiró, preguntándose si debía abrazar a su amigo o quedarse en el lugar dónde se encontraba. Ron parecía una teja, sonrojado, sorprendido. El mundo podía sorprenderse ahora. Severus Snape, se había casado.

- Es hora de irnos, Severus- dijo, pero Snape estaba distraído. Miraba a Harry, que seguía con la vista fija sobre sus ojos.

¿Qué tanto le miraba? ¿Qué tanto buscaba en él, que lo miraba con fijeza? Negó con la cabeza y rompió el contacto visual. Harry inspiró.

Al regresar, la situación no parecía mejorar, en ningún sentido. Alastor y Kingsley, estaban presos, listos para ser enjuiciados. Dumbledore ya tenía reuniones, acerca del asunto. Minerva, había acordado encontrarse con él.

La época escolar, estaba por comenzar y Harry, temía que ese fuese el golpe maestro. Había sido una noche pesada y caer en una cama blanda, era lo que más quería. La Sra. Weasley, desataba el corbatín de su traje, cuando él observó a Snape, que subía las escaleras.

Caminó detrás de él, al poco tiempo y abrió la puerta. Al entrar, Severus estaba colgando su saco. Su camisa estaba manchada de sangre, en las mangas, donde se suponía que él había intentado arrancarse el anillo.

No se lo había preguntado, pero ya lo estaba intuyendo, en cuanto la mirada de Harry no se despegaba de su mano herida.

- Supongo que querer escapar nunca me sentó. No tanto, como le sentó a Potter- dijo, con una voz envenenada. Harry prefirió por salud mental, no hacer caso a lo que estaba oyendo. Con un suspiro lento, Snape terminó en la cama. Miraba al techo e inspiraba, una y otra vez. Todo cambiaba tan drásticamente, que ni siquiera él podía encontrarse en un solo lugar.

Solía pasarle a Harry, cuando no encajaba. Cuando sus tíos le hacían la vida imposible. Y ahora, también sus tíos querían venderlo. Era sin duda, uno de esos momentos, donde él no sabía a dónde pertenecía.

Pero sabía a dónde llegaba. La madriguera.

- Buenas noches- dijo, en voz baja y sopló la vela que tenía a su lado. No escuchó comentario alguno y simplemente, se cubrió con las sábanas, hasta el cuello.

Tendría mucho en lo que pensar, esa noche.

Estando allí, su cabeza se llenó de diversos pensamientos. De sentimientos diferentes, que poco podían definirse, como algo concreto. Sus sueños iban y venían, Severus aparecía en todos ellos. Estar casado, seguramente significaba toda una vida de estar juntos y jamás separarse. Se lo habían prometido, el uno al otro.

Y por más que lo pensaba, le seguía pareciendo, una propuesta vacía y sin sentido. Inspiró, tratando de dormir y se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado. Fuera como fuera, la luna iluminaba parcialmente, el lugar donde Snape dormía. No muy apartado de él.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y de vez en cuando, verificaba que Harry estuviera dormido. Con una inspiración honda, parecía que Severus Snape, afrontaba los mismos problemas de concentración. En silencio, se sentó en la cama.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

Harry no se movió. No quería que el profesor, notara que no estaba durmiendo, como creía que estaba. Mientras lo miraba, Severus compuso un rostro de dolor, que él le pudo atribuir a la marca. Efectivamente, comenzaba a quemar, pero de una forma débil. Seguramente, significaba dos cosas.

Uno: Su señor quería verlo. Dos: La situación, empeoraría cuando supiera, que era el flamante esposo del gran Harry Potter. Por más tonto que sonara.

Soltó un quejido débil y alzó la cabeza, para mirar en dirección a Harry. No notó movimiento, así que intentó levantarse, pero no tuvo éxito. Sus pies no obedecieron y su dedo, ardía como nunca. Tenía que ir, pero no podía levantarse.

Era como si una fuerza invisible, lo mantuviera allí. Se sentía mágicamente atado, a algo que no podía definir. Comenzó a pensar, en las posibles fuentes de su problema. Dumbledore no había mencionado nada en específico.

¿Y los anillos? Si ellos eran un factor, una atadura, pues estaba en graves problemas, puesto que tenía que presentarse, ante su señor. Pero no se movía, su cuerpo no obedecía. Su dedo ardía, pero nada más que eso.

Siempre en dificultades. Allí siempre lo metía, el director de Hogwarts. Una costumbre deprimente, que solía tener. Y aún así, él cedía a sus decisiones.

Todo por el pequeño Potter. El gran San Potter.

Harry en cambio, meditaba. ¿Para qué irse, en una circunstancia como esa? Eso solo significaría un problema para todos. Por supuesto, Severus Snape siempre los sumergía en los más profundos embrollos.

Curioso. Que el primero quería irse y el segundo, solo quería que se quedara, para que no ocurrieran más desgracias.

Al amanecer, todo pareció distinto. Para cuando Harry abrió los ojos, Severus estaba allí. Dormía y parecía tan distinto, que daba miedo. Con un suspiro, el muchacho caminó hacia él y lo contempló. No era él, lo podías jurar si no lo conocías bien y hasta lo creías. Pero no. Debajo de esa máscara de "paz", estaba la persona más indiferente e infeliz, que él jamás había visto. Aparte de Lord Voldemort, claro estaba.

Se detuvo en la escalera y miró a su alrededor. Era muy temprano y parecía que no había nadie en la cocina. Caminó entre los muebles y las habitaciones. Sirius se había quedado esa noche y Hermione también. Se sentó en una de las sillas de aquella casa y miró lo que le rodeaba. El hogar de Snape y justamente en ese momento, su hogar.

Permaneció largo rato allí e incluso, se quedó dormido. Sus gafas, amenazaban con caerse de su nariz, mientras su cabeza colgaba de forma casi, dolorosa. Estaba soñando, mientras dormía. Soñaba con una habitación a oscuras y una gruesa voz que parecía dictaminar órdenes a un hombre, agazapado, lleno de miedo, en la penumbra.

Pudo haberlo descubierto, de no haber sido por una mano, que zarandeaba su hombro, de forma amable. Entre abrió los ojos y observó a Hermione. Estaba allí parada, en pijamas y sonreía con suavidad, mientras lo miraba.

- Despierta, Harry.

Se reincorporó y se colocó los lentes en su lugar. La contempló, mientras ella apartaba la mano de su hombro y se sentó a su lado. Harry inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia la muchacha, que parecía nerviosa. Bien, todos tenían esa expresión.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Están a salvo, con el Sr. Arthur, en la madriguera. Voy a verlos de vez en cuando.

Por fortuna.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Eso creo.

- ¿Y Ron?

- ¿Ron?

- Bueno, no es secreto ya, que tú y Ron.

- ¡Ay Harry! ¿Enserio lo crees? Bien, creo que Ron no aprendió el arte de la discreción. Pero estamos bien. Quise decírtelo pero...

- Lo intuí desde un principio. Me alegro por ustedes.

Antes de que Hermione hablara, Severus Snape, estaba en la escalera. Miraba hacia abajo y parecía confundido, por una razón que ninguno de los dos, pudo entender. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y miró a Harry, de reojo. El muchacho se mantuvo en el sofá, sin despegarle la vista y sin parpadear.

- Potter... ¿Dónde está, Black?

- Sigue dormido, señor...Pero...

- Si se despierta, dígale que Dumbledore necesita enterarse de algo- fue lo único que dijo, antes de perderse en la cocina. Harry observó a Hermione, que se encogió de hombros y se levantó para regresar, a la habitación que había estado usando. Con un suspiro, Harry se levantó de la silla baja y caminó hacia la cocina.

Severus estaba allí, no muy lejos. Le daba la espalda y una de las alacenas, estaba abierta. Harry caminó en silencio y trató de determinar, qué estaba haciendo Snape, en esa esquina. Sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, se detuvo a pocos centímetros. Él no lo vería, le daba la espalda y no tenía mucha visibilidad.

Pues, estaba pálido. Parecía a punto de desmayarse y sostenía su brazo, con una expresión de dolor. Se desbalanceó y luego, se sostuvo de uno de los estantes, frente a él. Le temblaba el labio y la mano, con la que mantenía levantada, la manga de su brazo izquierdo. Harry miró la marca, a flor de piel

Pero, Severus estaba por desmayarse o algo parecido. Parecía ser muy fuerte, como para mantenerlo estable. Volvió a desbalancearse y Harry sintió, que debía intervenir.

Colocó una mano sobre su brazo y le pareció que Snape, apenas notó que había alguien allí, parado a su lado. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho e hizo presión, inconscientemente. Harry soltó un quejido, sintiendo que estaba hundiendo su cuerpo, hacia el suelo. Su profesor y pareja, tenía los ojos en blanco.

El llamado de Voldemort, parecía ser insistente. Se preguntó si Voldemort, había leído el titular de Rita Skeeter. Seguramente lo había hecho y se quejaba al respecto. Snape pasó a lucir como una especie de marioneta grotesca. Suspiró Harry, al sentir que todo su peso iba a terminar sobre él.

Y así fue. Snape terminó por cansarse y arrastrar a Harry con él. Terminaron junto a una pared. Harry estaba bajo su profesor de pociones, su esposo, soportando su peso. Cualquiera que los mirara creería cualquier cosa.

Esperó por unos minutos, meditando qué iba a hacer a continuación. El aliento del profesor, estaba sobre su nuca, mientras estaba extrañamente encorbado. Trató de erguirse para ayudarlo, pero Snape pesaba más de lo que podía pensar, con su tamaño. Tuvo que pedir auxilio.

- Potter- escuchó, antes de que intentara abrir la boca- déjame ir, Potter.

- ¿Dejarlo ir?

Comenzaba a comprender una cosa de los anillos. Eran capaces de retener a las personas. De mantenerlas, unidas.

- Déjeme reunirme con el señor tenebroso.

- ¿Y por qué yo? Yo no he estado haciendo nada.

- Ha estado pensando que es mejor que no vaya, seguramente piensa que es mejor que no lo sepa. Me tiene atado.

Lo pensó, sí, pero no esperaba.

- Simplemente déjeme ir.


	16. Intervención

Se notó que me dormía anoche. Me encontré con unos mega dedazos. Por suerte ya los corregí al terminar el cap. Saludos y besos para todos. Gracias por pasarse y descuiden, el sufrimiento de Sev, ya se va a acabar (por ahora, hasta que quiera hacerlo de nuevo) Lo adoro tanto o más que todos ustedes (muajaja (?)) y bueno, tengo que darle vida al fic.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Pues que los anillos retuvieran a las personas, por mero deseo, no se lo esperaba. Lo dejó "ir", no supo como, pero simplemente lo hizo. Severus desapareció ante sus ojos. Ya sabía que era mortífago, no tenía por qué mentirle al respecto.

Y no podía tampoco. Todo lo que sintieran sus emociones, lo iba a sentir él también. Curioso. Supuso que su padre quería proteger a su madre. Una forma un tanto compleja, pero a lo mejor quería deducir cosas, con sus sentimientos.

Algo que Dumbledore no le había explicado. Exhausto, Harry se dejó caer en la cama más cercana y meditó. El peso muerto de su profesor, su aliento sobre su cuello y la mirada cargada de dolor en sus ojos, no abandonaba sus pensamientos.

Mensajes iban y venían, eventualmente, tendrían que leer más. Cartas del ministerio actual, no dejaban de llegar. Sorprendidos, ante la decisión que Snape acababa de tomar. Fudge estaba dispuesto a dialogar con Snape a llegar, a algún acuerdo que pudiera brindar la "paz" a lo que estaba por caerse.

El telón de la mentira. Mientras pensaba, algo apareció en el salón de aquella casa. Era Remus. Traía noticias. Noticias alegres, otras malas. Lo normal, en esos momentos de guerra y de indecisiones.

- ¡Hola Remus, querido!- exclamó la Sra. Weasley y él sonrió- ¿Cómo ha estado todo? ¿Cómo está...?

- ¿Tonks? Está bien. El bebé y ella están bien.

- ¿Es...?- preguntó la Sr. Weasley y él inspiró. Parecía muy feliz.

- Es un varón- dijo él, emocionado por revelarlo- Nymphadora se hizo uno de esos exámenes y resulta que es un varón.

- Nos alegramos mucho- dijo la mujer y Hermione asintió en silencio, con una sonrisa- ¿Ya han pensado en cómo llamarlo?

- No, aún no. Nymphadora estaba dormida, cuando la dejé- dijo, quitándose la gruesa bufanda. El frío afuera, volvía a ser inclemente.

Harry se detuvo en la escalera y bajó con mucho cuidado. Al verlo, Remus sonrió y encorvado, se acercó a él. Juntó sus manos con las suyas y sonrió, abiertamente. Harry se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero prefirió esperar por su mensaje.

- Harry, tengo algo que pedirte. Ya lo he hablado con Nymphadora.

- ¿Qué es, Remus?

- ¿Querrías ser el padrino de nuestro hijo?

Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, ante la proposición que estaba recibiendo. Remus lo miró, expectante. Comenzaba a creer, que estaba soñando o algo por el estilo. Inspiró y asintió en silencio. Remus pareció feliz, por su respuesta.

- Nosotros nos sentimos honrados, de que seas el padrino, Harry.

¿Por qué no Sirius? Ellos dos, eran grandes amigos. No se atrevió a dudarlo y sonrió con él. La Sra. Weasley, traía un par de copas y un poco de vino. Quería brindar por el bebé que nacería pronto. Hermione sonrió, al colocar las copas sobre la mesa.

- Esto tenemos que celebrarlo. ¿O no, Harry? Una buena noticia, en lo que va de mes, siempre es celebrable.

Harry asintió, mientras bebía junto a Hermione, un poco de vino. A ella no le gustaba mucho así que después de unos pocos sorbos, desistió de continuar. Harry solo bebió una copa. El vino lo mareaba ligeramente. Remus parecía tan feliz, que podía pensarse, que no estaba ocurriendo nada en absoluto.

- Una copa más, Harry, para celebrar- dijo ofreciéndosela. Harry asintió y bebió el último sorbo de placer, en cristal.

Pero Severus no la pasaba tan bien, como él. Su señor estaba allí, parado, mirándolo con una expresión de profunda concentración. Estaba enterado de los movimientos ministeriales, que se estaban presentando.

Él también quería que Snape, su fiel Severus, terminara ministro. Le encantaba el plan de Dumbledore y jamás se creyó, partidario de una de sus ideas. Severus solo sabía y entendía una cosa.

Problemas para su persona.

- Entonces, solo se fue- dijo Sirius, con una expresión que confundió a Harry. Esperaba que gritara, que lo insultara- Y te pidió que me lo dijeras.

- Sí, me dijo que tenía que decírtelo. Que tú le dirías a Dumbledore. ¿Decirle qué, Sirius?

- Creo que es un asunto entre miembros, Harry.

- Pero, yo soy miembro...

- Entre miembros superiores- insistió Sirius, levantándose de la cama en donde estaba sentado, dando por finalizada la conversación- Por cierto, dile a Hermione que Ron le ha enviado una carta. Creo que si no le cuentas que nos ha llegado, enviará más y más. Está algo desesperado por ella, ¿No es cierto?

Algo era una frase muy corta, para como estaba actuando Ron. Bien, no lo culpaba. Proteger a Hermione, también era su trabajo. Asintió, con una sonrisa fingida y regresó a sus planteamientos, en cuanto Sirius, trancó la puerta.

¿Qué podía estar haciendo Snape, que requería de máximo secreto? Comenzaba a dudar del modus operandum de la orden y sus miembros. Inspiró y se levantó de la cama. No iba a conseguir nada, quejándose.

Tenía que comenzar a mirar el asunto, desde otra perspectiva. Mientras pensaba en eso, muchas cartas comenzaban a llegar. Ya sabían que Snape residía allí, pero lo más extraño, era que estaban dirigidas a él también.

Simpático el hecho de que las firmaran como "Señores Snape". Las contempló, cuando nadie había ido a mirarlas. Muchas preguntas, muchas entrevistas para el profesor, para su "esposo". Encuestas realizadas, parecían demostrar que Snape tenía todas las de ganar. Estar aliado a Harry, era algo que los ciudadanos veían como positivo.

El niño que vivió, era el arma perfecta para una victoria segura. Se sintió como una especie de trofeo y desistió de seguir leyendo los titulares. Su estómago no resistía tanta mentira. Sobretodo, aquel anuncio de más de dos páginas, de Rita Skeeter. Detallando su beso, como "apasionado", con sentimientos ocultos que ambos no se habían demostrado. Que ese odio que sentían por el otro, simplemente era una cortina de humo, para engañar a las posibles parejas que podían aparecer a su alrededor.

El beso con su profesor, había sido menos que apasionado. Había sido frío, en cierta forma, distante. No esperaba algo más que eso, ni quería más que eso. Simplemente, no podía abandonar su mente, esa escena.

Mirarlo a los ojos, solo fue la respuesta a muchos de sus temores. Severus Snape, lucía tan muerto a la vez de infeliz. Todos esos sentimientos, los pudo percibir en el beso. Quizá estaba loco, pero sintió una especie de punzada en su estómago. El anillo que llevaba le decía, que su pareja, estaba sintiendo algo similar, en el beso.

¿Significaba algo en particular? ¿Cómo saberlo? Ni siquiera había comprendido aún, cómo lo ataba a él, sin esperárselo. Bueno, apartando todo eso, sentía que Snape iba a tener problemas de ahora en adelante.

Ser de dos bandos a la vez, no era anda fácil y temía por una razón que no pudo describir, que la noche de bodas, terminara como "noche de muerte". Y era muy probable, con tantas noticias que circulaban por el mundo en el que vivían.

Al anochecer, la casa estaba muy callada. La mayoría de los miembros de la orden, ya la habían abandonado. Solo quedaba Sirius y esperaba a Snape, que insistía, estaba por volver. Harry sentía que iban a dejarlo solo, con el profesor de pociones. Parecía que la vida en pareja, se tomaba muy enserio.

Y se quedó dormido, pensando en una forma fácil de morir, gracias a él. Quizá lo mataría ahogándolo. Envenenando su jugo al amanecer o simplemente mientras dormía. Cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Estando en la cama, escuchó un curioso ruido. Algo muy fuerte que se escuchó en la planta inferior. Harry ubicó sus gafas, lo más rápido que pudo y caminó hacia la puerta, para escuchar. Pensó que era Sirius, pero en el salón, ya no había nadie. ¿Snape habría vuelto?

Bajó las escaleras, en silencio. Sorprendido ante el ruido que se acrecentaba. Inspiró, manteniendo su varita junto a él y preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Ladeó la cabeza, cuando una sombra se acercó a él, por la cocina.

Era él, Severus Snape. Apenas se podía mantener en pie. Se resbaló de una forma que pareció dolorosa. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y Harry estaba allí, caminó aprisa para alcanzarlo. Lo miró, estaba pálido una vez más. Apenas respiraba y su mano, la mano donde estaba el anillo, estaba hinchada.

Pronto sintió los estragos de la molestia. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Harry como pudo, sostuvo su cuerpo. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Habría recibido el castigo, de estar casado con él? Seguramente, por como regresaba.

Su mano le ardía, la vieja herida que tenía ya, comenzaba a arderle de nuevo. Con una inspiración honda, Harry mantuvo el cuerpo de su profesor, junto a él. No podía levantarlo y parecía que Snape, no daba señales de intentar algo. Solo estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados y con una inspiración, apenas perceptible.

Tuvo curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido, pero aparte de no podérselo decir por su estado, Snape, no se lo contaría. Sabía que eso sería lo inmediato. Él se levantaría en cuanto mejorase y simplemente se iría.

Pero fuera como fuera, parecía que el asunto era serio. Permaneció allí, esperando a que la situación se normalizara. No sabía si eso era lo que quería. Saber los pormenores, siempre era inquietante.

- Potter- escuchó y se sobresaltó. No lo creía consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor- Busque...a Albus.

- No puedo, no puedo dejarlo allí- bien. ¿Podría o no podría? Simplemente verlo allí, moribundo, no era algo que podía pensar en decidir.

- Búsquelo...- insistió Snape, con una voz gruesa que sonaba terrible.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Y por sobretodas las cosas, no haga preguntas necias...

- ¿Y luego de que lo encuentre, qué voy a hacer?

- Dígale que...El señor tenebroso, quiere intervenir- dijo Snape, en voz baja y fue entonces, cuando Harry comprendió que estaban en malos términos.

Intentó encontrar una forma de dejar a Snape en una buena "posición". Pero realmente, era algo que no podía manejar. Tomó un par de cojines del sofá y acomodó su cabeza en él. Estando en el suelo, cerca del sofá, eso era lo mejor que podría hacer. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, nervioso.

¿Cómo se lo hacía saber, sin aparecerse? Parecía que Snape le había leído la mente, puesto que lo miró con una mueca de ironía.

- Utilice su cabeza, Potter. La chimenea de Hogwarts, es la única...Donde el ministerio no tiene jurisdicción.

Eso era...Por supuesto. Con mucho cuidado pero con rapidez, tomó un puñado de polvos flú y al poco tiempo, ya no estaba en aquella sala.

Albus entró al poco tiempo. Severus seguía allí, como lo había dejado. Pidió que lo recostaran en su cama y lo dejaran allí. Harry quería muchas respuestas, que el director no iba a darle o no entendía.

- ¿Su mano, dices?

- Sí. Estaba hinchada, cuando llegó.

- Quizá Voldemort, estaba experimentando algo. Muy probable. Tal vez quería remover el anillo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Si descubre cómo funciona, quizá quiera usarlo en tu contra, Harry.

- Pero... ¿Y la varita completa?

- Ese es otro detalle. Pero esa tiene otra función. Solo dura una vez, Harry.

No comprendió el mensaje. Dumbledore inspiró y lo contempló con mucho cuidado. Sus ojos azules, destellaron por unos minutos.

- Cuida de él, vigila que todo esté bien. Pobre Severus, ha de estar exhausto.

- No me dejará acercarme.

- A estas alturas, aceptará cualquier cosa. No lo notará. Solo ve.

Asintió y lo observó desaparecer. Inspiró, preguntándose si habría más noticias inquietantes. Con una expresión de curiosidad, se inclinó, para mirar a Snape. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba dormido o eso parecía.

Su mano seguía herida. Tomo una especie de pañuelo y simplemente la humedeció en agua fría y la enrolló a su alrededor. Esperaba que la inflamación cesara.


	17. Torre de cartas

Saludos amigos y amigas Slahero(a)s. Muchas gracias por sus reviews con críticas, halagos, todo eso que dejan. Me encantaría responderles, pero ahora mi pc pareciera tener vida y hace lo que quiere. Pero bueno, se hace lo posible por y para ustedes.

En cuanto al cap, espero escribir todo eso que quiero, pero mis muñecas andan chistando. He tocado todos los slash que he podido y se me han quedado cuatro, por que ya no aguanto el malestar. Pero acá les dejo el capítulo, cristianamente, como se los dejo todos los días. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Harry permaneció allí, cuidando de su profesor, de su pareja. No supo nada más de él, en toda la noche. Se había sentado a un lado, en una silla y amenazaba con dormirse. No podía mantenerse despierto y la cabeza le colgaba, de una forma dolorosa.

Deseaba que llegara el amanecer.

Y cuando llegó, solo sintió un terrible ardor en su cuello. Severus ya estaba despierto y estaba sentado en la cama, mirando con sorpresa, lo que tenía a un lado. Harry Potter, en una silla y a punto de resbalarse o algo similar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí sentado?

Pues su respuesta tuvo lugar, al mirar su mano atada a un pañuelo que seguía ligeramente húmedo. Con mucho cuidado, comenzó a desatarlo y miró su mano. La hinchazón, había cedido aunque seguía luciendo herida, su mano.

¿Había sido él, quien lo había hecho? ¿Quién lo había cuidado? Comenzó a pensar, que algo había ocurrido el día anterior, que él no había notado.

Se acomodó en la cama y con su mano sana, movió el hombro de Harry para despertarlo. El muchacho se despertó de inmediato, con un gesto brusco y sus gafas, se resbalaron. Las atrapó en el aire, mientras Severus lo miraba.

- Levántese de allí, Potter. Antes de que termine con alguna contractura muscular.

Harry inspiró y pronto su mente, maquinó muchas preguntas que dudó que Snape, quisiera responderle. Se levantó de la silla y sintió que se caería. Su cabeza soltó un quejido que pudo sentir en todo su ser. Un embate eléctrico. Severus había tomado su saco y abierto la puerta de la habitación. Estaban solos, ya no había ningún miembro de la orden en ese lugar. ¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer allí, encerrados? Con una sonrisa escueta, Snape pensaba lo mismo. Al menos, tenía la certeza de que debía cumplir misiones para ambos bandos y no viviría encerrado en ese lugar, junto a Potter.

Harry quiso pensar en algo coherente, pero su estómago tuvo la última palabra. Un fuerte ruido, salió de él y la sonrisa de Snape, se ensanchó más aún.

- Baje a la cocina, seguramente podrá encontrar algo que calme a su angustiado estómago.

Quiso decir algún insulto, algún sarcasmo, pero no tenía cabeza para eso. Caminó detrás de él, mientras Snape contemplaba la casa, como si buscara algo.

Como Harry imaginó, el desayuno estuvo tan callado y muerto, como solía estarlo, cuando cenaba con los Dursley. Bueno, no cenaba con ellos, solamente cenaba encerrado y cuando querían permitírselo. De todos modos, el punto que trataba de demostrar, quedaba claro.

Severus era muy meticuloso, hasta para comer. Era sorprendente, lo organizado que era. Vasos y cubiertos, pañuelos y alimentación. Todo lo medía con una concentración tal, que resultaba tenebroso.

No había líneas rotas, en la vida de Snape. No había dobles opciones, ni otras posibilidades. Vivía en la monotonía cromática. Comenzaba a resultar inquietante que una persona así, tuviera una vida. De ser él, ya se hubiese desesperado por ser tan aburrido.

Pero así era Severus Snape y se preparaba mentalmente, para verlo todos los días, de la misma forma. Haciendo lo mismo, diciendo lo mismo y sintiendo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué tanto me mira, Potter?- preguntó, cuando se hubiese ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? Nada señor

- Pues le diré, que no me gusta su mirada- confesó Snape con una mueca de su boca. Una mueca de asco- y será mejor que deje de hacerlo.

Se obligó a asentir y a bajar la vista hacia su plato. Mientras terminaba el desayuno, Severus ya estaba en el salón, buscando un libro en la biblioteca personal que tenía en su poder.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad, pero lo mejor era no preguntarle. Con un suspiro suave, Severus caminaba a lo largo de la biblioteca, acariciando con los dedos, el lomo de cada uno de los libros que miraba.

- Me imagino que lee, Potter.

- Sí, leo- contestó Harry con una voz cargada de rabia. Severus asintió y continuó mirando su vasta colección.

- ¿Qué libros lee, Potter?

- Diferentes tipos- dijo Harry y Snape asintió en silencio, paseando a lo largo del estante.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- De misterio...

- ¿Quiddicth, cierto? A su padre le encantaban y vivía sacándolos de la biblioteca.

- No solo eso- dijo Harry, con el tono más calmo que pudo adoptar. Snape volvió a asentir y sacó un libro de la biblioteca. Harry se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo.

- Por supuesto, a su madre…La compadecí en un momento. Teniendo que escuchar sobre esas lecturas tan superficiales. ¿No cree usted también, que son muy superficiales?

Insistía en provocarlo. No sabía qué buscaba. Severus miraba el libro, pasaba las páginas con mucha calma, mientras Harry se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía gracioso? Con una inspiración profunda, Severus continuó pasando las páginas. Al encontrar lo que buscaba, simplemente se sentó en una silla alta y se dispuso a leerlo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Entonces, tiene el mismo hábito que la Srta. Granger.

- ¿Por qué me pregunta todo esto?

- Bueno, es bueno saber que sirve para algo. Quizá pueda leer alguno de mis libros y servirme para algo.

¿Por qué se esperaba algo distinto? Inspiró e iba a contestar, pero una lechuza entraba revoloteando, con mucha fuerza. Se cubrió la cabeza, cuando la lechuza aterrizó cerca del sofá en donde estaba parado, de forma aparatosa. Snape le quitó la carta de la pata, antes de que se estrellara con un cojín. Harry la miró levantarse y sacudirse. Le recordaba tanto a Errol. La lechuza de Ron.

Por la expresión de Snape, la carta no tenía un mensaje llamativo. Inspiró y para la sorpresa de Harry, la leyó en voz alta y arqueó las cejas.

- Querido Severus- dijo y Harry supuso de quién se trataba. La única persona que lo llamaba de esa forma

_"No quiero molestarte a ti ni a tu esposo ¿O es al revés? En fin, quisiera decirte que he mirado el profeta de hoy y dice que las elecciones a ministro de magia comienzan. ¿Por qué figuras como candidato, cariño? En fin, quisiera que me dijeras en qué problema te has metido. Estoy muy preocupada. Muchos cariños para ambos, querido"_

Harry se preguntó, si una carta podía ser más cursi que esa, que acababan de recibir. El profeta no tardó en llegar hasta sus manos. O más bien, el artículo.

Severus Snape, estaba a la cabeza de las "encuestas" realizadas por Rita Skeeter. Snape miró la carta y la dobló en pequeños trozos. Supuso que ser llamado "Querido", frente a él, no le agradaba. Torció el gesto y la dejó en la mesa. La lechuza ululó y Harry le acarició la cabeza. Ella le dio un picotazo y ladeó su cabeza, esperando algo, que también Harry se preguntó.

- ¿No contestará?

- ¿Debería?

- Supongo que su madre quiere saber, de usted- confesó el muchacho y Snape no continuó hablando por unos segundos. Se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

- Si tanto quiere saberlo.

Harry lo miró irse con una expresión de confusión. Entonces las elecciones comenzaban ese día y él, ¿él no se mostraba interesado? Se preguntó como sería su vida, una vez que ganara aquella elección.

También se preguntó si Voldemort sabía algo de su matrimonio. Por alguna razón, no tenía idea de sus sentimientos o de lo que hacía. Su cicatriz no le había dolido en semanas y cuando Severus había sufrido bajo sus "manos", no lo había sentido. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Era posible tal vez, que todo estuviera relacionado o terriblemente desligado. Entonces, habría dos guerras paralelas. Eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Snape regresó con una carta y sin mirar a la lechuza, se la tendió. La lechuza ululó, tomándola con el pico y en poco tiempo, alzó el vuelo. Regresó a su asiento y Harry volvió a sorprenderse de la calma que mostraba.

- Hoy anunciarán los resultados y se desarrollará la elección ¿y usted no se preocupa en lo más mínimo?

Snape inspiró en silencio y miró a Harry con detalle. El muchacho parecía preocupado, más que él, en esos términos. Negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa escueta.

- ¿Debería preocuparme?

- Lidera las encuestas

- Entonces ¿Para qué me voy a preocupar?

- Por que podría ganar.

- ¿No es eso lo que Albus quería?

- De todas formas, podría significar algo importante. Incluso para su señor…

No esperaba ese comentario. Suspiró, mientras Harry no bajaba la vista de sus ojos. Bien, podría tener razón, podría Voldemort dañar los planes de Albus. Pero como lo conocía, seguramente ya tenía un plan de contra ataque.

O esperaba que lo tuviera.

Harry se mantuvo allí, mirándolo con aprehensión. ¿Por qué actuaba como si nada a su alrededor, tuviese sentido? Muy centrado en sí mismo, aunque bien el egocentrismo no era propio de Snape, sentía que nada le importaba, solo lo que él representaba.

Snape esbozó una sonrisa torcida, al ver su expresión de concentración, su preocupación, por algo tan insulso como unas elecciones. Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, muchas lechuzas entraban, una tras otra.

Cartas del ministerio. Todas y cada una de ellas, caía en el sofá donde estuvo sentado, anteriormente. Pedidos, parecían súplicas para que retirara su carrera de las elecciones. Aunque tanto mortífagos como pueblo, parecía estar interesado en que Harry estuviera junto a él. Curioso que ambos quisieran al mismo ser. Su cabeza.

Se imaginaba la expresión de Lucius Malfoy, al saber que Severus Snape le llevaba la delantera de forma increíble. Por supuesto, destrozarle los planes a Draco Malfoy y su familia, era algo que simplemente no podía olvidar. Con una sonrisa a medias, Severus miraba las declaraciones de sus contrapartes, en cuanto a su persona.

Pues pasó la noche despierto, las lechuzas no tardaban en llegar y más, más de ellas. Simplemente era una odisea de cartas. Informaban a cada minuto, quién estaba en la punta y quién abajo. Los aurores también escribían lo que escuchaban o escribían otros. Se convertía en algo desesperante. Pronto terminarían como un aviario.

Y sin embargo, Snape no se inquietaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba sentado en la cama, mirando un libro, mientras Harry observaba a las lechuzas que iban y venían, arrojando cartas a una pila de ellas. Era algo increíble de ver.

- Más leña para el fuego- dijo el hombre y Harry quiso decir algo elocuente, pero estaba ocupado en mirar a los animales de distintas formas y tamaños, que entraban y se iban. Entraban y se iban de nuevo.

Nunca habría creído, que las elecciones en el mundo mágico, eran tan difíciles. Solo de mirar las cartas, las estadísticas que se manejaban y las opiniones, ya comenzaba a cansarse del asunto. Snape dejó el libro a un lado y se tumbó sobre la cama. Con una expresión de calma, cerró los ojos. Harry trató de imitar la acción, pero le era imposible. El rasgar de las pezuñas, en las lechuzas, al aterrizar en algo, era inquietante.


	18. Promesas ministeriales

Bien, yo tengo algo de sueño. Sin embargo creo que podrá resultar este capítulo (El sueño en mí y la escritura, no son buenas combinaciones jeje). En fin, espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Harry despertó con una curiosa sensación. Despertó pensando que el asunto no había terminado, desde el día anterior. Al sentarse en la cama, el montón de cartas ya no estaba. Solo había una sobre una mesa, al final de la habitación.

Y estaba sin abrir.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, casi sintiendo que se había quedado solo en aquella casa. Al terminar, al llegar al último escalón, se sintió aliviado de mirar a Snape, sentado en el sofá. Mantenía su cabeza apoyada en una mano y leía otro libro.

- ¿Qué le sucede, Potter? Pareciera haber visto a un fantasma.

- Creí que- no pudo alejar el asunto de las elecciones, de su cabeza. Contempló el lugar, pero parecía que no había nada anómalo, en la casa. Severus alzó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

- ¿Creyó qué, Sr. Potter?

- ¿Las elecciones?

- Gané- dijo Snape, con mucha calma y Harry, ya se lo temía. ¿Por qué se sorprendía? De todas formas, notó que el mundo estaba muy tranquilo. Que nadie tocaba la puerta, incesantemente. ¿Por qué nadie parecía estar interesado en el asunto de que: "Severus Snape, había ganado las elecciones a ministro de magia"?

Harry asintió en silencio, mientras Snape lo miraba. Su mano había mejorado mucho y bueno, el silencio incómodo, respondió a la mayoría de sus dudas. Su profesor, regresó a sus asuntos y él, inspiró en silencio.

La carta.

- La carta que está encima de la mesa, en la habitación.

- Es para usted, Potter- dijo Snape- Es de la Srta. Weasley. Intuyo será, algo muy romántico y cursi al mismo tiempo.

No le hizo caso y subió las escaleras. ¿Cómo no había notado que era para él? Con un suspiro, la tomó y la abrió, casi con urgencia. Ginny no solía escribirle. No luego de que se casara con Snape. ¿Habría ocurrido algo?

Y su vista apenas pasaba por los renglones de la carta. Estaba escrita con una extraña letra, algo apresurada. Y las palabras también lo estaban. Urgidas de algo que no sabía qué era. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella? Escribía que se sentía devastada. Lo amaba como a nadie y no soportaba verlo casado con el profesor Snape.

Quería irse.

¿Quería irse? ¿A dónde? Entonces, su mente pensó un par de cosas, que no le gustaron. Dobló la carta en su bolsillo y bajó apresuradamente, hacia el salón. Snape estaba en la misma posición, haciendo lo mismo que antes.

- ¿Puedo ir, a ver a Ginny?- dijo, con el aliento seco. Snape se extrañó de semejante planteamiento y alzó la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué, quiere ir a verla? ¿Es que acaso, le ha pedido verlo?

- Necesito ir a verla- contestó el muchacho, intentando alejar los pensamientos negativos que se acumulaban en su mente, uno tras otro.

- ¿Por qué motivo, Potter?

No tenía el tiempo para esperar a que Snape decidiera el asunto. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la chimenea. Podía aparecerse, pero seguramente eso le traería problemas. Las chimeneas también, pero ahora que estaba casado con Snape, con el ministro, ¿Qué podría pasar con él, de usarla? ¿Severus no lo enviaría a la cárcel? ¿O sí? Decidió no preguntárselo y caminó hacia la chimenea. Polvos flú, él guardaba un poco que Ron le había dado, por si necesitaba escapar de esa odisea que se llamaba: "Vida en pareja, con Snape".

- ¿Qué está haciendo, Potter?- preguntó Snape, soltando el libro, mientras el muchacho se introducía las manos en los bolsillos- No pensará...

- No tengo tiempo, de que el ministro me autorice mis pasos- dijo y Snape ya intuía lo que estaba intentando hacer. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él, mientras Harry echaba un puñado de polvos flú en la chimenea, cuyo fuego se tornaba verde brillante.

- Ni siquiera lo piense, Potter- le espetó, acercándose. Harry ya se disponía a poner un pie en la chimenea, cuando Snape sostuvo su brazo. Su agarre increíblemente fuerte, no le permitía moverse.

- ¡Suélteme!- se quejó, pero Snape no escuchó.

- ¿Qué carajo es lo que está pasando por su cabeza?

- Tengo que ir a ver a Ginny.

- Pues, para amoríos, no hay tiempo.

- ¡No es un amorío! ¡Creo que ella hará algo malo!- gritó y el rostro de Snape, de ser posible, se ensombreció más de lo normal. Se mantuvo adusto y no dijo nada más. Harry estaba furioso, tratando de soltarse.

- Solo irás conmigo, Potter.

- ¡Lo que sea!- dijo él, soltándose. Snape lo miró, mientras se introducía en la chimenea y luego, se esfumaba. Él hizo lo mismo.

Al entrar en la madriguera, Harry subió las escaleras. Lo primero que pensaba era que estuviera aún en su habitación. Para sorpresa de los presentes, Harry Potter, acababa de aparecer en su salón y se dirigía a las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, que sabía le pertenecía a la pelirroja, a la menor de los Weasley.

Ella estaba allí y se alegró de que sus peores temores no se hubieran confirmado. Ginny no lo miró y Harry, miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba desordenada y a lo lejos, había una mochilla marrón y raída por un costado. Estaba a medio hacer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella, su voz parecía herida. Harry dio un respingo y sacó la carta de su bolsillo derecho. Ella no necesitó mirarla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto que acabas de enviarme?

- Me voy, Harry.- le confesó- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Quisiera que lo entendieras, pero creo que es mejor que no lo hagas.

- Irte. ¿A dónde?

- A cualquier parte. Verás no me gusta estar encerrada aquí. Y si bien tú estás allá, con el profesor Snape. Yo...

Severus entraba en la habitación con una expresión de confusión. Como si esperara ver un suicidio o algo por el estilo. Al observar la calma en el lugar, simplemente se dio la vuelta y trancó la puerta con sumo cuidado. Los Weasley, ya comenzaban a sospechar que algo estaba mal, en el piso superior.

- Eso es ridículo, Ginny- agregó Harry y ella miró a Snape, que no le despegaba la vista.

- Puede que lo sea. Para ti, puede que lo sea- dijo, aparentemente estaba muy herida, como para dialogar. Harry se preguntó qué debía hacer en un momento como ese.

Yo no decidí casarme, fue el director.

El profesor de pociones, ya se lo imaginaba. Problemas sentimentales, de una chiquilla berrinchuda de menos edad, de la que el cerebro necesitaba para madurar. Inspiró y negó con la cabeza. Antes de que siquiera Harry continuara, una alarmada Hermione y un igualmente alarmado Ron, hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Harry? Ginny...

- Me voy- dijo ella, caminando hacia su mochila- creo que es lo mejor.

- ¿Irte? Pero ¿De qué estás hablando?- graznó Ron.

- Es mejor si me voy. Quiero cosas nuevas y si Harry está en el cuartel, y yo no puedo...

- ¿Es que te volviste loca...Cómo?

Hermione le pidió a Ron que dejara de gritar. Entendía lo que se sentía, amar a alguien que no pudiera amarte. Inspiró y con una sonrisa, se acercó a su mejor amiga. Ella simplemente la miró, con la mochila al hombro.

- Ginny, hay mejores formas de resolver esto.

La joven la miró con cierto recelo. Harry por una razón que no pudo entender, se sentía culpable de los pensamientos que Ginny estaba sosteniendo. Snape en cambio, parecía creer que era cosa de niños con hormonas alteradas. Al final, Ginny soltó la mochila y Hermione sonrió, satisfecha. O al menos, esperaba estarlo.

- Mi hermana está enamorada de ti- dijo Ron, confundido- No esperaba eso.

- No es secreto, Ron- dijo Hermione en voz baja, mientras Snape bajaba las escaleras. En cuanto el señor Weasley entraba en la madriguera, se sorprendió de verlo.

- ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Snape negó con la cabeza.

- No ocurre nada- dijo, seriamente.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó el señor Weasley- Pero ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

- Bueno, verá...Veníamos de visita, Sr. Weasley.- dijo Harry, intentando explicarse. Severus inspiró, mientras el joven se enredaba en sus balbuceos.

- ¡Ginny quería ver a Harry!- dijo Ron, saltando del asiento en donde estaba. Harry suspiró, mientras el joven miraba a su padre.

- ¿Y el profesor Snape...?

- Bueno... ¿Están casados, cierto?

- A decir verdad, señor Weasley- dijo Snape, dirigiéndose a Ron con una expresión de odio. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una carta entraba "volando", por la puerta trasera. La lechuza se posaba sobre el hombro de Snape y soltaba la carta en sus manos.

Harry se sorprendió ante lo eficaz que era el correo. Con un suspiro lento, Snape miró la carta que tenía entre sus manos y la abrió.

- Proclamación del nuevo ministro. Hoy a las siete en punto- leyó y Harry solo pensó una cosa.

Problemas. De todos los tipos.

Con una sonrisa suave, Lord Voldemort, miraba esa noticia. Perfecto para él, puesto que Snape estaba a cargo de todo lo que quisiera. Bellatrix simplemente no podía creer que semejante idiota, terminara ministro de magia.

- Saluden a su nuevo ministro. El ministro Severus Snape- Siseó Voldemort y sus allegados miraron la noticia, que volaba por los aires.

"Nuevo ministro de magia, origen prácticamente desconocido: Severus Snape"

Después de aquel curioso momento, Harry y Snape regresaron a "casa". Hermione le había prometido a Harry, que le llevaría noticias de Ginny. Lo último que había sabido de ella, era que estaba llorando.

¿Qué podía hacer él, por ella? Nada, en realidad. Nada hasta resolver el dilema que aquejaba al mundo mágico. Snape se sentó en el sillón y meditó.

¿Se suponía que debía decir algo en esa aparición en público? No había preparado ningún discurso y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Mientras pensaba, leyó la última parte del mensaje. Harry debía ir. No supo por qué lo mencionaban. Quizá para tenderle una emboscada. Lo más simple.

¿O esperaban palabras reconfortantes, provenientes del "elegido"? Dumbledore había escrito un par de líneas. Al parecer todos esperaban la hora de la proclamación. De Severus Snape, siendo el ministro.

Todos, menos Harry.

Las horas continuaron pasando y Harry miraba a Snape con sorpresa. ¿No se suponía que debería preparar algún tipo de mensaje? Bien, Severus no era del tipo orador, pero podría hacer algo para variar. Negó con la cabeza y permaneció en la cama.

Pensaba en Ginny. Estaba destrozada, seguramente. Con una inspiración profunda, se imaginó, que continuaba llorando por él. ¿Por qué todo le salía tan mal?

Nunca lo sabría.

- Vístase, Potter- dijo Snape, abriendo la puerta de la habitación- Tenemos algo qué hacer.

Harry no contestó y se preguntó a qué se refería con vestirse. Imaginó que no quería que usara, esas fachadas muggles, que solía llevar. Se levantó de la cama y se preguntó qué debía utilizar.

Ese traje con grilletes y que dijera "Prisionero de Azkaban número uno"

Al bajar las escaleras, luego de haberse arreglado, Snape estaba en el salón. Por una cuestión que no logró entender, le pareció que estaba tenso. ¿Preocupado por la aparición pública? Ya era un buen momento, de que algo le pusiera nervioso.

- Hora de irnos- dijo, mirando en dirección a la chimenea. Harry se preguntó cómo iban a llegar hasta allí.

- ¿Por chimenea?- dijo y Snape, asintió casi de forma imperceptible.

- No hay otra forma. Podríamos aparecernos, pero el ministerio ha de estar muy custodiado y se habrán levantado encantamientos. Siempre ha sido así, pero esta vez estarán reforzados. Así que, andando.

Harry asintió, mientras Snape echaba los polvos flú a las llamas, que hacían un sonido suave. Él, fue el primero en entrar.

- Ya sabe a dónde ir, Potter. Me temo que no debería desviarse de su camino o desear estar en otra parte. ¿No es así?

- La única parte en la que desearía estar, no puede atenderme ahora.

No entendió qué quiso decir, pero no quiso enterarse tampoco. Al desaparecer, inspiró y caminó con lentitud hacia la chimenea.

Iba a ser una noche larga y difícil.

Severus apareció en el lugar, que estaba colmado de periodistas. Harry esperaba, no muy lejos. Con una especie de inspiración, caminó hasta su encuentro y se preguntó cómo podría pasar entre todos esos personajes.

Nunca lo hizo, puesto que en cuanto lo vieron, no dejaron de fotografiarlo y acecharlo con preguntas.

- ¿Es cierto que está casado con Harry Potter?- dijo un mago bajo, de apariencia rechoncha y con un largo bigote que le dio aspecto de morsa.

- Sí, lo estoy- dijo Snape, sin perder la calma. Parpadeó ante los flashes y a Harry le dio la impresión de que estaba disfrutándolo.

- ¿Nos concedería unas palabras, señor Snape?- dijo una bruja y Snape, bajó la vista hacia ella.

- ¿Qué clase de palabras?- dijo, con un gesto de burla- ¿Quieren oír, qué tan feliz me siento de ser el nuevo ministro?

La bruja dudó de continuar preguntándole algo más y Snape dio por terminada la entrevista, pasando en medio de los reporteros. Harry caminó a su lado, consciente de que las miradas estaban sobre él. Severus Snape, caminó hasta una especie de podium y desde allí, miró a la gran cantidad de personas que estaban felices de verlo.

Extraño, que pasara de ser odiado a ser querido, por medio mundo mágico. Harry tembló ante la imagen imaginaria que se conformaba en su mente y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaban los aurores?

- ¡Señor Snape!- gritó una periodista- ¿Acabará con esos aurores que intentan, herir a la población mágica?

- Lo consideraré- dijo y Harry pensó que pretendía ganarse a la ciudadanía. No esperaba que estuviera mintiéndole a Dumbledore. Esperaba.

- ¿Algunas palabras, ahora que es ministro?

- Justicia- dijo y Harry se preguntó a qué se refería. La mujer también.

- Bueno, oficialmente aún no es ministro- dijo alguien del público y Snape, bajó la vista hacia él.

- Para que sea ministro, debe dejarnos a Harry Potter.

Las personas parecieron confundidas. Incluso Snape, miró al hombre, ceñudo. Harry se preparó para un contra ataque, pero Snape lo detuvo, apartándolo con una mano.

- Se conoce que Potter, está íntimamente ligado a la orden y a esos aurores. ¿Podremos creer en su palabra, entonces?

La población pareció dividida. Severus parpadeó, genuinamente sorprendido ante lo que aquel hombre con una larga túnica, estaba comentando. Harry intuyó algo, que Snape también pensó.

Un seguidor de Lord Voldemort.

- Pero es su esposo...O lo que sea- dijo una mujer y el hombre pareció soltar un siseo débil.

- Todos sabemos que Potter estudia en Hogwarts, que es un allegado a Dumbledore. Ya lo hemos visto.

¿Por qué Voldemort se empeñaría en arruinar su propio mandato? Snape, dudó de que fuese con ese propósito. Harry en cambio, estaba preparado para luchar.

- ¿Por qué se casó con el señor Potter, profesor Snape?

¿Por qué se casó? ¿Qué podría decir? No iba a decir algo similar a: "Por que lo amo". Harry se preguntó si simplemente diría algo como: "Para que lo encierren".

- Para ponerlo en juridiscción del ministerio. Eso evitó que fuera encarcelado. El pobre rogó tanto que no lo enjuiciáramos. Dijo que tenía información muy importante, que iba a ayudarnos a capturar a Albus Dumbledore. Muy pronto, lo encerraremos.

¿Qué demonios?


	19. Una locura

Bien, hola a todos y a todas. Feliz fin de semana. Estoy trabajando desde el modo a prueba de errores con funciones de red, por que mi computador le dio por no prenderse. De nuevo. En fin, acá les dejo el capítulo. Saludos y besos. Gracias por todo.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Harry se quedó helado. El público presente, también. ¿Cómo podía decir semejante cosa? Las personas murmuraban, mientras Snape asentía en silencio. Sin embargo había un potencial detonante. La información que supuestamente, él tenía. "Que tenía".

- ¿Y qué clase de información tiene él?- preguntó una mujer, baja y Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia ella. Se temía esa pregunta.

- Cuestiones ministeriales. No podemos compartirle todo a la ciudadanía- sonrió con un gesto sarcástico y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no miente? ¿Que no está en verdad, enamorado de ese muchacho?

- ¿Lo estaría, a mi edad?

- Se han visto casos- dijo la mujer y Snape se permitió sonreír con mucha calma.

- Seguro no han leído a Skeeter- comentó y el público se miró- lo odio. Lo odio con todo mí ser. ¿Por qué lo amaría?

Se bajó del podium y había comenzado a caminar, cuando Harry lo alcanzó. Lo miró con un gesto de cólera, que no supo dominar. Snape parecía feliz, mucho más de lo que estaba, cuando solía apresarlos en un acto indebido.

- ¿Era necesario decir todo eso?

- Ciertamente- dijo Snape, mientras caminaba. Harry se sorprendió. Una cosa era prometer algo que podría cumplir y otra...Un momento.

- ¿Apresarán a Albus?- dijo, deteniéndose en medio del camino. Snape se detuvo a pocos metros y ladeó la cabeza hacia él.

- ¿Lo prometí, no es cierto?

- ¿Habla enserio?

- Te sorprenderías más, Potter, si supieras lo demás- dijo Snape, con una sonrisa suave y continuó su camino. Harry meditó y corrió detrás de él. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

Lo supo tiempo después, cuando Albus estaba en el nuevo cuartel. Harry escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo, sin podérselo creer. Una sorpresa increíble. ¡Tenía que estar bromeando!

- Confiarán en Severus, si dejo que me capturen.

- ¡Pero eso es injusto!- exclamó Hermione y Harry, tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

- Harry, ¿recuerdas la varita que te di?

El muchacho la sacó de la mochila que llevaba consigo y miró la punta de la misma. Dumbledore sonrió.

- Yo ya no tengo varita. La varita de sauco, no tiene gemela que pueda ser de utilidad para la varita completa. Entonces, la fusionaron con el núcleo de las demás.

- Pero eso es ridículo- dijo Ron, sin poderse contener- No ha de estar hablando enserio.

- Me temo que sí, señor Weasley. Por eso los he reunido aquí, hoy.

- ¿Dejarse capturar?- preguntó Harry- Eso sería...

- Sí, Voldemort podría tomar eso como un aval para atacar. Pero confío en que pueden detenerlo. A mí no me necesitan. Se necesitan entre ustedes.

- ¿Y nunca va a salir?- preguntó Ginny, con un suspiro.

- Sí voy a salir. Severus me sacará. Luego. Cuando todo esto termine. Si esperamos, me temo que no terminará nunca.

Harry y sus amigos se miraron. Sonaba deprimente, sacrificarse, para intentar conseguir algo, que Severus Snape parecía no desear. Estaba tan despreocupado, ignorando la situación.

¿O sabía más de lo que aparentaba? Harry sentía una sensación de pérdida, de solo pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir, cuando Dumbledore se entregara. Hogwarts, todos iban a quedar a la deriva y personas como Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, todos ellos, tendrían una nueva oportunidad.

Temía que ese día, llegara. Que ese día se volviera realidad y la situación empeorara. El único que acobardaba a Lord Voldemort, ya no estaría para seguir luchando en su contra.

Hermione sonrió con suavidad, tratando de calmar los ánimos caldeados de los presentes. Por supuesto, solamente unos pocos conocían el plan. Minerva entre ellos, que debía apegarse a él y proteger Hogwarts del ministerio y sus decisiones.

Pero con Snape, la situación podía turnarse mejor de lo que esperaban. Severus podía designar al nuevo director de la escuela e intentar beneficiarse del asunto.

Comenzaba a tener un propósito. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Solo que Harry, no se lo veía en lo más mínimo.

- Descuiden, estarán bien en Hogwarts. Severus los cuidará.

Claro sobretodo Snape. Quien odiaba hasta a la cucaracha, que le pasara por los pies. Eso no era nada reconfortante. Con una sonrisa suave, Snape miró a los jóvenes y ellos dudaron de inmediato.

- Seguramente- se le escapó a Ron y Albus sonrió suavemente.

- Hará un buen papel. Estoy seguro de eso.

Dumbledore caminó hasta estar junto a Snape y por un instante, intercambiaron miradas silenciosas. Harry se preguntó si se estaba sentenciando, sin hablar. Con una inspiración honda, Snape y el director o ex director, desaparecieron por un pasillo oscuro, de la casa.

- Entonces, vamos a estar en problemas- dijo Ron- ¿A quién pondrá Snape, como director?

- No tengo idea, pero seguramente será a alguien, que le pida Voldemort.

- Pero Harry, Dumbledore dijo.

- Lo sé. Pero él debe de pensar que Snape le hará caso. Pero recuerden que Snape le es fiel a Voldemort también.

Los jóvenes asintieron y tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con él, por fría lógica. Con un suspiro de frustración, Harry se preguntó si Dumbledore había escogido a Snape para la misión por ese mismo motivo.

Entonces, estaban condenados.

- Recuérdalo, Severus. La persona que escojas, debe ser...

- Lo sé.

- También deberás evitar que Harry, intente escaparse o alguna de las locuras que suelen ocurrírsele a los adolescentes, en estado de peligro o tensión. Es importante que estén dentro del castillo. Solo así, el plan podría funcionar.

- ¿Vacaciones?

- Sabes qué hacer en vacaciones. Trata de llevar un perfil público, muy respetable. Si estás casado con Harry, solo podrás tener tú, su custodia.

- ¿El señor tenebroso, no debería pensar que podría acceder a él, una vez que yo lo tenga en mi "poder"?

- Podría. Pero en dado caso, tendrás que protegerlo. No puedes evitar que interactúen, sino, tu integridad estará en peligro. Trata de aconsejarlo, trata de revertir sus ideas y él te escuchará. Eres el ministro ahora. Seguramente te escuchará.

- ¿Qué persona sería la más indicada para dirigir Hogwarts?

- Alguien que no genere polémica- dijo Dumbledore- alguien que imagino, sería neutral para ambos bandos.

- No existe ningún ser así.

- Yo conozco a uno.

- Soy ministro.

- Hay cierta persona que podría serte muy útil en este preciso momento. Bueno, estaría muy confundido, quizá se negaría. Pero contigo detrás, podría aceptarlo.

- ¿De quién estás hablando?

- Toma esto y díselo a Tom. Quizá él, esté de acuerdo.

Snape tomó el sobre que Dumbledore le mostraba y suspiró, mirando el nombre que estaba sobre él. Con una mirada de preocupación, alzó la cabeza hacia Dumbledore. Debía estar bromeando.

- Eso no va a funcionar.

- Creo que sí. Sino, ¿Para qué está el nuevo ministro?

- Pides mucho- dijo el hombre, sorprendido- no te extrañes de que tus planes luego, vayan cuesta abajo.

- Lo dudo. Estarás tú. Estará Harry, para colaborar.

- Pides milagros.

Antes de continuar, Hermione pasaba por ese pasillo y ambos hombres, se silenciaron al verla. Ella inspiró y sonrió suavemente.

- Lo lamento- indicó- Señor director, ¿Podría preguntarle una cosa?

- Sí Hermione, puedes preguntármelo.

- Si son núcleos gemelos, los que posee la varita, ¿No se romperían con la original? Si son copias de sus centros...

- Sí Hermione, se romperían. Se destruirían entre ellas.

- ¿Y la varita de Sauco?

- También.

Hermione quiso decir lo que pensaba, pero Albus ya lo estaba pensando. Se quedaría sin su varita. Sin la poderosa varita de Sauco. Bien, esperaba que el golpe asentara perfectamente y no tuviera que usarla más. Luego, ya vería qué haría con su vida. Aún tenía mucho tiempo.

La reunión se terminó, tan pronto había iniciado y había dejado a todos, con un mal sabor de boca. Dumbledore luego les informaría, de la fecha dispuesta para su "captura" y entrega a Azkaban. Por supuesto, Severus mantendría a raya a los dementores de él.

Pero Harry no podía estar seguro de ese dilema. Con una inspiración suave, regresó a la habitación y Snape, hizo lo mismo.

Hora de dormir y despertar de esa pesadilla.

- Humilde morada, para el nuevo ministro- sentenció Harry con una inspiración. Severus no le prestó atención y se dejó caer en la cama.

- No me gustan las exageraciones. Solo soy el ministro de magia. No soy el presidente.

- Es lo mismo.

Severus sonreía, burlándose de Harry. Terminó de recostarse y ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana. Lechuzas como esas, no dejarían de llegar a su hogar. Ahora era el nuevo ministro. Tendría correspondencia, hasta cansarse.

- Correo ministerial- dijo Harry, mirando la carta- Mmm, no me extrañaba que ya comenzaran a creerse sus propuestas.

- Soy un hombre de palabra.

- Por supuesto. Una carta de su madre. Parece contenta por su nombramiento.

Severus miró la carta con desdén y la echó a un lado. Harry inspiró, negando con la cabeza y con un suspiro suave, sostuvo la vela que era lo único que iluminaba la habitación. Se disponía a apagar la vela, en cuanto sintió un fuerte ardor en su cicatriz. La vela se le cayó al suelo y él, soltó un gemido. Severus miró la vela que rodaba en el suelo y tocaba una de las sábanas. Comenzaría a prenderse en llamas. Se apresuró a apagarla.

Era Voldemort. Su marca comenzaba a quemar también. Harry se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó varias veces. Seguramente quería hablar con él, sobre el nombramiento y su victoria. Estaba comenzando a creer, que eso iba a ser todo, menos divertido.

Y sería así, puesto que estaba entre ambos bandos. Harry miró a su alrededor, mientras Severus se miraba el brazo, sin mayor disimulo. Por supuesto, ¿Qué más podría esperar, del borrego de Tom Ryddle?

* * *

¿Quién creen ustedes que es? ¿Quién debería ser el nuevo director de Hogwarts? Acepto sugerencias jeje. Saludos y espero les gustara.

MariSeverus.


	20. Confrontándose

Bueno, veré entonces si esta vez puedo responder algunos comentarios:

**Cacho**: Hola cacho mío, espero que todo esté bien. Espero que esto te guste y nos leeremos en otro momento. Saludos y besos. Suerte.

**Olimka**: Bueno, eso de que Snape los cuide, está en veremos jeje. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos y besos para ti. Suerte.

**Nya-Lucid-Mika91**: me alegro de que te guste. Espero que el resto también. Bueno no lo he decidido, pero va allí. Saludos y besos para ti. Suerte.

**Lupita. Snape**: Sí, ahora que tiene más poder, Snape podría incidir sobre Voldemort jeje. Espero que lo mande mucho (Pero, ¡Si yo lo escribo! (?) jeje). Saludos y besos para ti. Suerte también.

**Mordred6**: Bueno, ya lo vas a ver. No desesperes jeje. Saludos y besos. Suerte.

**Dvaita**: Bueno para que veas, que Dumbledore tiene muchas agallas. Y sí, yo suelo tejer fics que ni yo misma entiendo (torpe jeje (?)) Saludos y besos para ti y suerte.

**ValethSnape**: Ciertamente, yo llegué a pensar en él. Pero tienes razón, no es nada neutral. En cuanto a lo de que a Snape no le ayuda reunirse con Voldemort, es muy cierto, pero en cierta forma le podría ayudar. Y bueno, me alegro de que seamos venezolanas ¡Somos un poder! (?) jeje. Saludos y besos para ti. Suerte.

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

Harry se preguntó si el ardor en su marca, podría sucumbir en algún momento. Para Snape, solo era un indicio. El momento de establecerse en el juego. De designar a peones y a reyes en el campo.

El muchacho tenía una curiosidad. Si era el esposo de Snape. ¿Qué tipo de condena recaía sobre él? Si iban a interrogarlo. ¿Tendría que entrar a un confesionario y decir todos los secretos de la orden? En cuanto encontró voz para comunicarse, la pregunta simplemente brotó de su boca.

De la forma más deprimente, que se pudo imaginar.

- ¿Qué va a ocurrir conmigo?- dijo y Snape, se miró la marca con mucha calma, casi con desdén. Bajó la manga hasta la posición original y alzó la vista hacia Harry. En la poca luz de la luna, en la que habían quedado sumidos, sus ojos brillaron por un segundo.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con usted?- reflexionó- No lo sé. Sé que Dumbledore, quiere que comience los estudios, como todos los demás.

- Pero... ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo, una vez que usted...?

- ¿Le preocupa?

- Ciertamente, sí. ¿No debería preocuparme? Si pudiera, usted me entregaría sin ninguna diatriba mental. Sin ninguna decisión.

Snape no respondió al comentario, pero tuvo que afirmar que no estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. Sonrió con suavidad, le hizo gracia el comentario. Regresó a su posición inicial, en la cama. Harry se sintió burlado.

- Pensaba que era más valiente, Potter. ¿Se echará a llorar, por que puedo castigarlo por todas esas faltas que tanto tuve que mirar y que nunca pude castigar?

- Imaginé que se divertiría.- dijo Harry, con calma- Es siempre una persona resentida. No me extraña, que mi padre...

- Sea un imbécil- le complementó Snape y Harry se mantuvo en silencio- pero descuide, su cobardía está a salvo conmigo.

Harry cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar reírse. Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia el muchacho y lo contempló. ¿Qué le hacía gracia? Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia el hombre y se paró de la cama.

- Me hace gracia el hecho de que lo mencione. No hay un acto más cobarde, que temerle al miedo. Que llenarse de falsedades, intentar ser alguien recio, cuando solo es un cobarde. Cuando es tan débil como todos nosotros. Pero no puede tocar, no puede sentir, por que todo le asusta. Le teme a volverse humano y cree que por tener magia, es más que eso. Entérese de algo, profesor Snape. Todos sentimos, nadie es perfecto y me temo, que usted no le llega a ese ideal, ni a los pies. Y Voldemort, tampoco.

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacia las escaleras. Snape simplemente se quedó allí. Helado, pensativo. Por supuesto, no podía creer la desfachatez de aquel niño. Se levantó de la cama. Una ira particular lo sobrecogió. Esas mismas palabras, alguien las había usado en su contra.

Caminó detrás de él. Harry simplemente estaba en el salón, rehusándose a quedarse de brazos cruzados y mirar desde el cómodo asiento, del expectador. Con un gesto de rabia, Severus sostuvo el brazo de Harry y lo zarandeó con fuerza. El joven no le quitó la vista de encima. A Snape, le temblaba un labio y estaba pálido.

- Será la última vez, que me hablarás de esa forma.

- ¿Quiere intentarlo, profesor Snape? ¿Usará sus poderes de ministro, sobre mí? ¡Vamos!

Lo contempló y en ese mismo momento, tuvo una epifanía. Una especie de recuerdo, que tuvo que admitir, lo desconcentró. Veía en sus ojos, los fieros ojos de Lily Evans. Su rechazo, cuando la había llamado sangre sucia. Retrocedió, lo liberó en silencio y no lo miró nuevamente.

Harry tomó la varita completa y la miró con cierto recelo. Debía de existir una forma de separarlas, de devolverle al director su varita. Si hubiese sabido las condiciones del asunto, no la habría aceptado tan alegremente.

- ¿Harry?- dijo, una somnolienta Hermione con un bostezo ahogado- ¿Harry, qué pasa?

- Destruiré esta cosa- dijo y Hermione, negó con la cabeza, caminando hacia él y quitándosela de las manos.

- ¡No harás nada de eso! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?- exclamó y él, lo miró con enojo.

- Sí. Desde el día en que me casaron con él- señaló a Snape, que permaneció mudo, en silencio corpóreo. Parecía muerto.

Harry volvió a la habitación y simplemente se quedó en la cama. No supo si Snape había regresado tras él, o no. Y no le interesaba, a ciencia cierta. Con un suspiro de frustración, se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas y trató de alejar la imagen mental de Snape, regodeándose de sus logros.

Pues Snape tenía tantos malestares, como Harry. Su señor insistía y tuvo que aparecerse junto a él. Al llegar, lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Snape se hincó a sus pies y suspiró, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Bienvenido, mi querido Severus. ¡Qué gran trabajo has hecho! ¡Magnífico!

- Me alegro de que le plazca, mi señor. Es mi única razón de vida.

- Y sí. Tu declaración ha sido fantástica. ¡Casarte con Potter, para mantenerlo junto a mí! Albus definitivamente, ya está anciano. ¡No ha pensado el plan! Que el mismo, se podría revertir de forma tan fácil.

- Está en lo cierto, mi señor- dijo Snape.

- ¡Anda, levántate! El ministro de magia, no puede estar en el suelo.

Snape se levantó, hizo lo que le pidieron y la larga mano de su señor, terminó sobre su hombro. Severus hizo un gesto imperceptible. Un gesto nervioso. Estaba fuera de su concentración. Las palabras de su "estudiante", lo desconcentraban en un grado tal, que no estaba al pendiente del momento.

- Vamos, Severus. ¡Anímate! ¡Es momento de celebrar! ¡Bella!

Una figura negra, rodeó el lugar y se materializó con violencia. Estaba en el suelo también, con la mirada fija sobre sus pies.

- ¿Mi señor?

- Escolta a Severus, hacia la celebración. Hoy es una noche muy especial.

Snape se preguntó si la situación podía ponerse más intrincada. Y se contestó la pregunta, en cuanto entró al salón de reunión familiar. Los Malfoy estaban allí y Severus, tenía algo que ver con ellos.

Eran parientes. Primos lejanos. Pero no por ello, tenía que ver con ellos, sino por lo que debía hacer a continuación.

- Bien, todos celebraremos el nombramiento de Severus, para ministro. ¡Alcemos nuestras copas por su salud!

Los mortífagos rieron y mucho vino, cayó sobre la mesa, mientras chocaban sus copas. Snape los miró a todos, de reojo. Con un suspiro sonrió a medias, mientras los demás bebían a su "salud".

- ¿Qué noticias nos tienes, Snape?- resolvió Bellatrix, apoyando su cabeza en una mano, divertida. Snape titubeó en responder, pero su señor le dio el permiso necesario.

- Albus Dumbledore, será apresado, muy pronto.

La mujer se ahogó con el vino y escupió un poco. El mismo, resbalaba por su barbilla. Se secó con el puño y miró a Snape, con las cejas arqueadas. El lugar estaba silencioso, concentrado en el mensaje.

- No hablarás enserio. El mago más poderoso, dejándose capturar por ti.

- Ya no tiene varita. Se la quitaron y está incomunicado- dijo Snape y los demás mortífagos, no podían creérselo- designaremos un nuevo director de Hogwarts, muy pronto.

- ¡Ah, maravilloso! Las mejores noticias que puedes darme, Severus. ¡Sin duda esto se ha puesto muy motivador! ¿Y a quién escogerás, Severus?

- Bueno, dado que debemos mantener un perfil bajo para poder atraer a los demás aurores en nuestras redes...Sugiero alguien del que no se sospeche nada.

- ¿Que no se sospeche nada?- preguntó Voldemort con un siseo débil- Quieres decir... ¿Limpio?

- Sí, mi señor. Pero no estoy seguro de que...Verá, todos nosotros tenemos una ficha en el ministerio, una forma de verse. Bueno, mi señor, usted ya sabe esto que le estoy diciendo.

- Sí. Ninguno de estos- dijo y miró a su alrededor- sería apto para la tarea.

- Sin embargo, tengo una propuesta que nos podría ayudar- Severus ladeó la cabeza y sustrajo el sobre del bolsillo de su túnica. Se lo entregó a su señor y éste, lo miró con mucha concentración.

- ¿Ella?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad- ¿Por qué precisamente, ella?

- Bueno, escucha mis órdenes y las de Albus al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Podríamos...?- Dijo Lord Voldemort y Snape inspiró en silencio. Sus propuestas. Minerva McGonagall o...- ¿Narcisa Malfoy?

La mujer ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, sorprendida. Lucius Malfoy, miró a Snape con cierta sorpresa, también. Severus volvió a inspirar y no volteó la cabeza hacia ninguno de ellos. Lord Voldemort meditó el asunto con mucha calma. Con una sonrisa danzando en sus labios, parecía querer tomar una decisión en base a sus posibilidades, de infiltrarse en Hogwarts.

- Yo no sigo órdenes de Dumbledore- se defendió la mujer, con una voz chillona y Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, para encararla.

- No hablaba de ti, acerca de eso, Narcisa.

- Pero Lucius está ya reconocido como uno de los nuestros. Pensarán que su esposa está en las mismas condiciones- dijo un mortífago, a la izquierda de Snape y el mismo asintió con mucha calma.

- Justo lo que el ministerio quiere. Si han estado brindándonos poder de forma indiscreta, no querrán otra cosa que estar congraciados con nuestro señor.

- Tiene sentido- dijo Voldemort, mirando el pergamino- tiene mucho, pero mucho sentido. Severus.


	21. Un plan empieza con una idea

Bien, tengo tiempo de actualizar este fic y mientras más rápido, mejor. Yo misma me enganché y está mal que yo lo diga. Bueno, saludos y besos a todos mis lectores. Esta vez la computadora está en modo a prueba de errores, nuevamente, así que les debo las respuestas. Mil perdones.

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

Narcisa parpadeaba, sorprendida. Severus no volvió a hablar y Bellatrix, sin embargo, soltó una carcajada fuerte. Narcisa Malfoy, como directora de Hogwarts. Eso tenía que verlo. Con una sonrisa escueta, Lord Voldemort, se dirigió a la mujer. Narcisa tembló por un instante.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta, Narcisa?

- Mi señor. Sabe que por usted, haría cualquier cosa. Daría mi vida...Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer yo, en Hogwarts? ¿Mi señor?

Voldemort, hizo una larga pausa, para pensar. Severus simplemente parpadeó un par de veces, mientras su vista se mantenía fija en el pedazo de papel. Intuía que él, rechazaría la propuesta de Dumbledore, sobre colocar a Minerva en el puesto. El único perfil que coincidía con su pedido, era Narcisa.

- Puedes hacerlo, Narcisa. ¿O debo tildarte de cobarde?- confesó Voldemort y la mujer se sorprendió ante el calificativo- Entiendo entonces. Una familia de cobardes.

- No somos cobardes- avogó Lucius, con una voz arrastrada y suave. Voldemort le prestó atención y posteriormente, se echó a reír en su rostro.

- ¿Y esto que demuestran, qué cosa es?

- ¿Podríamos pensarlo, mi señor?- preguntó Narcisa con un suspiro y Tom Ryddle. Voldemort, pensó también.

- No tengo tiempo para jugar- dijo, sus ojos rojos, brillaron por un pequeño segundo. Narcisa asintió.

- Prometo ser breve. Mi señor.

Narcisa se levantó de la mesa, bajo los pétreos rostros de sus compañeros adeptos. Mientras caminaba hacia uno de los pasillos, Voldemort ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, que no estaba lejos de él. Le susurró una instrucción final.

- Persuádele de cumplir.

Severus asintió lacónicamente y se levantó en silencio. Caminó tras ella y cerró la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Ella estaba a pocos metros, mirando por una ventana. Había un enorme acantilado, desde donde estaban. La noche era fría y nublada. Poco se podía distinguir, gracias a la neblina. Snape se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella y sin embargo, la mujer no se molestó en mirarlo siquiera.

- No voy a hacerlo- dijo con voz seca y Snape, sonrió.

- Eso significa, desobeder e insubordinarse.

- Simplemente no voy a hacerlo- suspiró- ¿Qué es lo que intentas? ¿Meterme en uno de tus tontos planes, confabulativos, contra nuestro señor?

- ¿Mis...? ¿Planes?

- Bellatrix siempre lo dice. Dice que tú no eres fiel a nuestro señor. Que solo juegas con Dumbledore. Que obras, para que caiga.

- ¿Lo eres tú?- preguntó el hombre y la mujer, despegó los labios para hablar, pero no lo hizo- ¿Llevas una marca bajo tu manga? ¿Sobre tu piel?

Narcisa compuso un rostro de estar ofendida, pero no dijo nada. Severus sostuvo su brazo izquierdo y con un fuerte movimiento, apartó la manga de su túnica. La mujer inspiró, evitando mirar el punto, que trataba de debatir, el hombre.

- Dímelo y podré dejarte ir. Te creeré. Dime que eres más adepta que yo.

- ¡La marca no te hace...!- le espetó, soltándose. Severus se permitió reír.

- La marca es solo eso, una marca. Lo demás se lleva en la cabeza, se lleva en las acciones. Y tú, Narcisa, me temo que estás dándome, señales equivocadas.

- ¡Simplemente no puedo ser la directora de Hogwarts! ¿Qué demonios crees que pensarán todos, cuando ocurra eso?

- Que te interesa la escuela y que yo confío, en tu gestión.

- Pero eso es ridículo. La gente no se creerá eso. No cuando ha salido una fotografía de Lucius en primera plana, entrando en el departamento de misterios, con otros mortífagos.

Severus meditó. A eso, debía darle la razón. Con una inspiración suave, se detuvo junto a la ventana y miró lo que estaba en el paisaje. Ciertamente, la gente no creería algo como eso. Debía pensar un buen motivo.

Pero de eso, se encargaría luego. Tenía que convencer a la mujer, de que tomara el puesto en el que debía estar. Por el bien de ambos planes. Una locura, que no entendía cómo funcionaba. Una bomba de tiempo.

- Escucha, Narcisa- dijo, con el tono más calmado que pudo adoptar- Draco. Necesita protección. Necesita de ti. La razón...

- ¡No me vengas con eso, Snape! Usar a mi hijo como motivación, no te va a servir.

- Estoy hablando enserio, Narcisa- dijo, sin parpadear- Una vez que yo esté lejos de Hogwarts, ya no podré protegerlo. No sé si los aurores...

- ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¿Aurores? Ya casi no quedan y...

- Te equivocas. Conosco a Dumbledore, mucho mejor que tú. Draco corre peligro y...

Narcisa negó con la cabeza y Snape, se mantuvo firme en su posición. Con un suspiro suave, la mujer alzó la mirada y sus brillantes ojos azules, miraron a los oscuros pozos oculares, de Snape. Debía estar soñando, eso debía ser una locura. Ella como directora de Hogwarts.

Ni en sus sueños, podría ocurrir algo como eso.

- El señor tenebroso, simplemente ha dado una orden y tú, debes cumplirla. Por más peligrosa que suene. ¿Qué crees que hago yo?- dijo y la mujer suspiró con dificultad.

- Tengo miedo. Hay algo mal en todo esto. Lo sé, lo puedo ver. Severus, no perdonaría si Bella tiene razón y nos estás engañando.

- ¿Por qué habría de engañar a uno de los magos, más poderosos que existen?

- Eso lo sabrás tú, que te casaste con Harry Potter.

La mujer se apartó de él, Severus no se dio la vuelta, pese a que ella había comenzado su camino de regreso hacia la reunión. Antes de que continuara, Severus la alcanzó y la detuvo, sosteniéndole uno de sus brazos.

- De ser por mí, Potter ya habría muerto. Pero mi señor, no me lo permitiría.

- Tu oficio tampoco- dijo ella con pesar y Snape, no estaba seguro de entender, a qué se había referido. Con una sonrisa a medias, Voldemort miraba a Narcisa. Ella no miró a nadie y se sentó junto a su marido.

- ¿Y bien?

- acepto. Haré lo que me pide, mi señor.

- ¡Excelente! Entonces, está todo arreglado.

Harry intentaba dormir, pero los rayos y la lluvia, eran demasiado fuertes como para que pudiera concentrarse. Lo llamaba una especie de profesía, para el desastre. Se sentó en la cama y como sospechó, Snape no estaba allí. Seguramente reuniéndose con su señor. Asquerosa rata, fue su pensamiento.

Al bajar las escaleras, con gran sorpresa, notó que Snape ya estaba allí. Estaba parado frente al fuego y tenía una curiosa apariencia. Parecía que estaba satisfecho con algo, pero preocupado al mismo tiempo. Harry dudó de acercarse y con una inspiración lenta, permaneció en la escalera. Severus hizo una especie de sonido, con su lengua, un chasquido y luego, comenzó a darse la vuelta. Sus ojos, hicieron contacto, con los ojos de Harry.

- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, Potter?

- Le haría la misma pregunta, pero ya me sé la respuesta- dijo Harry y Snape, se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Pensaba escaparse, como siempre?

- ¿A dónde?- dijo Harry con un tono de voz, seco- ¿A dónde iría? ¿Con ganas de apresarme, sin razón? ¿Señor ministro?

Odiaba ese tono de burla en su voz. Inspiró y se dijo que lo mejor era sentar cabeza y olvidarse de las necedades, que Potter solía acometer. Ya tendría el momento indicado para ajustar cuentas.

Por ahora, debía informar al director. Una vez que hubiese mencionado que estaba sin varita e incomunicado, quizá algún precipitado mortífago, querría probar suerte y matarlo.

Pero se lo esperaba. Así solía resultar todo.

- Si me lo permite, Potter, tengo trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Su señor, le dio órdenes que cumplir? No sé quién es el ministro, entre ustedes dos.

- No se arriesgue. Recuerde que a la señorita Weasley, le rompería el corazón- dijo, sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Harry suspiró, sintiendo como se le hervía la sangre. Severus subió las escaleras, triunfante.

Por supuesto, de no ser por que Albus confiaba en él, ya habría hecho algo en su contra. Aunque fuese muy joven.

Siempre se podría encontrar la forma.

Al amanecer. A un día de escuela, Severus no estaba en el cuartel improvisado. El día no había mejorado y las cartas ministeriales no dejaban de ir y venir. Reporteros también aparecían frente a la puerta. Cámaras y flashes.

Pero Severus Snape, no estaba.

A comienzos del medio día, Harry se lo encontró en su vía hacia la cocina. Apenas se miraron, Severus volvió a salir. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Lo cierto era que cada vez que aparecía o se iba, aparecían también, más y más cartas ministeriales. Mientras almorzaba junto a Hermione, que ya estaba por volver a casa, un ejemplar del profeta, cayó sobre la mesa.

Harry fue el primero en abrirlo, mientras Hermione miraba sobre su hombro. Ambos leyeron el titular y se sorprendieron. Harry gimió un "¡No!", audible.

"Narcisa Malfoy, nombrada directora de la escuela de magia y hechicería: Hogwarts" "El ministro de turno, Severus Snape, no nos ha dado declaraciones sobre el sorprendente y rápìdo, nombramiento".

- ¡Tiene que estar loco! ¡Tiene que estar bromeando!

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido!- dijo Hermione- ¿Narcisa? ¿La madre de Draco?

- Eso solo significa una cosa. Draco Malfoy, tendrá todo el poder que siempre soñó tener. Se alzará en contra de todos, podrá hacer lo que quiera en contra de los que quiera.

Hermione dudó de querer pensar sobre eso. Mientras miraban el titular, varias cartas llegaron a la mesa. Ron, los aurores varios que estaban en sus puestos o que estaban ocultos. Ninguno apoyaba semejante moción.

Si Severus, no tenía una explicación, estaría en problemas.

Nunca le había gustado, el trabajo de escritorio, pero como ministro de magia tenía que estar presente en el ministerio. Con una especie de inspiración, en su silla, por un movito que desconocía, pensaba en Harry Potter.

¿Por qué se sentía lleno de irá, pero por otra parte, con un sentido de protección tan fuerte que se asombraba de sí mismo?

Bendita Lily. Bendita su culpa en su muerte y en lo que siguió. De no haber sido de esa forma, ni siquiera hubiese estado comprometido con él.

Pero por una curiosa razón, entendía que parte de ese sentimiento de ira, no era suyo. Potter debía estarse sintiendo así, el anillo lo decía. Se sentía muy diferente, de lo que normalmente expresaban sus sentimientos. Lo único que sí compartían ambos en ese momento.

La decepción.

Pero no escapaba de sus pensamientos. Simplemente se preguntaba, por qué había tomado el curso de los acontecimientos pasados. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida, si nunca hubiese terminado en el lugar dónde estaba?

Por no saber amar. Quizá, Potter teniendo razón. Muy cerrado a los sentimientos, hirió aquello que más deseaba, que más necesitaba.

Pero no había tiempo, para pensar en eso. Tenía que continuar. En ambos planes. O quizá y solo quiza, ambos muros iban a achicarse y a aplastarlo.


	22. Verde

Bien, me he demorado mucho en colocar el capítulo. Pero aquí se los dejo. Espero que les guste y nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto, en otra actualización. Gracias por todo eso que han dicho. Me ayudan a mejorar y continuar. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Imposible no pensar en todo lo que había sentido por Harry Potter. Imposible no concentrarse en los anillos y qué sentía, gracias a ellos. Sentía muchas cosas, ¿Cuánto podía sentir un adolescente, lleno de hormonas? Se preguntó si cuando llegara a mirar a una chica, sentiría lo que él. Eso sería sin duda, deprimente.

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Era realmente, lo otro que sentía. Sentía, al mirar a sus verdes ojos, una marejada de sentimientos. Sensaciones, que no sabía explicar. Solamente la recordaba a ella, al mirarlo.

Y eso no le hacía sentir placer, no le hacía sentir felicidad. Solo miedo, solo tristeza y dolor. Solo la sensación de que quizá él, tenía razón y era todo un cobarde.

Claro, como si fuera a darle la razón a Harry Potter.

Mientras meditaba, una mujer se acercó a su "oficina". Llevaba entre sus manos, un grueso pergamino y con una sonrisa suave, miró a Snape. Severus inspiró en silencio y la contempló también.

- Señor. Solo falta que firme la orden de disposición, de la señora Malfoy.

- Póngala allí- demandó él, sin decir nada más. Miró el pergamino, con un gesto reflexivo. Narcisa, era la única que se apegaba al plan. Tan fácil de manejar a veces. Pero no contaba con un factor limitante.

Lucius Malfoy. De una u otra forma, debía mantenerlo a raya. Era de vital importancia, que Narcisa hiciera muchas cosas, bajo su mandato y si Lucius intervenía, podía afectar sus decisiones.

Estaba comenzando a creer en los problemas y como afectaban su vida, de una manera u otra, hasta destruir su deprimente existencia.

Pero eso se lo había buscado. No podía quejarse del asunto. Con una sonrisa de ironía, firmó ese dichoso documento y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, que perder el tiempo, tras un escritorio y una gran cantidad de leyes inútiles.

Harry no dejaba de pensar, que Severus había perdido la razón o tal vez lo hacía por una muy grande. Quizá para infiltrar a Voldemort en el castillo, mientras Albus Dumbledore confiaba en él.

Merecía la muerte.

Severus regresó al poco tiempo y la orden, ya había llenado la casa de cartas. Literalmente. Harry inspiró, al oír un pequeño "crack" en el salón. Severus era el único que podía aparecerse, tranquilamente.

- ¿Narcisa Malfoy?- dijo Remus, en cuanto él entró en la cocina- ¿Es que te volviste loco?

- Órdenes, son órdenes.

- ¿Quién te dio esa estúpida orden? ¿Quién tú sabes?

El hombre no contestó y Remus, inspiró mirando el periódico. Por supuesto, solo faltaba la proclamación de la mujer y el mundo, se iba de cabeza. Harry estaba a pocos metros, mirando la discusión.

Claro que eran órdenes. Y de las peores.

Con un gemido de sorpresa, Hermione leyó el artículo en la madriguera. Eso tenía que ser una mentira. Trató de respirar con calma. Debía haber una explicación para semejante reacción, para semejante dilema.

Pero conociendo a Snape, como lo conocía, no se la daría. Seguramente obraba bajo las reglas de su señor, como dijo Harry.

Eso era, lo más seguro.

Severus se sentó en la cama y miró la nueva torre de cartas, que se había condensado en su habitación. Tomó una de ellas al azar y leyó el remitente. Sirius Black. Parecía furioso con lo que acababa de hacer. Sonrió y la lanzó a un lado, dejándose caer en la cama. Se cruzó de brazos y simplemente cerró los ojos.

Solía recordar, momentos de su infancia, cuando conoció a Lily. Su hermano Dorian, solía creer que él, estaba enamorado de ella y no dejaba de fastidiarlo. Estaba en realidad, enamorado de ella, pero no podía decírselo.

Dorian solía ser una molestia, cuando en verdad lo deseaba. Solía pedirle, que jugara a las espadas con él. Siempre tomaba una varilla larga y conseguía ganarle, cuando se batía en duelo. Su madre era muy estricta. Siempre había preferido a su pequeño Dorian, antes que a él.

Pero no le importaba. No demasiado. Con la sombra de un padre abusivo, tener gemelos no era beneficioso.

Solo que...Dorian era un chico normal. No tenía magia, ningún poder que pudiera decir de él, que era un mago. Pero, en cambio, Snape sí tenía ese don. Y su madre, sufría las consecuencias.

Y en realidad, podía recordar la mayoría de sus encuentros con Lily. Jugar en el parque. Charlar en un pequeño bosque. Todo eso lo recordaba y perfectamente, puesto que era su razón de vida.

Comenzó a recordar su sonrisa. A recordar la sensación de placer, que le brindaba, el mirarla. El simplemente saber que estaba cerca de él. Esos sin duda, fueron sus mejores momentos en su vida.

Suspiró, cuando recordó su cuerpo. Ella era hermosa. Ella era una mujer esplendorosa. Como ninguna que hubiera conocido. Le atraía con solo posar su vista sobre ella. Su brillante cabello. Sus hermosos y perfilados ojos, color esmeralda.

Y tras esos ojos, veía la sombra de Harry. ¿Por qué pensaba en él, en ese preciso momento? ¿Por qué simplemente miraba a Potter, a través de los ojos de su madre? ¿Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en ella?

Se levantó de la cama y se llevó una mano a la frente. Negó varias veces y adjudicó el asunto a la cantidad de tiempo, que pasaban juntos.

Ya comenzaba a enloquecerlo.

- Entonces, es eso. Una trampa- escuchó, de Harry, a su lado. Inspirando, ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta. El muchacho estaba parado allí, desafiante- para que Malfoy pueda hacer de las suyas, sin peligro alguno.

- No sé de qué me habla, Potter.

- Por supuesto que sabe- criticó Harry, dejándose caer en la cama, para encararlo- No es tan idiota, como creíamos.

Severus se tomó su tiempo. Respirar. No decir nada más, que pudiera afectar su mente. Ya tenía suficiente con el hecho, de que tener que cumplir ambos planes, al pie de la letra. Harry permaneció en la cama, inquietándolo con sus puntos de vista. Con sus opiniones.

Alguien tenía que ceder.

- Entonces. ¿Quién gobierna a quién? ¿Usted o Voldemort?

Snape se levantó de la cama y con una sonrisa torcida, miró a Harry. Si él supiera la realidad, dejaría de actuar como un niño. Solo que, él no se lo iba a explicar. Realmente, no quería perder el tiempo en ello.

- Potter, Potter. Pobre alma desesperada por querer ser el héroe y no tener una oportunidad.

- ¡Ni siquiera puede tener su propia vida! ¡Solo sigue órdenes como un pobre idiota! No podría...- dijo, levantándose. Sin embargo, con una mano, Severus empujó a Harry a la cama. Al empujarlo por el pecho, Harry cayó de espaldas en la cama, como antes había estado.

- No le permito, Potter- dijo, inclinado sobre él- que continúe insultándome. No me haga perder la paciencia o...

- ¿Qué va a hacerme?- dijo el muchacho- ¿Acaso va a torturarme hasta morir?- indicó- ¿O acaso traerá a los dementores, para que me encierren junto al director? ¿Qué va a hacerme, señor ministro? O debo decir... ¿Señor lacayo del verdadero ministro?

Severus lo miró con rabia. Cada vez más, a través de sus ojos, miraba a Lily y a su odio hacia él. Con una inspiración y bajo un impulso que desconocía, mantuvo sus manos, firmemente sobre las de Harry. No le permitiría salir de allí, hasta que escuchara lo que tuviera que decir.

- Creo, que usted tiene una idea errada de las cosas y se las pondré en claro. Uno: Yo mando en este lugar y decidiré qué hacer o que no. Dos: No toleraré sus quejas infantiles y sin sentido, que si al caso vamos, Potter, no me afectan en lo más mínimo. Tres: Siga quejándose y juro que va a arrepentirse de ello. ¿Me ha entendido bien o necesita que deletreé lo que he dicho?

Harry lo miró con rabia, pero no podía soltarse. Severus no se apartaba y el peso del hombre, era suficiente como para mantenerlo allí. Severus insistía, con la mirada insondable. Harry se vio atrapado.

- ¿¡Le ha quedado claro!?- le dijo. Su rostro cetrino se crispó, mientras él estaba enfadado.

- Como quiera- terminó diciendo. El hombre sonrió, triunfante. Pero Harry aún no había terminado.

- Es un cobarde. Mi padre siempre lo dijo.

Su rostro acortó toda la distancia posible y Harry pudo sentir, su aliento, sobre su rostro. Severus parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

- Nunca, vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma. Nunca.

- ¡Mató a mi madre y mató a mi padre!- le espetó Harry- ¡Es un cobarde!

Y lo recordó. Lily estaba allí. Llamándolo de igual manera. Estaba allí, llorando por lo que había hecho. Pidiéndole que se fuera, que no quería volver a verlo jamás. Que con aquello que había dicho, ya había tenido suficiente.

Sentimientos de ira. Eso sentía en su interior, pero su exterior no estaba en la misma sintonía. No sintió nada. El aliento que sentía frente a él, ya no estaba, había otra sensación. Algo que bullía en su estómago, retorcijones. No estaba seguro de lo que experimentaba.

Y abrió los ojos. Estaba frente a Harry, pero ya no conversaban. Simplemente estaba inclinado sobre él y había terminado en un beso. No supo el motivo que lo impulsó a ello y dedujo que lo mejor era no saberlo.

Se apartó de él y simplemente se limpió los labios, con la manga de su túnica.

No, no eran como su madre hubiese sido. No tenían ese sabor, que los labios de su madre, hubiesen tenido. Eso aclaraba sus pesares de una buena vez. Por ser su hijo, no lo hacía especial. Harry lo miraba, desafiante.

- Váyase- fue lo que dijo- Cobarde.

Y Severus Snape, se fue sin decir nada. Harry se quedó allí, temblando de rabia. Recordando lo que había escuchado de sus labios. Había mencionado a su madre. No quería saber por qué, pero simplemente lo había hecho. Y eso...

Eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Ni siquiera, aunque Dumbledore, mencionara que él había sido inocente. No tenía por qué, perdonárselo.


	23. Pequeño revés

No tuve tiempo de nada. Tengo mucha rabia, por la universidad, así que paso de contestarles para que no me vean enojada (?) saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Harry intentaba dormir, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo lograba. Abajo charlaban miles de personas. Severus Snape, era el centro de atención y la reunión apenas comenzaba. Se colocó las almohadas sobre la cabeza y trató de no pensar en su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose agasajado.

Y eso continuaría por un buen tiempo. Seguramente, estaba regodeándose en felicidad, por ser importante. Para aplastarlos a todos y poder cobrar su paga, con su señor tenebroso. Iba a ser sin duda, una vida muy estresante. De solo verlo, ya se quejaba su estómago. Además de ese beso. Rancio como el vino añejo, que siempre solía guardar.

- ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Harry, levantándose- ¡Maldita sea!

Hurgó en la mesita de noche, buscando sus lentes. Tropezó con la pata de una silla que estaba cerca y volvió a maldecir, audiblemente. Luego de acomodarse el pijama, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado. Severus Snape, estaba en el centro del salón y miraba a los reporteros, que intentaban hacer que él, respondiera a sus preguntas.

- Entonces... ¿Dónde está Potter?

- Encerrado. Ha de estar durmiendo, asumo- dijo y ese gesto, le recordó a su tío Vernon. Con un gruñido de rabia, decidió darle una buena lección. Abrió la puerta nuevamente, dando un portazo fuerte. Los presentes, alzaron la cabeza y las fotografías cesaron al instante, para enfocarse en el niño que vivió.

Severus no dijo nada y ladeó la cabeza hacia Harry. El chico bajó las escaleras, con mucha lentitud, como si se tratara de cámara lenta. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se detuvo en el centro y enseguida, la atención terminó sobre él. Harry Potter, el esposo o como fuera, de Severus Snape. Eso bien valía, una primicia.

- Sí- dijo Rita Skeeter- la pareja del ministro, está con vida y no se encuentra encerrado o pasando trabajo. ¿Seguro que quieren apresarlo en Azkaban?

- A él no. A Albus Dumbledore.

- Dinos, muchacho, ¿por qué ya no necesitas de Albus Dumbledore, que le colocas la soga al cuello y lo envías a prisión?- Dijo la mujer y Harry sonrió una vez más.

- Yo no he dicho que...- comentó, pero entonces su mente dudó. ¿Y si se arruinaba el plan, con sus comentarios? Negó con la cabeza y con un suspiro, tuvo que aceptarlo.- quiero la paz y la justicia- agregó y Rita asintió, mientras su pluma escribía.

El hombre, no pudo evitar sonreírse, ante su expresión de preocupación. Claro que no podía echar a perder el plan. Mientras pensaba, Rita se dio la vuelta y miró a Snape con indeterminación. Si era su pareja, ¿Por qué no sustraer la información y luego dejarlo?

- ¿Por qué ya no lo interrogó y lo echó, si es que lo odia?

- Por que él, no coopera.

- ¿Y por qué anda libremente? ¿Por qué no te has escapado?- les preguntó a ambos y Harry, no supo que decir. Severus caminó hasta él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Harry intentó quitársela, pero no hubo forma.

- Por que está condenado. Anda libremente, por un hechizo que sobre él, recayó. Su madre al morir, lo ayudó a salvarse de Quién tú sabes.

Primera vez, que no escuchaba las palabras "Señor tenebroso", de la boca de Snape. Alzó la cabeza, para mirarlo. Simplemente se divertía con la situación, jugaba un poco con las circunstancias.

- Pero... ¿Qué tipo de hechizo?

- Uno muy antiguo, no se sabe por qué. Entonces no podemos herirlo. Pero ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

- ¿Dónde está Albus Dumbledore?

- Incomunicado. Sin varita.

- Entiendo- confesó la mujer, acomodándose las gafas y sonriendo. Severus simplemente apretó el hombro de Harry, con malicia y lo liberó, con un empujón. Harry trastabilló y sostuvo sus gafas a último minuto.

Él, era todo un imbécil, sin duda alguna. Mientras intentaba ponerse las gafas, escuchó que la mujer preguntaba sobre Narcisa. Severus solo confesaba que la administración Malfoy, era limpia. Rita hablaba de Lucius como el mortífago, que había sido. Apresado. Él comunicó que Narcisa y él, estaban separados. Por su cuenta.

Nadie podía creerlo. Ni siquiera Rita Skeeter.

- Narcisa Malfoy. Mucho más sana para Hogwarts que Slughorn, miembro de la orden o que Kingsley.

- Ya está preso- dijo la mujer, moviendo la pluma de un lado al otro- Alastor, también.

- Sí, nos aseguramos de enviarle un buen castigo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, demasiada falsedad por un día. Subió las escaleras con mucha calma, nadie prestaba atención a sus movimientos. Antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó las últimas palabras de Severus Snape.

No iba a descansar, hasta encontrar la concordancia y paz, en el mundo mágico. Seguramente, mientras Voldemort reinara. Con una especie de suspiro de resignación, volvió a echarse a la cama. Justamente en ese preciso momento, prefería tener una pesadilla, referente a Voldemort. Y al día siguiente, regresaría a Hogwarts.

Por primera vez, no quería estar allí adentro.

La reunión terminó tarde, escuchó entre sus sueños, como la puerta se abría con lentitud. Suaves pasos y luego, algo que se tumbaba en la cama de al lado. Seguramente, su esposo estaba exhausto de jugar al ser el presidente. Cuánta falsedad habría dicho, que lo dejaba sin pies y sin voz. Toda una vida de falsedades.

Pero así era él. Al amanecer, la situación no mejoró. Más y más cartas de reporteros. El periódico, no tardó en llegar a sus manos. Todo iba viento en popa. Todos se creían el cuento a cabalidad.

- Se supone que él tiene que hacer el cambio de ley, para que estemos vigentes- dijo Sirius, en una taberna- ¡Pero Albus, lanzándose a la prisión de forma gratuita, es estúpido!

- Severus no hará nada de eso. A él no le importamos- confesó otro auror- quizá ya planificó, cómo sacarnos del juego.

- Yo tengo fe en él- dijo Tonks, de pronto y Lupin suspiró. La mujer se acarició el vientre con suavidad, mientras el hombre mantenía sus manos sobre el mismo, acariciándolo suavemente.

- No estoy tan seguro, de la disposición de Snape, al trabajo que se le ha otorgado. Creo que le queda muy grande.

- Dumbledore fue quién lo escogió, tenemos que confiar en él- comentó McGonagall y ladeó la cabeza hacia una jovencita que estaba sentada, a su lado- ¿Qué noticias tienes, Luna?

- Mi padre está en prisión- dijo, con calma- dicen que su periódico, nos apoyaba. Pero él no sabía lo que yo hacía.

- Lo sacaremos, no te preocupes. ¿Longbottom?

Un chico a su lado, estaba nervioso y no dejaba de mirar a los presentes, con un gesto de preocupación. Muy aparente. El muchacho brincó en su asiento, como si lo hubiesen pellizcado. Se acomodó en la silla y miró los rostros pétreos, de los demás integrantes de la orden. Por supuesto, estaban en problemas.

- Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, que nos puedan brindar. Todos ustedes- dijo la mujer, la jefa de Gryffindor. Neville asintió rápidamente y Luna, suspiró.

- ¿Quién dirigirá a Gryffindor?

- Ya nos encargamos de eso.

Harry logró dormir muy poco y en el viaje, se dormía con mucha facilidad. Se había quedado dormido, junto a un buzón y Snape, le había dado con el periódico en el hombro. Harry despertó nervioso, mirando a su alrededor y esperando que todo fuese un sueño. Pero no lo era, seguía en la estación, con el anillo en su dedo.

Seguía casado con Snape y el mundo derrumbándose, gradualmente.

- Deje de dormirse en todo lo que encuentra.

- Si usted y su reunioncita, hubiesen terminado temprano.

- No sea infantil y camine.

El joven hizo lo que le pidieron, sin prestarle mucha atención a los comentarios. Mientras caminaba, miró que una de sus agujetas, estaba suelta. Se detuvo para cerrársela y en cuanto se agachó, miró dos patas con largas y desaliñadas uñas, que ya conocía muy bien. Alzó la mirada y suspiró, al ver a Dobby, parado junto a él.

- ¿Dobby? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Dobby debe informarle al amo Harry Potter, que ocurrirán cosas terribles en Hogwarts y que no debe ir.

- Snape me mataría, si no fuera al colegio.

- El amo Snape, está consciente de lo que pasará. El amo Snape, quiere exponerlo. Dobby lo sabe y Dobby juró proteger al amo Potter. No permitirá que el amo Snape, juegue con la vida del amo Harry Potter.

Lo que necesitaba para volverse paranoico, Que Severus Snape, quisiera exponerlo al peligro. Dudó de querer continuar con las preguntas, pero debía hacerlo, por el bienestar de los que le rodeaban. Y el suyo, claro.

- Ron... ¿Hermione?

- El tren no recogerá a ninguno de sus amigos, Harry Potter. El tren no va a partir.

- Snape te mataría.

- El amo Snape no puede herir a Dobby. Dobby defenderá a Harry Potter de todos.

- ¿Sabes que estoy casado con él, cierto?

- Sí. Dobby sabe, pero Dobby entiende que debe protegerlo, aunque sea el esposo del amo Snape.

Severus ladeaba la cabeza, buscando a Harry. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el elfo desapareció de su vista y Harry, miró a su alrededor. Mientras miraba, el profesor se detuvo a su lado y con una sonrisa escueta, lo contempló de reojo.

- ¿A qué juegas, Potter?

- Mi agujeta estaba desatada.

- ¿Media hora para eso? Eres peor que Longbottom. Sinceramente. Nos iremos enseguida.

Harry asintió y se preguntó, cómo Dobby iba a detener el viaje. Era un enorme tren y a no ser que desapareciera al maquinista, no podría hacer otra cosa. Suspiró y luego pensó, que el elfo era capaz de cualquier cosa y entonces, tuvo miedo de seguir pensando. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, que se montaba en el tren.

Pues fuera como fuera, la parte graciosa del cuento fue, que el tren comenzó a andar y sin los estudiantes. Severus miró a un lado y al otro, pero ninguno se había montado. Unos pocos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El tren se iba.

- ¡Harry! ¡El tren!- era Hermione, que observaba la escena- ¡El tren se va sin nosotros!

- Y con Snape adentro- dijo él. Se hubiese reído a carcajadas, pero comenzaba a dudar de que eso resultara gracioso. Ron les alcanzó al poco tiempo, inspirando, agitado.

- ¡El tren se ha ido y nos ha dejado!

- No tardará en volver, créeme- dijo Harry.


	24. Dobby

Bueno, la inspiración y el tiempo, jugaron en mi contra. En realidad, la inscripción de segundo año de la universidad, las materias reprobadas (dos) y todo eso, me restaron deseos de publicar. Espero que esto les guste y muchísimas gracias por todo, aunque no me de el tiempo justo para escribir algo personalizado.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Hermione no dejaba de ir y venir, quejándose de que el tren acababa de dejarlos. En realidad, Harry no pensaba en eso. Pensaba en las palabras de Dobby, acerca de Severus Snape.

Entonces, pensaba exponerlo a los peligros, sin siquiera preocuparse por la misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado. Comenzaba a preguntarse, si Snape estaba jugando al bando correcto.

¿O era posible que Dobby, malinterpretara el asunto? No sabía, puesto que de ese elfo podía esperar, cualquier cosa. Aunque si él lo mencionaba, debía saber de lo que hablaba. Se preocupaba, de solo imaginarse los peligros que a Snape, le pasaban por su retorcida cabeza de mortífago. Inspiró, preguntándose que estaba pensando en ese momento.

No tardaría en sentirlo, gracias al anillo.

- Harry Potter, no irá a Hogwarts. Dobby protegerá al amo Potter, del señor Snape.

- Exactamente, Dobby, ¿Qué iba a hacerle el señor Snape?- dijo Hermione y Dobby meneó la cabeza y sus enormes orejas, parecieron dos abanicos.

- El señor Snape iba a ser malo con el amo Harry. Dobby no sabe exactamente, qué tan peligrosa hubiese sido su ida, Dobby solo evitará que el amo Harry, se lastime.

- Entonces, Snape ha de estar consumiéndose en tripas, justo ahora.

- ¡Ron!- chilló Hermione y Ron, se encogió de hombros.

- Es la verdad.

Severus ladeaba la cabeza, mirando el tren. No sabía si había sido víctima de un embrujo. Caminó por los compartimientos. Ni Potter, ni Granger o Weasley. Algo estaba mal y comenzaba a creer que Harry, tenía que ver con eso. Seguramente tenía la culpa de que la mayoría de los estudiantes, no se montaran.

Tenía que regresar y exigir una explicación. Sin embargo el tren ya había tomado su rumbo y no se podía detener, en medio de la nada, para que él regresara. Una cosa era usar un vagón transladador y otra, un tren completo. Eso le tomaría una eternidad y no tenía la magia para eso. Se preguntó, cómo Harry lo había hecho.

Seguro había tenido la asistencia de alguien. Quizá Sirius estaba allí. O incluso Remus. No confiaba en nadie.

La pregunta era...¿Cómo regresar sobre sus pasos? ¿Aparecerse? No podía dejar al tren vacío. Aunque si bien podía mandar un mensaje a Hagrid. Un mensaje urgente.

Caminó por los vagones del tren y simplemente sacó su varita. En el último compartimiento, un patronus resplandeciente, galopó por los aires. Luego de ello, Severus estaba listo para regresar.

Y a Harry no le iba a gustar la sensación.

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿Caminar?- dijo Ron.

- Harry Potter, no debe ir. Harry Potter, estará seguro en casa.

- Snape me encontraría allí.

- Pero el señor Snape, no es tan tonto. Con tantos miembros de la orden del fénix, el señor Snape no le haría daño al amo Harry. El señor Snape, estaría en peligro.

- Dime algo, Dobby. El señor Snape meterá a Harry en problemas o son los problemas del señor Snape, los que terminarán haciéndolo.

- Dobby no está seguro. Dobby evita de todas formas. Dobby protege.

- Dobby, está loco- dijo Ron, en voz baja- aunque ha acertado esta vez y no nos ha enviado con Snape. Aunque debo admitir, que en cierto punto coincido con Hermione. Él no podría hacerte eso, bajo la palabra de Dumbledore.

¿Cuándo Hermione, había dicho semejante cosa? Ladeó la cabeza hacia la joven, que se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Se veía que ambos, conversaban mucho, ahora que estaban juntos.

- Bueno, eso pensé al principio. Aunque si Dobby insiste...

- Él no está seguro. Aunque dudar de Snape, no es difícil- concretó Ron con calma- sin embargo, los de la orden estarían encima. De quererse equivocar, lo haría de forma discreta.

- ¿Equivocarse de forma discreta? ¿Estás consciente de la estupidéz que acabas de decir, Ronald?- le contestó Hermione y el muchacho, se encogió de hombros. Hermione negó con la cabeza y tomó su equipaje. Comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario y los muchachos, la siguieron, sin entender a dónde iba.

Hagrid recibió el mensaje tan pronto, como Snape se lo envió. Dobby caminaba con mucha prisa, hacia Hermione. Alzó su pequeña cabeza y sus enormes ojos, hacia ella.

- ¿La ama Hermione, está molesta con Dobby?

- Sí, Dobby. Debiste decirnos que harías una cosa como esta.

- Eso jamás pasaría- dijo Harry, recordando los fatídicos sucesos de su pasado con Dobby.

- Dobby creyó que si le enviaba el mensaje a Harry Potter, éste no le creería. Dobby tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarse allí, sin hacer nada mientras el amo Harry, estaba en peligro.

- Pues una pequeña consulta, no estaría mal.

- Alégrate- continuó Ron, alcanzándola al poco tiempo- al menos no tendremos que ver esas odiosas materias que no sirven para nada.

Hermione hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y soltó un bufido. El gato de Hermione, meciéndose en la jaula, emitió un sonido similar. Idéntico al de su dueña. Ron miró a Harry, con una expresión cansina. Continuaron caminando, a lo largo del tren. No sabían a dónde se dirigían, pero caminaban.

- Se supone que estamos varados. ¿Por qué caminamos?

- Dobby podría...

- No, Dobby. Ya has hecho mucho hoy. Y sin embargo...

Pero Hermione se silenció, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento, golpeó los anuncios y los pasillos de aquel largo andén. Se cubrió el rostro, cuando el polvo también voló de forma anormal. Harry sacó su varita como pudo y se preparó para la batalla. Si es que era una batalla.

Y al final de cuentas, lo parecía.

- Harry, Harry Potter- escuchó una voz suave, como una canción.

Se preparó, pero no podía ver casi nada. Sus lentes estaban empañados con tierra y el aire revoloteaba de forma espeluznante. Al terminar aquel espectáculo, solo vio a tres sombras diferentes. Creyó que eran Hermione, Ron y Dobby. Pero eran myuy altas, como para serlo. Al parpadear, notó que no estaban solos.

- Entonces, el señor Potter está solo.

¿Cómo lo supieron? ¿Snape habría sido el culpable de ello? Inspiró, alzando la varita, contra los tres. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? Miró más allá y notó que estaban atados mágicamente. Dobby estaba a pocos centímetros, en el suelo. Forcejeaba y sus enormes ojos, miraban con rabia hacia los mortífagos. ¿Cómo habían capturado a Dobby?

Habían aprovechado el factor sorpresa.

Con una inspiración rápida, Harry analizó sus posibilidades. Alzó más su varita y antes de poder defenderse siquiera, tres hechizos diferentes se dirigieron a su persona.

Cayó en el acto. Al suelo y allí se quedó. El mundo se oscureció muy pronto y solo oyó un grito. Quizá de Hermione.

No supo más de sí.

Mientras estaba en el piso, sus sentidos parecían estar más agudos de lo normal. Escuchaba algo que goteaba, una y otra vez. Parecía una especie de canción. Un sonido embelezante. Su cabeza le ardía y sus manos estaban entumecidas, cerradas sobre algo. Intentó moverse, pero se sentía como un peso muerto.

Escuchaba sonidos en la lejanía, pero no era nada claro. No escuchaba nada más que esas gotas, cayendo sobre algo y salpicando. Sentía que sobre su frente, había un tic o algo parecido. Parpadeaba ante lo que caía sobre ella.

Pasó largos momentos sin oír, sin poder hablar y sin ver. Hubiese permanecido así, de no haber sentido algo sobre su rostro. Una especie de caricia.

Al abrir sus ojos, miró a través de los fragmentados cristales de sus anteojos. Alguien sostenía su cuerpo y lo que golpeaba su cabeza y se escuhaba, era rojo escarlata.

Con dificultad, se llevó una mano a la frente y observó el líquido viscoso. Lucía como...

Sangre.

Al despertar nuevamente, escuchó un fuerte ruido muy cerca de él. Ladeó la cabeza con dificultad y notó que estaba en una camilla de lo que parecía ser, la enfermería de Hogwarts. Nunca entendería, cómo había terminado allí.

- ¡Esto es inaceptable!- se quejaba Sirius- ¿Cómo demonios, dejaste que esto pasara?- dijo y otra persona, un hombre, respondió a sus quejidos.

- ¡Potter se escapó de mi control! Regresé lo más rápido que pude- dijo y Harry, meditó. Sonaba a alguien que era muy familiar para él. Por supuesto, desde su posición, no podía escuchar.

- Pudo haberse muerto- dijo Sirius y el otro hombre, le respondió en una voz tan baja, que Harry tuvo que desobstruírse el otro oído, para poder oírlo.

- Pude sentir el peligro, gracias al anillo.

Severus Snape. Lo sabía. Volvió a recostarse, en cuanto las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y ambos hombres entraron en la escena. El hombre no se veía nada bien. Tenía una fea herida en el cuello, justo como la que él tenía y en sus manos. Compartir los sentimientos y afecciones, no resultaba tentador. Severus no lo miró. Para Harry, había sonado preocupado por su integridad. Aunque no era capaz de creérselo.

- Harry ¿Por qué te has escapado?- dijo Sirius y el muchacho, no estaba consciente. Sus ojos estaban posados en Snape, que restañaba la herida con un pañuelo. ¿Por qué?- ¿Harry?

Balbuceó la respuesta.

- Yo no...Lo hice. Fue...Dobby.

¡Un momento! ¡Sus amigos! ¡Dobby! Por los gestos que hizo, Severus le había leído la mente. Bien, el anillo ya le daba pistas de lo que pensaba su "pareja"

- Están a salvo. El elfo también.

- ¡Harry Potter no debe estar aquí! ¡Ya ven lo que ha pasado!

Sí, estaba a salvo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo, cuando tanto Sirius como Snape, se habían ido. Hermione lo miró con un gesto de preocupación y suspiró, sentándose a su lado.

- Nos emboscaron. Los mortífagos, parecía que nos esperaban. Pero el profesor Snape apareció de la nada y simplemente te salvó la vida. Él fue quién te trajo.

¿Habría luchado con todos esos mortífagos? Hermione continuó y Harry temió que hubiese más que escuchar.

- Él tiene una fea herida en su cuello, justo como la tuya. Se le veía muy herido.

- Casi preocupado- dijo Ron, recordando el suceso con una mirada desagradable- solo llegó, pero parecía que estaba turbado.

Por sus pecados cometidos.

- ¿Y...?- dijo Harry.

- Ya vimos a Narcisa Malfoy.


	25. Entre paredes y rejas

Bien, ya sé que me puedo tomar todo el tiempo del mundo, pero este fic me gusta mucho y me libera, de cierta forma. Por eso lo suelo mover mucho, actualizar. En fin, espero que les guste. Les va completo. Por ende, el anterior está terminado. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Harry y Snape, no se vieron en ningún momento. Parecía que su deseo de matarlo por haberse quedado fuera del tren, se había visto reemplazado por su necesidad imperiosa, de salvarle la vida. Cosa que Harry no tomaba en cuenta, pero que Hermione, no dejaba de recordarle cada vez que podía.

Solo había una cosa en su cabeza, un asunto. Narcisa Malfoy.

Al salir del hospital, las cosas parecían marchar igual. Chicos caminando, profesores dictando órdenes. Pero... ¿Por qué nadie se inmutaba por semejante presencia? Mientras pensaba, Hermione miró la hora en su reloj.

- Aún hay tiempo de sobra, para la selección. Me parece que no todos, saben aún la verdad.

- Nadie- dijo Ron- Todos esperan que Albus regrese a su puesto. Pero, las esperanzas están perdidas ya.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Ginny nos espera en el comedor.

Al verlo, la jovencita corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Bien, no era ya misterio para nadie, lo que sentía por Harry. Con una sonrisa a medias, él le correspondió el abrazo. Ella estaba pálida, pensando lo peor.

Y él lo había pensado también.

Antes de que siquiera pudieran hablar, Severus ya estaba en el centro del pódium, donde Dumbledore solía detenerse. El estudiantado guardó silencio de inmediato y ellos, se sentaron en el lugar que solían ocupar.

Los profesores en realidad, estaban sorprendidos de que Snape terminara ministro, pero mucho más que eso, que dirigiera la cena de ese día. ¿Acaso, Dumbledore no pensaba regresar?

Severus miró a su alrededor, antes de hablar. Con un suspiro suave, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego, volvió a abrirlos. Los estudiantes, miraban con mucha calma.

- Como sabrán, intuyo, yo soy el nuevo ministro de magia.

¿Cómo no saberlo? En realidad... ¿Cómo alguien no podría saber, semejante cosa? Harry se acomodó en su lugar, visiblemente inquieto. Con una exhalación, se preparó para las malas noticias. Algunos, estaban atentos a la herida bajo su quijada. Se veía ligeramente espeluznante. Y Harry tenía una igual. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Draco miraba hacia el otro lado, con su quijada sobre su mano. Parecía fastidiado. Bueno, él siempre lucía así.

- Como nuevo ministro de magia, debo tomar la responsabilidad por la educación de los ciudadanos jóvenes, en formación. Es por eso, que he venido una vez más, no como profesor, sino como ministro, a designar al nuevo director de esta institución.

"¿Nuevo director?" Dijeron algunos y Harry ya se lo esperaba. Con una sonrisa a medias, imaginó el rostro de los estudiantes al notar que el nuevo ministro, era nada más y nada menos, que sangre Malfoy.

Para variar, las cosas salían mal.

- Se ha notado que Albus Dumbledore, tiene marcada influencia en los miembros de la orden del fénix. Por ende, se ha decidido que se le detendrá en pocos días.

Un gran ¿Qué? Se escuchó por todas las mesas. Miraron a Snape, incapaces de creerse semejante cuento. ¿Él no era un profesor de esa escuela? ¿No era un allegado suyo? Minerva simplemente inspiró y había decidido, mantener su vista fija en la mesa. Al igual que Hagrid.

- Sin más detalles, les presentaré al nuevo director de Hogwarts- dijo y movió la cabeza subrepticiamente, hacia atrás. Los estudiantes y profesores, miraron en la misma dirección.

Allí no había un hombre, allí había una mujer. Algo inesperado. Con sorpresa, el mundo se detuvo por un segundo. Narcisa Malfoy, emergía de las sombras y se detenía a su lado.

Estaban acabados.

- Narcisa Malfoy Black. La nueva directora de Hogwarts.

Ese lugar se vendría abajo, fácilmente. Los demás simplemente, conversaron entre sí. Estaban sorprendidos, ante lo que acababan de ver. Sin embargo, Snape no se detuvo en los anuncios.

- Pese a mis obligaciones personales y ministeriales- dijo, con voz suave- continuaré en el área de pociones, impartiendo clases. No confiamos en otro profesor, aunque esté capacitado.

Se refería a Slughorn.

- Perfecto. Ni como ministro, nos libramos de ese tipo- dijo Dean, mirando con aburrimiento. Narcisa tenía la mirada fija en Draco, que simplemente había decidido ignorar la ceremonia.

Narcisa se mantuvo de pie, sin decir nada. Por una razón que Harry no dedujo, se imaginaba que diría un largo discurso de lo que esperaba. Sobre cómo dominar a Hogwarts en un día. Pero claro, Severus estaba allí, para guiarle en su ardua tarea. Para encontrar el control, entre ambos y así, acabar con todo lo que normalmente conocían.

Un poco de paranoia nunca hacía mal.

Con una sonrisa, la mujer dio un saludo muy particular. Simplemente se presentó, aunque ni siquiera hacía falta. Por la fama ya se le conocía. Inspirando con preocupación, Hermione miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Al menos Minerva estaba allí. Sin embargo, esperaban que las fuerzas de resistencia, fuesen mayores de lo que parecían ser, las fuerzas enemigas.

Al terminar la cena, los estudiantes poco hablaban entre sí. La ausencia de Dumbledore, comenzaba a ser inquietante para algunos. Y más aún, si estaba Narcisa Malfoy, para intimidarlos.

- ¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡Mi hijo ya me odia!

- Tu hijo no te odia- escuchó en un pasillo. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros, para escuchar. Parecía que Snape estaba dispuesto a reñir con Narcisa, que se rehusaba a algo. Claro, ya imaginaba a qué.

- Draco no quiere dirigirme la palabra. Si esto, hace que nos separemos...

- ¡Deja de quejarte!- dijo Snape, con el rostro crispado. Narcisa lo miró de mala gana y simplemente se dispuso a retirarse del pasillo en el que estaban. Harry retrocedió, ocultándose tras una columna.

- No puedes retractarte- dijo el profesor, con voz seca y Narcisa hizo un gesto con los labios. Como si odiara escuchar aquello, en lo que tenía toda la razón.

- Severus, ¿No puedes hacer las cosas, más fáciles para mí?

- Por eso me quedaré y no me moveré. Contando con que también me lo ha pedido y...

- ¿Qué hay de tu esposo, Harry Potter?- dijo y para Snape, sonó como una especie de burla. Guardó silencio y simplemente inspiró ante sus palabras.

- Lo tengo bajo control.

- Sí y esa fea herida en tu cuello, lo demuestra con creces.

Severus no dijo nada más y caminó hacia la salida de aquel pasillo. Narcisa sabía de lo que hablaba y en qué forma. Antes de irse, Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia la mujer, que se había quedado parada sin hacer mayor cosa, que mirarlo irse. Sonrió con malicia y simplemente desapareció entre las sombras.

Harry conocía ese gesto. Cuando pensaba en algo, solía hacer cosa semejante. Al poco tiempo, la mujer simplemente se fue, en dirección contraria. El muchacho se quedó allí, pensativo.

¿A qué obligaban a Narcisa, que Draco no quería hablarle?

Antes de regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry se topó con Draco. Caminaba lentamente y parecía tan abstraído como antes. Con un quejido de rabia, alzó la cabeza, al chocar con alguien. Parecía que ese no era su día.

- ¿Qué carajo haces aquí, Potter?- espetó y Harry no le contestó- ¿Por qué no estás con tu esposo Snape?

Nunca le había oído, tratar a Snape con tan poco respeto. Harry continuó en silencio, pero Draco perdía la paciencia de forma rápida. Con otra inspiración y con otro quejido, continuó echando pestes sobre él.

- ¿Es que acaso se han peleado? ¿Han discutido?

- Te sugiero que te calles. Hijo de mami.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de mi madre!- dijo, desencajado. Harry pudo ver, como su blanquecina piel se tornaba rojiza de la ira. Se encogió de hombros y continuó.

- Mi madre no es la que está dirigiendo el castillo.

- ¡No tientes tu suerte, Potter!

Harry iba a contestar, pero una sombra se detuvo junto a ellos. Severus Snape estaba tras él y miraba el ambiente, de forma insondable. Parecía deducir lo que ocurría.

- Potter, a mi despacho. Ahora.

- ¿Qué...?

- Ahora.

Hizo lo que le pidieron y caminó junto a Snape, hacia su despacho. Al bajar las escaleras, recordó lo húmedo y frío que solía ser, ese lugar. Al entrar en el despacho, también recordó lo repulsivo que lucía el lugar y la decoración. Sintió escalofríos, recorrer su cuerpo y su espalda. Seguramente, Snape se divertía con sus reacciones. Con una sonrisa a medias, le invitó a tomar asiento y Harry suspiró, sentándose en el lugar que le correspondía. Lentamente, Severus abrió un enorme libro y lo miró, de forma desinteresada. Harry, tragó fuertemente y se imaginó muriendo hechizado, en la silla.

- Entonces, Potter. Evaluaremos tu desempeño. Aquí dice que has sido un niño muy malo. Que no estudias y no sabes comportarte. Que luces como un muggle cualquiera. ¿Cómo debería castigarte?

- ¿Castigarme?

- Sí. Debería castigarte un poco. A nadie le hace daño, estar encerrado un tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

- No me parece, señor- dijo obligándose a tomar un tono educado. Snape, negó con la cabeza y sonrió de manera desagradable.

- Pero no tomamos en cuenta eso- dijo y Harry despegó los labios- ¿Qué te parece dos meses sin ir a Hogsmade?

¿Qué demonios?

- ¿¡Dos meses!?- estalló y Severus, alzó las cejas. Harry quién estaba aferrado a la silla, con las manos cerradas sobre los reposa brazos, tuvo que sentarse de nuevo.

- Hasta que te comportes.

¿Lo estaba haciendo para que no se escapara o por placer meramente personal? No supo decidirse, comenzaba a enervarle el asunto de que Snape tuviera el control.

- Entonces, te quedas...

- ¡No es justo!

- Lo habrías considerado mejor, si hubieses pensado.

- Usted...

- ¿Yo qué? ¿Potter? ¿Yo qué?

No dijo nada y meditó. Dumbledore confiaba en él, pero seguía dándole motivos para quejarse. Severus se sentó en el escritorio, frente a él y colocó un brazo sobre una de sus piernas, para apoyar su quijada y mirar a Harry, casi de forma divertida. Estando a un palmo de él, Harry pudo sentir la ira, brotando de cada uno de sus poros.

Y no se molestó en disimularlo. Que Snape, sintiera los retorcijones de rabia. No importaba.


	26. Apariencias

Bueno, tenía un tiempazo sin pasar, pero las cosas no andan nada bien. De todas formas, acá les va un nuevo capítulo y espero que estén todos bien. Les dejo saludos y besos. Gracias por todo y se les aprecia.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Harry regresó a su sala común, con una expresión de enojo que podía asustar a cualquiera. Varios niños de primer año, se apartaron de su camino. Se sentó con ira, lleno de resentimiento. Severus Snape, por supuesto. ¿Qué esperaba de él? No tenía más opciones, que solo castigarlo y sin sentido.

Y querían que creyera en él. Hermione entraba en el salón y al mirarlo, caminó hasta sentarse a su lado. Harry no dijo nada y continuó mirando la prohibición, sobre la mesa. Ella la tomó y la leyó con rapidez. Alzó la mirada y muy pronto vio en su rostro, una expresión de preocupación. No le gustaba, no necesitaba su lástima.

- Lo siento, Harry- dijo- pero creo que el profesor Snape, sabe lo que hace.

- Claro. Castigarme, ahora que es ministro y tiene poder sobre todo lo que se mueve y respira. Incluso, de lo que no.

Hermione decidió, no discernir con él, para evitarse una discusión. Harry tomó el pedazo de pergamino y lo arrugó entre sus manos. Lo arrojó a los bolsillos de su pantalón y continuó mirando al fuego, con su débil crepitar.

- ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Está desempacando sus cosas, según Dean Thomas. Dice que las colocará bajo estricta seguridad, ahora que la madre de Draco, es directora.

Gran detalle.

A la hora del desayuno, los estudiantes no sabían qué pensar al respecto. Caminaron con cierto recelo y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos. Severus miró a su alrededor y su vista se detuvo inmediatamente, en el trío. Bueno, ahora dueto...

Dueto. ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Se apartó del profesorado y caminó por los alrededores de la escuela, no estaba listo para jugar al escondite con Harry Potter. Mientras caminaba, encontró a Narcisa Malfoy. Estaba parada cerca de la sala de menesteres y por su apariencia, parecía que lloraba. Pudo haberla ignorado, pero ella ya había escuchado sus pasos.

- Severus, lo siento. No puedo hacer esto. No quiero intentarlo, ni saber qué piensa mi hijo de todo esto.

Bien, pudo haberle dicho muchas cosas, pero en realidad se mantuvo con la vista fija en sus lágrimas. En sus brillantes ojos azules, que derramaban lágrimas, que parecían ser muy dolorosas.

- Ya basta, Narcisa. Draco solo necesita acostumbrarse a lo que ocurre.

- ¡Me ha insultado! ¡Cree que tú te has unido a la orden del fénix y cree que yo...!- perdió el valor para continuar, pero Severus ya había reducido la distancia entre ambos. Se quedó en silencio, mientras ella lloraba. La mujer perdió los estribos y Severus la miró, mientras sus pálidas manos, se aferraban a sus brazos- ¡No quisiera que mi hijo, creyera que soy...!

No habló nuevamente, Severus la había abrazado. Narcisa dejó de llorar al poco tiempo, mientras Severus evitaba mirar sus azules ojos. Que una mujer llorara, era algo que no había aprendido a soportar.

- Severus...Tengo miedo, de que esto no resulte...

- Lo hará. Albus ya no está. Estará preso en estos momentos.

Albus Dumbledore, caminaba con enormes cadenas en sus manos. Rita Skeeter estaba detrás de él, capturando en papel y fotografía, cada momento. Por supuesto, Albus se miraba tranquilo, ni siquiera se preocupaba. Alzó su cabeza y miró a la periodista, con mucha calma. Si el plan funcionaba, todo se terminaría y él.

Bueno, ya podría ser libre en otro momento. Ya no tenía vida suficiente, para pensar en qué hacer cuando salir. Ahora importaban, esas nuevas generaciones.

La cárcel, nunca estuvo tan enérgica, burlándose, escupiéndole a los pies, riéndose de lo que ocurría. Y nunca tuvo tantos espectadores, un encarcelamiento.

- Albus debe estar preso ahora.

Harry escuchaba con rabia, mientras los miraba a lo lejos. Claro, eso tenía que hacerles sentir placer. No podía soportar el enojo que crecía como dragón, en su interior. Esperaba, que Severus lo sintiera.

Y así era, por que alzó la cabeza, buscando la fuente de origen. Bueno, quizá Harry solo estaba haciendo berrinches, por la suspensión. Sonrió con malicia y se separó de Narcisa.

- Será mejor, que cumplas con tus asignaciones- le dijo y la mujer no respondió al mensaje. Simplemente, caminó por el pasillo, como si se tratase de un robot. Harry se quedó allí, mirando a Snape y su curiosa expresión.

Sarcástica, con una sonrisa suave.

Albus Dumbledore, confiando en un traidor.

Severus Snape, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su despacho, cuando Harry decidió alcanzarlo. Caminó, comenzó a correr, detrás de él. Severus no se detuvo, simplemente continuó.

Y antes de alcanzarlo, Severus se dio la vuelta y arrinconó al muchacho, contra una pared. Harry lo miró con rabia, bajo sus brazos. Severus simplemente había golpeado la pared con sus manos y sonrió.

- Hola, Potter. ¿Buscabas algo o me espiabas? No me gustan los espías, aunque yo soy uno de ellos. Y uno muy bueno. Nadie descubre nada sobre mí.

- Eso es lo que cree- masculló Harry y Severus volvió a sonreír. Acercó su rostro a su oído y simplemente habló suavemente. Harry se mantuvo helado, en silencio.

- ¿Vas a delatarme?- dijo y el muchacho, colocó un brazo sobre su hombro y empujó con fuerza. Severus se apartó con una sonrisa. El rostro de Harry estaba distinto, sudoroso y ligeramente ruborizado.

Severus sonrió, mientras Harry trataba de guardar la compostura. Con una sonrisa escueta, Severus se apartó y continuó su camino. Antes de irse, Harry simplemente gritó dos palabras.

- Traidor. Traidor cobarde.

El ministro y profesor, se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry, pero no dijo nada. Harry trataba de respirar, pero su propio sentimiento de ira, no se lo permitía.

- Es un traidor, no le importa nada. Solamente se interesa por usted mismo. Ni siquiera tiene amor por lo que trata de luchar. Solo quiere que se termine, para salir de la tarea.

- ¿Eso crees?- dijo y Harry, asintió con firmeza.

- Eso creo.

Harry permaneció allí, pero Severus solo se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando. Pero, algo sí sintió en su interior, que le ocasionó confusión. Se sintió deprimido, se sintió vacío.

¿Podía ser el anillo?

Sentimientos falsos.

Severus regresó a su despacho y se sentó en su cama, en lo primero que encontró. Meditó, pensando en Albus Dumbledore. Por alguna razón, las palabras de Harry, habían logrado que se sintiera diferente.

Sintiera..._Culpa_.

Pero no cualquier sentimiento, no cualquier culpa. Esa culpa que sintió, cuando su madre se dirigió a él y le dijo algo similar. Él no era un traidor. No lo era.

Aunque nadie lo comprendiera.

Se quedó allí, meditando. Imaginando por lo que Dumbledore debía estar pasando. En silencio, cerró los ojos y trató de simplemente, abstraerse de todo eso que estaba percibiendo en sus pensamientos.

Compartía ideas con Harry y no podía simplemente, echarse a pensar, deliberadamente.

Pero mientras evadía esas ideas, otras surcaron su mente. Había estado mirando a Harry, con fijeza y simplemente, sintió una especie de cosquilleo. Como si, su mirada le hiciera sentir algo que jamás había visto. Ni siquiera podía describirlo. Pero en cuanto estuvo frente a él, el mundo a su alrededor, no estaba visible.

Solo sus ojos color esmeralda. Creía que la fijación, era por su madre. Pero no, ya había comprobado que pese a tener el mismo linaje, ni siquiera eran parecidos entre sí.

No para él. Para él, Harry Potter comenzaba a representar otra cosa. No estaba clara, pero sus ojos color esmeralda, eran el principal detonante. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo?

Solo recordaba eso, su mano sobre su hombro, empujándolo para que retrocediera. Pese a que eso lo consideraba una falta grave, una agresión, simplemente se quedó allí.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Cerró los ojos y decidió que no pensaría en el dilema. No tenía sentido, pensar en un enigma. Por que perdería tiempo y energía en tratar de comprenderse a sí mismo.

Que la mayoría de las veces, no entendía sus comportamientos.

Se mantuvo en la cama, estaba exhausto. Lentamente, se deshizo de su camisa y la arrojó a un lado. No quería saber nada más de ese día. Podía esperar perfectamente, hasta el día siguiente.

Se acomodó en la cama y ladeó la cabeza hacia su ventana. Las lechuzas iban y venían, desde lo que podía ver. Pero no estaba deseando precisamente, atender cartas.

Mientras estaba allí, Harry Potter miraba a Hogwarts, desde la torre de astronomía. Había sentido en su cuerpo, tantos sentimientos juntos, tantos pesares. No esperaba que Severus Snape, supiera sentir tristeza. Pero... ¿Y si lo era? ¿Y si le pertenecían, todos esos momentos que había experimentado, gracias al anillo?

Estando allí, una lechuza cruzaba la fría brisa y el profeta, se caía de sus patas. Harry lo tomó en el aire, estirando su brazo y con un suspiro, lo abrió.

La primera plana, Albus Dumbledore.

Claro... ¿Qué esperaba leer allí? ¿Una carta de amor en primera plana? Tomó el periódico y lo arrugó. Se lo enseñaría a Snape y entendería, lo traidor que era.

Caminó hasta las mazmorras, a zancadas prácticamente. Con una inspiración fuerte, abrió la puerta del despacho y entró, sin vacilar. Caminó más adelante, pero Severus no estaba allí.

Estaba en la cama, dormido. Se quedó allí, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Nunca había visto algo parecido, proviniendo de él. Bueno, nunca lo había visto fuera de lo que normalmente conocía.

Se quedó allí, admirando lo que el momento le presentaba. Cicatrices hasta donde podía ver y de tantos tamaños que no imaginaba, como su piel soportaba tanto y se regeneraba.

Se le veía tan calmado, que a veces podía dudar de que fuera él. Simplemente permaneció allí parado, incapaz de moverse. Nunca había pensado, qué había bajo todas esas ropas. Solamente concebía al hombre como una figura. No lo describía en su forma.

¿Por qué estaba allí parado? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ello? Parpadeó un par de veces, mientras Severus se daba la vuelta hacia su lado. Continuó durmiendo, pero Harry dio un suave brinco, cuando creyó que se despertaría y lo encontraría, mirándolo.

Comenzó a darse la vuelta, para regresar por donde había entrado. No necesitaba ver más de eso. ¿Para qué? Colocó el periódico sobre su escritorio y echó un último vistazo. Con una inspiración leve, se preguntó, qué estaba cruzando por su mente.


	27. Condena

Me tardé horrores, pero las integrales me persiguen. Acá les va algo nuevo, les dejo besos y muchos cariños.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Harry regresó a su dormitorio, con sensaciones de niño. Con sensaciones de haber visto muchas cosas que no debía ni pensar. Ladeó la cabeza y miró la hora. Aún había tiempo para... ¿Para qué?

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Ron, ocupado en un partido de ajedréz mágico, con Dean Thomas. ¿Por qué nadie percibía que todo estaba mal? ¿Por qué nadie notaba que la situación no estaba en su lugar? No podía decir que estaban en un momento atenuante, pero tampoco podía negar que habían circunstancias peligrosas.

Hermione estaba a un lado, corrigiendo sus deberes sobre pociones. Por supuesto, Severus impartía la materia. Aún. Harry la rodeó y miró lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía como un idiota. Y estaba consciente también, que sudaba frío y tenía el aspecto de haber visto un fantasma. Y muchos lo notaron también.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Harry? Te ves pálido. ¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería?- sugirió Hermione y Harry negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto, lo que ocurría, no tenía nada que ver con enfermedades.

Ni siquiera sabía con qué.

Severus estaba dormido, cuando un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza. Albus Dumbledore estaba preso en ese preciso momento. Realmente, ¿qué hacía la dichosa varita completa? No tenía idea. ¿Podría derrotar a Voldemort? No estaba seguro de eso tampoco. ¿Dumbledore se estaba arriesgando a ciegas, confiando en un niño? ¿Le confiaba su destino?

Harry meditó con cuidado. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y amenazaban con darle un buen dolor de cabeza. Ron lo miraba, como si tuviera una enfermedad rara. Lo analizaba y negaba con la cabeza.

¿Cuál era el motivo de su predicamento?

- Harry- dijo Hermione y él, ladeó la cabeza instantáneamente. Parecía aprehensivo- Creo que hay algo que tienes que ver. No quería enseñártelo, pero creo que debes leerlo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo él, mirando lo que ella estaba contemplando- ese artículo lo leí ya.

- No, eso no- dijo ella- mira bien.

Harry leyó lo que Hermione estaba mencionando y miró con sorpresa, la declaración de Albus, acerca de su persona. Con un gemido ahogado, soltó un enorme "¿Qué?"

Estaba diciendo claramente, que él era el culpable de lo que Harry sufría. Que él no tenía ninguna relación con él y que solo quería utilizarlo para matar a Voldemort.

¿Se había vuelto loco?

Se levantó del sofá donde se había sentado y salió de la sala común. Severus Snape, tenía que responder por lo que allí estaba bajaba, su corazón daba tumbos. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? ¿Cómo podía asumir las reponsabilidad de sus actos? Que lo había abducido a actuar como un demente.

Necesitaba respuestas y al entrar, Severus ya sabía el motivo de su visita. Lo miró en silencio y dobló el periódico, frente a sus ojos. Su sonrisa agria, no le gustó en absoluto.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Dumbledore dice la verdad. Planificaba usarte para asesinar a Quién tú Sabes y no está mintiendo al respecto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que es su culpa que tú solo seas un imbécil, como tu padre.

Harry no podía creerlo. Severus sonrió y se rascó la sien con mucha calma. Mientras lo miraba, Harry pensó en lo que había visto antes y entonces, se sintió todo un tonto. Bajo esa piel, yacía un corazón tan muerto como lo que estaba por fuera. Severus alzó la cabeza, ante la mirada rabiosa de su pareja.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que yo tengo la culpa?

- El director se sacrifica por usted y no hace nada. Solamente quiere acabar con todo eso que pretende proteger.

- ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? De ser así, ya te habría entregado. Pero no, estoy casado contigo y te protejo de aquellos que quieran herirte. ¿Sigo siendo muy malo?

Por su tono de burla, evidenció que no le interesaba en absoluto. Quiso agregar algo más, pero se sostuvo el brazo izquierdo de forma inconsciente. Harry sonrió ante lo que acababa de ver y Snape, cayó en cuenta de que su señor parecía necesitarlo con urgencia. Seguramente, había leído lo mismo.

Todos lo estaban leyendo.

- Entonces, Potter. No tengo el tiempo para perderlo contigo. Papeleo que tengo que llevar- dijo y se levantó. Su mano se posó sobre sus despeinado cabello y lo revolvió con mucha diversión. Pasó de largo y él apenas pudo mirarlo, sin sentir un deseo imperioso de acabar con su vida.

Hermione negaba con la cabeza, ante lo que él estaba proponiendo. Desaparecer de Hogwarts, no era una buena idea y mucho menos, para entrar en la prisión más segura del mundo mágico y sus adyacencias.

- Tenemos que sacarlo de allí.

- ¿Te has preguntado si quiere que lo saquen?- dijo Ron- quizá sea una estrategia. Verás, mi padre comentaba que una vez allí, todos creerán en Snape y entonces, él podrá cambiar las leyes.

- Pero ¡No lo hace! Y tenemos a Narcisa Malfoy, como nuestra directora- resumió Harry con odio puro. Ron tuvo que darle la razón, pero Hermione insistía.

- Debemos quedarnos.

Mientras charlaban, Narcisa se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a ellos, como directora. Por supuesto, prestar atención era algo muy complicado. Severus en cambio, no alzaba la cabeza, mientras el señor tenebroso se dirigía a él. Estaba orgulloso de que el nuevo ministro pudiera controlar todo a su alrededor.

Maravillosa la sensación de tener el poder.

- Entonces, Dumbledore lo admite. Pobre chico, ha de estar muy confundido.

- Mi señor. Ahora que Albus está en prisión, podríamos.

- ¡No!- dijo y Bellatrix retrocedió en silencio- Severus tiene que asegurarme algo.

- Sí, mi señor.

- Quiero que lo mates. Mata a Albus Dumbledore. Senténcialo.

Severus suspiró en silencio, mientras los rojizos ojos de sus señor, parecían deseosos de escuchar su respuesta. Por supuesto, como ministro, tenía que tomar la decisión y el resto, saldría fácilmente. Lo miró y asintió, ante la sorprendida mirada de Bellatrix. Sus señor sonrió con suavidad y entonces...

La sentencia estaba marcada.

Por supuesto, sabía que Dumbledore lo iba a entender, que preferiría morir. Sin embargo, no sentía que era la respuesta a los problemas. Lord Voldemort, notó que estaba inmiscuído en sus pensamientos. No tardó en advertírselo.

- Lo quiero muerto...

Al regresar, supuso que debía explicárselo a Albus. Mientras caminaba hacia su despacho, notó algo muy peculiar. Narcisa estaba al final del pasillo y parecía discutir con Draco. Se acercó para escucharlo mejor.

- Se suponía que apoyarías a mi padre.

- Tu padre cometió un error, pero yo no decidí hacer esto. Lo decidió Severus.

Draco la miró de mala gana. Narcisa en cambio, parecía dolida con su actitud. Antes de que la situación se saliera de control, Severus apareció en el umbral. Ambos lo miraron.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Draco?

- No quiero hablar con usted- dijo el muchacho, alejándose de forma impertinente- Se suponía que era el momento de gloria de mi padre. Usted siempre se lleva el crédito.

- Que tu padre haya fracasado de forma magistralmente ridícula, no quiere decir que...

Pero no lo escuchó y simplemente se fue. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Narcisa parecía deprimida. La miró y parpadeó. Odiaba los dilemas familiares. Ni se inmiscuía.

- Solo está preocupado por ti- le dijo y ella, asintió en silencio.

Narcisa no dijo nada, no necesitaba aclarar ese punto. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a él, pero su rostro pálido habló por ella. Resbaló torpemente y perdió el equilibrio. Severus sostuvo su cuerpo a tiempo. Mucha presión iba a terminar con ella. Por supuesto, parte de su estrategia era tener a alguien a quien pudiera controlar.

Ella era perfecta para ese rol. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, temblaba. Severus la miró, mientras sus ojos azules, solo soltaban lágrimas silenciosas. Por más planificado que estuviera, odiaba mirar a una mujer llorar.

- Necesitas descansar. Hablaré con Draco y eso solucionará las cosas.

- No, eso solo lo empeorará. Su padre perdió contra ti, se suponía que eso ayudaría a que nuestro señor, perdonara sus equivocaciones. Severus, tengo tanto miedo de que.

- No digas nada más. Necesitas ir a la enfermería y pensar en eso, no te servirá.

- Severus. Pareces tenso. ¿Qué te ha dicho el señor tenebroso?

- ¿Cómo sabes que...?

- Lucius me ha escrito.

Al comentárselo, la mujer se llevó las manos a la boca y soltó un gemido ahogado. Asesinar a Albus de esa forma. Bastaba con decir, que no se esperaba que eso pudiera ocurrir, alguna vez.

- Iré a...

- ¿Cumplirás su deseo?

- Sí.

Harry despertó, con un horrible sueño en su cabeza. Soltó un grito, al mirar el rostro de Albus, sin vida, en el suelo. Por supuesto, la risa de Voldemort, estaba en el fondo. Severus tenía la culpa de todo eso que estaba ocurriendo. Se sentó en la cama, su cicatriz estaba ardiendo con mucha fuerza. Sentía cada pulsación en su frente, como si se tratara de miles de agujas.

Hermione escuchó su grito y bajó las escaleras, alarmada. Al escuchar el sueño, se cubrió la boca con las manos, tal cuál Narcisa lo había hecho antes.

- Asumo que eso pasaría- dijo Albus, mientras él y Snape conversaban.

- Dije que lo cumpliría- comentó Snape, su voz estaba confundida. No podía decir más de dos palabras.

- Pues...Entonces cumple tu palabra.

- Pero yo no...

- Si lo has prometido- continuó Albus, con mucha calma.

- ¿Quieres morir?

- No lo sé. No podría responderte eso. Si las cosas deben darse así, para que funcionen. Aceptaré sin ningún inconveniente.

No podía hacerlo, por más allegado a su señor que fuera, no podía hacerlo a la ligera. Simplemente estaba hablando de Albus Dumbledore y pese a todos los inconvenientes mostrados, le debía muchas cosas. Estaba contra la pared y la espada amenzaba, con clavársele muy pronto. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué podía hacer allí, encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes? Claro, preferia morir. Cualquiera preferiría morir. Excepto Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¡Tenemos que imperdirlo!- dijo Harry y los jóvenes se miraron.

- Pero ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé. Pero no permitiremos que Snape nos gane.


	28. Una noche a su lado

Hola nuevamente. ¡Ha sido una semana súper larga y llena de emociones! Me sentaré a responder rews mañana, lo prometo. Por ahora, les dejo para que disfruten del capítulo. Cariños y besos, gracias por todo.

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

Severus no podía pensar, no podía encontrar su mente. Estaba disperso, mientras Albus sonreía y no hacía más que eso. ¿Qué era lo gracioso de eso? El joven profesor lo miró de soslayo. Miró el aspecto. Aquella túnica gris y sucia, de rayas. Aquellas cadenas oprimiendo sus muñecas. Albus volvió a inspirar y lo miró.

- ¿Qué mejor destino que morir, podría esperarme?- dijo y Snape no le contestó- Harry y tú, ya tienen todas las armas con las que podrían combatir a Tom. No me necesitan a mí, para que los aconseje. Confío en que ambos podrán resolverlo.

No quiso decir que era una idea estúpida, ya lo había dicho muchas veces. La visita se acababa, el tiempo era muy corto. Severus se levantó del banquillo de piedra, donde había estado sentado. La mirada de Albus nunca se doblegó, ni un ápice.

- Ve, Severus. Haz eso que debes hacer. Yo estaré bien.

No contestó una vez más y sin mirarlo, salió de la prisión. Harry tenía otros planes, aunque Hermione quería demostrarle que era una idea estúpida. Potencialmente peligrosa.

- Si Bellatrix logró escapar de la prisión, podremos también, sacar a Albus Dumbledore- dijo Harry, decidido.

- Pero, Harry. ¡Nadie sabe dónde está! Y ella no salió por su cuenta. Ella salió con ayuda.

- Exacto. Por eso toda la orden va a buscarlo.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Nosotros- dijo Harry, señalando a Ginny, Luna, Neville- Nosotros.

- Harry, esto no tiene sentido- se atrevió a decir Neville- nadie ha escapado de Azkaban. Quién tú Sabes bien pudo, pero...

- Iré yo solo...

Escuchó ligeros pasos tras de sí y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Severus Snape los miraba, mientras la reunión del ED, se llevaba a cabo. Los jóvenes se apartaron, para que Severus pasara. Parecía que estaba tenso, nervioso y a Harry no se le escapó el pequeño detalle de que sus manos temblaban con vigor. Se apresuró en esconderlas dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica. La comisura de su labio se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa y suave.

- ¿Ir a dónde, Potter?

Los muchachos se miraron, incrédulos. ¿Qué decir? ¿Por qué Snape, era tan inoportuno? Harry suspiró y miró a Snape fijamente. Seguramente ya estaba deseando castigarlo.

- A rescatar al director- decretó Harry.

- ¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso, Sr. Potter?

- Iré a Azkaban.

- ¿Ah sí? Eso me gustaría verlo- Severus suspiró, mientras Harry lo miraba desafiante. Con una sonrisa a medias, negó con la cabeza y su ceja se arqueó.

Pues lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que Harry terminó en el despacho de Snape. Éste, daba vueltas alrededor de él y con una mirada divertida, lo analizaba. Harry estaba sentado en la silla que siempre ocupaba y no entendía por qué se dejaba reprender por Snape. Se suponía que él tenía la varita completa. Podía usarla en su contra. Aunque ese no fuera su uso, necesitaba usar algo sobre él.

Al terminar su acostumbrado recorrido por su despacho, Severus miró a Harry con un gesto irónico. Sin embargo a Harry no se le escapaba el hecho, no aún, de que las manos le temblaban con vigor.

- Te quedarás a dormir, aquí. Esta noche- comentó y Harry se quedó perplejo.

- ¿Disculpe?

- En mi cama.

Harry parpadeó como tonto y se quedó helado en la silla. Sintió que el suelo lo disolvería y terminaría fundiéndose allí, con él. Severus inspiró y continuó su explicación.

- No escaparás de mi vista, ni de la directora.

- ¿Haciéndome dormir con usted? Eso es ridículo.

- No escaparás de tu destino- dijo, inclinándose sobre la silla. Su aliento, empañaba sus anteojos y Harry recordó el beso que le había dado. Bajó la mirada y Severus sonrió con más fuerza.- Te quedarás aquí abajo, hasta que yo decida cuándo vas a subir. Comerás aquí, dormirás y estudiarás aquí.

- ¡No puede obligarme!- saltó Harry y Severus sonrió.

- Claro que puedo. Soy el ministro. Su dueño.

- Mientras usted va y acaba con la vida de Albus Dumbledore. ¡Por supuesto que puede!- le gritó y Severus, guardó silencio. Los ojos de Harry, estaban rabiosos. Fieros, contra los ojos pasivos de Snape.

O intentaba estarlo. Harry no dejó de mirarlo con rabia, aunque Snape ya hubiera dado como finalizado el tópico de conversación. El muchacho trató de pensar, pero sus tripas literalmente se deshacían en su interior. Dormir con Snape. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablándole? Tenía que ser imbécil para dictaminar semejante cosa.

Narcisa caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los alumnos la miraban con cierto recelo. Por supuesto, ya se estaba informando, que ocurría algo extraño acerca del director y su repentina destitución. No dejaban de cuchichear, mientras ella pasaba por los distintos lugares. Sin embargo, ella no tenía cabeza para eso.

Tenía que hablar con Draco, acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su familia. No quería perderlo, no quería que su familia terminara de desintegrarse solo por una misión.

Ella moriría de suceder eso que imaginaba, en sus peores pesadillas.

Severus miró a Harry, mientras él acomodaba sus cosas a un lado del despacho. Cuidadosamente, apiló todos los libros que necesitaría al día siguiente. Hasta ese momento, no hacía nada distinto de lo que esperaba. Lo miró, luego de haberse puesto las pijamas. Se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, como si esperase otra orden del director.

Del ministro.

- Es hora de dormir, Sr. Potter- le dijo y Harry, prefirió no contestar y quedarse en la cama.

Luego de que Harry se acomodara allí, Severus le siguió los pasos. Permaneció sentado, con su largo camisón gris, mirando una serie de pergaminos. Por más que quiso mirar lo que hacía; los párpados le pesaban y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Inspiró quitándose los lentes y mirando hacia el techo. Lo que podía mirar.

- Fuera luces- dijo Snape, con un movimiento de su varita.

Se quedó con los ojos abiertos, mirando a su lado, hacia la sombra de Harry Potter. Predijo que se dormiría muy pronto, había estado muy ocupado con clases y entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Quizá no haría nada ese día y podría dedicarse a descansar. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la pequeña ventana, sucia y oxidada, que estaba a un lado de la habitación.

Otra de esas noches, donde la culpa lo acosaría. Como la luz de aquella luna llena, sobre los árboles que podía ver desde allí.

- Buenas noches- susurró. pero pensaba en Albus Dumbledore. De hacerle cambiar la mentalidad a su señor, simplemente tuviera una idea inteligente. Pero nada cruzaba su cabeza.

Albus debía morir, para que el plan tuviera éxito.

Mientras dormía, Ronald Weasley y sus compañeros de la orden del Fénix, planificaban la misión que Harry pudiera haber razonado por sí mismo. Pero no podía, estando en la habitación del enemigo.

- Esto me parece una locura- le dijo Hermione y él, inspiró.

- No tenemos otra alternativa.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que lograremos terminar allí?

- No vamos a Azkaban, vamos a hacer algo mucho peor.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella, patidifusa.

- Fingiremos una muerte. Que han asesinado a alguien muy importante, dentro del castillo. Así, la atención se dirigirá hacia nosotros y tal vez, nos de tiempo de pensar en una forma de sacar al director de la cárcel.

- Y una vez que descubran que nadie ha muerto, ¿cómo sacaremos al director, de la prisión más segura del mundo mágico y sus adyacencias?

- Si Bellatrix pudo salir con ayuda, nosotros también podremos sacarlo con ayuda.

Harry dormía, cuando Severus comenzó a sentirse exhausto y a desear dormir tanto como él. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Estaba dormido hacia su lado y simplemente; permaneció mirándolo.

Seguía pensando que no le encontraba el parecido a su madre. Ese parecido del que todos hablaban, ese parecido que sin duda alguna le haría desear protegerlo.

No se sentía de la misma forma. Pero aún así...

Aún así...

Ron miraba las llamas de la chimenea, de la sala común. Tenía que encontrar una forma de infiltrarse dentro de la prisión más segura. Nymphadora Tonks, respondió a su llamado.

- ¿Asesinar a Dumbledore? Severus no haría eso.

- Para hacerle creer a quién tú sabes, que le es leal. Haría cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cómo saben todo eso?

- El profeta lo declaró. Dijo que sería ejecutado- dijo Hermione, con la garganta seca y Tonks meditó.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

- Sacarlo de allí.

- Albus, confía en Severus. Dudo que lo hiciera, de no saber lo que Snape trama. Será mejor que no se involucren, todo ha de ser parte del plan que ambos han fraguado.

- No puede dejarse arrastrar por la idea de su fidelidad. ¿Y si solo está mintiendo?

- Eso creyó Remus al principio, pero por una razón que desconozco, ha cambiado de parecer. Súbitamente.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos?- preguntó Ron, mirando a Hermione.

- Será mejor que confíen en lo que se les ha dicho. O de lo contrario, podrían arruinar el plan. Lo mejor que pueden hacer, siendo miembros de la orden, es acatar las normas.

La respuesta no dejaba feliz a Ron, pero Hermione sabía que tenía mucha razón. Mientras estaban en la sala común, Ginny había bajado las escaleras y los miró a ambos con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿A dónde pensaban ir?- preguntó y Ron, negó con la cabeza, un par de veces.

- No íbamos a ninguna parte.

- Pues si ustedes se van, yo voy a ir con ustedes también. Yo formo parte de la orden del fénix.

- No te moverás de aquí. Es muy peligroso.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, varias veces. Antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo inteligente, Hermione colocó su mano sobre su hombro y asintió varias veces.

Su hermana ya no era una niña y tenía que quedarse a su lado, puesto que ella también deseaba luchar. Y lucharía, puesto que formaba parte de la orden del fénix. Lo que ocurriera en su universo, también la afectaría a ella. Directa o indirectamente.

- No podemos hacer otra cosa, más que estar unidos en esto.- le dijo a Ron, su novio.

- Ustedes dos- dijo y las miró, confundido- son unas chicas muy tercas.

- Sé que nos amas- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa suave y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- pero por ello, queremos ayudar.


	29. El elfo

Bueno, me he tardado los siglos de los siglos, pero en realidad que no me ha ido bien. Planificaba dejar de escribir, además de que no me va muy bien en la carrera. No mucho que digamos, entonces planificaba dejar todo eso (aparte de que quizá no sirva para esto) pero acá les dejo lo que una vez en un viaje que hice, escribí. Saludos y besos de mi parte. Gracias por todo lo que han escrito y dejado. Críticas o no críticas.

Editado y corregido el capítulo anterior.

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

Harry miraba a su alrededor, esa mañana. Ubicaba todo lo que había estado recogiendo el día anterior. Mientras miraba, escuchó una respiración profunda, algo que pareció un suspiro reflexivo. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia Snape. Estaba allí, aún, pero parecía atravesar una pesadilla. Lo miró por unos minutos. Estaba pálido, mucho más de lo que acostumbraba.

Y entonces, lo confirmó. Estaba atravesando una pesadilla.

Se movió violentamente, como si hubiese enfrentado una maldición repentina. Despegó los labios y simplemente, despertó con la misma violencia. En medio de la cama, respiró. Harry permaneció en silencio, ya sabía que era tarde para fingir que estaba dormido. Lo miró por unos minutos, miró su espalda. Podía verlo respirar con fuerza.

Parecía como si una fuerza invisible, lo empujara hacia adelante. Jamás había visto, esa expresión de miedo que estaba atravesando su rostro. Jamás había experimentado tanto miedo, con solo ver a alguien a los ojos. Ver las pesadillas.

Pues el anillo colaboraba con la sensación. Desesperaba, comenzaba a resultar preocupante, que alguien pudiera sentir tanto miedo. Ladeó la cabeza, cuando sintió que la sensación comenzaba a detenerse paulatinamente.

En un momento como ese, si él fuera Snape, seguramente desearía encontrar algo a lo que abrazarse. Aunque eso resultaba prácticamente tonto, no hubiera deseado otra cosa.

Algo que detuviera la sensación de caer en el vacío o que un enorme dragón, deseara tragarte de un solo bocado. Negó con la cabeza y esperaba que le doliera lo suficiente como para sentir, lo que normalmente sentían sus alumnos.

Y luego de todo eso, de todas formas no pudo pensar en nada maligno que tuviera el nombre de Snape. Casi, sintió preocupación y se llamó idiota un par de veces.

Alzó la cabeza de nuevo y Severus parecía estar mucho más calmado de lo que había estado antes. Lo miró una vez más y éste, comenzaba a darse la vuelta hacia él.

- Buenos días- fue lo primero que Harry pensó y lo único que pensaba decir. Severus asintió con la cabeza y Harry pensó que haberse visto vulnerable, era lo menos que deseaba. Alzó la cabeza, cuando Harry se había levantado de la cama y había comenzado a hurgar entre sus cosas. Había encontrado su libro de adivinación. Tomó sus lentes y lo miró cuidadosamente. Tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario, enloquecería allí adentro.

- Usted ya no cursa adivinación, Sr. Potter. ¿Es que acaso hay allí algún mensaje secreto? ¿Han cambiado las letras del libro para que solo usted pueda leer su mensaje? ¿Tinta invisible?

- Me llevé el libro de Hermione, por accidente.

- La Srta. Granger, tampoco cursa esa materia. Se retiró desde el tercer curso- dijo Snape y Harry suspiró.

- No hay nada allí adentro- dijo él, tomando el libro y colocándoselo en la cama- simplemente creo que lo traje por error.

Severus lo revisó un par de veces, pero no encontró nada dentro del. Con un suspiro, Harry volvió a colocarlo en su mochila y miró el reloj sobre la mesa de Snape.

Llegarían tarde al desayuno. Luego de vestirse apropiadamente, Harry salió del dormitorio. Severus ya estaba en el despacho y lo miraba fijamente, como si tratara de desvestirle con la mirada. Con una sonrisa escueta, simplemente le hizo saber que la idea de dormir no parecía acabarse. Parecía que se quedaría varias noches, allí adentro.

- Irá a encontrarse con la Srta. Granger y luego, irán a la sala común- dictaminó, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

- ¿Para qué?

- Órdenes son órdenes, Sr. Potter- dijo con una inspiración fuerte y Harry, no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo. Mientras caminaban, pensó un par de cosas que podrían conversar.

De todas formas, él portaba un anillo y tenía que sentir lo que su "pareja sentía". Suspiró por un par de segundos y ladeó la cabeza hacia su profesor de pociones.

- Profesor. ¿Por qué estaba tan tenso esta mañana? Si se le puede preguntar, por supuesto.

Severus no dijo nada y Harry, continuó.

- No olvide, que lo que usted sienta, lo sentiré yo también. Lo viviré.

- ¿Vio... Lo que yo soñaba?- dijo de pronto y Harry suspiró. Se sentía particularmente satisfactorio, oír su tono cargado de preocupación ante el ser descubierto o simplemente, creerlo.

- Bueno, solo comparto mis sueños con Voldemort. Por desgracia.

- No digas su nombre- dijo Snape y Harry, no le prestó atención.

- Pero sí pude sentir un par de cosas, que puedo interpretar. Por eso, tenía mi libro de adivinación en mis manos. Creo que sé- continuó, intentando torturarlo. Severus guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto y eso le pareció muy interesante. La forma en que podía ponerlo nervioso con solo hablar de los sentimientos.

Al llegar al comedor, Severus solo se apartó de él y caminó hacia su puesto. Narcisa estaba sentada en el centro de la mesa, con su típica expresión petulante. Aunque en ese momento, se le notaba cansada y distraída. Con una sonrisa fingida, Severus se sentó a su lado y contempló al estudiantado, que entraba en silencio. Desganado.

Hermione entró en el comedor y miró a Harry con una sonrisa a medias, lo abrazó como si hubiese pasado años sin verlo y el joven, se preguntó si había ocurrido algo en su ausencia. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Ginny. Ella no lo miraba y estaba sentada al fondo, junto a Neville Longbottom.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó, confuso.

- Lamento que el mensaje, no llegara. Habíamos acordado enviarlo a tu libro de adivinación, pero el castillo sigue protegido contra sortilegios y es complicado.

- ¿Han decidido algo?

- Pues no. Ronald habló de cometer un asesinato, que desviara la atención de los medios hacia nosotros. Que eso pudiera darnos el tiempo suficiente para entrar en Azkaban.

- ¿Matar a alguien?

- Sí. Alguien importante- dijo y Harry suspiró- ¿A quién?

- A ti, Harry- dijo ella con un resoplido y Harry, juró que no esperaba semejante cosa. Parpadeó y estaba consciente de que la mirada de Snape y de muchos, estaba posada sobre su cabeza. Casi podía sentirlo. Con Snape, sí podía sentirlo.

- Sí.

- ¿Pero si me matan ficticiamente, Snape no obtendría ese reconocimiento que busca?

- Si te matara, dudo que se pueda mantener como ministro de magia. Harry a la mitad de la masa le agradas, creen que eres la redención. La otra mitad querría verte muerto. Podría o perder votantes o ganarlos, todo dependiendo de...

- ¿Y qué es lo que le ocurre a Ginny?

- Ella no está de acuerdo con ese plan. Creo que quiere participar, se siente muy triste y creo también, que no necesito decirte el por qué se siente de esa forma.

Muy cierto. Desde que había estado junto a Snape, Ginny tenía un comportamiento bastante particular que jamás le había visto. Estaba muy enfadada. Casi siempre estaba reacia a comprender explicaciones y reaccionaba de mala manera, ante comentarios tan inocentes como un: "Pásame aquel libro". Ginny parecía no encontrar una forma de soportar que tanto él como Snape, estuvieran en una misma sala. Quizá imaginaba cosas de más.

Pero no iba a ocurrir nada entre ambos, nada que justificara el título de esposos. Ambos se odiaban. Se odiaban a muerte y dudaba que eso cambiara.

- ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Está en la sala común. Dice que se quedará allí, para no levantar sospechas.

- Pero... Una vez que yo esté "muerto"... ¿Cómo entrarán en Azkaban?

- Tonks no quiso ayudarnos, ella sostiene que Snape sabe lo que hacer. Sin embargo, no estamos conscientes de a quién podríamos pedir ayuda.

Mientras ambos meditaban sobre el asunto, un pedazo de pavo golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry. Se dio la vuelta y no notó a alguien con intenciones de lanzarle algo. Volvió a mirar a Hermione y a sentir, algo que lo golpeaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Inspiró y se dio la vuelta.

Pues escuchó una especie de siseo y entonces, ambos siguieron el sonido agudo. Por una razón muy particular, pudo presentir de qué y quién, se trataba. El sonido agudo de una voz en la lejanía de uno de los pasillos fuera del comedor, le daba la respuesta.

Miró con atención y encontró a Dobby.

- El amo Potter, no debe estar aquí. El amo Potter sufrirá.

- Dobby. ¿Te parece correcto, estar lanzando comida por todas partes?- le reclamó Hermione y él la miró.

- La señorita Granger no entiende, no entiende que Harry Potter debe salir de este lugar. No comprende que está en mucho peligro, que el amo Snape.

- ¿Qué hará el amo Snape?- preguntó Harry y Dobby negó con sus enormes orejas, como si aleteara para despegar del suelo. Sus enormes ojos como platos, lo miraron con fijeza.

- Dobby no debe hablar, Dobby solo viene a sacar al amo Potter de Hogwarts. Hogwarts ya no es seguro para el amo Potter y Dobby no se arriesga. No lo hará aunque el amo Snape diga que...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo, Dobby? Te ordeno que me lo digas- dijo Harry y el pequeño elfo lo miró, nervioso. Se golpeó la cabeza con una columna varias veces, mientras se llamaba idiota.

- Dobby prometió no decir, pero Dobby dirá... Órdenes aquí y allá. Dobby sirve al amo Snape, por mandato del director. Dobby escuchó al amo Snape, hablar con su pasado amo. Lucius Malfoy, hace mucho, hace mucho.

- ¿Y qué le dijo?

- Le dijo que estaba listo. Que ya esperaba que Quién tú sabes, quisiera la cabeza del director Albus Dumbledore. Pero el amo Lucius insistía en que esa era su misión. El amo Snape y el amo Lucius, ya no se dirigen la palabra. La señora Narcisa...

- Espera un momento- dijo Hermione- Ya Snape sabía que...

- Sí, él se lo esperaba. Dobby escuchó que se imaginaba que algo así ocurriría. Que también... La señora Narcisa sería la ideal para dirigir la escuela porque sabía, que la profesora Minerva no cedería ante Quién tú sabes. ¡Dobby malo, Dobby malo!

Harry alzó la cabeza y una ira contenida, surcó su cuerpo como un volcán en ignición. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el comedor y esperaba que esa ira se convirtiera en dolor para Snape. Hermione meditó lo que acababa de escuchar y suspirando, miró a Dobby, inclinándose hacia él con una sonrisa. Dobby la contempló con sus enormes ojos que ya estaban húmedos, por las lágrimas que había estado derramando.

- Dobby, ¿podrías ayudarnos? Necesitamos tu ayuda enfáticamente.

- Dobby ayudará a la señorita Granger en lo que pueda.

- Queremos sacar a Albus Dumbledore de Azkaban. ¿Hay alguna forma?

- Eso es muy arriesgado, la Srta., no sabe de lo que habla.

- Sí lo sabemos- dijo Harry, de pronto. Había ganado más ímpetu desde lo que había escuchado- Si Lestrange pudo hacerlo, nosotros también podremos conseguirlo.

- El ama Bellatrix, es más fuerte. Ella tuvo ayuda de Quién tú sabes- dijo Dobby, nervioso- no sería lo mismo, amo Potter.

- Lo conseguiremos y entonces, Snape tendrá que caer en sus pesadillas.


	30. Cuenta regresiva

Me he tardado magistralmente, pero al final he vuelto. Siempre vuelvo realmente. Espero que les guste y les pido disculpas. Les dejo mis besos y mis saludos.

Corregiré el capítulo anterior.

MariSeverus.

Disculpen que sea solo un poco, pero ando muy ocupada.

* * *

La ira en el cuerpo de Harry, no dejó de crecer aunque intentó alejarla de su cabeza. Intentaba que Severus, sintiera lo mismo que él. El mismo odio que él sentía a través de la sangre. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, imaginaba la mejor forma de acabar con él y sus planes. Pensaba en una enorme hacha, bañada en sangre. Al mirar su expresión, Hermione perdió la concentración mientras planificaba la estrategia a seguir. Harry tenía entre sus manos, una poción que Dobby había robado del armario de su profesor de pociones. Fingiría haberse envenenado y convulsionaría en el suelo, mientras Severus acudía hacia él.

- ¿Todos listos?- dijo Ron- a mi señal, escaparemos.

- Dobby se quedará con el amo Harry. Dobby debe verificar que el amo Harry escape a tiempo. Dobby les dará un poco de su poder. Con el podrán abrirse paso en el largo viaje a Azkaban.

Harry acervó que no sería fácil. Incluso él, estaba arriesgándose a ser expulsado. Severus no lo dudaría, ahora que tenía el poder. Aunque Narcisa sería quien tomaría la última decisión.

- ¡Ahora!

Harry agregó cuidadosamente y sin que nadie lo mirara, la pócima. La misma humeaba y el jugo hizo una pequeña explosión. No era más que una sustancia poco peligrosa que Dobby había encontrado. Un somnífero.

Se la bebió de un trago y enseguida, comenzó a fingir que se envenenaba. Se sostuvo la garganta y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento donde estaba sentado. El resto del estudiantado, lo miró con preocupación.

Había logrado su objetivo. Había captado la atención del profesor Snape y de Narcisa. Siguió retorciéndose en el suelo, mientras seguía sintiéndose somnoliento. En cuanto Severus llegó hasta su lado, ya Harry había cerrado los ojos. El somnífero era tan poderoso en cierta forma, que parecía que no respiraba.

Solo dormía y aún así, parecía estar muerto. Narcisa miró a Snape con una expresión de preocupación. Severus se inclinó hacia Harry y colocó dos dedos en su cuello.

Dudó de inmediato. Lo tomó por los brazos y lo alzó caminó a la enfermería. Los estudiantes lo siguieron, preocupados. Excepto Draco, que parecía celebrar algo que desconocía.

Hermione y Ron, corrían a través de los pasillos. Hermione, había echado polvos flú en la chimenea del director y luego de unos minutos, decidió adentrarse en ella. Ron le siguió los pasos.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasó a Potter?- chilló Minerva y Severus se encogió de hombros, dejándolo en la cama más cercana que encontró. La mujer, se llevó una mano al pecho y lo miró con una expresión de preocupación.

- Vamos Ron, vamos- dijo Hermione, abriendo puerta tras puerta- una de estas nos debe conducir a Azkaban.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la entrada a Azkaban está dentro del ministerio?

- ¿Y de qué otra forma crees tú, que ellos llegan hasta allí? ¿Volando?- Ron la miró, desconcertado y continuó caminando detrás de ella- Tiene que estar aquí. Lo sé. Harry ya estuvo aquí antes.

Luego de un par de minutos de búsqueda, Hermione dio con una larga puerta. Tras ella se oían los zumbidos de algo que ella conocía muy bien. Sonrió suavemente y tiró de ella. El viento azotador y el frío contestaron muchas de sus dudas.

- Y vas a decirme que ningún mortífago se ha dado cuenta de esta entrada.

- Ninguno logra sobrevivir como para darse cuenta. O al menos unos pocos.

Ron la miró, mientras ella caminaba hacia el enorme recinto. En su vida, había imaginado con algo como eso. Las enormes paredes y muros de piedra. Los dementores que surcaban el aire y la frialdad glacial de aquel lugar. Suspiró y se abrazó a sí mismo, para contrarrestar la sensación de humedad y frío que estaba sintiendo. Sofocante.

- No debe estar muy lejos. ¡Rápido, apaga tu varita! No deben vernos.

Harry no reaccionaba, incluso aunque la señora Promfey tratara de reanimarlo. Severus lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Quién querría envenenarlo? Incluso podía creer que él mismo se había envenenado. Inspiró en silencio y trató de pensar cuidadosamente. Narcisa en cambio, parecía tensa. Parecía que aquella situación la ponía nerviosa.

Se quedó él solo. Mirándolo. Harry parecía estar muerto, desde donde él estaba mirándole. Desde arriba. Por supuesto, habían hecho la prueba con todo antídoto.

Si estaba envenenado, incluso ya podía ser tarde para él.

Se llamó imbécil y se dijo que eso solo era un chiste cruel de su parte. Si buscaba a sus amigos, seguro estaban tramando algo y él había caído como un idiota. Seguramente se reían de él, a sus espaldas.

- Sea lo que sea, Potter. No funcionará, te lo aseguro.

Pero podía estarse equivocando. Inspiró en silencio y trató de entender el asunto. De llegar a un proceso cognitivo. De tener una idea clara de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Si Potter estaba muerto, en realidad.

Hermione se había topado con una enorme celda. La única que no habían revisado. Con una inspiración suave, susurró un débil lumos y miró hacia adentro. Ron hizo oscilar su varita, para mirar con detalle.

Se encontraron con un par de ojos azules y sonrieron. Albus Dumbledore estaba al final de aquella celda.

- Pero... ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

- Vinimos a sacarlo de aquí, profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Y dónde está Harry?

Severus permaneció sentado, mientras Harry seguía sin reaccionar. Comenzaba a dudar, cuando simplemente llegó a una especie de pensamiento. A un recuerdo.

Albus Dumbledore sería asesinado ese mismo día.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería. No sin antes, darse la vuelta y mirar a Harry. Ya podría atendería su asunto, tenía que estar allí.

Aunque a ciencia cierta; prefería quedarse sentado allí y no moverse. No abrir sus ojos hasta que eso terminara.

- No pienso salir de aquí y si no se van, voy a pedir auxilio.

- Pero, profesor Dumbledore. No puede permitir que el profesor Snape lo asesine.

Era la primera vez, que Hermione hablaba en su contra. Ron asintió y Albus inspiró en silencio, cerrando sus ojos. Fuera como fuera, la misión tenía que cumplirse. Y solamente así, Severus lograría la credibilidad que le permitiría luego, hacer una ley que le permitiera volver a ejercer a los miembros de la orden del fénix.

Pero para eso, debía ganarse la confianza de muchos. Y si para eso, necesitaba convencer a sus enemigos, también los convencerían de ello. Hermione por un momento, no encontró palabras y su garganta se secó de inmediato.

- Váyanse y díganle a Harry, que voy a morirme. Que será mejor que haga bien su trabajo, ya que todos dependemos de ello. Y si no se van, pediré auxilio.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar. Un hombre alto y delgado, caminó hasta la celda donde estaba Albus. Ellos continuaban agazapados en un rincón. La celda se abrió y Albus no dijo nada.

- Vamos ¡anciano!

- ¡No!- chilló ella, luego de que Albus se fuera. Arrastrado por hombres de la prisión y dementores.

- Está bien- dijo Ron, incapaz de decir algo coherente.

Harry despertó luego de unos minutos. Su cicatriz no dejaba de arderle y Dobby lo miraba con curiosidad. Dio un salto y se sentó de inmediato. Ambos caminaban a través de los pasillos. Corrían. No había tiempo que perder.

- Snape ya debe estar allí. ¡Date prisa, Dobby!

- El amo Snape no llegará, si Dobby puede detenerlo.

Lo miró chasquear los dedos y se preguntó qué podría ocurrir.

Severus se encontró detenido. Las rejas de la escuela se habían alzado en su contra. Cada una de las que trataba de pasar, se cerraban en su contra y eso nunca había pasado.

Sacó su varita, pero ninguna respondía a su pedido de apertura.


	31. Adiós

Uff, hace tanto que no venía. De todas formas, ando con bajas en las materias y de vacaciones. Aún así, trataré de dejarles algo bueno. Corregidos ambos capítulos. Saludos y besos de mi parte. Suerte a todos

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

No entendía por qué no podía salir del castillo, pero comenzaba a cansarse de intentarlo. Lanzar hechizos en el castillo, no estaba permitido. No podía defenderse de las enormes barricadas que estaban levantándose frente a él. Ansiaba descubrir al gracioso culpable del asunto y detenerlo cuanto antes. Tenía que estar allí, para verlo morir. Tenía que ver el deceso de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry caminaba a toda marcha, detras de Dobby el elfo de las cocinas. Se suponía que debía haber una salida más pronta a ellos, que Severus no conocía. Pero él conocía todas las salidas y... ¿o no?

- El amo Harry, tiene que darse prisa. Tiene que...

Pero Severus les había cortado el paso, mucho más deprisa de lo que pudieron imaginarse. Bien se lo temía. Sabía que Harry estaba detrás de todo y no le causaba impresión. No le causaba temor. Harry siempre estaba metido en problemas. La mitad de lo que Hogwarts padecía, era culpa suya. Casi siempre.

- Supuse que te encontraría, Potter- dijo con aires de superioridad y Dobby apenas alzó la mirada- y con ayuda. Claro, el gran Potter siempre consigue cómo salirse con la suya y con los aliados más inesperados. Lo siento Potter, pero creo que tendré que desarmarte. No puedo dejarte salir. Está prohibido para ti.

- No va a lograrlo. Todas las salidas están cerradas y no podrá ir tras Dumbledore. Se ha quedado en el castillo, traidor.

- Si no voy yo, menos irás tú. Y ahora...

- ¡Atacar a un alumno va contra las reglas, amo Snape!

- ¡No me llames amo! No soy el amo de los traidores...- susurró peligrosamente y Harry, mantenía su puño cerrado sobre su varita. La mano de Snape temblaba y Harry, lo miraba sin vacilar. Con una sonrisa amarga, Había lanzado su primer hechizo.

Hechizo que Harry apenas pudo esquivar. Dobby retrocedió más y más, mirándolo con los enormes ojos como platos. No debía intervenir, pero si herían al gran Harry Potter, tenía que hacerlo. Alzó la mirada, cuando Harry se encargaba de contra atacarle.

- Tenemos que irnos, amo Potter- dijo halándole las faldas de la túnica- no debemos luchar con un profesor, amo Potter. Eso podría traer problemas, podrían expulsarlo por eso. Podrían amo Potter. Podrían.

Advertencia que Harry ignoró. Quería dejarlo en el suelo, suplicante. Suplicándole que no acabara con su vida. Técnicamente imposible, puesto que él no tenía la misma preparación que Severus Snape, pero al menos quería herirlo y huír. Dejar su huella, en el profesor más temido del colegio.

- Hasta aquí llegas, Potter.

- No, al contrario. Se equivoca. Hasta aquí llega usted.

Señaló una enorme lámpara en el techo y un hechizo la hizo caer. Jamás había usado semejante hechizo, pero la sangre le hervía por más de un motivo. Severus apenas tuvo tiempo para retroceder y rodar en el suelo. había golpeado su hombro con el suelo y la varita había rodado varios metros hacia él. Sonrió suavemente y satisfecho. Su mano estaba atrapada entre dos largos barrotes de metal y un par de velas. Dobby brincó sorprendido.

- Amo Potter... ¡no puede hacer eso!

Harry disfrutaba aún, la victoria. Miró el rostro de dolor del profesor, mientras trataba de sacar su brazo de aquel enorme candelabro. Su túnica se veía manchada de sangre y parecía que se había fracturado. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos negros, perdieron alcance. Perdieron "severidad".

- ¡Amo Potter!

Dobby insistía de forma molesta y no tuvo otra opción que imaginar cómo quitaría el enorme candelabro de su brazo. Lentamente se inclinó hacia él y trató de moverlo. Para cuando creyó que usaba su propia fuerza, Dobby ya estaba ayudándole.

Al apartarse el candelabro, creyó que Severus se lo agradecería. Como si algo así pudiera ocurrir. Más sin embargo, sintió una fuerte patada en uno de sus muslos y cayó al suelo de manera aparatosa. Severus se había levantado y sosteniendo su brazo, se había inclinado para tomar su varita una vez más.

- Eres un imbécil, Potter.

- El amo Potter le ha salvado la vida prácticamente y usted...

- Apártate, asqueroso.

- Nadie lastima al amo Potter y se sale con la suya...

Dobby había alzado su mano, cuando Severus ya había cruzado el único pasadizo que les quedaba para escapar. Antes de poder decir algo más, Harry notó que este se cerraba lentamente. Se bloqueaba y no podría salir. Escuchó la risa triunfante de Snape y se le hirvió la sangre de pies a cabeza. Seguramente, Hermione y Ron se encontrarían con él y terminarían en problemas.

De hecho, así era. Severus sostenía su varita enfrente de ellos y los miraba con una sonrisa.

- No deben intervenir.- los había inmovilizado y hecho caer al suelo. Caminó rápidamente y se detuvo junto a la habitación oscura, donde los presos pasaban sus últimos minutos.

- Hola, Severus... ¿cómo te ha ido?


	32. Para siempre

Bueno a continuar se ha dicho. Falta poco para el Snarry jeje. Ya tengo a Chesire desesperada y a un par de amigas =). Suerte a todos y muchos cariños de mi parte. Gracias por todo.

**MariSeverus.**

Dedicado a: Paola

* * *

Dumbledore ya se lo temía, pero no tanto como él. Imaginaba que muy pronto ocurriría su deceso. Y muy pronto, a él se le coronaría por tan brillante decisión. Y se le odiaría en otras partes, qué importaba. El hecho era que estaba por ocurrir y nadie lo detendría. Ya nadie podría. Potter y compañía, estaban fuera del juego.

- Supuse que vendrías, que no te lo perderías. Severus.

- ¿Y cómo perdérmelo? Por mucho, solo se hablará de eso.

- Me pregunto entonces, por qué luces tan perturbado. ¿Es que acaso, sientes lo mismo que Harry? Sientes que no debería hacerse, que habría otra forma de que todos creyeran en tu palabra.

Severus caminó alrededor de la pequeña sala antecesora a la muerte y sonrió amargamente, mientras contemplaba la luz de luna, sobre el suelo. El sonido de las ratas, aún podía oírse. Aunque ya estaban lejos de sus pies.

- Potter podría estar preso. Esa sería una buena forma también.

- Es solo un niño y sabes muy bien que no puedes hacer semejante cosa. Ahora, justo ahora que yo ya no esté, ambos se necesitarán para acabar con todo esto. Con toda esta locura que Tom se ha inventado. Contigo cree que controlará al mundo, pero pronto se dará cuenta de que tal vez cometió un error en escoger a sus aliados.

Severus carraspeó y Dumbledore entendió lo que estaba intentando decirle sin palabras. Sonrió suavemente y se dio la vuelta para admirar el lugar en el que estaba recluido.

- Dices que tal vez, podrías cambiar de opinión. ¿O me equivoco?

- ¿Quién me creería? Seguramente hasta el último día, dirán que soy aliado del señor tenebroso. ¿Qué ganaré si...?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

- Ni te atrevas a decirlo, Severus. Tu lealtad no es siquiera cuestionable por ti mismo. Será mejor que te prepares, vaticino que muy pronto- la puerta de aquel lugar se abría con fuerza- será mi turno.

Un hombre alto y encapuchado, caminó hacia Albus y sostuvo uno de sus brazos. El hombre no dijo nada, mientras Severus Snape permanecía quieto y sin alzar la vista del suelo. Podía ver sus pies, mientras lo arrastraban fuera de aquella sala pequeña y mohosa.

- ¡Andando, anciano!

Alzó la mirada, cuando ya se habían marchado. Seguramente, no todos lo tomarían con gusto. Nadie de hecho, tomaba una muerte de manera gustosa. Tenía que prepararse para los insultos y las miradas de odio en los rostros de los niños. Bueno para eso tenía a Narcisa. Él se iría. Él estaría junto a Potter y la enorme misión que se gestaba.

Gran consuelo.

Se llevó dos dedos a la sien y recordó que algo faltaba. Entonces pensó en Harry Potter, que estaba solo junto a Dobby. Que podía escapar y perdérsele de vista. Recordó que tenía a sus amigos atados y que tenía que sacarlos de allí, cuanto antes. Recordó que tenía que convencer a los magistrados, de que los aurores debían operar de nuevo.

Recordó que Albus iba a morir. Ese mismo día.

Caminó en silencio y se detuvo en la cámara donde los había atados. Forcejeaban como enormes gusanos de carnada. Los miró desde arriba y ambos parecían desesperados. Hermione por ejemplo, parecía ¿llorar? Movió su varita y en segundos, estaban desatados. Era una tontería, puesto que ambos tenían varitas y podían desarmarlo. Se aseguró de quitárselas primero.

- ¡Es usted un farsante!- Hermione fue la primera en gritar y eso fue como música para sus oídos. Negó con la cabeza y grasientas hebras de cabello, se movieron junto a él.

- Albus Dumbledore se está sacrificando para que sus preciados niños sobrevivan y ustedes solo saben ponerse en peligro y casi echar abajo, una misión que tiene tanto tiempo de ser planificada.

- Esta no es una misión. ¡El director no planificaría su propia muerte!

- Lo está haciendo y será mejor que salgan de aquí, si no quieren terminar como él. Aquí no les tendrán compasión por ser niños, por ser sus "ahijados", ni mucho menos por ser amigos de Potter. Aquí los matarán si tienen oportunidad. Pero si quieren quedarse a mirar, entonces adelante.

Severus se apartó y les enseñó una larga puerta. La puerta de ejecución, como muchos la llamaban. Incluso él, en sus días de disidente.

- Vamos Hermione, es nuestra oportunidad.

- No podemos. No sin Harry. ¿¡Qué le hizo a Harry!

Ron jamás la había visto dudar de Snape de esa forma o incluso, gritarle. Severus tampoco.

- Está a salvo en el colegio. Muy buena su trampa, cualquier idiota habría caído. Pero yo no.

- Pues veo que su brazo no dice lo mismo- dijo Ron con un tono de burla y Snape hizo un gesto de desdén.

- No duele tanto como parece, Weasley. Potter es aún, un mediocre de quinta.

Ron quiso lanzársele encima, pero Hermione lo detuvo a tiempo. Severus sonreía maliciosamente y caminaba en dirección contraria a la sala de ejecución. Con la sonrisa tiesa, los miró a ambos y señaló la salida. Ellos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con mucha perplejidad. ¿Todo terminaba allí? Estaba acabado.

Severus había emergido de aquel lugar, triunfante. Sin embargo, algo en su interior no estaba bien. Harry seguía parado en el mismo lugar, cubierto de sudor frío y de polvo. Dobby estaba junto a él y miraba a Snape, con un gesto iracundo. Pasó entre ellos y arrojó las varitas de los jóvenes al suelo.

- Atacar a un profesor, aún se considera como una falta grave. Están dentro de Hogwarts. Ya perdieron su oportunidad- lanzó venenosamente y Ron tuvo que morderse la lengua, a sabiendas de que nada funcionaría en ese momento.

Pero incluso Severus no se sentía bien consigo mismo. No podía, luego de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Luego de la muerte del gran Albus Dumbledore. De la forma menos digna, jamás vista.

No tenía hígado para verlo.

- Él confiaba en usted y lo dejó de esa forma. Lo dejó morir. Es un maldito cobarde y un infeliz.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry Potter en todo su esplendor. Supuso, se merecía esas palabras.

- No me conoces. Voy a volver Potter, pero por ahora tú vendrás conmigo. Así que será mejor que camines.

No tuvo otra alternativa, aunque prefería morir antes que acatar sus órdenes.

* * *

Iba a hacer más, pero acabo de recibir una penosa noticia. Acaban de asesinar a un pariente y no tengo ganas de seguir. Ya pronto haré más. Prometido.

Saludos y besos.


	33. No lo entiendes

Bien, continuamos continuamos. ¡Primer Snarry oficial! (además de que releyendo noté que tiene muchos errores, pese a haberle pasado word al fic) Saludos y besos. Espero les guste y nos leemos pronto.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Se sentía terrible, se sentía en lo más profundo de su alma. En el rincón más recóndito de su cuerpo. Sintió el embate eléctrico. Aquella energía que en forma de lágrimas, recorría su rostro. Lágrimas...

De sangre.

Y se trataba de una lucha de sentires. Harry Potter que experimentaba rabia, mientras su mejor amiga lloraba en silencio. Mientras Ron lanzaba improperios a todo lo que encontrara.

Albus había muerto. Albus estaba siendo asesinado en ese preciso momento. Tenía tanto deseo de contárselo a todos. Pero ya sabía que los medios se encargarían de ese asunto.

Caminó hacia el despacho del profesor, con trote redoblado. Seguro de sí mismo y de que era capaz de matarlo. Con una sonrisa cínica, se abrió paso. Caminó en silencio hacia la habitación privada del profesor y corrió el librero. Se hizo paso, sin saber como. Una fuerza sobrehumana lo motivaba. Lo hacía caminar sin detenerse.

Pero en ese instante, solo se detuvo. Su profesor de pociones, sí estaba allí. Sentado en la cama y con la vista fija sobre un punto de las sucias paredes. No se había dado la vuelta, en todo ese tiempo que Harry estaba detrás de él. Sí había escuchado sus pasos y la puerta. Era un buen espía y sabía cuando alguien quería emboscarlo.

- Espero que esas lágrimas le duelan. Espero que no sean tan falsas como el resto de usted.

Tembló, ante la emoción que llegó hasta su corazón. Algo le dolía al contacto con la fría brisa. Se llevó una mano al brazo y sintió un dolor desgarrador. En cuanto la luz de una desgastada vela le demostró el por qué, supo que aquel hombre estaba loco. Que había cometido una locura y estaba fuera de control.

Tenía el brazo donde reposaba la marca tenebrosa, herido. Parecía un corte profundo. No lo miró, no pareció reaccionar a nada que hubiera dicho. Harry se preguntó si debía caminar hacia él o si guardar una distancia prudente.

Fuera lo que fuera, le dolía más a él que a su profesor. Caminó hacia él y se detuvo. Lo miró con mucho detalle y bajó la vista hacia su herida. No sabía qué hacer o como revertirlo. Seguramente había clavado la varita hasta cansarse. Como la vez que había intentado quitarse el anillo. Ese hombre estaba loco.

No podía quedarse allí dentro. Era peligroso. Sí, quería que dejara de doler. Pero no sabía qué hacer y cómo disminuir la sensación. Seguramente empeoraba todo y terminaba involucrado en algo que desconocía. Se quedó parado allí, esperando escuchar su voz. Esperando escucharlo reaccionar y quejarse. Insultarse.

Pero parecía solo un muñeco. Lo único que oía eran las gotas de sangre y las gotas de cera que se caían sobre el pocillo donde estaban. No podía hacer más nada. No podía adentrarse en su mente y saber qué sentía. Solo con el anillo.

El anillo no leía pensamientos.

Pensaba irse, de hecho se había movido con ese fin. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera desplazarse, sintió un imperioso abrazo en su torso. No dijo nada. No se movió. ¿Cómo?

La impresión jamás se lo permitió. No en ese momento.

— No te vayas— escuchó en un susurro. Casi creyó que estaba soñando y no contestó tampoco al mensaje.— por favor...

No estaba en sus cabales, seguramente. Esperaba entonces que ese sufrimiento que él tenía, que como su contraparte... él tenía que sentir...

Valiera la pena.

Y paulatinamente se fue soltando de su imperioso "abrazo". No levantó la vista en todo ese tiempo, apenas podía oír su respiración. Acercó su mano a su brazo herido. Tímido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si de pronto, todo era un engaño y él terminaba asesinándolo con la varita? jamás había odiado tanto ser mago.

No como en ese momento. Por tantas injusticias vistas. Por estar amarrado a ese ser.

Pero en ese momento, no pensó en ello. En ese momento pensó en su ruego y e su herida. Caminó alrededor del lugar, buscando aquello que le sirviera para curarlo.

Porque tenía que curarlo. A él y a sí mismo. También le dolía a él, aunque las heridas internas no las iba a curar nunca.

La sensación de pérdida que tenía entre su corazón y su alma, no se iba a curar con simples vendas y pociones. Se miró a sí mismo en los frascos y pócimas, mientras buscaba una que funcionara.

Se hincó a sus pies, no tenía otra forma para ayudarlo. Ante su negativa de cooperar, claro estaba. Jamás lo había visto así. Tan devastado mental y físicamente.

Y a su lado, bajo el brillo de esas velas, había una vieja botella de whiskey y un vaso en el suelo. Roto, lleno de esa sangre. No había sido su varita.

Había sido el duro vidrio. El frío vidrio como lágrima.

Dejó caer el suave líquido sobre la herida. Miró el vapor, el calor que desprendía. La sangre que retrocedía mientras lo vendaba. Mientras cuidadosamente limpiaba los restos de vidrio y el whiskey añejo.

— Ya...— escuchó, en su aliento pudo sentir el alcohol en su sangre. Aunque bien pudiendo exudarlo por aquella herida.— no puedo con todo esto...

No sabía a qué se refería, pero sin dudarlo, no se lo preguntaría. Terminó su trabajo, pero no se levantó de aquel suelo. Hacía dos horas que sentía que tenía los pies fundidos al suelo.

— No sé de qué me está hablando. Y no sé qué cree que soy. No se burle de mí, profesor Snape.

Pero no le contestó, no se burló. Solo tomó el otro vaso de whiskey sobre su cama y lo arrojó contra la pared. Brincó hacia el otro lado, cubriéndose el rostro, ante los trozos de vidrio que rebotaban contra la pared. La enorme mancha de líquido ámbar, le recordó tantas cosas similares que había vivido.

La tristeza de gente como Sirius. Como Remus. Pero Snape sin nadie más a quién recurrir, solo la ahogaba en licores.

— Desde ahora no lo sé.— le escuchó y no supo a qué se refería.

— Espero que le duela. Como nos duele a nosotros.

— ¿Nunca lo comprendiste, no es cierto Potter? ¡Nunca! Nunca entendiste que este no es mi trabajo. ¡Que este no es ni siquiera mi ideal de vida! No lo comprenderías ni aunque te golpeara en las bolas.

Ceñudo lo miró y sonrió maliciosamente.

— Se tomó mucha molestia en ocultar todo eso. ¡Cómo espera que crea en sus palabras!

— ¡No espero que creas en ellas! ¡No espero que creas en nada de lo que digo, ni en lo que hago! ¡Ni siquiera espero algo más de ti, que tu desprecio! ¡Como el del resto del mundo!

¿Y cómo no despreciarlo?

— Pues usted se lo ganó— dijo y lo miró, apoyado en la pared, uno de sus brazos ocultaba su rostro.

— Sí yo me lo gané. ¡Siempre sirve para mirar lo obvio Potter, pero no para mirar el resto!

— ¡Pues entonces, me encantaría conocer el resto! Porque no creerá que soy adivino. ¡Que leo mentes!

Soltó una carcajada y se separó de la pared, trastabillando. Sonreía como un demente, mientras Harry lo seguía con la vista. Su pulso corriendo a miles de milisegundos.

— ¿No lo sientes aún? No lo sientes. No lo sentirías jamás. Jamás has estado en real peligro, no sabes aún lo que es arriesgar la vida todos los malditos días. Tienes quienes te protejan. Quienes vigilen tus malditos sueños y no obstante... sigues sin verlo.

No obstante, seguía sin entenderlo.

— Es usted el mortífago, no yo.

— Sí, Potter. Soy yo el mortífago, no tú. Morir me concierne a mí. No a ti.


	34. Comprender

A ver si adelanto más este Snarry. Saludos y besos. Qué bueno que les gustó.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Severus dormía en la cama, cuando recordó tantas cosas de esa noche. Giró sobre sí mismo y miró hacia un lado. Harry dormía allí, dándole la espalda. Así había querido. Así se lo había ordenado y él no lo desafiaría ni por un segundo. Ya no tenía razones para hacerlo. Ya había acabado con la última esperanza que tenía el mundo para salvarse de las garras de Voldemort.

Lo miró por unos minutos más, antes de comprender que no iba a dormir más de lo que ya había intentado. Se sentó en la cama y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

Se frotó el rostro con una mano y notó la herida que Harry ya había curado. Había estado desesperado, sintiendo que estaba dentro de un hoyo negro sin salida. Había tomado la vía más fácil, simplemente acabar con su vida.

No tanto como eso, pero al menos sentir el dolor del que todos eran partícipes. Sentir una forma de respirar, abriendo su piel. Pero todo había terminado terriblemente mal.

Alzó la cabeza y miró el techo de aquella habitación. ¿Por qué el día no se abría paso? ¿Cuándo terminaría de amanecer en su vida? No estaba seguro de poder esperar tanto tiempo.

De tener tanto.

Y por una razón que desconocía, Potter estaba allí. Silente. Con los ojos cerrados y como un imbécil, sin entender nada de lo que allí estaba ocurriendo. Alzó su mano, como si hubiese una daga invisible en ella.

Pero no se atrevió a moverse más de allí. ¿Qué carajo iba a hacer? Como ya había dicho, él era el mortífago y tenía que morir. Pero aún así, ¿por qué estaba comenzando a pensar más en la vida del chico?

¿Le importaba?

Se dejó caer en la cama, una vez más. Guardó silencio, mentalmente hablando. Quizá solo necesitaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó su mano debajo de la almohada.

Quizá necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido en poco tiempo, mientras dormía, Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Por más silencioso que había querido ser, ya lo conocía.

Ya sentía lo que él sentía. Y todo gracias al anillo, pero también porque comenzaba a resultar predecible. Comenzaba a "entenderlo". Quizá era eso lo que buscaba su padre. Entender a su madre.

Y a mitad de la noche, Harry sintió dedos que lo tocaban. Ladeó la cabeza, somnoliento y observó un brazo estirado hacia él. No era intencionalmente, su profesor. Su esposo o lo que fuera, estaba dormido.

Sus dedos, fríos instrumentos. Parpadeó, no hizo nada. No prestó atención y continuó durmiendo. Ahogó un bostezo y simplemente se movió. No supo hacia donde.

Estaba muy cansado como para preocuparse por ello.

Al amanecer, el poco sol que se colaba por una rendija de una de las ventanas, se encargó de hacer volver en sí a uno de ellos. Severus abrió los ojos, sintiendo un curioso peso bajo uno de sus brazos. No podía moverlo y comenzaba a dormírsele. Sentía un cosquilleo general, que le decía que estaba aprisionado.

Bajó la vista, cuando un extraño aroma llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Bajo su cuello, había algo negro que antes no había visto. Miró con más detalle y no esperaba encontrar aquello.

Harry Potter, tan cerca de su pecho, que podía respirar su aliento. Ya entendía por qué su brazo estaba tan dormido. Movió los dedos. Estaba dormido profundamente.

¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar en una cama compartida? Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

Intentó mover su brazo, por debajo del delgado torso de su estudiante. Mientras lo hacía, su movimiento perturbó su sueño y éste despertó desconcertado.

— Devuelvo sangre a mi brazo— no supo qué más decir, ni Harry supo qué diablos había hecho. Se apoyó en la cama, impulsándose hacia arriba y miró los negros ojos de su profesor.

Ese era un perfecto momento para burlarse de él. Para decirle que era una nena, que necesitaba un abrazo. Que le parecía un acto bajo y sin moral. Que simplemente se largara.

Pero eso jamás pasó.

— ¿Qué va a decirme ahora? ¿Que soy una nena? ¿Que soy una marica que llora por su mami y por eso, necesitaba de su abrazo?

No dijo nada. Porque de haber dicho eso, habría mentido de forma garrafal. Él llegó a sentir lo mismo. Él llegó a desear también, un abrazo. Sabía que Potter no estaba hablando de que eso deseó, la noche anterior... pero lo que le había dado a él...

Era parecido a eso.

— Sigues sin entenderlo, Potter.

— Sigue sin explicármelo, señor.

¿Cómo se lo explicaba? Incluso esos malditos anillos, no le decían como se sentía. Sonrió estúpidamente, preguntándose si el cerebro de Potter era tan pequeño, que aunque le dijera que también sentía, él seguía sin comprender ni una sola palabra.

— Potter, Potter. ¿Es que tengo que decirte todo, para que lo comprendas?

Suspiró, había una mano sobre su pecho. Sobre su pecho y su camisa entre abierta. Harry apenas podía mirar los hombros de su profesor. Entre sábanas y tantas túnicas.

Fuera lo que fuera, sintió un escalofrío dentro de su pecho y bajó la vista. Aquella mano, el anillo estaba allí y era frío. Duro. Lo miró, mientras él solo sonreía con su mirada de siempre.

— ¿Ahora sí lo sientes, Potter?

Seguía sin entenderlo.

Y se inclinó, flexionando el pecho. Su mano se hundía allí, pero no entendía qué estaba haciendo Harry y tampoco podía pensarlo con detenimiento. Y supo entonces, después, qué estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sintió inquietud. Los lentes de Harry rodaron en la cama. Peligrosamente listos para ser pisados.

Y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, mirándolo.

Cuando sintió un beso. Cuando lo vivió en su piel.


	35. Consecuencias

Necesito desestresarme a fuerza, así que les traigo esto. Espero les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Despertó varias veces, pero descubrió que no soñaba. Sobretodo porque Potter, estaba haciendo lo que más miedo le causaba. Besarlo. Y él, estaba haciendo lo que más miedo le causaba.

Ceder ante los miedos. De otros...pero ceder.

Se miró a sí mismo, a través de los sentimientos que corrían de un lado al otro. El anillo era un perfecto amplificador de lo que sentía su cuerpo en aquel momento. Era como si los sentimientos viniesen dobles.

Los de Harry y los de él.

Viajando en todas direcciones.

Como remolinos en espiral.

Escuchó el sonido de sus labios cuando se separaron, como un chasquido. Entre abrió los ojos y tuvo una curiosa sensación. Como si perderlo fuera algo tangible. Como si hubiese una parte de él, que esperaba que eso nunca acabara.

Esa parte de sí, que no conocía y que había empezado a desbocarse desde la primera vez que comprobó que no eran los labios de Lily, sino los pequeños labios de su hijo. El pedante Potter. Que aquel amor que Lily le había dado a su hijo, no se transmitía mediante besos. Que era todo tan diferente de lo que una vez pensó.

Que Potter no era muchas cosas de las que pensaba.

¿Estaba acaso, diciendo que lo había juzgado sin entender primero? No estaba cuerdo. Ni siquiera entendía sus propios pensamientos.

— Lo siento— dijo y no comprendió si se trataba de una disculpa o si se trataba de algo más. Si estaba hablando de que sentía algo o pedía disculpas por su acto de gallardía.

— No necesita disculparse, Potter.

— No hablaba de eso. Hablaba de que ya siento a lo que usted se está refiriendo.

Sí, era lo segundo. Sonrió sarcásticamente ante lo tonto que podía verse Harry, luego de un beso. Sin saber qué decir y perdido en las inmensidades de la estupidéz.

Le pasaba de vez en cuando. Y no significaba eso, que había besado a muchas personas.

— Espero haya quedado claro.

Se levantó de aquella posición en la que estaba, en cuanto Potter se quitó de encima. Con un suspiro, ladeó la cabeza y apoyó su mano en la cama. Su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente.

Escuchó un "crack" e imaginó por qué. Había aplastado con sus manos, las gafas de Harry.

— Eres un desordenado, Potter.

Las tomó entre sus manos y las contempló. En silencio. Se quedó allí sentado, mientras Snape se ponía en pie y se miraba aquella herida que su estudiante había curado.

Muchas cosas no eran claras aún, muchas eran inciertas aún. Pero la única cosa real que ambos entendían, era que...:

O trabajaban juntos o se iban al carajo. Ambos.

Les gustara o no.

— ¿Cómo iba aquel hechizo que Hermione me enseñó?— susurró Harry, mirando sus gafas rotas. Severus ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y su varita en mano. Caminó hasta encontrarse con el muchacho y apuntó sus gafas, que se repararon sin chistar. Luego de eso, ambos se miraron en silencio.

Algunas cosas cambiaban ese día.

— Se acabaron los juegos, sr. Potter.

— ¿Jugábamos?— retó Harry con una sonrisa suave— creía que usted era el que estaba jugando entre dos bandos.

— Impertinente.

Al salir de aquella habitación, las cosas eran tal cuál Harry las había soñado en una de sus peores pesadillas. El estudiantado estaba enloquecido, leyendo la noticia de Dumbledore apresado y fallecido.

Algo le decía a Snape, que el día no iba a resultar fructífero. En cuanto entró en el gran comedor, los abucheos y quejas no se hicieron esperar. Harry caminó detrás de él.

Y a él también le tocó una porción de ello. Era su pareja.

Otros claro, parecían felices con el suceso. Rara vez, que a Draco no se le notaba una sonrisa burlona, danzándole entre los labios. Más bien parecía abuchear a Snape también.

Curioso.

— No intentes nada gracioso, Potter. No es un buen momento.— dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de profesores. Narcisa estaba allí y lo miraba con un gesto que se balanceaba entre el terror y el enojo.

En cuanto se detuvieron junto a ella, supieron por qué.

— Draco no me habla. Draco me acusó con Lucius de traidora. ¡Haz algo con todo esto!

— Ya está hecho, Narcisa. Ahora debes asumir tu puesto como directora. Yo tengo asuntos que atender.

Ella intentó decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca. Nada coherente al menos. Antes de que la situación empeorara, Hermione caminó hacia él y parecía tener malas noticias.

— Harry, el ministerio intervendrá Hogwarts. Consideran a Narcisa, poco hábil para el puesto y traerán a su propio candidato. Esta decisión la han tomado sin Snape. Parece que el consejo de magos considera que Snape se apresuró en nombrarla.

Pero ¿cómo? Si el mismo Voldemort la había designado.

— ¿Saben ellos, que Voldemort escogió a Narcisa como la directora?

— No lo sé. Pero un consejo vendrá a evaluar las actividades de la escuela, bajo su dirección. No imagino quién pueda ser, pero ahora que Dumbledore no está... podría suceder cualquier cosa. ¡Escogerán las materias a dictar! E incluso, las nuevas normas de la institución.

Sabía de qué hablaba. Ella por ser sangre sucia, tenía las de perder. Aunque él nunca la habría denominado así. Suspiró y se preguntó si Snape sabía eso.

Sí, lo sabía.

— Ellos siempre ansiaron meter sus narices en Hogwarts. Ahora que Albus no está para impedírselo, podrán.

¿Por qué se lo decía con tanta despreocupación?

— Estamos hablando de nosotros, los estudiantes.— enfatizó Harry y Snape, hizo una mueca de desdén.

— La directora Narcisa, está muy capacitada para...

— ¿Quiere engañarme? Ella no está capacitada para nada. Solo está allí, calentando una silla. En cuanto Umbridge y su tribunal se impongan en Hogwarts...

— Bueno, no puedo estar en todos lados. Supongo Potter, que tú tendrás que resolver eso.


	36. Herida que se siente

Hola chicas/os. Gracias por todo. He tendio unos pequeños inconvenientes de plagio y todo lo demás, así que andaré ocupada revisando eso. De todas formas, acá les dejo más de este fic. Espero les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Ese día despertó con la graciosa sensación de que las cosas iban irremediablemente mal. Esa mañana, Dolores Umbridge estaba allí. Con una sonrisa suave y una respiración audible, admiraba las paredes y los posibles cambios que harían en cada una de las reglas. Hermione y Harry miraban a Filch, que parecía fuera de sí. Feliz con lo que estaba por sucitarse.

Sobretodo, por los problemas.

Pero ese día no solamente estaban bajo el acecho inminente de una guerra interna. Harry no era el único con problemas y malas noticias. Severus Snape tenía grandes disidentes en frente de su "palacio de gobierno". O como los magos lo llamaran.

Ese iba a ser un día muy duro. Un día, una noche y un año muy duro. Y apenas comenzaba su mandato.

Lo primero que hizo y pidió, fue que legislaran a los aurores. La persecusión se detendría. Por supuesto que a su señor no le agradaría semejante cosa, pero al menos ya pensaría en una forma de explicarle la razón de su movimiento.

En cuanto esa ley salió en vigencia, muchos estuvieron confundidos. Asesinar a Dumbledore pero detener la persecución armada de los mortífagos. Tenía que estar bromeando.

O estaba confundido, loco o Potter le había dado una fuerte patada en sus bolas. Como muchos afirmaban que había sido y de su forma más "natural".

Estar casado con él, parecía ser una mala opción y su señor creía lo mismo en cuanto leyó semejante declaración en prensa. Muy pronto lo hizo llamar y allí estuvo.

Mirando al resto de sus camaradas con sorpresa. Se suponía que era una consulta a solas con su señor o un juzgado completo. Ambas resultaban muy alarmantes.

- Dime, Severus ¿por qué has liberado de toda culpa a los aurores? ¡No te has dado cuenta que teniéndolos en nuestro poder, es la única forma de conseguir a Potter?

- Es solo publicidad. Si el pueblo supiera que hemos liberado a los mortífagos por doquier... ¿cómo tendría mi puesto asegurado?

Buena premisa, pero complicaba mucho las cosas.

- No me importa un rábano, el pueblo. Solo quiero a Potter y ahora que lo tienes. Debo tenerlo.

- Aún no, mi señor. Aún el chico es muy vivaz. Está descubriendo el trasfondo del plan y es preciso que lo silencie antes de que haga una de sus locuras acostumbradas. Ya usted lo conoce, mi señor.

Voldemort meditó lo que Snape estaba diciendo. Tenía que creerlo o de lo contrario, todo iba a terminar peor de lo que ya estaba. Con un pueblo enardecido por la muerte de Dumbledore, en sus manos, lo mejor que podía darle era la seguridad de almenos estar protegidos por sus aurores. Fueran los que fueran.

Aunque ya la mayoría estaba preso. Pan comido, como diría un muggle.

- Muy bien, Severus. Es una buena estrategia; el mantenerte como el favorito. Será mejor que no tientes a Lucius o de lo contrario, él tratará de ir en tu contra. De eso me encargaré yo. Por ahora, aléjate lo más que puedas de Draco Malfoy. Trata de separar a su madre de su hijo. Él solo la distraerá. Narcisa debe mantenerse en Hogwarts hasta el día de la posesión.

Esperaba no llegara. Realmente. Que Potter y compañía hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer, antes de que todo eso tuviera lugar. Se materializara.

- Luego, harás lo que te plazca con Narcisa.

Eso sonaba muy mal. Aún para su señor. No iba a prescindir de ella como si se tratase de un viejo juguete. De todas formas, lo que señor ordenara. Se haría.

La palabra de su señor, era ley.

Aunque él no la hubiera legislado ni envuelto en papel para firmarla. Era ley.

Caminó alrededor de aquel salón, un par de veces. La mansión Riddle, no le traía buenos recuerdos. Mientras caminaba, dislumbró una sombra y aquel rostro que en todo lo que quería encontrar, esperaba no fuera ese precisamente.

- Hola, Severus.

- Lucius. Tengo prisa y no tengo el tiempo para perderlo contigo. Si me disculpas...

Intentó cruzar la puerta, pero su bastón le cerró todo paso. Parecía que no había dormido o comido en días, tenía un muy mal aspecto y Snape sabía que eso sería un grave problema para él.

Sobretodo por la mirada que cargaba en su semblante.

- ¿A dónde creías que ibas, Severus?

- A legislar. A atender la política que tus sesos no comprenderían ni aunque los golpeara.

- No estoy para tus chistes. Has separado a mi familia. Has destrozado lo único que valía la pena y ahora es momento que te castigue.

- He destrozado algo que ya estaba roto, querrás decir. Y querrás decir, lo único que valía dinero para ti. ¿O es que se te olvida todas esas noches donde Narcisa estaba sola mientras tú estabas "en misiones"? Que sabías no eran precisamente, porque yo siempre hice tu maldito trabajo sucio. Claro, por eso el apodo de "cobarde" de nuestro señor.

Lucius soltó un gruñido y lo contempló con la vista fija sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

- Lo que ocurre en mi familia, no es de tu incumbencia.

- Entonces no puedes culparme de que se destruya sola.

Lucius había sacado su varita y Snape había respondido tan rápidamente, que ya esperaba semejante acto. Lucius voló de su soporte y cayó sentado junto a un par de armaduras que se vinieron sobre él, con el golpetazo que había causado sobre la pared. Se levantó, arrastrándose y caminó hasta unos centímetros de Snape.

- ¿Qué pensará nuestro señor si hieres al primer ministro de magia y hechicería?

- ¡Eso es algo que no te mereces!- gritó Lucius apuntándolo con su varita. El conjuro había golpeado con el hombro de Snape. Pero le dio la ligera impresión de que Snape ni se había preocupado por apartarse.

- ¿Y tú sí? ¿Qué habrías hecho de haberte vuelto ministro? ¿Me habrías mandado preso? Seguramente habrías hecho encarcelar a Narcisa, porque ahora es la directora del colegio. Porque seguramente te habría mirado mal en algún momento.

Aquellas palabras desencajaron a Lucius, que si hablaba de desestabilizado, no podía estar más de lo que ya lo estaba. Alzó su varita una vez más y sintió el duro golpe de un conjuro. Pero jamás se apartó.

¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo llamase cobarde una vez más? Sintió en su estómago, el embate de la magia y simplemente cayó al suelo y sin contemplaciones, cerró los ojos.

Afortunadamente aquel percance había llamado la atención de varios mortífagos. Lucius había huido, pero no sin antes ser visto.

Al menos su forma y ser reconocido. Eso bien le valdría un castigo, pero no importaba demasiado. El mal ya estaba hecho y cómo lo había disfrutado.

Lo último que supo al despertar, era que había terminado en San mungo y que un grupo de preocupados entes ministeriales, lo miraban mientras "dormía".

¿Qué carajo estaba...? Ah sí, la lucha contra Lucius Malfoy. O más bien, solo haberse rendido. Había otras cosas de las que preocuparse en ese preciso momento.

Y Lupin estaba allí dentro. Sirius también.

Ahora que estaban "libres". Ahora que no tenían el peso de la ley, todo parecía ser mucho más sencillo. Y sobretodo por el hecho de haber descubierto que Mundungus, Moody e incluso Kinsgley, saldrían de la cárcel.

El mundo se movía muy rápido.

- ¿Severus, estás bien?- escuchó a su lado. Lupin y su molesta vocecilla.

- Estoy perfecto. Solo fue...

- ¿Te atacaron?

- No me atacaron. No precisamente- dijo, mientras trataba de sentarse y mirar a los presentes. Sirius sostenía su varita y su rostro de disgusto, podía verse a kilómetros.

- Se supone que si tienes problemas, Quejicus, nos informes a nosotros. ¿O es que vas por allí, ofreciéndole tu piel al mejor postor? Aunque con lo que vales, no me extrañaría que...

Remus hizo un gesto con la mano, para que se callase.

- ¿Quién te atacó?

- Lucius Malfoy. Estará actuando como una mujer, por las próximas horas y quizá cosas así sucedan mucho. No tiene mayor relevancia que...

Pero no continuó, su cuerpo ardía como los demonios. Se quedó sentado, se dejó caer como peso muerto y suspiró. La última incursión no iba a doler tanto. No lo permitiría nuevamente.

Y antes de siquiera pensar en algo, escuchó pasos y observó el rostro de Harry Potter. ¿Qué hacía el muchacho allí y por qué lo dejaban salir a su libre albedrío?

Se quedó mirándolo, mientras Harry se acercaba a Sirius y le decía un par de cosas que no podía escuchar. Murmuraba, apretando los dientes y por un momento se preguntó si iba a traer malas noticias.

Todo alrededor de Harry era eso. Malas noticias.

Luego de mirarlo hablar con Sirius, Harry caminó hacia él sin vacilar y se detuvo junto a él. Severus se retiró el brazo que había posado sobre su cabeza, un tiempo atrás y ladeó la misma para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

- Narcisa tiene problemas, en Hogwarts. Umbridge y McGonagall han estado discutiendo y ella...ella quedará fuera muy pronto.

- ¿Es que esas dos mujeres no pueden llevarse bien?

Harry no dijo nada y se preguntó si Snape había captado algo de lo que había dicho o se estaba preocupando por lo que ellas dos hiciesen o no. De todas formas, miró el semblante serio de Snape y se dijo que algo sí era claro.

Él tendría que resolverlo.

Pero antes incluso de caminar, volvió a sostenerse el vientre bajo y Remus negó con la cabeza, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y mirándolo.

- No vas a poder moverte.

Harry se dijo que era mejor no preguntar por su estado de salud. Snape soltó un quejido frustrado y regresó a la posición en la que se había quedado antes. Con una sonrisa vacía, Sirius miró a Harry y le indicó la mera verdad.

- Tendrás que resolverlo tú.

- Pero... ¿¡cómo! Solo soy un chico, en comparación con todos ustes. Si ni siquiera soy un auror. ¿Cómo podrían escucharme?

- Podría pedirle ayuda a Tonks. Ella quizá pueda ayudarte con tu plan.

¿Plan? ¿Necesitaba un plan? Sí, qué tonto. No había pensado en eso.

- ¿Nymphadora?- dijo Snape- ¿Ella no tiene un hijo que cuidar?

- No le hará mal, un poco de acción- confesó Remus- Teddy... él podría quedarse con sus padres. A Nymphadora nunca le gustó la vida en el hogar.

- Vaya. Qué informativo, Lupin. Qué informativo.

- No tenemos más opciones. No tenemos opciones, realmente.

Snape miró a Harry y se dijo que eso solo iba a traer problemas, e incluso dolores para él por aquel anillo que. Un momento. ¿Harry no había sentido antes, mientras Lucius lo atacaba, el dolor de sus heridas?

- Potter... ¿sentiste algo mientras yo...? Digamos...¿estaba luchando?

- No mucho. Mi cicatriz ardía más de la cuenta y eso, seguro bloqueó el resto de mis sentidos. Solo recuerdo que estaba muy enfadado. Que estaba muy enfadado con un hombre de largos cabellos, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

Lucius estaba en problemas. Como siempre.

Eso estaba bien, supuso.

Harry se quedó parado junto a Snape, mientras Remus y Sirius hacían contacto con Nymphadora. Ese iba a ser un buen momento para pensar en un plan y no se le ocurría nada. ¿Cómo demostrar que Narcisa era una gran directora? Tendría que estar bromeando, si quería hablar de algo como eso. Hasta ahora ante el poder, Narcisa Malfoy, solo se había derrumbado como una torre de naipes.

Mientras estaba allí parado, Snape suspiraba en silencio y ladeaba la cabeza hacia Harry. Contempló el anillo con detalle. Hasta ahora, sabía dos cosas de él.

Le permitía saber qué sentía el otro y les permitía mantenerse unidos. Estar juntos. Cosa bastante cursi en simples hechos, pero alguna utilidad debían tener. Quizá Dumbledore los había puesto para amarrarlos y para que ninguno desistiera.

Recordaba cuando había querido reunirse con su señor y sin embargo, Harry no quería dejarlo ir. Había sido muy doloroso, poder aparecerse y separarse "físicamente". Nuevamente aquello de las almas conectadas que nunca entendía.

Como si las almas fuesen algo físico transmutable, que se pudiese ver. No, eran una simple creencia. ¿O acaso tenía el poder de envolver más que sentidos y sentimientos?

No estaba seguro, pero la mejor forma era comprobarlo. Lo único que sí estaba claro; era que cuando usaba aquellos anillos, sus sentidos se magnificaban.

Aquellos besos compartidos, habían sido más de lo esperado. No dudaba que los anillos obraran a favor, pero describir qué habían sido, iba a ser muy difícil.

Entonces comprendió una cosa muy desagradable de todos eso.

Si uno de los dos moría. ¿El otro también?

- Potter- dijo y Harry bajó la vista hacia Snape y suspiró suavemente.- Quisiera hacerle una pregunta y sea sincero con su respuesta.

Harry se impresionó a tal grado que se preguntó si era capaz de mentir al respecto.

- ¿Usted sería capaz de morir por alguien más?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

- Dependiendo de por quién vaya a morirme.

No por él. ¿Por qué pensaba en semejantes tonterías? Harry lo miró con curiosidad y él, se replanteó la pregunta a realizar y sonrió ligeramente. Parecía un gran cobarde.

- ¿Podrían los anillos al morir uno, matarnos a ambos?

¿Qué podía saber él de ello? Se encogió de hombros. Igualmente, no quería averiguarlo.

- No lo sé. Quizá. Si ambos sentimos lo que el otro. O quizá al morir uno de ellos se libera o muere con ella.

¿Pudieron sus padres morir de esa forma?

Idea inútil.

- Potter.

- ¿Qué?

- No te atrevas a comprobarlo.

¿Le estaba diciendo que no se muriera? ¿Por él o por temor a morirse junto a su cuerpo? Cobarde. Tonto cobarde. Aún así, exactamente, no sabía si no hacerle caso solo por diversión. Morir no sonaba algo muy tentador, como para ir a probar.

Antes de decir algo más, Severus se quejó. Se había estado apoyando sobre su herida y simplemente cambió de postura. Su túnica estaba semi abierta y parecía tener sangre, aún fresca, sobre la herida cubierta.

- Condenado Lucius. Espero que el señor tenebroso te haga sufrir lo que debes.

Eso lo había dicho en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué Lucius y usted estaban peleando?

- Asuntos ministeriales que no son de tu incumbencia, Potter.

- Le oí decir a Narcisa, mientras conversaba con Draco, que él la había dejado. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Su curiosidad aumentaba y la irritación de Snape, también.

- Porque simplemente está celoso de que todos los miembro de su familia; tienen algo mejor que hacer que él mismo.

Eso lo creía.

Snape se sentó en la cama y cuidadosamente, tomó su varita. Con un gesto de dolor, se levantó de la cama y Harry lo miró. Sentía un cosquilleo en su costado y sabía que se debía a su herida. Si Snape no caminaba, mucho menos él podría.

Y antes de moverse, se desbalanceó y fue su turno para actuar. Pero Snape pesaba más de lo que siempre podía levantar. Con una inspiración cuidadosa, lo devolvió a la cama.

Insistía en irse, pero no podía. Ambos se miraron en silencio.

¿Qué había en su maldita cara de niño, que le era tan atrayente? No podía dejar de pensar en el afligido rostro de la chica Ginny, mientras él se casaba con Harry Potter.

¿Y por qué no? Si para todas ellas era él era como una especie de adonis.

Claro.

Harry se inclinó ligeramente, mientras él lo miraba. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Algo en especial. Como siempre. Haciendo estupideces. Lo miró severamente, pero Harry no dejó de inclinarse.

No hasta que sus dedos tocaran la herida viva, en su piel.

- Potter... ¿qué diablos intenta?- se quejó, dolía sí. Harry inspiró y se dijo que si Snape no se curaba...

A él también le dolería.

- Solo quiero ver... qué tan profunda es.

- Se va a enterar si insiste.

Sí, podía sentirse a sí mismo, tocándolo. Tocándose a través de otra piel.

Qué creación tan particular. Sentirse a través de otro. Perderse en otro y al final, encontrase nuevamente en sí. Era un poco complicado. Pero así eran. Así eran los benditos anillos.

- Potter ya basta...está comenzando a irritarme- dijo cuando Harry apartaba su mano manchada de sangre. Y en cuanto hizo aquello, Severus se miró su propia mano.

Podía sentirla húmeda, pero no sabía por qué razón.

Hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Si no se cura, me dolerá a mí también. Es un poco profunda.

- ¿Cree que ya no lo sabía?

Harry no dijo nada y se inclinó para mirar nuevamente. Sin embargo, Snape ya estaba cansado para tanto análisis y simplemente se recostó en la cama y Harry.

Harry resbaló como un tonto.

- Potter, si no quitas tu maldito codo de mi...sentirás lo que es dolor.

Sí, lo sentía, como un pinchazo en su sistema nervioso. En sus sentidos.

Y antes de retirarse, simplemente bajó la vista a la herida.

¿Eso también podría sentirlo?

Se inclinó y prácticamente respiró sobre ella. Snape había acertado en que el chico había enloquecido. Y en sumo grado, puesto que prácticamente estaba "oliéndolo".

- Potter.

Respiró y pudo sentir el fresco aire en su vientre. Pudo sentir muchas cosas distintas. Sobretodo, cuando su lengua rozó la sangre que había en aquella piel.

Como una caricia.


	37. Secretos

Espero que este pedazo les guste. Besos, muchas gracias por todo. Han hecho maravillas =).

**_MariSeverus._**

**_

* * *

_**

Harry estaba sentado al borde de la cama, mientras Snape vendaba su cuerpo. Su torso, de un lado al otro. La última vez que permitiría que Lucius hiciera semejante hechizo y él; no se defendería. Con una sonrisa a medias, Miraba al asombrado Harry. Jamás había visto piel, que pese a tener tantas cicatrices y heridas, se mantenía.

Porque se mantenía. Cuando la había tocado, lo había constatado. Sonrió una vez más, cuando se había levantado para mirar mejor. A lo lejos. Había una enorme cicatriz en su espalda, como si le hubiesen clavado algo y movido en varias direcciones.

Parecía todo un pandillero.

Se sentó en la cama. Severus solo podía verlo a través del espejo frente a él. Podía ver su coronilla y luego, sintió un dedo que recorría la herida hasta su punto final.

- Es muy antigua como para preocuparse, Potter- dijo, cansado.- Y no termina allí. Es la única herida de guerra que quizá me enorgullece, pero de eso no voy a hablarte hoy.

Harry no dijo mayor cosa. Solo un suspiro y una respiración profunda. Con una sonrisa a medias, Severus miraba a Harry que se acercaba a otra herida en su hombro. Parecía una cruz.

Mucha de su vida, estaba relatada en esas malditas escamas del tiempo.

Y sobre su cuello reposaba una de las más importantes. La última, antes de la muerte de Lily. Esa la podía recordar. Cuando Voldemort estuvo detrás de su familia. Ellos también se movían en ese preciso momento.

- Esa tiene tus años, Potter- le dijo y Harry admiró con detalle- antes de que tu madre muriera. Una varita rozó mi cuello y casi corta parte de mi piel.

Harry admiró aquella piel herida, con sumo detalle. El cuello, el lugar más sensible. Decían de eso, tantas cosas. Comprobar estaba fuera de sus permisos. Pero y de hacerlo... ¿qué ocurriría?

¿Qué sentimientos tendría?

Acercó sus labios cuidadosamente, respirando sobre la herida. Nuevamente solo podía sentir el fresco aire. Como si alguien respirara sobre él, en ese preciso momento.

- Potter la historia no se come...

- No estoy tratando de aprender. Estoy tratando de sentir.

Sonrió una vez más, mientras Harry y su respiración se acercaban cada vez más. Qué graciosa ironía que aquellos anillos aumentaran el placer "sexual". James lo tenía todo cubierto, pensó Snape con cierto sarcasmo. Pero debía haber más detrás de todo eso.

Más que solo un juguete para expandir sus sentimientos y lo que el otro viera a través de sus ojos, oídos, tacto y gusto, para transmitírselo en imágenes al segundo. Muy ingenioso.

Protector, lleno de placer, sentimental. James Potter no era tan lento después de todo.

Se llevó un dedo a los labios e hizo un gesto de silencio con él. Harry no comprendió de qué estaba hablando, hasta que lo sintió en su propia piel.

Dejó de respirar, dejó de tocar y de mirar. Harry cerró sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres saber cuánto puedes alcanzar a escuchar y sentir, Potter?- escuchó mientras él estaba echado en la cama. Algo muy relajante, le acariciaba el pecho.

No podía precisar qué era, parecía una mano. No estaba seguro, solo estaba preocupado en dejarse llevar. La sensación llegaba el doble o el triple de intensa.

Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió abiertamente.

Severus lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y se había posicionado encima de él. Sus grasosos cabellos caían de forma dispareja, desigual y le cubrían gran parte de la cara.

¿Con qué lo estaba tocando?

- Señor...

- Imaginación, Potter. Mera imaginación.

Dijo y se sentó, mirándolo como si se tratara de un gato. ¡No podía ser. Ni había hecho contacto con su piel y ya estaba imaginándolo! Ese aparatejo tenía que ser más que un anillo.

Sentir, pensar, oír, oler y tocar. Apartando el hecho de que no se quitaba, era bastante diferente de todo lo que había visto u oído antes. Magia negra, pensó de repente. Pero Snape negó con la cabeza. Potter no sabía nada de eso.

- Una vez leí algo así en un libro. Almas compartidas.

Harry se mostró confundido y Snape continuó.

- No es solo el objeto que se posee, sino cómo se posee. Digamos que mientras llevemos el anillo en nuestro dedo, nuestras almas estarán entrelazadas y lo que sufra uno, lo sufrirá el otro. Así es como el señor tenebroso comparte sus almas por doquier. Simplemente se entrega fielmente.

- Pero nosotros no hemos entregado nada fiel.- dijo Harry ceñudo y Snape inspiró.

¿Por qué Harry era tan estúpido?

- Quizá no tú, pero yo sí. Potter. A ver, piensa un poco. ¿Qué le juré a Albus Dumbledore, para poder educarte como lo hago en este preciso momento?

Harry no dilucidó y Snape, perdió la paciencia.

- Le prometí que te protegería. Juré que lo haría. ¿Por qué crees que el anillo me escogió para ser tu alma compartida? Porque sobre mí reposa tu vida. Pero por supuesto, tu madre seguramente quiso compartir responsabilidades e hizo uno idéntico y le hizo jurar que mientras ella estuviera con vida, dependería la vida de su "esposo". O como quieras llamarlo. De no haber sido así, quizá no habrían dos anillos.

Eso le dio una idea.

- Entonces, al morir mi madre... mi padre también murió.

- No. Ella ya debió estar muerta, cuando el señor tenebroso irrumpió en la casa. Si mató a James y mi teoría es correcta, ella estaba por morir.

Harry no pudo creerlo, aunque tenía mucho sentido. Con una sonrisa suave Snape ladeó su cuerpo, hasta que sus pies tocaran el suelo y permaneció sentado.

- Es algo bastante "simple" dentro de lo complejo que puede llegar a ser.

- Pero la muerte no está comprobada. Solo existe el anillo, pero no sabríamos sí...

- ¿Quiere morir e intentarlo, Potter?

- ¿Por qué querría?- dijo el muchacho levantándose en la cama y mirándose en el espejo- por más tentador que suene, debe haber otra forma de comprobarlo.

Habría, sin duda alguna. Habrían.


	38. La vendeta del más débil

Un poco más de este fic. Saludos y besos. Gracias por su paciencia.

**MariSeverus.**

**EDITO: completado**

**

* * *

**

Harry no había discutido con nadie, esos asuntos que Snape le había "clarificado". Más sin embargo; sabía que solo Hermione podría averiguar la verdad tras aquellas dos piezas de joyería.

Y las dudas comenzaban a enloquecerlo. A carcomerlo de muchas e increíbles formas que no podía descifrar. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala común, Severus seguía recostado en la cama. No podía moverse desde aquel incidente con Lucius y en realidad. Ardía lo suficiente como para haberse arrepentido de dejarlo atacar primero.

Mientras estaba allí, escuchó un duro golpe en su puerta y luego, escuchó como se abría. Se sentó violentamente, tomando su camisa y justo en ese preciso momento, sintió el ardor en sus cicatrices.

Era Narcisa, parecía en dificultades. De hecho tenía un horrible moretón en su pómulo derecho. Caminó hasta caer de rodillas al pie de la cama. No sabía qué estaba pasando pero si algo no toleraba, era los golpes en una mujer. Se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo y le tendió una mano a Narcisa para que se levantara. Cosa que ella no hizo.

Más bien, él se arrodilló junto a ella. Como pudo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Narcisa? ¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro?

Ella se echó a llorar y él, esperó por su calma y su respiración lenta y pausada.

- Severus, ha sido Lucius. Ha dicho que él y tú, se han batido en duelo. Y me ha golpeado. Cree que yo te cuento todo y cree que tú y yo tenemos algo que ocultarle. Que algo hacemos, juntos.

Severus Snape no dijo nada, suspiró en silencio y simplemente abrazó a la llorosa Narcisa. Se deshacía entre sus brazos, mientras él se preguntaba si Lucius podía ser más infeliz de lo que ya era y merecer más castigo del que ya merecía.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia una mesa de noche que tenía a un lado de la cama y simplemente movió su mano para buscar allí, la poción curativa que había estado usando sobre sí.

Con mucho cuidado, soltó a Narcisa y la abrió. Mojó dos dedos en ella y lentamente comenzó a acariciar su mejilla lastimada.

Cualquiera que los viera, creería cualquier cosa. Incluso, lo que Lucius afirmaba. Pero no iba a dejarla así.

No podía dejarla en esas condiciones. Era una mujer. No un animal que merecía ser golpeado y asesinado, por una diferencia de poderes. Porque ya imaginaba cuál sería el estúpido plan de Lucius.

Asesinar a alguien. Y solo Narcisa, estaba en su camino. Cómodamente.

- Severus...perdóname. Perdóname por favor.

¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué debería perdonarte?

- Por involucrarte. Aunque tú fuiste quién me designó, pero yo he sido una tonta. Una...

Colocó un dedo en sus labios, para que no continuara y la miró en silencio. Ella no djo nada más y solo se echó a llorar una vez más. Él, se levantó con parsimonia, aún sintiendo las heridas de su "duelo" y tendió una mano para tomar la de Narcisa. Ella no tardó en dársela.

La miró, mientras ella trataba de respirar. Lentamente la guió hasta su cama y ella se sentó allí. Se quedó en silencio, mientras Snape buscaba su varita.

- Te ayudaré a dormir. Esto no es muy ortodoxo, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Quédate y descansa, lo necesitas. Del resto, me voy a encargar yo.

Narcisa quiso decir algo, pero Snape negó con la cabeza. Con un suspiro suave, blandió su varita frente a sus ojos. No supo qué había hecho, pero se sentía atontada. Cansada, su cuerpo le pesaba y no tenía idea de nada más que de una sensación muy cómoda. Como si su cuerpo descansara sobre algo muy cálido.

Él; tenía una conversación pendiente con Draco Malfoy.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Caminó entre la sala común y no tardó en encontrarlo. Estaba sentado con los pies sobre una enorme mesa y leía lo que parecía ser una revista.

- Draco- dijo, pero el joven pareció ignorarlo- Te estoy hablando, Draco.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Quiero que me expliques, qué mierda tienes en la cabeza. Estás tratando mal a tu madre. La única persona que tienes. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Enloquecerla?

- Pues eso es lo que ella me hace a mí. ¡Ser la directora de Hogwarts! ¿Qué clase de idea estúpida se le ocurrió?

- ¡No fue mi idea. Fue idea del señor tenebroso!

- Mi padre oyó cuando usted la mencionó. ¡Usted es el culpable!

- Es la única de la que el ministerio no sospecharía.

- ¡El ministerio tomaría Hogwarts si quisiera! Y lo va a hacer.

Snape negó con la cabeza. Draco era tan estúpido y pasional, como el mismo Potter. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Si algo tenía Slytherin, era las ansias de poder y la competitividad. Pero eso era el colmo.

- Tu padre está celoso de que todos participen; excepto él.

- Exacto. Él pudo ser el ministro. Pero no, usted se entrometió en sus planes y se llevó la gloria. Como siempre. ¡No sabe lo importante que era para él; el redimirse!

- Pero tú tampoco lo has hecho. Si él parece imbécil, es por su culpa.

Draco soltó la revista y se levantó con un salto, mientras Snape le observaba con detenimiento. Caminó hasta él y sacó su varita, Snape se permitió reírse de eso. Como si él pudiese causarle algún daño. De no ser porque era un niño y estaba muy mal, enfrentarse con alguien en desventaja, lo habría fulminado con un solo brazo.

- No intentes tonterías.

- Vamos, máteme. Así podré decir que usted me hirió y lo sacarán de aquí.

- Qué plan tan poco estructurado. Te juntas mucho con Potter.

Sonrió suavemente, mientras Draco bajaba la varita con lentitud y pasaba a través de los dormitorios de los varones. Severus sonrió y se dijo que era muy sencillo acobardar a la familia Malfoy.

Eran lo suficientemente endebles como para lograrlo.

Al regresar a su despacho... Narcisa seguía dormida. La admiró en silencio, mientras meditaba. No le había hablado a Narcisa sobre lo que había descubierto en relación a los anillos.

Supuso que debía mantener informado a su señor.

¿Era esa una buena idea? Él podría tomar el planteamiento que su cabeza estaba comenzando a formular. Él podría pensar en acabar con la vida de Harry Potter y bueno, si él se moría...

Todo por la causa ¿no?

Se sentó en la cama, con mucho cuidado. Sentir a través de anillos. Vivir o morir a través de ellos. Eso solo le decía una cosa.

James Potter realmente amaba a Lily Evans y prefería morir a su lado, que verla morir en soledad. Una idea algo radical, aunque él habría hecho lo mismo por la mujer que idolatraba. Por la mujer con la cual quería vivir el resto de sus días.

A la mujer que perdió estúpidamente. Y más allá de amar o no a su hijo. De ser su protector potencial... todo lo hacía en su nombre. Porque siempre había querido satisfacerla. Siempre había querido llenarse con su felicidad.

Y de una u otra forma, creía que salvando a su hijo... él obtendría el perdón que tanto anhelaba.

- Severus...- escuchó a un lado y bajó la vista hacia la cama. La mujer que dormía plácidamente, había abierto los ojos y parpadeaba con mucha sorpresa- ¿estás llorando acaso?

Mojaba su rostro, por ello lo percibía. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró con una expresión de preocupación.

¿Por qué lloraba? No comprendía, pero una sensación de depresión... recorría su cuerpo. Como si se tratara de una marejada de emociones. Con sus blancas manos, Narcisa se encargó de quitar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Pero ese sentimiento no le pertenecía. Ese sentimiento le era impropio. Tenía que ser...

Harry Potter.

Se levantó rápidamente y Narcisa lo miró con un gesto de curiosidad. Simplemente caminó hacia el despacho, pero se detuvo a último minuto. La puerta de su despacho se abría y una aireada Hermione entraba en el. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y ofrecían una vista muy grotesca.

- Srta. Granger...

- Profesor Snape... en el pasillo.. Harry.

¿Qué había ocurrido con Harry Potter? ¿Por qué sentía que el mundo se partía en dos mitades, distantes?

¿Por qué sentía que el tiempo se había detenido y no daba marcha atrás?

- Srta. Granger, hable de una buena vez.

- Ginny...ella está...

- ¿Está qué?

- Herida, no lo sé. Está en el suelo, cerca del aula de transformaciones. Harry ha salido corriendo tras el atacante. No está bien, ella no...

¿Atacante?

- Ella no respira... ella...

No estaba muerta. No podía estar muerta. Nadie..nada ni nadie podía infiltrarse en el lugar más "seguro".

- Ella está en el suelo, llena de sangre y no está respirando.


	39. Encarcelado

Espero les guste lo nuevo que escribí. Está dedicado muy especialmente a: Estrella de Malfoy y a Paola Grigorio.

**MariSeverus.**

**El anterior ha sido actualizado.**

**

* * *

**

Caminó hasta el pasillo en cuestión y detrás de él, Narcisa lo siguió. No se veía nada bien. Ronald Weasley sostenía a su hermana, mientras estaba desecho. Conocía esa maldición y a solo una persona a la que se la habían practicado antes.

Draco Malfoy.

Alzó la cabeza y se preguntó, dónde podía estar Harry. Seguramente habría ido tras Draco Malfoy. El único capaz de realizar semejante acto. Se inclinó de inmediato junto a la joven y la contempló. Aún había tiempo para salvarla. Aún había tiempo para llevarla a la enfermería. Sostuvo su varita con firmeza y por unos minutos, sintió una presión dentro de su pecho. Estaba exhausto, jadeaba en busca de aire. No podía respirar.

Repitió la contramaldición, las tantas veces que fueron necesarias. Una y otra vez. En realidad, pensaba en Harry. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que...

Detener lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo.

Para cuando terminó, reincorporó y sentó a una confundida Ginny Weasley. Ella no podía hablar, pero quería escuchar su versión de los hechos. En cuanto enfocó su vista en sus negros ojos, sintió que le diría algo que ya sabía.

- Harry... ha ido tras él...tras Draco.

Sí. Era lo que se temía. Asintió en silencio y caminó hasta Hermione. La observó y la dejó bajo el cuidado de sus manos. Tenía que detener la situación, fuera la que fuera, antes de que el ministerio decidiera intervenir.

Ahora que estaba dentro de Hogwarts, podía resultar una catástrofe.

Recorrió pasillo tras pasillo. La sensación en su anillo, se debilitaba cada vez más y más. Como si Harry se desvaneciera y simplemente se convirtiera en un espectro. En algo espiritual.

Sin sentidos.

Rogó internamente, que no estuviera lejos y pensó que iba a necesitar ayuda. Los aurores.

Ellos iban a ser su única arma. Contactó a los únicos que harían entrar en razón a Harry. Él no.

Solo ellos.

Podía oír gritos conforme avanzaba hacia las afueras del castillo. Podía ver luces de múltiples colores y podía escuchar el viento desgarrándose, ante el sonido de las varitas cortando el aire.

Eso no se veía nada bien.

Draco estaba en el suelo, en el fango. Retrocedía mientras Harry enarbolaba su varita en su contra. Sonreía de una forma tan cruenta, que le hacía pensar en su pasado. Podía sentir dentro de sí, una especie de satisfacción. Ebullendo en su interior como brasas.

Ambos tenían sangre en sus ropajes y alrededor de sus caras. Conocía muy bien a Harry. Conocía muy bien a Draco.

Se matarían de poder continuar con aquella estupidéz. Los presentes no se atrevían a intervenir. Entre gemidos de sorpresa y exclamaciones de miedo.

- ¡Potter!- gritó, con la garganta casi seca. Pero harry jamás escuchó. Sus ojos, un fulgor amenazante. Aquel que solo solía mirar en los mismos ojos de su señor. En los mismos ojos de Nagini.

Harry nunca se detuvo.

Tenía que usar su varita, tenía que usar su magia en contra de un estudiante. De otra forma; jamás podría detenerlo. Levantó su varita y lo apuntó en silencio. Sus manos temblaban. Jamás había sentido algo así.

Jamás había visto a Harry Potter, sintiéndose un asesino. Sintiéndose capaz de lograr.

¿Y si lo retenía? ¿Y si lo obligaba, gracias al anillo? Antes había podido atarse a Potter, porque él no había querido dejarlo ir. Antes había dolido separarse.

Solo había una forma de hacerlo. Con la muerte. Entonces quizá podía obligarlo a detenerse.

Pero antes de que siquiera reuniera energías, Dolores Umbdrige se presentaba en la escena de combate. Parecía lívida y con los labios apretados. Aunque ninguno escuchó sus gritos para que se detuvieran.

Un hechizo ató a uno y luego al otro.

- ¿Qué se supone que creen que son? ¿Animales?

Las miradas de odio que despedían los ojos de Harry, se clavaban en el interior de su pareja. El ardor más grande que jamás había sentido. En años.

- ¡Ahora, justo ahora...les voy a dar el castigo que corresponde por utilizar hechizos prohibidos!

Severus sabía muy bien cuál.

- Irán a Azkaban, ahora mismo. El uso de maldiciones prohibidas se pagará con la pena máxima y no habrá nada que pueda defenderlos.

Pero bueno, él era el ministro y tenía que interceder por ellos. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la aireada mujer, mientras los entes ministeriales los levantaban de suelo.

Ninguno se atrevió a moverse. Y Severus, se mantuvo helado en su postura. ¿Qué podría hacer para reparar semejante expresión de estupidéz? Ni siquiera comprendía por qué peleaban.

Pero en algo sí estaba claro.

Ginny Weasley había sido obra de Draco. Su ataque. Su sufrimiento.

- Ahora, iremos con las autoridades pertinentes.

Severus pensaba intervenir, pero Dolores alzó una mano y su varita brilló frente a la luz del sol.

- Esta vez no va a inmiscuirse, ministro. Lamentablemente.


	40. Nuevos hábitos

Ok, continuemos. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Les mando besos y saludos. Gracias por todo =).

**MariSeverus.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione para cuando él regresó, estaba en la enfermería junto a Ginny. Necesitaba escuchar qué había sucedido, pero Ginny no estaba despierta en ese momento. La mano de Hermione seguía junto a la de su amiga, firmemente sostenida. Necesitaba enterarse de la situación, si quería encontrar una forma convincente de revertirla.

- ¿Harry irá preso?- saltó Hermione y Snape asintió en silencio.

- Ya tiene la edad, es mayor de edad y nada lo protege. Ni las reglas de Hogwarts, ni yo. Señorita Granger.

Eso era cierto. Hermione suspiró en silencio y se percató de que Ginny Weasley despertaba luego de un momento de tensión. Al mirar a Snape, supo que la situación no había mejorado.

Harry no estaba con él.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, señorita Weasley?

- Malfoy enloqueció. Trató de matarme, utilizando un hechizo que jamás había escuchado antes. Sentí que moriría, no podía dejar de temblar. Entonces, Harry llegó hasta nosotros y la batalla comenzó. No se detenían, no había... luego cerré mis ojos y dejé de ver.

Severus se lo temía. Harry no desestimaría una oportunidad de acabarlo, no si estaba enfadado. Y Draco.

Draco ira igual que él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Harry, profesor?

- Se lo han llevado. La profesora Umbridge ordenó su captura y ambos irán a Azkaban.

Ginny se cubrió la boca con las manos y Snape se preguntó si Azkaban serviría para darle una lección a ambos. Darles una lección de cómo comportarse inteligentemente. Inspiró sintiendo que ello, jamás sucedería en ese mundo en el que vivía.

Quizá en otros.

Caminó lentamente y sin pensar en los inconvenientes que ello estaba causando. Tenía que ser paciente. Pronto descubrirían que dos niños no debían estar encerrados en Azkaban.

¿O no lo descubrirían y los dejarían dentro? Pues bien, Potter era el enemigo número uno de muchos. Y Draco, él saldría con la salvación de su padre.

Y mientras caminaba, Sirius Black fue quién lo interceptó. Lo miró con un gesto de aprehensión que imaginaba; tenía que ver con las noticias que circulaban por los aires.

- ¿¡Permitiste que esa espantosa mujer; se llevara a Harry!

- No pude intervenir- dijo Snape, con suavidad- Umbridge llegó antes de que yo pudiera...

- ¡Eres el ministro! ¿Cómo pasan estas cosas frente al ministro? ¿Dónde carajos estaba Narcisa Black?

En su cama. Dormida.

- Lo solventaré en cuanto...

- No. De eso nos encargaremos Remus y yo. Eres muy incompetente, Snape. Quién sabe qué asquerosidad estarán planificando; para hacer en Harry. Será mejor que nos apresuremos o esto se saldrá de control. Gracias al cielo has legislado a los aurores de nuevo. La única cuestión que te ha salido bien en todo este maldito periodo gubernamental.

Severus no dijo nada y lo miró cruzar el pasillo con movimientos rápidos. Se mantuvo allí, pasmado. Preguntándose qué demonios tenía que hacer para llevar el plan de Albus a cabalidad.

Porque le estaba costando.

En ese momento, Harry no podía ver algo más que la ocuridad. Sabía que caminaba junto a Draco, porque éste no dejaba de quejarse y de moverse. Los llevaban hasta una pequeña luz al final de un largo pasillo.

Conocía esa puerta. El salón de juzgados.

- ¿Quieren jugar como animales? Serán tratados como tal.

Al abrirse la puerta, se dijo que no era lo que pensaba. Se trataba de Azkaban, estaba allí. Una graciosa conexión con aquella vieja prisión, muy cómoda. Inspiró al escuchar los lamentos, los gritos y las risas demenciales de los presos.

Estaba lejos de ser; lo que en sus sueños había vislumbrado. Tragó con fuerza, mientras Draco simplemente se apartaba de un par de manos que querían tocarlo.

- Entren allí- dijo uno de los guardias y Harry miró la celda en la oscuridad. Pequeña.

Empujaron a Draco, dentro, mientras él gritaba que su padre los haría caer a todos y a cada uno de los culpables. Luego, lo empujaron a él, quién rebotó en una de las paredes y cayó sentado en la cama que había dentro de aquella prisión.

Draco no pudo permanecer más de dos minutos; en silencio.

- ¡Cuando mi padre lo sepa! ¡Seguro acabará con sus cabezas! ¡Es que no pueden hacerme esto!

- Deja de actuar como una niña llorona por primera vez en tu vida, Draco.- dijo Harry con abatimiento. Dejándose caer en la cama y mirando el tejado. La luz se colaba a través de una pequeña rendija. Draco lo observó de mala gana y sostuvo los barrotes de aquella celda, mirando a su alrededor.

En realidad solo quería matarlo, pero al menos estaban en las mismas condiciones y estaba seguro de que Hermione había hecho algo para ayudar a Ginny. Esperaba así fuera. Se sentó en la cama y ladeó la cabeza hacia el pasillo de aquel pequeño espacio en el que estaban.

- Hora del castigo.

¿Cuál?

- ¿Qué castigo? ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- preguntó Draco y Harry se levantó de la cama. Sabía a qué se referían y estaba por comprobar si aún podía defenderse de ellos.

Sintió un frío glacial, pasando a través de sus huesos. Draco titubeó por unos segundos y luego retrocedió, un tanto nervioso. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Harry, que mantenía sus manos cerradas y los ojos en iguales condiciones.

Tenía que poder enfrentarse a ellos.

- ¡Dementores!- rugió Draco y retrocedió hasta el final de la celda. Aquellas criaturas con sus capas negras, se adentraron en la celda y Harry sintió que muy pronto comenzaba a ser absorbido por la oscuridad.

Draco soltó un gemido y cayó al suelo, muy pronto. Harry se mantenía sosteniéndose de la cama y trataba de pensar en aquel recuerdo alegre, que tuviera en mente. El primero que se le viniera a la cabeza.

Y fue aquel. Aquel que una vez le causó miedo. Ahora solo lo utilizaba como escudo.

Severus sabía que algo andaba mal, desde que podía sentirlo. Olas de tristeza que trataba de reprimir. Que trataba de esquivar y que sentía desfallecer todo su cuerpo.

Se sentía inútil, perturbado. Queriendo echarse a llorar; sin motivo alguno en particular.

Conocía esa sensación. Dementores al acecho. Tenía que hacer...

Tenía que aparecerse.

Sirius y Remus sentían lo mismo. Dentro del ministerio; Harry no estaba seguro y era imperativo, encontrarlo a tiempo. Con una sonrisa suave, Remus imaginó el resto de la situación.

Harry y Draco, metidos en una celda. Siendo absorbidos por un dementor.

Y eso ocurría.

- _¡Potter!_- escuchó que gritaron a un lado de él. Draco estaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, perdido entre sus pensamientos.- _Potter... Potter..._

¿Era Draco quién hablaba en sus pensamientos?

No. Era algo más que solo Draco. Sonaba a...

Sonaba a Snape.

Lo podía oír dentro de su cabeza. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero allí estaba. ¿Otra de las aplicaciones de los anillos?

- _Potter, si estás frente a un dementor._

_- Estoy frente a uno. ¿Y cómo...entró en mi cabeza?_

_- Ahora no hay tiempo para explicártelo. Solo...concéntrate._

¿Para qué?

- _¿Para qué?_

_- Concéntrate. Este anillo no solo sirve para saber qué siente la otra persona, para protegerla del peligro. También puede ser una muy útil arma. Canalizar energías de otra persona a través de él._

_- Pero no tengo varita._

_- Pero yo sí._

_- ¿Y cómo sabe todo eso?_

_- Sentimientos. Tus propios sentimientos me lo han dado a entender. Es como si se tratara de la única arma con la que cuenta la persona que amas. Puedes evitar que me aparesca, atándome a tu lado. Puedes hacerme sentir lo mismo que tú o incluso puedes transmitir mensajes sin hablar._

_- Pero..._

_- Concéntrate y piensa en algo agradable. Sea lo que sea, yo podré verlo. Potter._

Se quedó en silencio una vez más y se preguntó de qué hablaba. ¿Qué poder mágico podía dar tantos privilegios? Entonces su madre... negó con la cabeza y se preparó para pensar en lo único que hasta ese momento; lo mantenía cuerdo.

Y era aquello a lo que más le temía.

Snape también podría verlo, pero eso no parecía ser un obstáculo. Inspiró, llenó de aire sus pulmones y solamente pensó en ello. En la sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo al ser tocado. Por él.

En ese momento solo pensaba en él.

Y fue entonces cuando sintió la embestidura de poder, de la que Snape hablaba. No supo cómo, pero los dementores huían despavoridos, mientras una luz blanca los iluminaba.

El ataque había cesado y le había dejado con un extraño sabor de boca.

Un sabor... que nunca pensó probar jamás.

Y mientras estaba acostado en el suelo, sin saber como, escuchó pasos apresurados y voces en la lejanía. Miró dos enormes botas; antes de caer exhausto y sin conocimiento.

Era ya suficiente.

Cuando despertó, la situación era diferente. Estaba solo en una habitación blanca, recostado en una enorme cama. Creía estar muerto, pero la luz incesante a un lado, le indicó que estaba vivo.

Le dolía la cabeza inmensamente. De forma insoportable. Debía haber sido por el golpe contra el suelo. Antes de siquiera entender algo, alguien estaba parado a pocos centímetros. Mirándolo de forma insondable.

- Siempre te salvo, Potter.

Quiso decir algo, pero su mente no procesó idea alguna. Solo respiró pesadamente y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la boca.

- ¿Y Malfoy?

- Está al lado.

Ya sabía que esos quejidos sin necesidad; eran suyos.

- De no haber sido por el anillo y el patronus, no habrían contado esto.- dijo Snape, caminando hasta detenerse a un lado y sentarse en una vieja silla- ¿No puedes siquiera dejar de causar problemas, un maldito día?

- Es culpa de Draco. Él quiso asesinar a Ginny.

Ambos eran jóvenes e idiotas.

- Creyó que tu punto débil te haría desistir de todo lo que hasta ahora; he hecho yo. Vaya, Draco es inteligente.

- Es solo un tonto con suerte y un poco de dinero. Lo habría matado si Hermione no se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros. Siquiera Ron y...

Snape inspiró pesadamente y Harry guardó silencio. Acababa de recordar que había estado viendo esa escena una y otra vez. Y que Snape; la había visto también.

- Pensaste en ello precisamente, como recuerdo más "feliz". ¿Juegas conmigo, Potter?

Ni él mismo se comprendía; pero desde que lo había "besado"... su mente no dejaba de evocarle ese recuerdo. Una y otra vez.

- No. Aunque no me extraña que así lo considere. Algunos hábitos nunca mueren.

- Algunos hábitos necesitan romperse- contestó Snape, casi sin mover los labios.

Y lo último que sintió, fueron aquellos labios sobre los suyos. En silencio. Y eso fue lo último que Sirius vio también; antes de salir de la habitación.

Con la expresión de odio característica.


	41. Sin máscaras

Volví y espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias por todo. Infinitas gracias.

MariS.

* * *

Sirius esperaba mientras Snape estaba por salir. Al levantarse, pasó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna y se perdió de vista por un pasillo oscuro. Aquel hombre, parecía lívido.

- Está bien que le tengas gratitud por haber salvado tu pellejo, eso lo puedo aceptar. Pero...¿tenías que besarlo?

Harry no comentó. Estaba recordando aún, el sabor de sus labios. No podía dejar de sentir, desde que llevaba puesto ese bendito anillo. Y la ciencia de todo que pese a ser súper poderoso, no dejaba de ser solo un artilugio.

El resto de los sentimientos, lo ponía cada uno.

- Sé que con lo que diga, no podré convencerte Harry. Pero ese hombre no merece tu aprecio, no merece siquiera que poses sus ojos sobre él. Es despreciable en tantas formas diferentes.

Severus había pensado devolverse. Necesitaba constatar que su ataque había sido en defensa propia, declaraciones que dar frente al ministerio. Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sirius.

- Es un hombre que no merece el amor de nadie. ¿Por qué siempre eres tú, quien debe curar sus heridas? Es tan despreciable; que no se da cuenta de que lo que tiene frente a su enorme nariz, se viene abajo.

Siempre era igual, resultaba igual. Ellos pensaban siempre en sus logros, creían ser el centro del universo. Aquellas palabras le recordaron tanto a James Potter, que pudo sentir su ira hervir su sangre hasta quemar. Y se dio la vuelta.

Harry había sentido aquel pinchazo de ira y suspiró, alzando la cabeza hacia donde su padrino estaba detenido. Pero no. Él no estaba allí. Sintió el impulso de querer levantarse para ir tras él.

Y sin embargo, sus heridas dolían más que la sensación abrazadora de la rabia de su esposo.

Luego de salir del hospital; hablarían.

Pero eso nunca sucedió. Estaba muy ocupado, charlando con sus amigos y recibiendo tarjetas cursis de las chicas. Y sin embargo, no podía apartar lo que había vivido y sentido, de su cabeza.

En cuanto lo dejaron solo, sus pies lo llevaron hasta las mazmorras. Severus estaba allí, echado sobre su cama. Parecía exhausto y parecía lidiar con algo complicado.

Caminó torpemente, resbalando con un escalón al bajar hacia aquella habitación. Él no lo miró y Harry asumió que podía comprender la razón por la cuál, Snape parecía enfadado. Se sentó en la cama y continuó en silencio. No quería resultar inoportuno, pero desde que había salido, tenía esa duda en mente.

- ¿Se siente bien, Potter?

Era una pregunta fría, nada demostrativa. Podía sentirlo. Tanto en el anillo, como en su voz gélida.

- Sí, estoy mejor. Gracias por preguntar.

- Es curioso, pero dicen que las críticas ayudan a mejorar las deficiencias. Creo que debo trabajar en muchas cosas. ¿No lo cree así, Potter?

No comprendía. Snape ladeó la cabeza, estando boca arriba, para mirarlo. Harry parpadeó confundido y Snape sonrió maliciosamente, sus labios curvados en una fina sonrisa.

- No lo entiendo, señor.

- Graciosamente, escuché a tu padrino hablando de mí. ¿Cree que soy despreciable, cierto?

- Usted lo oyó. No me diga que todo lo que sentí, es por lo que escuchó. Si es así...

- Si le soy tan despreciable, Potter... ¿por qué simplemente no acaba con mi vida como su padre esperaba hacerlo? Como su querido y santo padrino...

Él sabía que eso era imposible. Harry negó con la cabeza. No solo por el impedimento de los anillos, sino porque estaba comenzando a replantearse sus creencias acerca de aquel hosco y oscuro hombre, que compartía una cama con él.

- No pienso igual que mi padrino. ¿Cree que siempre comparto sus opiniones? Además, es un poco estúpido ese planteamiento. Si lo matara, quizá yo moriría y si quisiera verlo morir, lo haría cortándome el dedo. Pero eso sería muy doloroso. ¿No lo cree?

¿Por qué Potter tenía que ser tan cabeza hueca? Severus sonrió suavemente y tuvo que darle la razón. Harry asintió con otra sonrisa y se acomodó en la cama. En el lugar que le correspondía.

- ¿Por qué no está con sus numerosas fans? Deben querer saber todo los detalles de su valiente escapada de la cárcel.

- Pues que Malfoy se divierta con ellas. A veces uno está donde sus pies lo llevan. Y a mí me trajeron hasta este lugar. Si me disculpa, si no me va a decir algo más, estoy cansado y quisiera.

Pero no continuó hablando, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta para contemplar al profesor, con atención. No había dicho nada y sin embargo, podía entenderlo todo.

Ese bendito anillo y sus poderes.

- Me alegro que cambiara de parecer.

- No te apresures Potter. Al mínimo error que cometas, estoy seguro de que seré yo mismo quién se encargue de encarcelarte y entregarte a los dementores.

- Me ha quedado claro desde que su mirada se posó sobre la mía, en el primer año.

Recordaba eso. Muy bien.

Y se inclinó cuidadosamente, hacia un lado. No quería aplastar al chico y luego ser culpable de su muerte. Como de muchas otras cosas suyas. Con una sonrisa suave y cargada de ironía, sus alientos se tocaron por unos segundos.

- Me pareció que todo este tiempo que ha ocurrido, Black ha estado celoso. Pero en él se ve mucho más bizarro, puesto que es tu padrino. Yo no...

No iba a decirlo. Que era su esposo.

- Sí. Él entiende eso. Ël entiende que algunas cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar y luego, se les justifica. Él no intentó cambiar mi parecer, solo que usted no se quedó a escuchar el cuento.

- Otro de mis viejos hábitos.

Y Harry suspiró, mientras lo besaban. No era una sensación común, era algo que no podría especificar. Tenía sentido, voz, movimiento, letras, colores. Tantas sensaciones. Soltó un suave gemido, cuando la lengua de su profesor de pociones, trazó un fino contorno de sus labios y simplemente terminó dentro de su boca.

Y eso acabó con el silencio en el que estaban sumidos.


	42. Se llama amor

Bueno acá seguimos. Gracias por todo. Muchos besos y cariños

MariS.

* * *

Severus despertó confundido, sintiendo que se encontraba en una especie de dicotomía entre lo que tenía que creer acerca de Potter, como profesor y como parte de su pasado inmediato, y de lo que debía creer de él como su pareja. Incluso de lo que debía creer de sí mismo. Ladeó la cabeza y descubrió que Harry estaba dormido, y que permanecía aferrado a su pecho.

Las secuelas de aquellas acciones, no tardaron en atacar su cabeza. Estaba siendo muy condescendiente con él. Quizá.

O quizá eso era lo que él deseaba ser. Aquel jovencito ya había recibido mucho castigo. ¿Por qué preocuparse por brindar más de uno nuevo? Alguien tenía que ceder.

El matrimonio más molesto del que había formado parte alguna vez. Y no había formado parte de casi nada. Se sentó en la cama, apartando los brazos del muchacho, con mucho cuidado. Meditó.

Se preguntó durante unos minutos, qué significaba Harry Potter para él. Por años había sido su razón de subsistir. Matar a su madre, protegerlo. ¡Por años había sido igual!

Y en ese momento, ya no importaba. Ya todo era distinto. Diferente. El interés que ambos tenían sobre el otro, era esa palabra que él no sabía pronunciar. Aquella a la que le temía de vez en cuando y que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

El amor.

¿Sentía amor por aquel que dormía entre sus sábanas y que parecía un pequeño niño, como antes?

Se inclinó sobre él para apartar sus negros cabellos y mirar la vieja cicatriz con forma de rayo, en su frente. Sí. Era ese Harry Potter, del que estaba hablando.

Era ese Harry Potter, del que sentía.

Suspiró sonriendo. ¿En qué se había convertido? Presentía, comenzaba a verse vulnerable y comenzaba a demostrarlo también. Y Harry, él siempre terminaba haciendo lo mismo.

Dar cariño que nadie le pedía. La ley de la vida. Así era su padrino y su adorado Remus Lupin.

Contuvo el aliento, cuando Harry se movió en la cama. Terminó boca arriba y al abrir los ojos, lo miró con detalle. Snape y sus problemas de insomnio.

Se convertían en algo bastante común, ya.

- No me dirás que no puedes dormir, porque yo estoy en la cama. ¿O sí?

Era la primera vez que lo tuteaba de esa forma y creía, no sería la última. Se dejó caer en la cama y Harry rebotó con su peso. Lo miró sonreír sarcásticamente y suspirar quedamente.

— ¿Crees que eres tan importante como para robarte mi sueño?

— Ya lo hacía desde hace mucho antes de que lo notaras, Snape.

Se inclinó hacia un lado, para mirar a Harry mientras buscaba el pantalón de su pijama. Volvió a sonreír, ante el esfuerzo inútil que hacía por encontrarlo. Nunca sabía dónde ponía sus cosas. Siempre estaba perdido en nebulosas, fuera del sistema solar.

— En el cajón. Allí las dejaste, Potter. A ver si despiertas alguna vez y dejas de pensar en la srta. Weasley.

Había sonreído, mientras sostenía el pantalón de la pijama. Sin volverse.

— No estoy pensando en ella. Hace tiempo que no pienso en ella.

¿Hacía alusión a que estaba pensando en lo que vivían? No. ¿Por qué Potter pensaría en alguien como él? Solo para burlarse. Solo para decir esas palabras que su padrino había contemplado.

Que era pésimo para amar y por sobretodas las cosas, no lo merecía.

Pero Potter había mencionado que no pensaba igual que su padrino. ¿Jugaba con él?

Qué imbécil se sentía. Como si fuera una niña enamorada y cursi, necesitada de respuestas por parte de su pareja. Que iba a pasar oda su vida con ella y terminar teniendo hijos.

— Potter.— comenzó y sin saber qué decir. Harry brincaba, colocándose el pantalón de la pijama. Ladeó la cabeza y resbaló torpemente. Esperó hasta que se reincorporara y continuó— ¿Ama a la srta. Weasley, no es cierto?

¿Amar, amar? ¿De ese verbo o del adjetivo?

— No lo sé. Realmente no he sentido nada verdaderamente fuerte que me haga pensar que la amo. ¿Por qué lo quiere saber?

Iba a lanzar flechas por si se equivocaba.

— Podría permitir que tú y ella se vean, clandestinamente. Que salgan. Que hagan lo que sea que quieran hacer...

¿Por qué? ¿Porque esperaba que terminara amándola y separándose de él para siempre? Pues eso le pareció. Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia el resto de la pijama y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué aunque lleva años de enseñarme, sigue sin conocerme?

Porque eso le causaba temor. Mirar qué existía tras esos ojos verdes, comenzaba a causarle el más profundo temor. Sobretodo por conocer; qué pensaban ellos sobre él, a lo largo de todos esos años de educación. Por percibir que su padrino se equivocaba y que él; no sentía lo mismo. Porque palabras eran eso. Palabras.

¿Y las acciones?

— Porque nunca lo has permitido. Simplemente tienes una coraza, crees que tienes súper poderes sobre la gente que te rodea. Eres majadero y tajante. Además de creído y orgulloso.

Vaya que tenía apodos. Se acostó en la cama y lo contempló en silencio.

— ¿Realmente cree eso de mí?

— Algunas veces, pero no siempre.

¿Y bien?

— Otras creo, que te hace falta un poco de educación. Alguien que te enseñe lo que tus padres no te enseñaron. Pero claro, con unos tíos como los tuyos...quizá podría entender tu comportamiento hostil. Además de esos "amigos" que te gastas y tu padrino. Lo puedo entender claramente. De donde provienes y por qué.

Harry soltó una carcajada y Snape lo miró en silencio.

— Dice todas esas cosas, porque nunca se llevó bien con ellos. Les tenía miedo porque eran felices y mi madre encontraba la felicidad en ellos. Le tenía miedo a la felicidad. Sus padres siempre fueron duros con usted y así lo formaron. Cruel e inhumano.

¿Desde cuándo se conocían tanto?

— ¿Lo ve? Yo lo conozco mejor que usted a mí.

— Te equivocas, Potter. Si no lo recuerdas, su madre era una gran amiga.

Se preguntó por qué habían perdido el contacto. Aunque no le costó imaginarlo. Con esa personalidad tan repelente que tenía. No creía que fuera tan duro.

— Y la dejó ir porque tuvo la sensación de que tenía que ser cruel con ella, para hacerla feliz. Usted tiene la idea de que siendo malo y cruel, la gente no notará que es débil. Cree que siendo de esa forma, hace feliz a algunos.

— ¿De qué hablas, Potter? No digas sandeces. Yo no soy débil— lanzó de forma amenazante.

— Aún así no puede anteponerse a lo que está sintiendo. Yo puedo sentirlo con usted. ¿Recuerda?

Sonrió. Era cierto. Débil ante eso sí estaba convertido.

— Y me imagino que el gran Potter, puede luchar con lo que sea que yo siento.

— Creo, se llama amor...profesor. Y para que sepa... no. Ha sido muy complicado. Sobretodo porque te das cuenta de que amas a la persona equivocada, pero que eso genera un placer indescriptible. Y esperas a que cambie. Cambiará.

Suspiró y lo miró inclinarse hacia su lado.

— Y si no cambia— acarició una vieja herida en el cuello de su profesor— intentas hacer que lo haga.

Y guardó silencio, cerró los ojos, La prisión en su pecho ya estaba rota y estaba por decir, cualquier cosa que llegara hasta su mente. Dio gracias cuando Snape volvía a tomar la iniciativa.

De besarlo, de resguardarlo entre sus brazos.

Por el motivo que fuera, no importaba. Se sentía protegido. Se sentía bastante bien.

— Algo así. Eso, siento yo. Y a ello no lucho.— dijo, mientras Severus seguía sonriendo. Luego de aquel pequeño beso, nada demostrativo ni profundo.

Tenía que pensarlo muy bien.


	43. Nuevo reglamento y vigilia

Seguimos por aquí y les dejo besitos. Gracias por todo.

MariS.

PD: Si me sale corto, es por gripa que me está matando =(.

* * *

Severus despertó, con la comisura de la boca, dormida. Algo lo aplastaba y no pudo precisar qué. Se llevó una mano a la frente y descubrió qué cosa lo aplastaba.

Un brazo de harry, sobre su cuello. Cerca de su boca. Sobretodo porque no pudo tocarse la frente. Su mano estaba cerrada sobre las cobijas y le restaban movilidad.

- Potter...quítate.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu brazo está sobre mi cuello...mi cara.

Harry se apartó lentamente, mientras Snape volvía a sentir su quijada. Estaba algo rígida, luego de haber dormido así durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Sintió una especie de tensión muscular y miró hacia abajo. Su pierna estaba enganchada con la de su estudiante. ¿Qué habían estado haciendo?

Ah claro. La noche anterior. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? De pronto, su interés dejaba de ser meramente académico y se convertía en sensaciones tan distintas entre sí.

Estaba confundido. No podía mantener su mente lejos de aquellos ojos verdes, que lo miraban. Sonrojados, somnolientos.

¿Era entonces una mujer, cuyas hormonas lo asaltaban y se sentía vulnerable? Se sintió vulnerable esa noche y no podía negarse al respecto. No podía negar que Harry Potter, había pasado de ser la persona más molesta a convertirse en...

No lo sabía.

- Linda mañana ¿no es así, Snape?

¿En qué parte de ella, debía ver la lindura? Se burlaba. Como su padrino. Claro. Para él, no había rastro de indecisión. Había solo una gracia en todo lo que pasaba.

El resto se podía ir a la mierda. Sí.

- Solo consigues lo que quieres. ¿No es así, Potter?

Harry se preguntó si debía molestarse con ello. Molestarse con aquella respuesta que le estaban dando, para su comentario inocente. ¿Qué doble trasfondo tendría que haber en lo que había dicho? Snape y sus asuntos de espía. Desconfianza.

- No decía nada en particular, Snape. Solo hablaba del clima. Ultimadamente, no provoca hablar de nada más. Ya asesinaron a Dumbledore, ya el ministerio tiene el control de Hogwarts. Ya Voldemort podría decir que...

- No menciones su nombre...

- Como sea. Ya todo se terminó ¿no es así?

- No. Aún hay mucho que hacer. ¿Te acobardas, Potter?

- ¿Le importa?

- Lo que tú hagas, tiene que importarme. Potter.

Harry se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ropa que había doblado cuidadosamente. Con una sonrisa suave, recordó que el plan tenía que seguir y la historia continuaba. Pero no había escogido de qué lado quería estar. Del lado de Snape o en su contra.

Se sentó en la cama y meditó en sus opciones.

Estaba jodido por todas partes.

- Corríjeme si me equivoco, Snape. Pero...¿no tenías que reunirte hoy, con el ministerio? ¿Aprobar la ley que permitiera a los aurores, volver a circular libremente?

Snape meditó en silencio.

- No es tan fácil así, Potter. Primero tengo que darles un buen motivo, para que dejen trabajar a los aurores y liberen a los que ya están en las cárceles de Azkaban. Albus no dejó alguna pista. Creyó que podría resolverlo solo.

- Pues él me dejó un par a mí y todas apuntaban hacia Hermione. Quizá ella, le de la respuesta que tanto busca.

- ¿Qué podría saber ella?

- Él siempre dijo: Cuando no sabes la respuesta, recurre a tu amigo más firme. Más sensato. Ella siempre fue eso. La más firme. La persona que guiaba nuestros pasos.

- Lo supuse, Granger siempre fue mejor que tú y que Ronald Weasley.

- Y no nos molesta. Hasta ahora no nos molesta.

Harry caminó hasta la salida del despacho y Snape, lo siguió en poco tiempo. Trató de mantenerse adusto, pero resultaba complicado. Tantos sentimientos encontrados, comenzaban a exasperarlo. Los suyos, los de Potter. Miles de cosas a la vez. Eso iba a matarlo lentamente.

Más de lo que ya lo hacía.

- Quejicus- escuchó la molesta voz de Sirius y se volvió a mirar, con tedio.- tú y yo debemos conversar. Ahora.

- ¿Justo en este preciso momento, Black? Tengo un desayuno que precidir.

- Sí. En este momento. Harry, vete con tus amigos. Ve a desayunar.

Snape lo miró con un gesto de desdén, mientras Harry asentía y se marchaba sin decir algo más.

- ¿A qué crees que juegas, Snape?

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Black? Yo no...

- Te vi. Justamente anoche, en el hospital. Si tratas de usar a Harry para tus asquerosos planes, juro que no voy a dejarte respirar. Te mataré lenta y dolorosamente.

Snape consideró el tiempo y lo que hablaban. ¡Ah por supuesto! El beso.

¿Significaba tanto para él?

- ¿Importa tanto, que actúas como una mujer celosa?

- ¿Te burlas de Harry, no es así?

Sonrió ante lo estúpido de la pregunta en sí. ¿Qué había significado ese beso? ¿Qué consecuencias le había traído? Muchas cosas a la vez. Significaba y consecuencias, muchas.

- Deberías preguntárselo. Él me besó primero.

Se sentía impropio, decirlo y no reaccionar. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Los estoy vigilando. Y muy bien. Yo...

Pero guardó silencio, Hermione estaba en el mismo pasillo. Los miró a ambos, preguntándose si debía acercarse o mantenerse a distancia. Severus se dio la vuelta y la observó, mientras ella estaba de pie, detrás de él.

- ¿Sucede algo, señorita Granger?

- Sí. La profesora Umbridge me ha sacado de clases.

- ¿Por qué hizo algo así, señorita Granger?

- Porque dice que soy una sangre sucia y que ello, traería problemas para el resto de los estudiantes.

Eso era un problema.


	44. Sacar a Umbridge y amor

Severus caminó tras Harry, pero le iba a resultar imposible, seguirlo. El muchacho caminaba con brío y se detenía en la oficina de Dolores Umbridge. Al notar que la puerta se abría de golpe, la mujer titubeó un instante.

- ¿Cómo osa llamar a Hermione, "sangre sucia"? ¿Es que usted no se ha vislumbrado en un espejo?

Severus entró tiempo después y notó como el rostro de la mujer se tensaba de inmediato y torcía el gesto, aunque trataba de simular que su comentario no había causado gran impacto. Harry respiraba fuertemente, las paredes de su nariz, vibraban mientras trataba de mantenerse cuerdo. Trataba de no explotar y hechizarla allí mismo.

- Potter, será mejor que se retracte y regrese a su sala común.

- ¿Retractarme? ¿Se volvió loco?

Severus no dijo nada, tomando su brazo y tirando de él hacia afuera del despacho. En cuanto pudo respirar, bajó la vista hacia el iracundo muchacho. Tenía que aprender a calmarse o tendrían problemas a futuro.

- No podemos arriesgarnos a que esa mujer arruine nuestros planes. Es por demás importante, que tengamos cuidado de ahora en más- susurró Snape en voz baja y Harry lo miró de mala gana. ¿De qué hablaba? Se suponía que debía guardarle respeto a Albus y esa mujer; estaba destrozando su amada escuela.

¡No iba a permitirlo!

— ¡No puedo permitir que la eche de clases, que la llame sangre sucia!

Sí. Él también odiaba ese calificativo despectivo. Pero no podía hacer nada más. No podía ayudar. Tenía que plegarse a los lineamientos que le habían prescrito. Ya pronto legalizaría a los aurores. Aunque debía convencer a Voldemort, a su señor tenebroso, que esa era la mejor decisión. Y sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que lo aceptara.

En poco tiempo aparecerían los restos de Albus Dumbledore, en el periódico y él tendría que reclamar sus posesiones. Y eso incluía testamento. Porque estaba seguro de que había hecho uno y de que tenía que leerlo.

De que se dirigía a él.

- Solo vete a tus clases, yo me encargaré de la señorita Granger- dijo suavemente y Harry lo miró con cierta zozobra. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Ir y fingir que todo estaba bien? ¿Que nada había pasado?

Antes de responderse, Ron caminaba hacia donde Snape estaba detenido y bajaba la vista hacia los pies de Harry. Tenía un extraño moretón en una de sus mejillas. No pasó desapercibido; para Severus Snape.

- ¿Qué tiene en la cara, Weasley?

- Un moretón, señor- dijo el muchacho y Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lo sé. ¿Por qué se ha herido la mejilla, señor Weasley? ¿Con quién discutía esta vez?

Ron negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada hacia el profesor de pociones. Para Harry, tenía una marca y una firma, que ya conocía muy bien. Se iba a encargar de ello, en cuanto Snape escuchara la versión de los hechos.

- No pelee con nadie, señor. Esto que tengo en mi cara, lo hizo la profesora Umbridge cuando la llamé loca, por haber llamado a Hermione de esa forma.

Snape contempló a Ron con sorpresa y Harry se detuvo junto a su amigo, estirándose una de las mangas de su camisa. Le mostró la herida, aquella vieja herida que una vez, Umbridge, le había hecho.

"No debo decir mentiras"

- Ella...

- Sí, profesor Snape. Aunque usted insista en defenderla, ella lo hace. Y si me disculpa, tengo que irme y consolar a Hermione.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- preguntó Harry, antes de que Ron se perdiera por un pasillo.

- Se ha ido llorando. La profesora Umbridge le dijo que el mundo sería otro, de no existir personas como ella.

Harry lo miró ir y sintió una descarga de ira, que Snape por consiguiente, también sintió. Bajó la vista hacia su estudiante y se imaginó lo que sucedería. Con las casas con permiso para insultarse y menospreciarse las unas a las otras, todo el colegio se derrumbaría y poner orden, para Narcisa, sería imposible.

Si era que ya no habían "derrocado" a Narcisa. Caminó hacia el despacho de Albus y Harry lo siguió. No preguntó siquiera por qué, pero no tomó eso en cuenta. Al entrar, efectivamente, ya ella no estaba allí. Había una nota para él, sellada por el mismo ministerio.

Había sido removida de su cargo, por considerarlo ineficiente.

- Se supone que usted es el ministro, tiene que imponerse.

- Ya sé eso, Potter. Y muy bien.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se imaginó la sensación que Hermione debía estar sobrellevando en ese preciso momento. Con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, caminó hasta el escritorio donde Snape se había sentado a leer la carta. Lo miró con atención, mientras Harry pensaba en silencio. Suspirando ligeramente, colocó una mano sobre el muslo de su profesor y pareja.

- Lo que pienso hacer, no va a gustarle. Y lo haré al puro estilo Weasley. De Sortilegios Weasley.

Severus negó con la cabeza y a sabiendas que no necesitaba saber qué, le animó a proseguir.

- Voy a hacerle desear, no haber venido nunca. No haber regresado nunca.

Snape casi rió ante aquel comentario. Sonrió suavemente y asintió, sin decir nada más. Detestaba a esa mujer, tanto como ellos a ella. Con un suspiro, asintió suavemente.

- Tiene mi permiso expreso, Potter.

Antes de asentir, agradecer, lo que fuera, bajó la vista hacia lo que había hecho. Había dispuesto una mano sobre uno de los muslos de su profesor y el motivo era, que no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

Solo lo había hecho. Y Snape no se había inmutado.

- Se lo agradezco. Por fin pensó en algo.

Antes de contestar, Severus había movio una de sus manos de la carta y lentamente la había dispuesto sobre la cicatriz en forma de rayo, sobre la frente de su pareja.

- Su padre habría disfrutado de esto.

- Y mi madre de igual forma.

Y antes de responderle, ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, para que sus labios se tocaran. Estar o no enamorado del grandísimo Harry Potter, ya no era una cuestión de preocuparse. O incluso, una cuestión para analizar.

Solo besaba y ya. Solo lo acariciaba. Solo lo miraba y tocaba.

Solo...

Ya no importaba.


	45. Aprendiendo

Uy acá ando atrasada, pero vamos siguiendo :).

Espero les guste.

* * *

Severus solo escuchaba los gritos de Umbridge, mientras flotaba en medio del gran comedor y miles de niños se encargaban de arrojarle pedazos de comida y paste. Todo lo que tuvieran en mano. El profesor, ministro de magia, caminó hasta el lugar para observar y divisó a los gemelos Weasley que lideraban el movimiento.

Alzó la cabeza mientras Umbridge gritaba contra los gemelos.

— ¡Ustedes, malditos truhanes! Voy a atraparlos en cuanto...¡bájenme de aquí, santo dios!

Narcisa Malfoy estaba bajo ella y en cuanto Snape se acercaba, la mujer se encogió de hombros con un suspiro. Severus escuchó a los gemelos que gritaban, desde el otro lado.

— ¡Ni en tus...!— exclamó George.

— ¡Más rosas sueños!— respondió Fred a su lado.

Umbridge escuchó la voz de Snape y bajó la cabeza. Estaba cubierta de pie de limón y apenas podía ver a través de aquella comida que volaba por los aires, directo a su cara. A Snape no se le escapó el detalle de que Hermione también le había arrojado una pierna de pavo, disimuladamente.

— ¡Bájeme de aquí!

Severus sonrió suavemente.

— De acuerdo. Puedo bajarla, pero quizá esa no sea una buena idea. Si arriba es poca la puntería que veo, tienen los estudiantes, abajo no querrá saberlo.

Harry sonreía desde una esquina. Ya lo había dicho.

Esa mujer iba a tener su merecido. Y la escuchaban gritar como un cerdo a un matadero. Como loca, mientras se movía por los aires y parecía una grotesca muñeca de cuerdas.

— ¡El ministerio oirá de esto y usted tendrá muchas quejas!

— ¿El ministerio?— alegó Snape con voz suave.— Si yo soy el ministerio.

— Creo que deberíamos bajarla, Severus.— dijo Narcisa en voz baja y Snape se dio la vuelta suavemente, cuando pensaba regresar por el pasillo del que provenía.

— Sólo si ella te devuelve el cargo, Narcisa. Si se regresa al ministerio silenciosamente y sin una palabra de lo que aquí sucedió. Y es una orden ministerial.

Umbridge no contestó, pero torció el gesto. Ladeó la cabeza y observó al resto de los estudiantes que estaban dispuestos a continuar lanzándole toda la comida que encontrasen. Asintió con violencia y Severus alzó sus brazos en señal de que debían detenerse. Los estudiantes así lo hicieron, nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo. Lentamente y con su varita, la mujer fue descendiendo hasta poner los pies en el suelo. Estaba enfurecida, sus labios temblaban pero parecía temer a otra reacción por parte de los estudiantes.

Severus les ordenó que limpiaran aquel desastre y caminó por el pasillo de regreso hacia las mazmorras. Tenía algo mejor que hacer, que escuchar la chillona voz de aquella mujer.

Para cuando entró en el despacho, Harry ya lo esperaba dentro. No comprendió, cómo había llegado primero que él. De todas formas, pasó de largo hacia la habitación. Buscaba algo en el viejo saco que había usado la noche anterior.

Aquella noche. Había besado a Potter. Y lo peor del asunto no era solo eso. Lo peor era que lo había hecho a libre albedrío y no le había importado en lo más mínimo.

Mientras estaba detenido junto a la cama y con aires pensativos, Harry se detuvo tras él y admiró lo que estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos, mientras pensaba.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos sin saber el motivo. Solo lo hizo.

— Lo advertí. Dije que sería lo peor en la historia de las bromas Weasley.

— Cierta parte de mí, cree que esa mujer se lo merece. Resulta ser obstinante, incluso para alguien tan panciente como Albus Dumbledore.

Harry suspiró ante la mención de su nombre y retrocedió ligeramente. Snape dio un chasquido con la lengua y se dio la vuelta, sentándose en la cama.

— Hice lo que él me ordenó y...

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y Snape, continuó.

— Bien, puede creerme o no Potter. Pero aún así, perderlo fue...aún no puedo.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y se inclinó hacia su profesor de pociones, mientras éste permanecía sentado. Severus retrocedió ligeramente y Harry simplemente había retirado un poco de crema de su nariz, con un dedo. Suavemente posó aquel dedo sobre sus labios y lamió el pedazo de crema.

— El pastel estaba delicioso, lástima que tuviésemos que desperdiciarlo en ella, pero no podía dejarle ir con eso en la cara y luego, que todos se burlaran. Me lo imagino gritándonos y castigándonos.

Severus permaneció en silencio, mientras Harry saboreaba aquel pequeño trozo de pastel y al final, regresaba sus manos a su lugar. Sobre la cama, mientras permanecía inclinado sobre Snape. A un palmo de distancia.

— Te castigaré por lo que has hecho. De eso no hay duda alguna.

— Pues lo hecho...hecho está ¿no? Supongo que ya no podemos deshacer nuestro pasado ni presente y solo nos queda aceptarlo. Sí, lo admito. Yo planifiqué todo esto y puedo ir a detención felizmente.

— ¿Crees que porque soy el ministro de magia, ya no puedo castigarte Potter?

— Esperaba que no, pero si es así...¿qué voy a hacer?

Sintió el muchacho, un par de labios posados sobre los suyos. Escuchó entonces, el final de una oración.

— No he podido superarlo, perdonarme por ello.

— ¿No ha podido qué?— respondió Harry dentro de sus labios y Snape inspiró en su lugar y su aliento, acarició su boca.

— Superar la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry retrocedió ligeramente al sentir algo húmedo en sus labios. No era aquello que imaginaba de un beso. Era otra cosa. Una sensación cortante, un nudo en lo más profundo de su estómago.

¿Severus Snape lloraba? Sentía que lo había visto, pero aquel momento era totalmente diferente.

— Me rindo— susurró el hombre con los ojos cerrados.— Siento que ya no puedo continuar con esta farsa, Potter.

Lo que trataba de ser fuerte, comenzaba a derrumbarse a pedazos. Negó con la cabeza y el profesor alzó la cabeza que había mantenido hacia abajo, mientras hablaba. Mientras trataba de hablar sin ver los ojos del gran héroe que seguramente nada temía y sentirse un vil cobarde.

— Tiene que hacerlo, no tiene otra elección. Debe poner a los aurores en ley nuevamente. Liberar a aquellos que están presos injustamente y entonces, devolver también a Hogwarts a su estado original. A la forma que solía tener cuando eran buenos tiempos. Nunca han sido totalmente buenos, pero esto podría hacer que todo cambie y usted sfre y se acongoja como un tonto en esta cama.

— Lo dice el chico valiente que a nada le teme, pero que se escuda en las virtudes de sus dos mejores amigos.

— Nunca he negado que sin ellos no soy nada.

— Entonces ¿de qué me acusa?

— De no saber usar sus propias cualidades y apoyarse en las cualidades de los demás.

Severus sonrió sarcásticamente y suspiró. Imbécil Potter que solía tener la razón y comenzaba a darle unas, para matarlo. Pero era cierto, Dumbledore le había brindado sus mejores cualidades y luego había muerto. Lo había convertido en ministro de magia a expensas de su muerte y no podía fallar. Inconscientemente había cerrado sus brazos alrededor del torso de su estudiante y apoyado su cabeza sobre su abdomen.

Había una cualidad que Harry tenía en ese momento, que le permitía aferrarse a él y no soltarlo.

Aún así, su cerebro no lo comprendía. Había pasado largos años diciendo que aquel niño era idéntico a su padre, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no era cierto.

Y esa cualidad, aparte del perdón, resultaba ser la compañía. El arriesgarlo todo por el plan y pese a las diferencias, allí estar para "cooperar".

Lo que él, Severus Snape, no hacía sin antes quejarse o ganar algo de por medio.

Sentía que habían muchas cosas que debía aprender.


	46. Comienza la guerra

A ver si sigo, me ha ido mal con la inspiración en los Snarrys :O.

* * *

Despertó con una jaqueca que le imposibilitaba la visión. Recordaba los sucesos del día anterior, seguían rondando su cabeza. Meditó, si se esforzaba, podía ver más allá de aquellos simples recuerdos.

Umbridge había abandonado el castillo, luego de una sarta de gritos y quejas hacia su persona. A mitad de su "sueño", ella había llamado a su puerta y le había dicho que Narcisa Malfoy conservaba su puesto, que se iría. Trató de no reírse ante las manchas de comida y su desagradable olor.

Todo estaba en orden nuevamente. Aunque dudaba de poder convencerla de poner a los aurores en regla. Era el día para pedir un cambio como aquel.

Un cambio que iba a determinar la victoria o no, de la armada de Albus Dumbledore.

Y aún tenía que convencer a su señor, de que resultaba ser una buena idea.

Idea que no cruzaba su cabeza, por más que se esforzaba. Pero debía ir más allá si quería que el plan triunfara.

— Severus...deja de moverte.

Respiró pesadamente. Se dio cuenta de que un largo brazo de Harry Potter, estaba tendido sobre él. ¿Qué ese muchacho no tenía otro lugar dónde dormir? Negó con la cabeza, tomando su brazo y dejándolo caer lejos de él. Ante aquel gesto, Harry había abierto los ojos y buscaba en la cómoda a su lado, las gafas.

Se dio la vuelta, observando al hombre que estaba sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que estás de mal humor, de nuevo.

A lo que Snape no contestó de inmediato. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo y una socarrona sonrisa, se posó sobre sus delgados labios.

— Estoy ocupado y usted quiere holgazanear.

Bien, no lo habría llamado así y apenas recordaba la noche anterior. Recordaba que su profesor de pociones había "llorado" frente a él, arrepintiéndose de todos los errores cometidos. Arrepintiéndose de haber asesinado a Albus Dumbledore. En teoría, él había sido como un padre que nunca había tenido y comenzaba a extrañar el oír su voz, el escuchar que él era quien creía en su persona, por sobretodas las cosas.

Atípico en alguien como Severus Snape.

Pero lo podía comprender. De la noche a la mañana, perdiendo el único punto seguro y estable que tenía. Seguramente resultaba ser muy doloroso.

Incluso para él.

— Le ayudaré, se lo aseguro. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer hoy?

"¿Tenemos?", meditó al respecto. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de darle el puesto a los aurores, de vuelta. De sacar a los prisioneros de la cárcel y de un modo u otro, permitirles cazar a los mortífagos, aunque eso le costara la cabeza con su señor tenebroso.

Algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

— Debo sacar a los aurores de la cárcel y ponerlos en regla. Ellos deben cazar y exterminar a los mortífagos, una vez más o el plan no funcionará.

Harry meditó. Bien, el señor tenebroso estaba en su "zona segura", por decirlo de una forma. Tenía a Narcisa Malfoy como directora de Hogwarts, quien nunca se atrevería a desafiarlo. Y a "Severus Snape" como ministro, que pensaba haría igual.

Pero...¿cuál era el fallo en todo eso?

Cierto. Ninguno le era "totalmente" leal al señor tenebroso.

— Quizá si le refiriera a su "señor", que el pueblo demanda protección. Que quizá se sientan "seguros" con los aurores fuera, pero que estos harán un acuerdo de trabajar para él.

Sonrió ante aquel hecho de que, como siempre, Potter resultaba ser estúpido cuando quería. Ingenuo.

— Potter, el señor tenebroso no es estúpido. Sabrá que apenas estén libres, muchos se sublevarán e intentarán acabar con su vida. De inmediato.

Bueno, él también lo había pensado.

— Bueno, Lord Voldemort seguro querrá la felicidad de su pueblo. Si logra convencerlos de que es lo que ellos demandan y que no estaría mal darles un pequeño obsequio, entonces podría sucederse.

Más sencillo resultaría revivir a Albus Dumbledore como inferi, que hacer una cosa así. Meditó en silencio, mientras Harry se ponía en pie y registraba su baúl. Suspiró, mientras sustraía su capa invisible y la observaba con cierto desdén.

— Podría acompañarlo, quizá. Ayudarle.

Claro y también ir "desnudo", llámese sin varita y enfrentarse a su señor. ¡Tonterías!

— Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

— Claro que puede, pero ya se lo he dicho. Con un poco de ayuda, las cosas resultan mejor. O eso espero.

¿Qué diablos le daban de comer a Potter, que decía esas estupideces? Negó con la cabeza, mientras lo seguía con la vista. Caminaba alrededor de la habitación, desvistiéndose. Yendo hasta el baño.

— Tomaré un baño, si no es impaciente y puede esperar. Tantos días en esa cama, juntos y creo que estoy empezando a adquirir extraños olores. No estoy diciendo nada en su contra, pero todos van a terminar creyendo que me acuesto con usted o algo así.

Claro. Casi rió con eso.

Guardó silencio, debatiéndose entre esperar e irse. Y sin embargo, se quedaba sin ideas. ¿Cómo poner a los aurores en regla?

Solo tenía una solución.

Hacerlo a las espaldas del señor tenebroso. Arriesgarse y sin embargo, como ministro de magia, aún podía hacer ciertas cosas.

Tenía ciertos beneficios.

Acababa de concebir un plan.

Y Harry apenas había tenido tiempo para salir, en cuanto Snape caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo. A pasos largos.

— Potter, reúne a tus amigos más experimentados en combate y hechicería oscura de nivel medio. El nivel que sea. Necesito a muchos estudiantes. A todos los que te conozcan, sean capaces de luchar por ti y estén disponibles a hacer cierta tarea.

Harry se quedó quieto en el vestíbulo, atónito.

¿Para qué?

— ¿Te tengo que repetir todo lo que digo, Potter, todo el tiempo?

El joven negó con la cabeza y asintió silente. Severus continuó su camino, aún sin volverse y se detuvo en la entrada del castillo. Mirando el imponente vestíbulo.

O funcionaba o fracasaba y lo mandaba todo a la mierda.

Y un par de horas le tomo a Harry, reunir a la mayor parte de la orden del fénix. O todos aquellos que quisieran colaborar.

— Escúchenme atentamente, porque no volveré a repetirlo. ¡Nuestra misión es tomar el ministerio! De arriba hacia abajo. Expulsar a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que estén dentro. ¡Nos tomará mucho tiempo y no debemos fallar! Si en algo aprecian al director Albus Dumbledore, escucharán mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Las mujeres adelante y los hombres atrás. ¡Ahora mismo!

Y Hermione había dado un paso al frente, junto a Ginny Weasley.

— ¿Trajiste a Ginny?— preguntó Ron, mirándola de reojo. Harry suspiró, no podía negarse. Ella parecía decidida a concentrar su "despecho" en algo eficiente. La guerra.

Y si moría allí, pues traería honra a su familia. Con la victoria.

— Es la única forma en que los aurores puedan regresar sin ser vistos por algún mortífago y podamos limpiar las calles. — dijo Snape, mientras Harry se detenía a su lado.

Pero...¿Slytherin no iba a enterarse de lo que planificaba hacer y Draco iba a terminar denunciándolo frente a Lord Voldemort?

Snape sabía sin embargo, cómo lidiar con ello.


End file.
